Hurricane
by EvilRegaLite
Summary: Crime Boss Fic/Revenge fic - I don't want to give to much away but heed the rating - They don't have E for Explicit here - very dark
1. Chapter 1

Hurricane - Chapter One

Graham was not an easy man to scare. _He_ was the one who made others quake, made others fear the dark. But the man standing before him? Graham could easily admit that he scared the fuck clean out of him. If there was anything immoral or illegal going on, Gold was at the heart of it. Only one other person scared him more, but he called her 'Boss'.

Gold wasn't just the head of a crime family, he was the head of _The_ Crime _Family_. Depraved and clever, Gold had never been convicted of a crime, he didn't even have so much as a parking ticket to his name, nor an unpaid bill. He was, pardon the pun, Golden.

Gold had the knack of inspiring loyalty and fear in the people who worked for him. If you were smart, you were loyal, if you were stupid, you were dead.

Simple as that.

If you worked for him, even in the smallest of ways, you were considered family and Gold demanded absolute dedication from family.

The man in question had been seething for at least a half hour. Graham watched as the muscles in his face twitched beneath the surface of his wrinkled skin. Nearly purple with rage, Gold stormed about his study yelling at everyone. He was demanding answers no one had and barking orders that would most likely prove a waste of time.

Though Gold was given to displays of anger, this was different. He was really pissed. When he was like this, people simply vanished. His men shared looks of anxiety, a few of them shifting nervously from foot to foot, too fearful to meet his eye, hoping to blend in with the wallpaper. No one dared move or breathe lest they draw unwanted attention to themselves.

"Everyone. Out. I want to know where he is before sun up."

Graham moved to take his leave when he felt Gold's gaze on him.

"Not you Lad. Where is Regina?"

Graham looked at his watch. His boss was late. She was never late.

"She should be here any minute Sir. She apologised for running late, but she had a lead to chase up concerning the finalisation of the school project." While Gold was _the _Boss, Regina was _his_ Boss, and Graham's loyalty was first and foremost to her.

Graham noticed a lone figured at the back of the room he hadn't spotted earlier and another shiver ran down his spine. The man before him was a killer, pure and simple. Graham killed sure, for money, because he was told to, for Regina. But this man, this Jones, he killed because he enjoyed it and he did it in the most vile ways possible. He wasn't a fan of a clean kill, he liked his meat bloody, and Gold kept him around for exactly that reason.

It didn't speak well for Gold's head space if Jones was called in this early.

"As soon as she arrives send her to my study."

"Yes Sir." Graham nodded once and watched as both Gold and Jones left the room.

He followed soon after and met the rest of his men at the doors leading to the gardens.

"Right Lads, keep your heads down and mouths shut until the Boss gets here. He is in no mood tonight and we really don't have the time to be training new people right now."

Grunts of agreement acknowledged him as they waited on Regina to arrive.

SQSQSQ

On reaching his study, Gold bid Jones to wait outside and when the doors closed and he was alone, the mask fell. Anger was replaced by devastation. How could he do this? He re-read the letter clutched in his hands, his knuckles white with the grip he had on it. The letter he hadn't let go of since receiving it. Thoughts of revenge consumed his being as he waited, the blood boiling in his veins.

The letter stared up at him from the surface of his desk now thought Gold knew the words were unimportant. This was unforgivable. There was no way he could let him get away with this. A fleeting moment of regret for his wayward child was ruthlessly pushed aside. No one left, Neal had crossed a line and he would pay.

SQSQSQ

Bone tired, her body screaming for the rest that she just knew she wouldn't be getting any time soon, Regina Mills dragged herself out of the limo. This last job had been a bitch and she was glad it was done with. There was only so many times she could bite her tongue before killing someone. And murder at a school never played out well.

This far from the city, the stars lit up the night sky. It was perhaps the only reason she loved venturing out to Gold's Mansion. Storybrook was a safe haven of sorts, it was the one place Gold didn't let the shady side of business take over. Everything he owned in the town was legit and above board. Probably another reason she liked it, you knew where you were in Storybrook, there was no falseness to the quiet little town, just people living their lives without the knowledge that one of the most ruthless crime lords in the country was living amongst them.

Spotting Graham and her people up ahead, Regina picked up the pace, her heels clicking on the gravelled path alerting her people she had arrived all the while wishing for a hot bath and a warm bed. When she spotted the look on Graham's face, she was sure she was getting neither.

"What is it?"

He pulled her aside.

"Its Neal. Gold is pissed."

Regina sighed. That meant she had to go to Gold right now. Something she really could have done without.

"Fine. Where is he?"

The house felt wrong, evil somehow. It seemed to embody Gold's mood almost. Tonight it was all off. Tiredness forgotten, Regina pushed down the feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach and knocked on the study door.

SQSQSQ

A fire burned in the black marble fireplace in the corner of the room, its light adding little illumination to the dark room. Regina stood leaning against the door, one arm bent behind her gripping the handle as she let her eyes adjust. The minutes stretched out without sound before she sighed and pushing off the door, she made a cautious path towards the desk and Gold, eyes locked on the seated man,

Regina waited for him to speak. All her senses were telling her to keep waiting, to keep calm and stay on alert but to above all, keep her mouth shut.

Regina was not a patient woman.

Gold slid a piece of crumpled paper across the desk and motioned for her to pick it up. Regina glanced up at her boss before reading the hand written letter. The handwriting was clearly Neal's. Thirty seconds was all it took for her to read through it once, she didn't bother to read it again. Her fingers tightened on the sheet of paper.

"Where is Tamara?" It was pointless asking. If Neal was gone, so was Tamara.

"Gone."

Anger and hatred burned through her and Regina tore out of the study and up to her private room, one she shared with Tamara whenever she was in Storybrook. She burst in and stood in the centre, slowly taking in the emptiness before pulling open random drawers and cupboards, finding nothing. Cursing she let loose, slamming and kicking them shut, breaking most in the process. Regina continued to vent her rage on the furniture, all the while wishing it was Neal's body. He had taken her with him.

Nothing had escaped her rage. Torn bedding and curtains lay in tatters on the floor. The furniture was smashed and overturned, leaning out of shape. Her hands and knuckles were raw and bloody. Her face was wet. With nothing left to smash, Regina fell to her knees her head hitting the floor in front of her as she sobbed, thankful in the back of her mind that she as alone to do so.

To be weak for a moment before her shell fell back into place.

SQSQSQ

Composed enough to be seen once more, Regina made her way back to the study, sure that Gold would still be there, waiting. And he was. Taking a seat by the fire, Regina felt more than heard Gold take one beside her before his hand came to rest on her shoulder. It was strange, the relationship they had. He was almost a father to her, but she knew her place.

"I will make him suffer Regina. I have not lasted as long as I have by letting people get one over on me, he will be no different."

Regina turned her head to meet his gaze, both of the eyes reflecting the emotions in the other. Both hurt, angry and vengeful.

"He thinks he can just walk away, just leave? He forgets who I am, what I do to those that leave, even to my own son! I will find him and he will remember who he is, who I am."

Regina mustered up a smirk, but her heart wasn't in it fully. She was thinking of her missing lover.

"Find him for me Regina, and you can have whatever you wish, no questions asked."

"Anything? Really?" With her voice husky from crying, Regina met his gaze once more.

Gold nodded his head and held a hand out.

"You have my word. Anything you want. But Neal is not to be killed."

Her face twisted at that. She wanted to find him and gut him, then do it all over again.

"An example will be made of him, make no mistake, but death will not find him just yet, he is still blood. I will allow you to keep him until I deem he can be sent home for rehabilitation."

"And what of Tamara?" Regina wasn't stupid. Neal had clout being Gold's son, Tamara had nothing. Her, Gold would see dead.

He seemed to know her thoughts and smiled.

"She is yours to do with as you please."

Regina smiled and he relished in the coldness of it. He had truly shaped her well. Much better than his own flesh and blood.

"I'll get started in the morning."

SQSQSQ

Regina stood in a darkened room of the Boston mansion, staring out into the rain washed garden, cradling a glass of the strongest Apple Cider she owned.

Painful memories and half remembered conversations ran through her mind. Regina sighed. An extensive search had revealed the extent of Neal's disappearance. A year ago he'd been at the top of his game, running half of the Boston operation for the family. Covering everything from the very legal hotels, retail outlets and import businesses, to the illegal gambling, drugs and prostitution that their wealth was truly based on, and Neal had excelled in his role as front man.

He was cunning and always managing to keep the real dealings from the notice of the Feds, whilst all the same time maintaining a pleasing public image. Everything Neal touched had been successful. In the five years that he'd handled his side of the Boston office, Gold's wealth had ballooned steadily and secretly. He truly was his fathers son, set to take over the entire network one day.

Sometime though within the last year, things had changed for Neal. And Regina needed to know what the cause was.

The two had never really gotten along. Regina had earned her way into the family and up the ranks, Neal had everything handed to him. It was only because of Tamara, that they even spoke at all. Her long-time lover had a soft spot that would not disappear for Gold's son, much to Regina's hurt. A soft spot that Neal used over and over, sometimes making sure that Regina herself caught them in the act.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she set the glass down before calling for whoever it was to enter.

Graham was inside in seconds, the door closed behind himself.

"What is it?"

He eyed the drink on the desk, next to the half full bottle of Cider his boss preferred before meeting her eyes.

"The remains of Neal's team arrived, I have them in the living room." That was another surprise Neal had left. He had killed most of his own men, leaving only three alive.

Regina nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

"Lets get started then." She checked the gun tucked away in her shirt, seeing the bulge from Graham's piece. Someone was going to die. The only question was which of Neal's men it would be.

SQSQSQ

Regina normally hated dealing with the hired help. Lackeys were how she saw them. Most of them brainless, loyal to the money and scared shitless if you looked at them sideways. Finding muscle with brains and backbone was rare in her experience. She had her own legion of Lackeys. Men hired purely for their skills with a gun and their ability to follow orders blindly. Her own men, her Regals, were all hand picked and all loyal to her. She kept their numbers small. Each man brought his own unique talent to the group. Intelligence, composure, strength and ambition were vital qualities, but so was brutality, and they had that by the truckload. Regina didn't doubt for a second that Neal's men were any different from her own.

Halfway to the living room another of her men, David, joined them. He was just as intimidating as Graham and just as loyal. She reminded them of the plan before they reached the room housing Neal's men.

"No-one dies unless I say so. And don't make a scene about it, a bullet to the head will work fine. Thank god we haven't decorated in here yet."

The nodded that they understood and followed her into the room.

"Showtime."

SQSQSQ

Entering the living room, Regina studied the three men, two in their late twenties the other maybe in his early thirties. They were standing at various points of the room but they all turned to look at Regina as she entered with Graham and David flanking her.

These were Neal's top three, Greg, Whale and Michael, the only three he had left alive. She wondered what was so special about these men that he saw fit to let them live,

Regina gave them a chilly smile before giving the room a slow appraisal. Five of her lackeys stood guard, their gazes and guns fixed on the three outsiders. Her Regals were close to her and had the three outsiders in their sights. Still smiling, Regina gestured towards a large cream leather couch.

"Gentlemen, please, sit."

There was tension in the room as she waited for them to comply, she could almost taste it in the air. They sat slowly, each meeting and holding her gaze for no longer than a few seconds. Regina kept her position, standing in the centre of the floor. Relaxed and completely at ease on the outside. Blinking once, Regina let her cold façade drop for a second to show them the fury she felt before turning her gaze on Whale. He, she decided, would be the talker of the group.

"You will tell me what I want to know, and if you lie to me or if I even think that you are lying to me, one of the two beside me is going to put a bullet into your brain. Am I clear?"

Graham made a show of checking his weapon before pointing it at Whale's head, David coping his move.

Seeing the cool look on Whale's face, one she expected him to wear having been so close to Neal, made Regina want to rip his skin from muscle. Instead, she took a breathe before sitting in the seat in front of the men, crossing one leg over the others. A Queen surveying her underlings.

In her hands rested her own gun, the barrel resting on her thigh. Whale met her gaze but couldn't help dropping his eyes to take in the weapon. While Graham and David, as well as the others were dangerous, this woman was something else entirely.

He swallowed before flicking a look to his two friends.

"New York. He told me he was relocating us there, and I had no reason to not believe him."

Both Greg and Michael threw him disgusted looks, but he didn't care about them right now. Right now all he cared about, was making it out of this house alive and in _one_ piece.

When Regina just continued to look at him, he gulped and offered up more.

"As soon as we were notified about his defection, I tried to trace his movements and I managed to follow him to Europe first of all, then to a small town in Switzerland. That's where the trail goes cold," Whale nervously clenched his hands. "But you know all of this. I sent my findings to Mr. Gold."

Regina smirked. She did know all this, and a little more. She played with the gun in her hands as she stared at Whale, smirked as she watched the vein in his neck jump.

"Your right, I do. So tell me something I don't know. I'm sure you know that right now, I am out of patience, and I am also sure you know what happens to people when that occurs."

Whale wasn't a fool. He'd worked for Neal and the family long enough to know who real the danger was in the room. The lack of violence so far only meant it was yet to come and judging from Regina's body language, he was about ten seconds away from dead.

This state of affairs called for a truly unpredicted revelation. It was his only hope. He took a deep breath.

"I made copies of everything." His saving grace, his golden ticket to staying alive.

An eyebrow rose, wanting more.

"Everything in Neal's private safe, every file and email on his computer and every message and voicemail on his cell."

Regina leant forwards in her seat.

"Anything else?"

Whale nodded once.

"Details of bank accounts and all of his private diary's."

A slow smiled covered her face. She had picked the right one to do the talking It seemed. Her arm raised and her gun let off two shots in rapid succession, causing Whale to yelp and dive to the floor.

A body slumped back on each side of where he sat.

"Had Neal known what you were doing, you would be as dead as your two friends here, I however, am allowing you to live."

She placed her gun back in her shirt holder and smiled at him before turning to her men.

"I'm going to sleep for a few hours, please try not to disturb me before day break at least."

SQSQSQ

It only took Whale until the next afternoon to gather all the things he had taken from Neal. Once Regina had scanned the files she'd handed them to her bookman, August, knowing Gold would be relieved to know what Neal had taken. The fact that Whale had made copies of everything was delicious.

"You liked Neal did you not?"

Whale frowned, knowing where this was going.

"As well as I could, but I knew something was up, and my first loyalty is to Mister Gold."

Regina smirked, like that was what she expected him to say. Neal's diary's caught her eye again and she flicked a wrist, indicating that she wanted the room.

As soon as she was alone, she opened the most recent one. She had only read through ten pages before it became clear what she was reading.

"Who exactly is Emma Swan?"

SQSQSQ

Three hours later she had her answer. Not only had Neal gone and fallen in love, but he had fallen in love with a pre-school teacher! Regina had laughed when she read that one. There was only one thing for it.

She called Graham and told him and David to meet her in her study before hanging up.

When they arrived they were both sweaty and dressed in loose clothing. It was clear they had been trying out the new gym in the basement.

"What's up Boss?"

Regina poured them both a drink and told them to take a seat before explaining what she had learnt.

"I want you to find her and soon. Her name is Emma Swan."

Graham nodded and downed his drink before borrowing Regina's computer. A couple of key taps later and he spun the screen so she could see it.

"One Emma Swan."

Regina looked over the image of the women who had captured Neal's heart. She wanted to make him hurt in the worst way imaginable. This woman was the key to that.

SQSQSQ

Regina had just come out of the shower when she heard movement in her outer rooms. Assuming correctly that it was her maid, she threw a robe on and opened the doors to see Mary Margaret serving her lunch.

"Ma'am, cook informed me that you hadn't yet eaten, so I thought I'd bring something up just in case."

Regina scowled at the woman, not particularly in the mood for her southern ways, but nodded and sat down to eat the prepared meal.

"We are soon to have a guest staying with us. I need all of the appropriate arrangements to be made."

Mary Margaret nodded once that she understood before taking her leave.

With only her meal before her and nothing pressing to do, Regina pulled over the diary which began with Neal's relationship with Emma. Three pages in and she wanted to vomit.

She just couldn't understand how a man like Neal could write about someone else in such a loving manner. Though why Neal had taken Tamara with him but left the women he claimed to love, Regina couldn't work out.

SQSQSQ

Whale looked up as Regina entered his room. He hadn't been allowed to go far and assumed that she was keeping him there just to toy with him before she pulled the trigger.

"You are now part of my staff. I've spoken to Gold and he agrees, the only reason you are still alive is because you brought us valued information. You are not trusted here and will always be accompanied by one of my men. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head. There wasn't much he could do about it.

She watched him for a second before nodding.

"Good. Now, tell me who introduced Neal to little miss Emma. It doesn't say in the diary's."

Whale wondered what was going to become of the blonde his boss had fallen for.

"They were introduced to each other by Red. She works for Neal… I mean she works for you."

Regina frowned. She had been given control of all of Neal's assets, which meant she now ran _all _of Boston and not just half of it.

"How does she work for me?"

Whale didn't know how Regina would take this and hoped it wasn't about to be on his head.

"She works for Mally."

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Red is a hooker?"

Whale nodded.

"What is a school teacher doing hanging out with hookers?"

This he did know.

"They were old friends from high school and kept in touch. Swan doesn't know that her best friend is a whore and she didn't know who Neal was when they met. I doubt he ever told her the truth."

Regina raised an eyebrow. She did not feel sorry for the blonde. If she was idiot enough to fall for Neal, she deserved what was coming to her.

"She will be here within the next few weeks Whale, arrangements are being made as we speak."

Whale hesitated and Regina spotted it and was on it like flies on shit.

"What is it? What do you know you aren't telling me?"

He looked up and met her gaze and knew as she said the words, he was damning himself.

"She has a son."

Regina blinked. That changed nothing.

"He doesn't live with her though, she doesn't like him in the city, too dangerous. He lives with his grandparents up in Maine, she goes up every weekend to stay with him."

"David, Graham and August are at her apartment right know, gathering everything we need and planting bugs. She won't know they've been there until I tell her."

Whale said nothing.

SQSQSQ

Flexing her fingers, Regina loosened the tight wrappings protecting her hands. Experimenting with a few soft punches to the bag, she began a slow warm-up. These sessions allowed her to lose herself in the rhythm of the physical exercise, blocking out the noises in her head for a short time at least. But not the image of Emma Sawn. That image was haunting her day and night.

Over two weeks had passed in which Regina had, at great pains to her nature, waited for all her plans to come to fruition. She hated waiting but couldn't afford to let her impatience make her act recklessly. Every day had been a catalogue of annoyances and frustrations as she waited for news of Neal.

How he was managing to get by without money was beyond her. Regina hated admitting it, but it looked as if Neal had truly gone to ground. It would seem Neal had planned carefully and he must have made allowances for the need to stay hidden, but Regina vowed to out wait him. She knew Neal, he liked the comforts of life. Sooner or later he'd need money and having had two weeks, Regina had double checked every possible loop hole. August had electronic tabs on all his accounts; there was no way Neal could escape.

Wherever he was hiding, he hadn't moved since he had run. She was sure of it. She wondered how Tamara was coping with no money. Served her right. That bitch was going to pay.

Teeth clenched, she hit the punch bag hard. Gradually, she became aware she was no longer alone. Not ready to acknowledge the other person's presence just yet, she busied herself with unwrapping her hands. A brief glance at the clock showed her that two hours had elapsed since she'd last looked.

"What do you want Whale?"

Whale jumped. He didn't know how she knew it was him.

"You wanted to know when Emma returned from seeing Henry. She's back."

Regina's eyes snapped to his and she nodded once.

"I'll be there shortly."

SQSQSQ

Cameras and wires had been planted in Emma's apartment, and Regina had taken full use of them, watching the blonde every chance she got. She was the only one with access, not wanting her men to see the blonde as she did. She had spent hours watching her, listening to her voice, watching her with her friends. Not once had she mentioned Neal.

Regina reached for the control panel and flipped a switch to night vision, happy to see a darkened but still strong image of the room come back into focus. Emma lay snuggled under the comforter. She looked tiny to take up so little of the space that the bed afforded.

Regina sat motionless at the monitors, observing the sleeping girl, her mind racing over malevolent plans, wrestling and rejecting one idea after another. She spent the remainder of the night quarrelling with her inner voice as she worked through all the various scenarios that unfolded as each idea was examined.

The night gave way to morning and Regina was pulled from a lethargic state by the sound of Emma's alarm clock. Attentive to the waking women, she considered her anew as she readied herself for the day

Regina's plans for Emma more or less fixed in her mind, she scrutinized her in this new light, seeing her as nothing more than an instrument to be used, a simple means to an end.

Regina watched as Emma stripped to shower, her dark eyes traversing over the blonde's body. It helped that she was stunning. Regina scowled at the screen. This woman was her enemy. It would do well to remember that.

Regina knew though that this would be the last time she had to watch Emma like this. The plan was set. Everyone was in motion. Emma Swan would be hers before the week was out.

SQSQSQ

Emma was exhausted. She'd tried to leave early enough to miss any heavy traffic but her mother had insisted on cooking her a full Sunday lunch.

She'd shared hugs and kisses with her mom and dad as they said their goodbyes, with Emma promising to take care of herself before her mom finally let her go. Saying goodbye to Henry was always the worse thing. She missed him like crazy but knew that the quality of life in the country was better than in the city.

The drive back to Boston had been smooth and she'd still managed to miss any real traffic. Her luck seemed to be holding up when she pulled into the small residents car-park and the spot nearest the main entrance was unoccupied.

All she wanted was a warm bath and her bed. Food could wait. Taking her clothes off, she had no idea that someone was watching.

SQSQSQ

For Regina the events of the next evening had been satisfying. Ensnared by the beautiful young girl and her unconscious display she'd found herself quickly aroused against her will.

The memory of that soapy sponge gliding over her golden skin would be burned onto Regina's mind for a long time, and the fact that she was unaware she was being watched made Regina all the more appreciative of her.

This was no peepshow staged for a customer but the real deal, a beautiful young woman caught in all her glory, the act so basic and innocent, carried out with such grace and Regina found herself wanting to see more.

The slow strokes of the sponge whispered soft against Emma's glistening skin, her small sighs of pleasure echoing in the steamy room and her face flushed with the heat all served to inflame Regina.

Swallowing passed the lump in her throat and adjusting her legs, Regina watched Emma reclined on a bath cushion as she dragged the heavy sponge over her face and neck.

Regina could feel her clit _twitch _when Emma arched her back to roll the sponge behind her neck, causing her wet breasts to emerge from the water, nipples pink and shiny. She couldn't help the groan that escaped, the image was so perfect. Regina wanted to see more and silently willed her to keep going; then she noticed Emma's movements slowing and gradually stopping altogether. Regina almost groaned in disappointment before she caught herself on.

For a few moments Emma didn't move or make a sound, the sponge slipped from her fingers, her head tilted on the pink cushion.

Has she actually fallen asleep in the fucking bath? Regina glared at the screen willing Emma to wake up. She watched horrified as Emma slipped further into the water. Of all the idiotic things to do. Regina reached for her cell and dialled Emma's number. Someone had to save the girl from herself. She watched as her call woke Emma who slipped fully under the water before coming up spluttering and coughing as she cursed and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was raspy from choking on bathwater, and Regina imagined Emma calling out to her with that voice for a different reason.

Regina held her breath as the blonde spoke directly to her. She wanted nothing more than to shout at Emma for doing something so stupid as to fall asleep, but couldn't tip her hand.

"Mom is that you?…. Henry?…Neal?" The last was whispered so low, Regina had to strain to pick it up.

Regina broke the phone she threw it so hard against the wall. Fucking Neal! Anger burned through her yet again, hearing Emma say his name. Soon, the only name she would know would be Regina's and Neal would be nothing but a distant memory.

SQSQSQ

It was almost four weeks to the day when Graham burst into her study, a grin on his face.

"We found him boss."

Regina laughed and stood up, her eyes leaving the monitor that showed Emma in her living room watching television and eating a pizza.

"Where?"

Graham grinned at her again.

"Spain, our contacts out there sent the details by email." He handed Regina a sheet of copy paper.

"If you give the me the go I'll leave straight away and bring the fucker home."

Her expression soured as she read the report. There was no mention of Tamara in it.

"Is he alone?"

Graham sobered.

"Yes boss, no-one has seen Tamara yet."

Regina looked up and met Graham's eyes. He was her most trusted ally, her main man to go to if she needed something. He was almost like a brother.

"Go get him."

SQSQSQ

It was time to move up her plans for Emma. Emma was going to used to break Neal. And he would tell her where Tamara was and then she would break her too.

Life was starting to look up again.

Regina smiled as she looked back at the screen which showed Emma wiping sauce off her cream top.

Without her knowing, a small smile covered Regina's face.

SQSQSQ

Regina was feeling happy everything was in place. Neal was safely locked away downstairs in… rooms… built to house their… unwanted guests. Graham had returned with him as instructed. He'd been unconscious when he arrived. Carried in, in between two members of the retrieval team, Regina had grimly viewed the bruising on Neal's face. He must have put up a fight. The two men had placed him on a small iron bed that was fixed to the wall of the specially prepared room. He had a bed with a thin mattress, a toilet and a wash basin in his ten by eight room. More than enough Regina thought.

Gold had been ecstatic his wayward son had been found. He reminded Regina that she could keep him for now, to do as she pleased as long as death was not the endgame she had in sight. For now anyway, his ass belonged to her.

SQSQSQ

Regina decided to let her guest cool his heels for a few days. Neal wouldn't be expecting it. He knew Regina and would be expecting her to rush things, especially since there was still no trace of Tamara. The question of her whereabouts would have to remain unanswered for a little longer. Neal's only contact with anyone was at meal times, where someone would bring him his food, and unchain him from the bed long enough to eat and use the toilet. For two days he didn't try to speak to his captors, and they didn't show any signs of talking to him. He was left alone, with no means of distracting himself. Like a rat in a cage, exactly how she wanted him.

On the fifth day, he tried talking to the guards when they brought his lunch in. The food had been the same everyday since his arrival, and he half heartedly complained to the man carrying the tray. His efforts were met with stony silence. The guard with the gun never let his eyes leave Neal, who was locked to the bed as his companion placed the food on a table and unlocked him. Silently they retreated. Regina laughed as she watched in the next room through a two way mirror. Finally after all these years Regina was learning to have patience. And she had Neal Gold to thank for it.

The irony was not lost on her.

It was time to get Emma involved in the game.

SQSQSQ

Thanks to Whale's digging and Regina's constant watching of Emma, they knew that the blonde was currently at a spa with Red and another of Mally's girls, Belle.

August and Graham had been sent to fetch them.

SQSQSQ

Emma hadn't laughed so hard in ages. She loved spending time with her friends, and now that Neal was out of her life, she had been able to do so with ease. For some reason he hadn't liked her being around Red or Belle, but she couldn't understand why that was.

They had enjoyed a peaceful day of relaxing and shopping before stopping for lunch and she was sure she had spent way to much cash. Now that it was getting dark though, she had to call it a night. She had homework to mark and she was leaving a day early to go and see Henry for a long weekend.

With much grumbling from her friends, they made their way to the underground car park, laughing over a few of the outfits the blonde had been forced to try on.

Red was the first to notice the limo that pulled up beside them before stopping. Emma and Belle stopped walking when she did and they all stared as the doors opened and two men stepped out, looming over the three of them like they were little kids in a playground even though they weren't that tall, they seemed imposing.

Bristling, they regarded the strangers with annoyance. As one they tried to move out of their way, but as they moved the men moved with them. The bigger one moved in behind them in a threatening manner that hemmed them between the limousine and the other man. He clearly meant to prevent them from getting away. The girls annoyance turned to alarm. Emma glanced over her shoulder at the man behind them. She noticed they were dressed in suits, really nice expensive looking suits and although they weren't doing more than preventing them from moving, Emma had the distinct feeling they'd prevent them with force if necessary. Something she did not want to see happen. This was why Henry didn't live in the city with her. The place was full of psycho's.

"Girls, the Boss wants to see you."

Red stepped forward, false bravado fuelling her.

"Whose Boss?"

Graham fixed her a heard stare and she automatically moved back a step.

"You work for Mally. Mally works for the Boss. Get in the fucking car."

Red gasped and looked at Belle quickly.

"Neal's back?"

Emma's head swung to stare at her friend, unsure of what she meant but she had no time to question her. Red caught her eyes and begged her to be quiet. Thankfully for whatever reason, Emma obeyed.

"Not so much. New boss in charge now. Get in the car. I won't ask again."

Red weighted up their options but knew they had to do what he said. She turned to hug Emma goodbye when he spoke again, his words freezing her to the core.

"No need for goodbye's, Blondie is coming along too. Boss wants a word with Miss Swan here."

Emma blanched. How did he know her name?

Red looked very worried now, but the two men were crowding them and she knew better than to make a scene. Taking Emma's hand and giving it a squeeze, she hoped everything was going to be okay.

Graham, like his boss, didn't have a lot of patience. He opened his coat to show them his gun.

"Get in the car now."

The girls were left with no choice but to obey him.

The limo was huge and could fit them all and then some more again, but it felt way to small for Emma's liking.

"Give me your cells."

Red and Belle handed theirs over, but Emma scowled and shook her head no. she had photos of Henry when he was a baby on her cell. No way was she handing it over to a nut job.

David sighed and pulled his gun out and pointed it a Belle.

"Give him the phone or I shoot her."

Emma handed the phone over without objection.

Graham shared a look with David.

Red glared at the two men, her angry stare seemed to amuse them which made her fume all the more. Emma could practically feel it rolling off her in waves and would have swore under oath that she heard her friend _growl _at them. Anger filled Emma too. _Anger is good,_ she thought and she let her anger build, pushing back the fear that had been churning inside her ever since the men had forced them into the limo.

Their boss wanted to see Red and Belle, but what did that mean? Judging by the way they'd been picked up it wasn't to party and he knew her name. How was that possible? And why would he want to see her? And just what did her ex have to do with everything? She knew it was no use worrying herself, she'd find out soon enough. Meeting the vaguely mocking look the men were giving them with as much calm composure as she could muster, Emma returned their gaze.

SQSQSQ

The car pulled into a driveway through a pair of imposing iron gates that swung shut behind them. Emma could see glimpses of a large white stone house, flashing through the tinted windows of the limo. It looked beautiful, outdoor lighting illuminated two floors of the white stone work and the white Georgian windows. If she wasn't so scared, she would be in awe.

Emma noticed Red and Belle peering through the car windows. By the looks on their faces, it was all unfamiliar to them too. The car pulled to a stop at the front doors. Someone stepped up to the car, opened the door and reached in to help Red step out. She looked at Belle. Not knowing what else to do, Belle nodded and Red stepped out onto the gravel of the driveway, though she refused the helping hand the new comer offered.

Red half understood why they were here, but she was worried for Emma, she didn't belong here and she wouldn't know how to deal with what was happening, or the people involved. Belle was looking back nervously at Red and Emma. Red grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her out of the car. Even when they were outside she didn't let go.

The two men followed them closely. Two more waiting outside, one by the limo door and one on the steps leading up to the house. Keeping Emma close to her side, Red walked ahead she passed trying to put a little distance between them and the men.

"Emma, no matter what, please don't say anything ok? Let Belle and I do the talking."

Emma threw her friend a look. Clearly, they knew more than her, and she was starting to question the fabulous jobs they had told her about.

Emma's expression was a little too stubborn and defiant for Red's liking. She'd feel happier if Emma would pretend, she'd be safer then. Fuck, they all would be safer.

"Please Em, just stay quiet."

Emma gave her a meaningful look and a tiny nod indicating her understanding. Satisfied she'd behave, Red gave her hand one more reassuring squeeze before letting her go. There was no time to try and give Belle any reassurances. They were being quickly hustled through an imposing hallway, with a lacquered wood floor so black and shiny that it almost looked like glass.

Again, the blonde was in awe and she wasn't even fully inside yet.

The room they were led into was a sitting room with high ceilings, and the same black lacquered floor as the hallway. Two large cream coloured couches sat either side of a black marble fire place that covered half the chimney breast, and before the fire place stood the rooms only occupant on a blood red carpet, watching them with intense dark eyes that seemed to draw Emma in the longer she looked at them.

Dressed in an expensive looking black pant suit with a dark red shirt underneath it, she stood imposing and dangerous looking. Emma wasn't sure about her age, but she guessed any where from between late twenties to mid-thirties. But it was her dark hair and piercing dark eyes that were her most prominent features. She decided that she looked both gorgeous and intimidating. The woman was simply beautiful.

Red bravely led the way into the room, Belle cautiously following her. Emma hung back, wanting to let Red take charge. The other woman was clearly expecting trouble and the women before them certainly looked like she'd provide it for them.

Clearly she had fallen and hit her head today because this just couldn't be happening.

Regina smirked at her, arching a brow in amusement when she saw Emma blush as their eyes met. Emma felt her anger rising when she saw the smirk directed her way.

Frowning, she glared unpleasantly at her causing Belle to gave her a nervous look, which reminded her of Red's warning. She dropped her eyes to the floor, not trusting herself if she had to see _her _smirking again.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable for Emma, but the others seemed happy to wait it out. Amazed at her friends behaviour, Emma curiously watched the normally out spoken Red stand like a little child, waiting for her father to chastise her. The silence dragged out unbearably for the blonde. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Emma looked over her shoulder at the four men behind them and she glanced at the two new faces. They were both tall and of a similar build, one had dark brown hair, he was handsome with a kind face, the other had sandy brown hair. Neither looked like they would murder her where she stood. But she knew better by now after seeing the guns they wore.

Finally, she moved. Stepping away from the fire place, smiling softly, Regina moved towards them, one arm extended in a friendly gesture guiding them to the seating area. Red moved towards her and the couch.

"You must be Red then." It wasn't a question. Regina knew exactly who she was.

She smiled at Belle and watched as she took a seat by Red before she turned her gaze to Emma.

Regina held a hand out. "Miss Swan, a pleasure."

Emma looked at the hand like it was going to attack her before reaching out to grasp it with her own.

Regina gave her a pleasant smile as she offered a seat to the blonde. When Emma was seated, Regina took one beside her and facing the other two.

Red and Belle shared a look at that but said nothing.

"Seeing as I know you three, I feel it prudent to introduce myself. Regina Mills. These are my men, Graham, David, Whale, August and Jefferson."

Emma looked at the men, and the one called Jefferson gave her a smile that reminded her of a mad man being led to the gallows.

Regina seemed to read the look on her face.

"Not to worry Miss Swan, Jefferson is harmless unless told not to be."

Her gaze went to Red and Belle again, assessing them before turning to Graham.

"Take Red next door and explain things to her."

As soon as Graham grabbed Red, Belle jumped up in protest, but quickly sat back down when David and Jefferson pulled their guns. The distinctive sound of the weapons being cocked rang clear.

Emma would have ignored the guns, but she couldn't ignore the painful grip Regina had clamped on her wrist, as she yanked her back down onto the couch. She tried to pry her fingers from her hand, until Regina caught that hand too.

Wrenching Emma's hands in a tight hold, Regina tried to suppress her struggles. Gone was her friendly manner and smiles. Emma pulled in her grip hoping to break free. Her eyes were filled with hate and cold anger.

Emma looked between Belle and the door Graham had dragged Red through. Turning to the woman gripping her wrists, Emma tugged with all her might, anger and fear spurring her on, lending her strength. Regina increased her grip painfully, causing Emma to yelp and gasp. Reluctantly, she slowed her struggles.

"Stop it!"

Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"Stop what Miss Swan?"

"Damn it, you know what! Stop this, stop hurting Red." Emma snapped, anger burned in her eyes.

Regina's smile was cruel and her eyes glittered. She was enjoying Emma's reaction. Watching her face carefully, she shook her head as she smiled at her.

"Oh that. No."

Graham wasn't actually hurting Red. Regina hated violence for violence sake, he was merely telling her how fucked they all were. But Belle and Emma did not need to know that. The more frightened Emma was, the better. And they seemed egger to believe that Red was in danger in the next room, why dissuade them from that belief.

Anger flared up strong and fast in Emma. How dare this bitch hurt her friend?

Infuriated she lashed out at Regina, wanting to make her stop. Emma kicked her as hard as she could. Regina yelped, shocked into releasing the blonde. Clutching her leg, she cursed loudly. Pain and anger suffused Regina's face and for a second Emma thought she was going to hit her, but instead she grabbed her arms and pushed Emma roughly back onto the couch, pinning her with her body.

Regina was too upset to appreciate the feel of the blonde beneath her.

Pain flickered in Regina's eyes as she stared angrily into Emma's face. Suddenly she was aware of exactly how closely she was holding the blonde. She had her arms pinned to her sides and she had one leg thrown across hers, preventing her from kicking out again. Emma was panting heavily, anger coursed through her. Regina's eyes slid down to the blonde's heaving chest hidden beneath her silk blouse. Emma saw where her gaze drifted and tried desperately to control her breathing, causing the older woman to smirk.

Surprised, she tried to pull away, but she quickly stopped when she realized her movements were causing her to rub against Regina. The darker woman moved with her, a grin on her face.

"If you don't stop fighting me, Belle will be sent off with Jefferson here, and you don't want that do you Emma?"

When Regina felt her tremble she released her. Slowly moving back, she watched the blonde cautiously. Emma remained where she was for a moment before slowly righting herself. Regina rubbed her shin, warning Emma with her eyes to behave.

When Graham re-entered the room, doing up his zipper, Emma fought back the vomit that wanted to make an appearance even as she cried out and started struggling again. One look from Regina stopped that though.

Regina smirked, knowing that Graham hadn't actually raped the girl. That was the one rule if you worked for her. Rape was a no no. Graham caught her eye and nodded to let her know Red knew the score now.

"Whale, go get Red please."

Whale left to do that, leaving Emma and Belle to stare after him, worried about the woman he would be returning with.

Emma could hear Whale mumbling to Red. He emerged a moment later, guiding her gently back to the couch. She was pressing a handkerchief to her mouth, her eyes down cast unable to meet anyone's gaze. Bruising was beginning to appear on her neck and upper arms, and her dress was torn from one shoulder.

Emma didn't see the look Regina gave Graham, nor the reassuring one he gave in return. Red was fine, it was all show.

She felt awful when she heard both Emma and Belle gasp in sorrow at the sight of her, but Graham had warned her how to play this, she had no choice. It was the only way to keep them all safe.

Taking her seat back by Belle, Red lowered her head and kept silent, like she had been told to do. She had seen victims of rape, she knew how to act.

Regina took in the room and let the silence linger before looking at Emma and then the other two,

"Now that that is out of the way, listen very carefully to what I am about to say."

"The reason you three are here, is down to Miss Swan."

Red's head snapped up before she caught Graham's eye and lowered it once more.

"Your friendship with Miss Swan leads me to think that you might be harbouring ideas on leaving my employ, and this I will not allow."

Emma looked at her friends, the question burning in her gaze. What the fuck did they do for this woman?

Turning slightly on the couch Regina looked at Emma, her expression unreadable. Lifting her chin, the blonde matched her steady gaze defiantly. A tiny smile ghosted across Regina's mouth for a second and then was gone. Back to business.

Emma held still under Regina's gaze, only daring to breath. She knew that out of everyone in this room, including the armed men, that this woman was the most dangerous she had ever come across.

"You wouldn't like it if someone was to… interfere with _your_ family, would you Emma?"

Emma's mind flashed to Henry, and her worry showed on her face. Regina knew what she was thinking.

"No." Emma only answered because it looked like Regina had been waiting for one.

Regina held a hand out and Jefferson placed a folder in it. She in turn handed the folder to Emma. Emma was speechless when she saw what the contents were.

There must have been at least two dozen photographs, all of her son with his grandparents. They were all different, taken at different times and locations. Sitting with his friends outside school, on the beach, shopping with Emma's parents and in the park talking to a boy and even some of him at home sitting at his bedroom window, studying.

The tears gathered but did not fall. Not yet. 

"He's a lovely boy, how old? Nine? Ten?"

Both Red and Belle exchanged looks, but only Red knew the score.

Regina let the words sink in and watched as Emma raised her head once more. She couldn't help but think the blonde looked beautiful so close to breaking.

"I don't know what you want with me, but I'm not trying to get them to leave your business, I don't even know what it is they do! I'm guessing that fashion is not their actual career here at all. And I don't believe that you would harm a little boy. Even you can't be that _heartless_."

Regina smirked and held her hand out.

"Cell."

Graham handed her his and watched as she hit speed dial. The call was answered before long.

"Archie, where is the boy now?… I see. Thank you."

Regina hung up and handed Emma the phone.

"Call your son. He will tell you he is in his friend Mickey's house eating pizza and watching Iron Man 2."

Emma took the phone with trembling hands and dialled the cell number for Henry. The phone had been a Christmas present one year, only to be used in emergencies.

"Hello?"

Her breath caught before she got a hold of herself.

"Hey baby."

"Mom! What's up? Why are you ringing me this late?"

Emma half smiled, he was her son alright. She ignored Regina, whose eyes were glued to her face.

"Just checking in baby, what are you up to tonight?" She listening as he described what Regina said he would with a heavy heart.

"Ok, I have to run now, but I love you little man."

"Love you too mom. See you tomorrow."

Emma hung up and hurled the phone across the room. Regina watched with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Now, as for what your friends do for me, why don't we let them tell you that."

Red looked anywhere but at Emma, Belle coping her.

"Look, they aren't leaving and I won't make them. Let us go,"

Regina shook her head and stood up, tired of this.

"Your right. They are going no where except back to their Mistress."

Emma's eyes swung to take in her friends, sure she had heard wrong. She weren't hookers, were they?

"What about Emma?" Belle spoke up now, worried for her friend.

"Miss Swan is no longer your concern, do you understand Belle you're to forget about Miss Swan." Cold anger filled her eyes.

"You are not to see or talk to her again unless I say so, or you might just end up working in a job not quite as classy as where you are now. Do I make myself clear?"

Emma wasn't stupid. There was more to this than simply making her friends question their life choices. And where did Neal fit in?

Graham and David stood up, leading the two girls from the room. Emma sat in a daze, held in her seat by the grip Regina had on her arm. Her mind was hazy as she processed everything.

Emma looked over at Regina, noticing she still had a hold on her wrist she tugged minutely hoping to free herself.

"I hate you."

Regina stared at her, the smile on her mouth growing until it consumed her whole face until eventually she burst out laughing.

"Is that the best you can do? Of course you hate me Dear. I was counting on it." Emma didn't know why this woman wanted that, but she had it in spades.

"What are you planning to do to me?"

Regina smiled. It was time to tell the blonde the truth of the matter.

"I'm going to use you to hurt someone I hate with every fibre of my being."

Emma frowned. Who the fuck did she know that could cause such rage in the woman before her.

Regina pulled her to her feet and shoved her towards the doorway.

"All in good time Emma dear, all in good time."

SQSQSQ


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say thanks to the people who have reviewed this so far. I was skeptical on posting it but I am glad some of you are enjoying it so far, that said, this story will be dark, intense, smutty and will push the borders for me both in writing and in what I'm comfortable putting out there. Emma will be vastly different than on the show, at least for the early stages of this fiction so I am sorry if that puts anyone off. I will be placing warnings at the beginning of each chapter if they are needed. Please read and review and let me know your thoughts. Also, iI was sent a message asking where the title comes from. It is taken from the song of the same name by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Hurricane - Chapter Two

Emma tried to stop Regina from marching her along the hallway, but her shoes had been taken after she had kicked the other women for a third time, and she was slipping on her sock soles. The last two hours hadn't really sank in, but Emma knew she was not in a good situation, and she had no way of escaping it right now.

Finally the flooring changed to carpet and she was able to get more traction.

Regina stopped walking as Emma pulled her from behind and spun on the blonde.

"If you don't walk properly I will have Graham carry you."

Emma froze for a second. She didn't want the men anywhere near her.

Flinging open a pair of double doors in the centre of the landing Regina strode quickly through, tugging Emma with her. The room she'd pulled her into was a spacious sitting room, beautifully furnished with thick purple carpeting, and plush deep cream leather chairs and couches positioned in an informal arrangement. There were beautiful wall high Georgian windows, but on closer inspection Emma could see that they were in fact double doors leading out onto a terrace.

Regina let Emma go once they were inside and watched the blonde take in the room. Emma noticed Graham sanding at a stocked bar. It stood in one corner of the room, tucked away behind the doors. The central focal point was the biggest entertainment system she'd ever seen.

Regina nodded to Graham to pour them drinks and motioned to whiskey for Emma. When he went to hand it to the blonde, she threw it over him. Regina couldn't help but laugh as she watched him lick his lips before shrugging and going to pour a new one.

"You might want to take it this time, I'm sure it will help you adjust a little."

Emma scowled at Regina but took the drink this time and downed it in one, ignoring the smirks on both Graham's and Regina's face, she just glared at them both. She still didn't understand why she was there.

"Do you know why you are here?"

God could this woman read her mind?

"Because I'm friends with Red and Belle?" Even as she said it, for some reason Emma's mind flashed to Neal.

Regina half laughed before downing her own drink in one.

"You are here Emma Swan, because of Neal Gold."

Emma held in her groan. What did _he _have to do with this? And seriously, was she reading her mind? Not cool.

"I don't understand."

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't know who he is?"

Emma shook her head no.

"No, I know who Neal is, I'm just wondering what he has to do with all this. I get that he's a son of a bitch, but why is he the reason I'm here?"

Regina frowned. That sounded as if the blonde wasn't too fond of Neal at all.

"And yet you were involved with him were you not." A statement, not a question.

Emma shook her head and wondered how Regina knew that. Only Red and Belle knew Neal on her side, and she had never met any of his friends.

Regina had moved to stand in front of her. Calmly she stood there, looming so close Emma was forced to crane her neck to look up at her.

"Do not lie to me Miss Swan." Regina's words were filled with quiet menace. She reached out with one hand and touched Emma's cheek. The blonde tried to turn away from her but Regina's hand slid across her jaw, catching her chin. She forced Emma to stay still and look at her.

"I can see why he wanted you."

Emma trembled under her hold and Regina was reminded of all the times she had watched Emma without the blondes knowledge, of the times she had been aroused by her unconscious movements.

"What do you want from me?"

The threat to Henry was the only thing keeping Emma in check. She wanted to launch herself at the other woman and make her bleed.

Regina smirked and stepped closer still.

"I want two things, but the most important is to see Neal suffer."

Emma blinked at the fury she could hear in the other woman's voice.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Regina scowled this time.

"For many, many reasons dear." She looked hard at the blonde, almost trying to get an answer to her question without having to ask it.

"Why did he run?"

Emma looked left and right before meeting Regina's gaze once more.

"I don't know."

"I told you not to lie to me Emma." Regina's voice was soft, and all the more terrifying for it. "But I suppose I can just ask him when I see him."

Emma's eyes shot back to her own, disbelief in them.

"I don't know where he is, and if I did, do _you _really think I'd tell someone who clearly needs a shrink visit?"

Regina held back a smirk and threw a look at Graham when he smothered him laugh.

"Do _you_ really think that I need you to tell me where he is? I can guarantee you he is closer than you think."

Emma shivered and tried to take a step back, but Regina wouldn't let her.

"What's wrong? You don't want a reunion with a lost lover? Did he not touch you gently enough?" Regina pulled back, cupping Emma's face gently in both hands, tilting her head towards herself.

Regina's mouth was so close to her own Emma thought she was going to kiss her.

"Did he not make love right? Or did he fuck you too hard?"

Emma was too stunned to respond. She was panting slightly, her panic levels rising. She wanted to push Regina away, to scream at her to leave her alone, but she feared what Regina would do if she did.

Regina smirked before stepping back completely from the blonde, giving her back her own personal space.

Emma wished she had more whiskey.

"The second thing I want, is you."

Emma blinked, sure she heard wrong before the words sunk in.

"What? Why?"

Regina half smiled.

"Because it will make Neal suffer when I take his lover, as I did when he took mine."

Emma was on overload now. She was having trouble processing which was why she just reacted.

Regina was shoved further back as Emma pressed forwards.

"You are nuts lady! Why the fuck would I want to be with you when you've abducted me and had my best friend raped? And why would some stranger care if your fucking me?" It was true, Neal was a stranger to her by the end, she didn't recognise the man she had fallen in love with.

Regina laughed then and stood her ground, waving Graham back when he stepped forward, her eyes angry as they stared at Emma.

"I told you not to lie to me. I know you love Neal, he wrote it all down and I have the diary's. Every little thing you ever did together, he wrote down for my amusement, though that was just an added bonus really."

Regina yanked Emma closer until they were pressed tightly together.

"You won't like what happens if you lie to me again Emma."

Regina watched as Emma struggled with what to do. She saw the rawness in the blondes eyes and decided to add to it just a little.

"I can take you to Neal right now if you wish it."

She was surprised when Emma shook her head frantically no. She had not expected that reaction and it made her frown slightly. Why would the blonde not want to be near the man she loved?

Something didn't sit right with her, and she was determined to know what was going on.

Emma didn't want to see Neal, but at the same time, she wanted away from this woman.

"I don't believe you have him here."

Regina almost growled at that and yanked Emma closer until there was no air between them.

"I told you repeatedly not to lie to me."

Emma didn't dare struggle. Regina was taking all her weight and if she wanted, could drop the blonde onto her ass. The look in those dark eyes scared her and she honestly expected to be hurt right about now.

"Why are you really doing this? And don't say to see him hurt or because you want me."

Regina watched as Emma shook in her arms. She had already answered that question and refused to repeat herself once more. She watched Emma's eyes dart around the room and knew from her breathing that the blonde was about two minutes from passing out.

She needed to get her calmed down.

Regina called Graham to her side and eased Emma into his arms, alarmed when the blonde went rigid before lashing out. A flying fist struck the side of her head causing Regina to grunt before Graham swung Emma up and into his arms and over his shoulder, immobilising her as he carried to her a couch and set her down before retuning to the bar to pour her another stiff drink, watching as Regina all but sat on the girl to keep her in place.

"Here." Graham pressed the drink into her hands and told her to sip it this time, smiling as she did so without fuss.

Her eyes were burning from unshed tears and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home, go to bed, wake up and discover it was all a dream before getting ready to go see her son. Unhappily she rested her head on the cushions behind her, letting her eyes fall shut for a moment as she savoured the burn caused by the whiskey.

A random thought crossed her mind, a fact she had learnt from her father long ago. The word whiskey, in its original form, meant 'water of life'.

Regina worried for the blondes sanity when she snorted. She watched Emma, her feet drawn up. She'd noticed how Emma arranged the folds of her skirt modestly around her legs as soon as Graham had put her down, an unconscious gesture. Her white short sleeved top had slipped down one shoulder exposing the strap of her nude bra and Regina's eyes were drawn there for a moment.

Sensing she was being watched Emma opened her eyes. Her gaze followed where Regina was looking and she quickly pulled the top back into place. Regina quirked an eyebrow at her a leery smirk dancing on her face.

The whiskey was starting to do its job and Regina noticed Emma wasn't just as shaky. Good. She wanted this part finished with soon.

Not wanting to tell the blonde the whole truth, Regina decided to lie where necessary. Emma seemed to be holding up now, but maybe some truths could wait.

"You are correct though, I do not _want_ you, but I do want to _use_ you. When Neal left he took something that belonged to me and I want it back. This is about payback Emma. Plain and simple. He took something of mine, now I'm returning him the same courtesy."

Emma scowled and shifted in her seat, She was not some pawn to be used against people, even people she had once dated and now hated even the thought of seeing.

"Why not just ask him where it is, seeing as you have him here and all."

Regina smirked and reached out, smoothing a loose strand of hair behind Emma's ear, expecting it when the blonde jerked back from her touch.

"Because he wouldn't tell me. That's why I need you."

Emma didn't like that idea.

"What makes you think he'll tell me?"

Regina looked up at Graham before looking back at Emma, making sure the blonde caught the look.

"For your sake, lets hope he tells me what it is I want to know."

"And then you'll let me go?" Emma ignored the threat there, needing an answer to the most important question.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Why would I do that? So you can run to the police or the Feds? I thought you were smarted than that."

Emma's eyes closed.

"What about my son?"

She missed the look that crossed Regina's face. The fact that the blonde was a mother was the only thing that left a sour taste in her mouth. She felt… guilty… and she didn't like it.

"Its in his best interests if you do as your told Emma."

The hate filled look the blonde directed at her would have made Regina flinch back if she wasn't sitting down.

"If you hate Neal so much, why not just kill him and leave me out of it?"

Regina was surprised. Where was the love?

"All this talk of death about the man you love? I'm shocked Dear." Regina reached out and cupped Emma's chin, forcing the blonde to meet her eyes.

"I have imagined all the different ways I could kill him, but they were too quick. I want him to suffer, and you my dear are the key, whether you not it or not."

"So your going to keep me locked up for the rest of my life against my will?"

Regina smiled.

"Who said it would be against your will? You might not like it much, but I'm sure you love Neal enough to want his safety and if you don't love _him_ enough, we know that your son Henry is reason enough not to cause me any undue anger."

A tear slipped free. What wouldn't she do to protect her child.

"How do you think you are going to get away with this? I have a life, a job, family that are going to miss me and go to the police when I don't turn up and they can't get in touch."

Regina traced a finger over the material covering the Emma's thighs causing the blonde to jerk away, but Regina anticipated her move. Latching onto Emma's legs she dragged them across her lap. The blonde surged forward struggling and twisting her legs in Regina's grip, reaching for her hands to knock the darker woman away. Annoyed, Regina slapped the blondes hands back growling a warning for her to behave.

"I already have gotten away with it you idiot. Your work has been informed that you are resigning due to taking a new job, effective immediately. Your landlord has been contacted and all your things removed, your rent paid in full and another two months as a goodwill gesture for leaving so suddenly. You will deal with your family Emma, but effectively, you now live and work for me."

Emma was stunned speechless. She had worked hard for that job, beating out a lot of other people to get it. She enjoyed teaching those kids. It was the final nail in the coffin, her live was never going to be the same again.

Regina mistook the look for something else.

"Oh don't worry dear, I will give you your own bedroom, your virtue will be safe and you won't be harmed… much." A little fear was good.

Regina was talking again, and Emma tried to listen because she knew it was going to be important. Emma realized she was answering all her questions, explaining everything in detail only because Regina wanted her to recognize that she _had_ thought of everything, and that she was in fact trapped. She felt all hope draining away and brought a shaking hand to her head, hoping the room would stop spinning.

"And as for Red and Belle, they know better than to talk. I could do more than just kill them, they could end up somewhere that doesn't treat whores as well as we do here in Boston."

Regina saw that Emma was falling and knew she had to add a sweetener.

"Your family will be safe and kept out of this. Little Henry will grow up in a safe environment with his loving grandparents. No harm will come to them whilst you are here with me. I have Archie with them at all times. He is the new school headmaster. Your boy will be safe."

At least that was something.

Regina's speech had such a ring of finality to it. Emma felt the last of her strength seep away and her mind was reeling, trying to get to grips with everything that she had been told. The whole night had been one terrifying nightmare from the minute they'd entered the parking lot. And there was only one person she had to blame.

"I want to see Neal."

Regina smiled.

"Right now?"

Emma nodded.

Regina swung Emma's legs off her lap and stood up, holding a hand out for the blonde to take. Emma knew to reject the hand would not be a wise move and soon she was being tugged along behind the older woman.

Reaching an elevator, Regina pushed the button and turned to the blonde.

"It may not look it from the outside, but this house has seven floors, only two above ground. You will be given a tour in the morning. On the whole, you won't be restricted as to where you can go, but there will be areas you are not allowed such as the area we are going to now. Only Graham or myself is ever allowed to bring you here, and if I find you there alone you really will not like what I'll do."

Regina turned to Emma gazing at her thoughtfully. Feeling her eyes on her, Emma glanced at her and then quickly glanced away. Slowly Regina backed her into a corner, trapping her there. She gazed down at Emma not moving, waiting for the blonde to look at her. Nervously she did.

"I hope I don't need to tell you that you have to behave down here and do what I say?"

Emma shook her head silently.

Regina smiled.

"Good, because I would hate to see you damaged, and Graham as you know, can be a little rough."

Emma turned her head to glare at the man with them, watching as he threw at look of his own at Regina.

When the elevator pinged, Regina led the way out, and Emma was stunned as she took in a few steel doors. It looked like a prison corridor.

Regina stopped in front of the room furthest from the elevator and motioned to Jefferson, who was waiting at the door for them.

"Open the door, Emma want to see her lover."

Regina pulled her into the room. It was then that she spotted the window set into the wall on one side. Regina reached for a dial and suddenly she could see into a room that had previously been cloaked in darkness. The room was similar to the one they were standing in but the only real difference being the other room had a bed in it and on the bed lay Neal, sleeping.

Emma gasped. He looked terrible. How long had he been there? His clothes looked as if he'd been in them for weeks. He seemed to be sleeping awkwardly, his position uncomfortable. Then she saw the handcuffs imprisoning one wrist to the bed frame. Tears sprang to her eyes, she couldn't help them.

"It's a sound proof room. They all are down here." Regina caught Emma's arm, turning the blonde to face her. She could see the defeat in those eyes and knew the fight had gone out of her for now. For how long remained to be seen.

"Its late. Back upstairs. Its time we all got some rest." She had accomplished what she wanted to tonight, and knew that she needed to give Emma time and space to get her head around everything.

Emma didn't want to go back upstairs, not with this woman. She pulled out of Regina's grip, backing away, wildly scanning for a way out, but Graham was blocking the door as solid as a brick wall. Fear and panic had a hold of her. Snapping, she blindly launched herself at the man, heedless to the danger to herself.

Graham winced as he felt Emma's nails rake down his cheek, tearing skin and causing a little blood to well up.

In a flurry of action Regina and Jefferson fell on her from two sides. Regina trying to lock onto her flaying hands and Jefferson seizing her waist from behind, hauling her away from Graham. Spun around, her feet dangled above the floor as she wriggled and thrashed in his arms. Regina stepped in to try and subdue her. She was screaming and ranting as she struggled, consumed by panic, even seeing Regina's thunderous expression didn't slow her down. All she knew was that she had to stay down here, not go back upstairs.

Jefferson let her feet drop to the floor, and transferred his hold to her upper body as he pinned her arms to her sides. Finding herself practically immobile, Emma screamed in rage and frustration.

Regina's powerful slap knocked her head back and sideways cutting off her screams and then the brunette was in her face.

"That was very stupid Emma. Didn't I tell you to behave? I'm having a hard time not just tossing you to Graham." An empty threat, but Emma did not know that.

Regina was annoyed. She thought Emma had accepted her situation enough to have avoided this. How wrong she was.

She looked at Jefferson and motioned for him to release the blonde.

As soon as Jefferson unlocked his arms, Regina grabbed Emma by her shirt and pushed her towards the door that Graham was opening. The force of the push sent her flying into the door frame. Emma scrambled away from Graham but Regina caught up to her and hauled her off the floor. She shoved the blonde in the direction of the way out and Emma skidded into a wall but Regina hauled her away pushing her down the corridor, anger in her every move. Regina continued to roughly push and shove Emma before her with disregard as to how she bumped into the walls.

As they got closer to the waiting elevator, Regina gave a shove that sent Emma crashing into the frame. Her shoulder hit it with a dull thump, the impact causing her to cry out in agony. Uncaring of the blondes pain, Regina just shoved her through the doors and into the elevator. Once inside, the blonde was pushed down into a corner, Graham and Regina standing over her with a deadly expression on Regina's face.

The ride up was silent until the doors pinged once more and then Regina hauled Emma to her feet and proceeded to push and shove her all the way back to the sitting room, she only stopped when they finally crossed the entrance.

Graham stood expectantly in the doorway and Regina saw him hovering.

"I can take care of it from here, but until she learns some control I want an armed man on the doors up here at all times and she goes no where alone."

Graham nodded his head that he understood.

"I'll get Robin on it tonight and we can work something out in the morning then Boss."

Regina nodded that that was fine with her and Graham took his leave, throwing a look to Emma before he left.

Alone with Emma once more Regina cursed herself a million ways for being an idiot. She should've known that when faced with the reality of her situation, Emma would react like any cornered creature. Survival instincts had kicked in and she came out fighting, it was only to be expected. That fight or flight reaction was bound to kick in sooner rather than later.

Emma's panic attack had drained her completely as Regina watched her slump into the nearest chair when they had entered the room. Now the blonde was looking at her with dry eyes and a fearful expression. Regina didn't like it. It was proof that she had lost her temper and lost control downstairs. She hoped Emma learned quickly for both their sakes.

"Get up. I'll show you where your room is."

Emma did as she was told, ignoring the hand Regina held out until the darker woman growled at her to accept it.

Heading to the far end of the room, Regina turned them slightly towards a hidden alcove. Opening the door there she led them into a large bedroom. The décor reflected the sitting room, with the same purple carpet and silk curtains. The huge bed was dressed in a combination of red and cream trimmed with gold and all of the fitted furniture was oak. One entire wall was dominated by floor to ceiling mirrors, the doors to the wardrobe, giving the impression that the wall was one giant mirror. All mirrors in the room were lit from mini spot lights. Georgian doors stood either side of the bed leading out onto the balcony. The bathroom was off to the side, and the blonde thought she could see marbled floors. Emma couldn't take it all in properly.

Regina watched her silently for a few moments before making herself known once more.

"All of your clothes have been put away into the wardrobes and dressers. Any person touches you want to make, feel free to do so. The rest of your things are downstairs and I will have them brought up tomorrow morning at some point."

Emma turned to look at her, a blank expression on her face.

"You should have everything you need in the bathroom." Regina didn't like the emptiness in the blondes eyes. She hadn't said a word since Regina had slapped her and her silence was a bit worrying. Losing her temper like that had been a mistake Regina could see that. Emma needed to be handled right or she could easily crack. Regina didn't want that. She wanted Emma whole physically and mentally. The blonde was no use to her broken. Seeing Emma gazed blankly around the spacious room, Regina recognised the shock for what it was. She didn't think Emma even heard her when Regina told her she was going to get the blonde a glass of water.

When she came back Emma was right where Regina had left her.

"Would you like a sleeping tablet?"

Passively, Emma nodded and took the pills. After searching the drawers until she found bed-ware, Regina went to help Emma get ready. Keeping her movements small and non-threatening, she reached for the buttons on the blondes shirt. Regina had opened four of them before Emma snapped out of it and slapped her hands away.

"Do not touch me."

Snatching the night shirt from where it was draped over Regina's arm, Emma pushed past her and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Regina sat on the bed waiting for her to come out,, glad to see a spark of assertiveness return. She smiled when she heard Emma fumbling at the door, probably looking for the lock that wasn't there.

It took nearly a half hour for the blonde to come back out to her. Emma came into the room hesitantly glancing at the woman sitting on the bed. Regina stood and pulled the covers back, nodding for Emma to get in. When she stood her ground the brunette backed off far enough from the bed to let Emma know she didn't have to fear anything from her right now.

"I don't want to hurt you Emma, but that doesn't mean I won't if you provoke me. What happened downstairs tonight must not happen again. You can't make me lose my temper like that. You won't like the results much."

Regina let that sink in before backing away towards the door to the room.

"There is a man with a gun outside these rooms. Please remember that just in case you try anything tonight. You really don't want me back in here before sun up."

Emma nodded that she understood because Regina paused, waiting for the blonde to acknowledge her words.

"Goodnight Emma."

Regina closed the door behind herself and leant against it for a moment, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths. She was furious with herself for actually striking the blonde.

SQSQSQ

When she awoke the next morning, the bedroom was flooded with light and the balcony doors were wide open. Emma could have cried. She had prayed it was all a dream until she had forced her eyes open and taken in the room from her nightmare.

Groaning, she turned over and came face to face with Regina sitting on the edge of her bed and she jumped, clutching the covers to her chin.

"Good morning Emma."

Emma ignored her and got out of bed before slamming into the bathroom and closing the door.

Regina smirked from her place on the bed and shook her head before following the blonde after a few moments.

Emma jumped at the soft knock on the door.

"Go away."

Regina scowled.

"If you aren't out of there in thirty minutes and in the living room, I will come in and drag you there if I need to. Naked or not. Its your choice Emma."

Emma waited a few moments before opening the bathroom door to check that she was alone. Relieved that she was she quickly shut the door again and turned the shower on. Emma found towels in a closet and viewed her toiletries arranged on the counter. The thoughts of strangers packing up her belongings, going through her personal things without her knowledge or permission made cringe even though there was nothing she could do about it, now or ever. Emma pushed that angry thought away. She had to get through this and the only way she could think of doing that was one day at a time, maybe one hour at a time. She resolved herself to keeping calm and dealing with whatever Regina had in store for her.

If only it was going to be that easy.

Red's advice to keep her mouth shut was good and Emma thought she'd go one better and try not to endanger her family and friends lives. Henry flashed in her minds eyes, and she thought of how Regina had pledged his safety.

She had lost track of how long she had taken and started to panic. Rushing through her shower, she washed and dried herself in record time before venturing back into the bedroom to hunt for something to wear. The massive wardrobe had lots of space, her clothes only took up a quarter of the inside, so it was fairly easy to see that everything was there except for her underwear. She guessed they were in the drawers.

Turning her attention to the chests of drawers, she began opening them trying to find which one held her things. The first two proved to be empty and the third one was filled with little nick-nacks. She skipped quickly to the fourth drawer. Opening it, she found it filled with lingerie, only not hers. There were items of lace and silk in an array of colours and styles, some very pretty and girly, others sexy and provocative. Puzzled by her find she wondered who they could have belonged to.

SQSQSQ

Regina had been on the balcony when she heard Emma rummaging in the bedroom, her thirty minutes had been up five minutes ago. Emma didn't hear her enter the room through the open balcony door and she didn't see the look on Regina's face when she first caught sight of her. She was wrapped in a large red towel with her wet hair spread across her shoulders and back. Once again, Emma's artless beauty aroused Regina intensely. She noticed Emma's bewildered expression in the dressing table mirror and walked silently towards her to see what had the blonde so confused. When she saw what Emma was holding in her hands Regina smiled.

"Do you like my gifts?"

Startled, Emma jumped and dropped the lacy bits on the floor. Regina was standing within arms reach of her with a look of lust in her eyes. Those dark eyes slowly moved over her body as if she could see right through the towel to Emma's naked flesh. Emma brought the clothes she was clutching up to try and shield herself from the other woman's eyes.

Slowly Regina bent down and picked up the dropped items. She offered them to Emma, her gaze fixed on the blondes face, the look in Regina's eyes burning her.

"Those aren't mine."

Regina gave her a soft smile and placed the underwear back in the drawer when Emma refused to take them from her.

"There are. I just told you they were a gift from me to you." Her voice was softer than Emma had ever heard it, but the blonde scoffed.

"Where are_ my _things?"

"They are all in those drawers." Regina calmly stated. She was admiring Emma's flushed skin and rapid breathing. The blonde was beautiful all fired up. Regina opened the drawer, and fished inside until she found something to her liking, a purple and white lace and satin matching bra and thong. Dangling the scraps of fabric from her fingers, Regina backed Emma up towards the bathroom.

"Now since your thirty minutes were up ten minutes ago, I really should just rip that towel off you and drag you into the sitting room naked. But I'm in a good mood and am willing to overlook your disobedience this one time."

As Regina's words registered, Emma's expression changed from anger to fear.

"Now be a good girl and take these and get dressed."

When Emma didn't move to take the lingerie, Regina sapped.

"My men are in the living room Emma, and unless you want to give them a show, I highly suggest you do as I say and take these and go get dressed. If not I'm sure they would enjoy the view, I know I would."

Swallowing nervously Emma gently took the lacy bits and quietly went into the bathroom. She dressed quickly not bothering to check her appearance in the mirror, anxious to feel the small measure of safety being clothed would give her. The underwear fit perfectly, but then she knew it would. Regina obviously knew a lot more about her than she thought possible. She re-emerged from the bathroom minutes later pulling her still damp hair into a sloppy pony tail. Regina was waiting right where she'd left her. She gave Emma's appearance a quick scan.

Regina was momentarily mesmerized by the young woman who stood before her. The blonde hair arranged in such a casually girly way, her face devoid of make-up and with the early afternoon light shinning on her she looked about eighteen. Sweet and innocent not made for the harsh realities of this world. Of Regina's world.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

_Or maybe not_ Regina thought with a frown.

Regina motioned to the door and led the way back to the main room, her men in fact sitting sprayed out across the room.

Graham was talking on the phone and Whale was fixing coffee. He looked up when he heard them enter the room giving Emma a small smile which made her wonder why he was being so friendly to her.

"Morning Emma, would you like a coffee?"

She looked between Whale and Regina before nodding her head once. He guided her towards a table on the terrace. Setting the coffee cup down in front of her, he vanished back into the sitting room. Moments later he reappeared with food on a tray.

"You missed breakfast, so Regina had the kitchen send up a selection for you to choose from."

"I'm not hungry." Emma scoffed at the mention of the brunette and turned her head away.

Whale looked back into the room before moving closer to Emma so a not to be overheard.

"Please don't be foolish Emma, you're going to need to keep your strength up. If you don't eat of your own free will then Regina will find a way to force feed you. Don't make things harder on yourself."

Emma sighed and nodded her head before grabbing some toast and jam from the plates he had set on the table in front of her.

Neither had known that Regina had heard and seen everything.

"Whale."

His head shot up at the sound of her voice and he backed away from Emma.

"I was just keeping Miss Swan company."

Regina smirked and took a seat by Emma.

"The last thing she is going to be is neglected Whale, so you can stop worrying about that."

Emma looked at her captor and glared once before focusing on her food.

Regina laughed. Emma had no idea how much fun this was for the brunette. She was strong willed, sassy and brave and she could pack quite a kick and punch the little idiot. The trick would be to bend Emma to her will, make her do as she was told without her losing any of her cheeky charms.

A task Regina felt more than up for.

"I could do without the attentions of some people."

Regina laughed out loud.

"And if some people lost interest in you _dear Emma_, well then…who knows whose attention you would attract."

Emma followed Regina's gaze back into the room where her men were sitting, the threat ringing loud in her ears.

"But, that won't happen." Regina reached over and picked up one of Emma's hands. She brought it up to her mouth with minimal restraint against her and placed a soft kiss on the back.

Emma's eyes widened at the move.

"Because you are a beautiful women whom I can't imagine ever growing bored of."

Emma was so shocked that she didn't even snatch her hand away as Regina continued to kiss it. The brunette glanced at Emma when she didn't move, her look sending little tingles coursing through the blonde. That shocked her more than the kisses and she snatched her fingers from Regina's grasp, cradling the hand against her chest as if burnt.

Regina turned her attention to Whale who was still standing there with them.

"Did you bring up those documents I wanted?"

He nodded her head and went to get them for her.

Regina turned her attention back to her blonde and frowned at the plate of food.

"Is that all your going to eat?"

Emma nodded.

"I couldn't stomach anything else." Emma was picking at the food still on her plate. Regina helped herself to coffee, watching the blonde. She was looking around now, much in the same way she had last night when she'd first entered the sitting room. Emma's expression was one of guarded admiration as it swept over the commanding view the balcony afforded of the gardens and surrounding countryside.

"Seeing as how you've finished, how about you call your son and then I'll see to that tour for you."

Emma's eyes snapped up.

"Your going to let me talk to Henry?"

"Of course I am. You are his mother after all, and you were supposed to be going to see him today, remember?" Regina frowned, she wasn't going to keep the blonde from her own child, even if she couldn't see him just yet.

"Your mother has been trying to reach you all morning by the way."

"And you know this how?" Emma frowned.

Regina laughed and handed the blonde a familiar looking cell phone.

"That's how. If you check your call log, you'll see she's tried seven times, since six this morning."

Emma smirked, glad her mother had upset Regina's sleep and took the phone she was handed just as Whale reappeared and handed his boss the files she wanted.

"It just so happens that I have recently bought a school, so to speak. Your job will be to run it, from afar of course, and delegate tasks to the teachers there."

Emma's mouth opened and closed.

"How, exactly, do you own a school?"

"I just do." Regina shrugged.

Emma growled and turned her head away.

"If you think I'm gonna work for you, you really are crazy."

Regina's eyes hardened.

"Emma, one way or another you will be working for me. You can do this job, or I'm sure I can find you another one. Maybe something along the same line as Red and Belle hmm?"

Emma scowled and said nothing.

"Once you've read up on everything, you will be given space to work. I just thought you would like something to keep you busy. That's all. There is no ulterior motive behind it."

Emma thought about the kids she had worked with in the past and couldn't stop the soft smile crossing her face at the thought of being involved, even in some small way.

Regina wasn't fool enough to think the smile was directed towards herself.

Emma picked up her phone again and dialled her mom's number. She picked up after one ring.

"Hey mom… no I'm not on my way… I know I told him… could you just put Henry on please…. Hey little man-" She removed herself from the table to talk to her son and Regina let her and used the time to speak to her men.

SQSQSQ

Fifteen minutes later and Emma was back, looking between the phone and Regina before handing it over.

The brunette could see Emma was upset and didn't want to let her dwell on it.

"How about that tour now?"

Regina was surprised as she had just been about to suggest the same thing.

"Sure, put some shoes on then and we'll be off."

Emma nodded and went into the bedroom to find a pair of shoes, Regina following behind like a puppy dog.

"Does Neal even know I'm here?"

The question came out of nowhere and Regina frowned before shaking her head. She could go one morning without hearing Emma mention his name.

"No."

Emma frowned. Surly Regina would have wanted to let the cat out of the bag as soon as she could.

"He will though tonight when we go and see him again."

Emma was flummoxed. She thought Regina would go right and she dodged left.

SQSQSQ

The tour began on the very last floor, five floors below ground level giving the house a total of seven floors. Hence the elevator. The top floor belonged to Regina alone she had been told, and that was where she was to stay as well. The ground floor was where the kitchen was located and where the servants lived as well as entertaining rooms. Every floor beneath ground level had a different use.

The seventh level, the very bottom of the house, was where Neal was being kept. The sixth level was where Regina's men had their rooms. Regina started the tour on the fifth level. That floor housed the gym, pool, sauna and hot tub as well as changing rooms and shower rooms. Emma groaned when she saw the size of the pool. Regina told her she could have full use of the area as long as she checked to make sure no one else was using it first. The next two floors were offices and technological and communication rooms. The office Regina showed her into was easily the size of the sitting room upstairs and was a blend of study and library, with dark floors and shelving, deep pile rugs and soft leather chairs. Regina's desk was positioned at one end and she explained she'd be making arrangements to have another brought in for her. It was the only office above ground and on their floor. Emma couldn't help noticing the triple sets of Georgian doors leading outside to a beautiful garden. The lawn looked so green and fresh that she imagined what it would feel like under her bare feet and there was the biggest apple tree she had ever seen taking pride of place. What Emma couldn't see from there was the basketball court, the tennis courts and the outdoor swimming pools and hot tub.

Regina decided a tour of the gardens would need to happen as well.

The display of wealth was overwhelming. Emma had known Neal had lived a life of luxuries, but she'd never imagined this. Everywhere she looked screamed money and a lot of it.

"You are free to go where you like within reason, but I would suggest you stay away from the floor where Graham and the others have rooms. They bring home whomever they like and you might not like what you see."

Emma shrugged.

"I don't care if they bring women back."

Regina laughed.

"You assume I meant women."

Emma wondered which of Regina's men was into men. That question was going to bug her. When she saw Regina reaching for her, she jumped back without thinking and banged into a garden statue, causing a yelp of pain when her hurt shoulder connected with it. Funny, she had forgotten it was even sore until then.

"What is it?" Regina frowned as she searched Emma's face.

"Nothing, its fine." The blonde shook her head.

"That yelp of pain tells me otherwise so stop lying to me." Regina reached for the collar of Emma's shirt but the blonde pushed her hands away. Swiftly, Regina grabbed her hands and spun her. Pinning Emma facing the wall, she pulled her collar back. There was a large bluish purple bruise on her right shoulder. Suddenly Regina remembered how Emma hit one of the door frames in the seventh level the night before. It looked like it must hurt a lot, but Emma hadn't said anything, and earlier in her room, wrapped in that towel Regina hadn't noticed. Her attention had been focused elsewhere.

"Why didn't you tell me your were hurt?" Emma flinched back at the anger she heard in Regina's voice.

"You caused it, I assumed that you knew it was there."

As suddenly as her anger had flared it drained. Gently taking Emma's hand Regina led her along the landing towards the sitting room.

Emma had been taken by surprise by Regina's abrupt anger and her subsequent calm down, but she'd nearly choked when the brunette agreed with her. Would she ever get used to the rapid mood swings? She feared not.

She was led back into her bedroom where Regina left her for a few moments. Emma took the time to look around the room again before she was drawn back to the drawers that held her new underwear. Images flashed through her mind of wearing them. The ones she had one at the moment were comfortable and soft, and rubbed against her in the right way.

Without knocking, Regina was back in the room, staring at Emma who looked flushed.

"What's wrong now?"

Emma looked away quickly, denying anything was wrong and Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, then take off your top."

Emma frowned and gripped her top until Regina held up a jar.

"This will help with the pain, and unless you want one of the others to do this, take off your top so I can get at the bruise.

Emma did as she was told.

Regina couldn't help reaching out to stroke the skin before her and noticed the shudder than ran through Emma.

"I am sorry Emma. I lost my temper last night. I don't want that to happen again."

When she felt Regina's lips touch her skin, Emma froze. It didn't last long before she felt the cool cream being applied to her warm skin. Regina scowled when she felt the blonde tense up.

"You may as well get used to it Emma, one way or another, mine are the only hands that will ever touch you like this. You belong to me now, and I don't share."

Emma blinked and turned to face Regina, fear in her eyes.

"I won't force you Emma, but this is going to happen sooner or later."

Emma turned her back again and bunched her shirt up in her hands, covering her bra clad breasts from Regina's view.

Now that Regina had come right out and said it, Emma realized she'd been in a strange kind of denial. She was fairly sure Regina never had any intentions of following through on her threat about letting her men hurt her, restrain her yes, but rape her, she didn't think so for some reason.

When the brunette said last night that she wanted to use Emma to hurt Neal, for some reason the blonde hadn't thought that meant by sleeping with her.

She was missing something important. She was sure of it. Regina had given her her own room. Though the innuendos, the teasing and the woman's volatile mood swings had her on a knife's edge, Emma could live with it, but it was the fact that Regina had taken her freedom and threatened and hurt her friends, and threatened to hurt her family that was unforgivable. Now the same woman sat behind her trying to rub away the evidence of abuse. Regina said she wouldn't force her. Did that mean the brunette was waiting for her to give permission?

Well that wasn't going to happen.

Never.

SQSQSQ

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Just a warning here that this chapter is dark and deals with non/con aspects without actually going there, but its a fine line. I don't condone violence at all and really struggled writting this part but the story needed it which you will all realise later in the fic. Please do not read this at work unless you wan to that is... Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy reading them, they let me know I'm on the right track at least.

Hurricane - Chapter Three

Regina was in the shower, the hot water blissfully pounding onto her skin. She'd left Emma sleeping on top of her bed after the blonde had complained of a slight headache, covered over with a light throw. She had been amazed and thrilled when Emma had fallen asleep under her hands. When the blondes eyes had closed Regina had merely thought she wanted to hide. But instead she'd felt Emma's body sink deeper into the mattress. Regina didn't flatter herself into thinking it was a display of _trust_ on Emma's part, only her exhausted minds way of retreating from a situation she couldn't deal with right then.

She worried she was overloading Emma, but if she wanted Tamara back, Regina couldn't afford to become distracted by Emma. She'd either cope or she wouldn't, but one way or another Emma was going to persuade Neal to divulge where her lover was hiding.

Regina had intended that dinner be a formal affair in the dinning room down stairs, but after Emma fell asleep she'd changed her mind and arranged for Mary Margaret to serve them a more intimate dinner on the balcony. Regina was tired of just teasing, it was time to begin the seduction, and it would be better if that happened before Emma was taken to see Neal.

She chose her clothes with care, wanting to impress. The red gown clung to every curve on her body, highlighting her breasts, hips and ass. Her make up was dark and smorkey and her hair was slicked back against her scalp. She could admit to herself that she was gorgeous. The look on Graham's face when she opened the door to him attested to that fact, but she worried on whether or not Emma would agree.

She went to wake Emma to get ready for dinner but when she opened her door the blonde wasn't asleep on the bed. Regina could hear the shower running through the bathroom door and decided to pick out a suitable outfit for the evening. One the blonde would look stunning in.

After five minutes of searching she found a simple knee length black dress that would be perfect. It was made of a soft fabric, the bodice was loosely fitted and had thin straps that crossed over the dipped back. The skirt was full and Regina could tell that Emma would look gorgeous in it. The blonde would need a wrap of some kind to hide her bruised shoulder and Regina spotted one that would do the job. It was the same shade of red as the dress Regina wore, so they matched.

She chose a matching pair of red high heeled sandals from the shoe rack at the bottom of the wardrobe, placing the items on the bed before moving to the lingerie drawer. The purchases had been an impulse buy, prompted when she'd seen a matching red bra and thong set in a store window. Regina had instantly thought of Emma, and the first time she'd seen her getting ready for bed wearing a tank top and red panties. Once in the store she hadn't been able to resist buying the blonde a selection of sets in different colours and styles, imagining how she would look in them.

Just knowing Emma was wearing the sweet set that she'd given her that morning had made Regina throb every time she thought about it under her clothes. For tonight's outfit she decided on a lacy red thong. Emma would have to forgo a bra as the dress was low backed. The thoughts of Emma going bra-less all night was tantalizing and there was her clit throbbing once more.

Regina made her way over to the door and knocked on it now that the shower had turned off. She didn't go in but simply spoke through the wood.

"Emma, dinner will be ready soon. I've taken the liberty of setting an outfit out for you." When she heard nothing, she wrapped the door again.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard."

Regina scowled before shaking her head.

"Fine, please don't keep me waiting this time."

Mary Margaret was on the balcony setting the table for dinner when Regina made her way out there, a glass of wine in her hands.

"What time would you like to be served at Ma'am?"

"Eight should be fine."

Regina lost herself staring out at the garden as she sipped her drink until a noise caught her attention and she turned to watch Emma enter the living room. The blonde was frowning at the empty room. Regina smiled when she saw Emma was wearing the red dress. She looked stunning, like she knew the blonde would. Her hair was softly arranged in a loose twist on her head, lifting the blonde locks off her shoulders and exposing her slender neck. The red wrap was dangling from her nervous fingers. She hadn't noticed Regina standing on the balcony watching her, the empty room seemed to perplex her. Regina saw her look at the closed bedroom door to her own room and then hesitantly at the door leading to the landing. Was she thinking about trying to leave?

"Looking for me Emma?" Regina only spoke up when Emma took a step towards the doors. "Or were you planning on going somewhere?"

"I didn't see anyone so I was going to go ask the man at the door-" Emma trailed off when she got a look at what Regina was wearing.

"Are we going out?"

Regina half smiled.

"What makes you ask?" Regina's eyes were soaking up the beauty that was the woman before her.

"We both dressed up." Emma gestured from Regina to herself.

Regina wondered if the only reason Emma had worn the dress was because she thought they were leaving the house.

"We are having our first meal together. I wanted tonight to be special for us both."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"We got dressed up, to eat dinner in here?"

Regina nodded, smiled at her date and poured the blonde a glass of wine.

"Besides, you look beautiful all dressed up, and I would have hated to miss that."

Emma blushed as she accepted the drink. She wasn't used to compliments from other women. Men yes. Women no. She had no idea how to react to them.

Regina reached out for a hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the back like she had before.

"Sadly, dinner is due to arrive, otherwise I would take great pleasure in showing you just how beautiful I think you are."

Emma pulled her hand away, anger burning in her eyes.

"I'm not making this easy for you. You told me you won't force me and I'm holding you to that, but that's the only way you'll ever get to have me. I don't want to be in the same room as you never mind the same bed." Emma tore off through the balcony doors and left Regina standing there, wondering how that went so wrong.

Regina followed her slowly, giving Emma a moment to cool down. Gazing at her under hooded lids, she stalked closer. _Someone needs a lesson,_ she thought darkly. Emma was leaning on the railing gazing into the gardens in the same way Regina had, her tense back defiantly turned towards the room. The brunette stepped up behind her plucking the glass from her fingers. Carelessly, Regina let it fall to the paved floor and in one quick motion she yanked Emma back by the wrist and strode off with her to her bedroom. Emma struggled, demanding to be released, but Regina had been pushed too far. All she had wanted was a nice meal with the blonde, but she had been denied that.

Regina pushed Emma forcefully onto the bed and immediately the blonde tried to scramble away but Regina caught her by the ankle and dragged her back toward her. The fabric of her dress slid high up her legs with the move.

Regina grabbed her other ankle avoiding Emma's kicking feet. She straddled her thighs locking Emma's legs between her own and pinned her arms high above her head, gripping them easily in one hand.

"Look at us now Emma, same room, same bed."

Emma was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her wrap had fallen away in her struggles, exposing her neck and shoulders to Regina's heated gaze.

The blondes eyes were wide with fear and she was trembling slightly as Regina lowered her mouth to Emma's ear, nibbling along the outer shell. Emma froze as Regina continued to place tiny kisses over her neck, before the blonde turned her head away to avoid looking at her.

"Get off of me."

"But I like it here so much dear." Regina laughed and shook her head no as she fiddled with a strap on Emma's dress.

"Stop it!"

"If I was to stop Emma, then I couldn't do this, and I enjoy doing this." Regina said as she kissed along the blonde's collar bone, down her chest to the top of her breasts. She pushed Emma's dress lower, gently skimming her hand over a soft round breast before exposing it to her view. Regina gazed at Emma for a second before she caressed her, pushing the blondes breast higher as she lowered her head to Emma's nipple and softly sucked the bit of flesh into her waiting mouth, moaning softly at the taste of the blondes skin.

Emma gasped. She could feel Regina's tongue sliding wetly over her nipple, coaxing it to hardness, her hand gently rolling Emma's breast under her mouth.

Regina lifted her head to look at Emma, but she refused to meet her gaze. The brunette returned to her breast sucking a little harder, kneading her flesh with a firmer touch, and Emma couldn't help it.

She trembled under her. Her body reacted without her say so, an unconscious action that Emma was a slave to.

When Regina lifted her head again, Emma had her eyes squeezed shut and her face turned away.

"Look at me Emma." Regina gripped her chin and turned the blonde back to face her.

When she did, the blondes eyes were brimming with tears.

"If you didn't push me I wouldn't _push _you." She kissed Emma's brow. "In fact, I could make you feel so good." She kissed her cheek. "But it _will_ happen. I'm not a patient woman dear. Not by a long shot. If you make me wait too long I'll take, regardless of your pleasure."

Emma gasped and yanked her head backwards.

"You said you wouldn't force me to do this."

"My definition of force might be slightly different from yours dear." Regina sighed. She pressed her weight into Emma, sliding her free hand down the blondes leg to the hem of her dress, pushing the fabric aside to rest her hand on Emma's smooth, firm thigh.

Emma tensed up, biting her lip, her breath coming in little pants as her heart thundered in her chest. Her arms were sore and her throat was dry. If she screamed no one would help her. She felt hot tears spill down her cheeks as she imagined what was about to happen.

"If I really wanted to force you I'd simply get Graham or the others up here to hold you down while I _fucked_ you." Regina told her. She paused to see what affect her words had had on Emma before carrying on. "And now that you know _my_ definition of force, maybe you'll appreciate what we're doing just a little bit more." Regina finished by slipping a leg in between Emma's thighs and thrust forwards, groaning as her wet centre connected with Emma's pelvic bone.

The blonde gasped, her lips parting in a shocked response. Regina used the gasp to drop a kiss on her mouth, slipping her tongue past Emma's lips, and before the blonde could think to do anything about it Regina was exploring her warmth, sliding her tongue over Emma's.

Emma's mouth opened wider in surprise, allowing Regina to deepen the kiss. She kept the pressure firm, coaxing Emma to join in, but Emma merely whimpered into her mouth. Releasing her from the kiss, Regina pulled her strap back onto her shoulder, re-covering her from wondering eyes.

"I think I heard Mary Margaret arriving with our dinner. Are you ready to eat now?"

Emma nodded, tears falling unchecked down her face.

Regina got off the bed, helping Emma stand as she did so. Regina watched her as she tried to compose herself, her pretty face was all flushed and rosy, her lips slightly swollen from their kiss.

"You truly do look beautiful Emma."

Emma was astonished by her words. Regina just molested her, and now was paying her compliments like an actual date would. Regina offered her an arm as she smiled at her. Emma returned the darker woman's smile weakly and placed her arm in hers, allowing Regina to escort her to dinner, frightened and bewildered as she was.

SQSQSQ

The meal was lovely, everything cooked to perfection. Regina watched Emma eat, insisting that she eat enough to make up for the poor breakfast slash lunch she'd had earlier. Admittedly, the blonde wasn't that hungry when she sat down, but once she started it became surprisingly easy to eat almost everything on her plate.

While the eating was easy, the talking was not. Mostly she listened to Regina talk and _she_ didn't seem too concerned with her silences. Eventually though the meal was over and Regina poured them both coffees. The brunette didn't think that Emma had heard half of what she'd said, though she had nodded or shook her head at all the right places, but didn't join in. At least the food was to her liking. The blonde had eaten with a genuine appetite and seemed to relax as the meal progressed.

So far Emma was holding up well. Regina was confident that in time she would respond to her with enthusiasm. It wouldn't be long before her little gasps of outrage and indignation would turn into moans of pleasure and desire. And Regina looked forward to those times.

The next part of the evening loomed ahead and Regina was torn about reuniting the ex-lovers. Already she was thinking of Emma as hers and Regina squashed her feelings of possessiveness, it would only get in the way of her own desire to hurt Neal.

Emma's sigh pulled Regina from her thoughts and she turned to face the blonde by her side.

"What is it dear?"

Emma threw her a look before turning her gaze back to the moonlit garden.

"Don't call me that, I'm not your _Dear_."

"Then what should I call you if not Dear? Lover?"

Emma gaped at Regina for going there.

"I'm sorry, should I not tease you at all, is that it?"

Emma grunted and turned back towards the garden.

"I just want you to leave me alone."

"I couldn't if I wanted to now Emma, Neal saw to that for us." Regina actually looked saddened for a moment before Emma watched her pulled herself together.

"My relationship with Neal is none of your business."

Regina noticed that Emma used the present tense and that just plain annoyed her.

"You're wrong dear, his relationships are my business, because he's family, and no one leaves the family. His attempt to leave caused a lot of destruction and now he has to pay the price and your connection to him means you'll suffer right along with him."

Emma was silent, taking in what Regina had told her.

"So what happens now?" She was terrified that Regina would want to continue where they had left off in the bedroom.

"Now, we go see Neal and I ask him a few questions." Regina pinned Emma with a look, needing her to listen to what she was about to tell her. "Emma, it could get rough when we go see him, so I'm going to need you to do as I tell you,"

Emma gazed back at her, her eyes once more fearful causing Regina to sigh.

"Do you understand? Otherwise I'll have Graham cuff you to the table. Tell me you understand Emma. Promise me that you will behave."

"What happens if I break that promise?"

Regina was impressed by the blonde once more. Just when she thought Emma was too scared to speak, the blonde shocked her with a decent question.

"Then either you or Neal gets hurt. I have a bad temper Emma, and usually a short fuse lights it. This is also the first time I'm goin to have seen Neal since all this started, so I can't guarantee that I won't want to hurt him unless you are with me. So its up to you to keep you both safe. To keep _me _calm enough for this visit."

Emma blinked up at her and Regina glimpsed for the first time the strength shining in her eyes, but fear for Neal made her frail and Regina would use that to her advantage.

"Do you promise me Emma?"

"Yes. I promise to do as you tell me and to not make a scene downstairs tonight." Emma nodded her head for extra measure.

Regina smiled at her and Emma was stuck by the other woman. She really was gorgeous. Not that she didn't know it of course.

"Okay, go freshen up and I'll be with you in a moment."

Emma did as she was told and was back before Regina was off the phone. Sitting on the edge of the couch, Emma watched her pace back and forth. Regina seemed nervous and kept shooting little glances at her which confused Emma to no ends.

There was a knock at the door just before Graham came through, followed closely by David and Jefferson. Regina stopped pacing when they entered. Graham gave her a hard steady glare before looking at his boss.

"Everything is set."

Looking at Emma, Regina closed the distance between them, holding out a hand to her. She only hesitated for a moment before taking it and let Regina ease her from the couch. She felt oddly calm and detached. Regina led her passed the Graham and onto the landing, not waiting to see if the others followed, knowing they world.

The five of them were silent on the ride down, Emma standing next to Regina. Self-consciously she pulled her wrap tightly about her, feeling intimidated by the presence of the other men, Graham especially.

Going through the three locked doors seemed to take forever, Graham barking instructions at the guards while Regina remained quite. She squeezed Emma's hand gently when they finally came to a stop outside Neal's room.

"Remember your promise Emma." She really seemed to want Emma to remember to behave causing Emma to wonder just what was about to happen.

"I remember Regina."

Regina didn't think she had ever heard Emma actually say her name. She leaned down and placed a firm kiss on the blondes mouth. When she pulled back Emma was blushing under the gaze of her men.

"Go with Jefferson to the room next door and you can see Neal in a bit."

Regina watched as she vanished through the doorway then indicated for Graham to unlock Neal's door.

"Showtime."

SQSQSQ

Regina had given her men specific instructions as to the arrangements for tonight. She didn't want to leave anything to chance. Emma and how she would react was the one unpredictable aspect, but she'd tried her best to contain that as much as possible.

Neal had been left alone. He'd been isolated from everyone but his silent guards since he'd arrived. He'd remained cuffed to the bed except for meals and bathroom breaks, he wasn't allowed to shower or shave, and he was still wearing the same clothes he'd arrived in.

Not wanting him to find an escape in sleep, Regina had controlled that too. The brighter than normal overhead lights were kept on for a total of twenty hours a day, giving Neal only four hours of darkness to sleep. The conditions were having the desired affect. Neal looked like shit.

Regina smiled.

Neal had been unchained from the bed and was sitting at the small steel table that was bolted to the floor. His hands were manacled to the table's surface and his ankles were chained to the legs of his chair. He looked up when Regina and Graham entered the room.

"I wondered when you'd get around to paying me a visit Gina."

Regina casually took the chair opposite him while Graham positioned himself behind Neal and leaned against the wall. Neal ignored the man and focused solely on Regina, the real threat.

Regina studied Neal, seeing his unwashed appearance and his chained hands gave her a real sense of gratification.

"Your father has washed his hands of you, you betrayed him and now everything that was yours, everything you own, belongs to me. He has also allowed me to do as I please with you, as long as I don't actually kill you, but we both know there are things worse than death, don't we Neal?" Regina smirked, looking at the mirror on the wall which was actually the observation window. She wondered if Neal knew he was being watched twenty four seven, or if he even cared.

"I know you've dreamed of this moment for _years_ Regina, but then I guess its the only way you're ever going to get the best of me, because lets face it, its not as if you could hope to compete with me on a level playing field."

For a chained man, he had a commanding manner. He looked Regina right in the eye, confident and assured.

"It must just eat you up inside thinking of all the times you came second to me."

Regina ignored his words and tilted her head.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was bored of it all." Surprise registered faintly in the narrowing of Neal's eyes.

Regina laughed before her eyes narrowed.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Neal frowned.

"Tamara,"

Neal shrugged. "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

Regina scowled at him and clenched a fist out of view.

"Why did you even take her with you?"

He smirked up at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"She looks good in a bikini."

Neal saw the vein on Regina's forehead throb and struck again.

"But we both know how good she looks in and out of her clothes, don't we."

She took a moment to centre herself once more before locking eyes with Neal, glad to see a little uncertainty in his,

"I want to kill you, but we both know I won't. So what would you say is the worst thing I could do to you?" Regina glanced round the room wondering how Neal had coped locked away in the small space with nothing to do.

"If you tell me where she is, I'll send you back to your father early, he can deal with you. He'll be rough on you, but nowhere near as brutal as I'm going to be." She thought for a moment he was listening.

"I can't tell you where she is."

Regina sat back in her seat then.

"So, what do you suggest I do? Forget about my wayward lover and move on, take another one?"

"That might not be a bad idea Gina." Neal shrugged as if he didn't care one way or the other.

"Last chance Neal, tell me where she is. Take my offer. You won't like what happens next."

Neal was mute, his face expressionless.

"This, I am going to enjoy." Regina sat back, her own eyes hard, vicious.

"Graham, go and bring my guest in."

"Yes Boss."

SQSQSQ

Emma had been standing at the window watching Regina and Neal talk, Jefferson right next to her the whole time, looming over her in a menacing manner. When he'd seen her looking at the controls on the panel he'd told her not to touch them. So she stood silently watching, but it was so hard to tell what was going on. Neal was cuffed to the table and she could hardly see the expressions on his face through his growth of beard. Regina was a bit easier to read, for the most part she seemed relaxed. Then she noticed her body tense up, the two of them clearly involved in a battle of wills.

She turned when Graham entered their room.

"Emma, the boss wants you now."

"Bet she does." Jefferson muttered as Emma left the room causing Graham to throw him a look.

Emma hurried to the door and saw that Graham was looking at her oddly.

"Don't cause any trouble in here, if you remember to do as you're told you'll be fine."

She nodded that she understood.

Neal's back was to the door and he didn't turn when they came into the room, David joining them this time.

"Emma dear, come here please."

Neal's whole body jumped, his head snapped around to look at her.

Regina was holding out a hand out for her, eyes promising misery should she not take it. Looking at Neal, she walked to Regina's side ignoring her hand, but Regina wasn't put off, she just pulled Emma to her.

"Sit dear." She pulled Emma onto her lap. her arms going around the blondes waist, snuggling her from behind. Regina nuzzled her neck watching Neal for a reaction. Emma was trembling, her breathing coming in short pants, anxiously she tried to take calming breaths. Regina's fingers were drawing silly little circles on her stomach which she assumed were to be possessive in nature but was actually an attempt to calm her.

Neal was rigid with rage, his jaw locked and his hands clenched into angry fists within the manacles, his eyes flickered between Emma and Regina a mix of anger and disbelief.

"Maybe you're right Neal. Maybe I should find myself a new lover." She brushed her hand over Emma's bare arm making her flinch.

"Or since you took my lover, I should just go ahead and take yours should I?"

Emma turned her head to look at Neal, a question in her eyes which Regina saw and pounced on.

"Emma, did I not tell you that Neal ran off with my lover in tow?"

Emma looked to Neal for conformation, her heart contracting painfully when his eyes flickered guiltily away from her. She struggled in Regina's arms trying to get up. Regina chuckled by her ear and alarmed, Emma froze, her eyes growing wide as she kissed the back of her neck, a tongue coming out to lap at her skin there.

"Look at me Emma."

Emma turned her head slightly to do as Regina asked.

"That's no good, I can't see you properly." She pushed Emma to a standing position and turned the blonde to face her, her back to Neal and the table. Surprising Emma, she knocked her feet apart and swiftly pulled her back down onto her lap, this time the blonde was straddling her legs, the hem of her dress sliding high.

"That's better, now I can see your pretty face." Regina smiled at Emma, sliding her arms around her waist again settling the blonde onto her lap. Emma gripped her wrap tightly feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

Regina, seeing her dilemma let go of her waist and tugged her hands up until they rested on her shoulders holding them there.

Embarrassment flushed her face, Regina had arranged her into a pose that was meant to be viewed as intimate and sensual. Neal growled, Regina shot him a smirk over Emma's shoulder and arched a brow at him.

"I've been asking Neal where he's hid my lover Emma, and he won't tell me, but he'd tell you if you asked him." Regina looked at her.

"Ask him Emma."

Just as she was turning her head to ask Neal, Regina caught her chin.

"No, don't look at him, look at me."

She gave a tiny nod.

"Where is she Neal?"

Emma looked at Regina, waiting for Neal to answer her, Regina's eyes locked on hers as well.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I can't."

Regina sucked in a sharp breath before pulling Emma flush against her chest as she stared at Neal over her shoulder.

"If you don't tell me Neal, Emma will be my whipping girl. Everything I want to do to you, I will inflict on her. Her screams will ring through this house, as will her blood. I'm giving you one more chance to do the right thing by _Emma_. Tell me where Tamara is."

Emma could feel Regina shaking in anger and worried for what that meant for herself and Neal.

"I don't believe you Regina. I know you too well. You won't hurt Emma. She has nothing to do with any of this."

Regina scowled at him before yanking away the wrap that covered Emma's shoulder.

"Tell him who gave you that bruise."

"You did." Emma's voice was strong but inside she was terrified.

Neal winced when he saw the angry mark on Emma's skin.

"Tell him what I had Graham do to Red."

Emma visibly trembled in her arms.

"You had him rape her." A tear fell lose at that.

Neal looked between Graham and Regina at that. He knew of her rule and didn't believe for a second that was what had actually happened.

"If you don't tell me, Emma is about to suffer the same fate." Regina started to rub her back in small slow circles, her warm finger tips playing with the straps of Emma's black dress.

Emma tensed so she placed a tiny kiss on her shoulder, hoping to calm her a little.

"And I've already had a little sample of Emma's charms, so I'd be more then happy to do the job myself. You know me Neal, I'm a possessive woman who doesn't like to share but I also don't mind an audience."

Regina stood abruptly, startling Emma as she clutched at her trying not to fall. Regina pushed her roughly onto the table. Standing between Emma's legs, she pulled them over her hips, heedless of the fact that the fabric of the blondes dress slid all the way up her thighs exposing her to Graham's view as well as her own.

Emma struggled, trying to cover herself and get free at the same time. Regina caught her shoulders and banged her against the table, hurting her in the process and Emma whimpered, lying as still as she could her eyes full of fear and tears.

Suddenly Regina was leaning over her gazing into Neal's face as well and the action pushed her bottom half closer to Emma's so the blonde could feel her curves.

"Tell me Neal. Last chance."

"No, now let her the fuck go."

Regina bared her teeth and ran a hand up Emma's leg. Emma screamed, going wild beneath her as Graham, and David, grabbed an arm each, holding her to the table. She cried as she thrashed, trying to break free as Regina's hand reached her panties.

Emma was begging Neal to tell, begging Regina to stop between crying and sobbing as the two continued to yell at each other. Neither listened to her.

Suddenly she was free. Regina hauled her into a sitting position on the table as Graham and David released her arms. Still standing between her legs, Regina reached for her. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Emma batted her hands away but Regina would have none of it and pulled her closer.

"This isn't fun for me Neal."

At first Emma resisted her embrace but suddenly she was clutching at her dress, sobbing into her chest and then wrapping her arms around her neck, burrowing into Regina's warmth as her arms held her and soothed the blonde.

"Emma dear, its okay." Regina soothed. She kept up the soothing talk until Emma's sobs calmed and she loosened her grip. Regina held her back at arms length tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She kissed Emma gently on the lips then smiled at her with such a sad look in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Emma." She quietly whispered pulling the blonde into her embrace again. This time Emma didn't resist; she went gratefully.

Regina hugged her tightly.

Emma gasped softly when she felt the muzzle of the gun Regina was pressing to her temple. The table shook under her as Neal thrashed in his chains. Emma didn't fight, she was strangely calm, as she sank a little deeper into Regina's embrace, gently closing her eyes and sighing softly.

"Tell me Neal." Regina whispered as she looked at Emma before turning her gaze on Neal.

Neal looked at Emma's trembling body and Regina's determined face. He held motionless under Regina's gaze for a moment. He knew Regina wouldn't have raped Emma, but she would have no problems putting a bullet in her head.

"She's in Italy. In a rehab centre there."

Regina lowered the gun immediately and slipped it back into the holster on the inside of her thigh. She gently rocked Emma, placing tiny kisses on her brow and making soothing noises to her. Regina glanced at Neal who was staring hatefully at her as she held the unresponsive girl.

"Everything you had is now mine, and that includes Emma."

SQSQSQ

Scooping Emma's unresisting body up into her arms Regina strode out of the room. She thought Emma had passed out with fear and shock, but then she felt her arms slowly rise to wrap around her neck and she snuggled into her.

Regina looked down at the blonde, her head was resting on her shoulder and her eyes were closed peacefully. The brunette frowned at her odd behaviour, she was too still, too calm.

Regina carried her all the way into the elevator and upstairs, praising the hard work outs she put her body through that allowed her to hold the blonde for so long. Once back in their suite she carried Emma to her bedroom and placed her on the bed, feeling her arms begin to shake from the effort. Regina knew she wasn't asleep or unconscious, but Emma kept her eyes shut as she slowly and gently undressed her.

Regina talked to her as softly as she could as she undid the buckles on her sandals and slipped them off her feet. Next she eased the dress over her head. Regina decided she must be in a state of shock, because not once did Emma blush or reach for something to cover herself with. She lay on top of the bed in the darkened room in nothing but a red lacy thong, her lovely naked breasts rising and falling gently as she breathed. Regina eased back the covers and helped her to slide under them and when Emma's eyes opened they were filled with reproach.

"You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. I told you it might get rough down there and it did, for which I'm truly sorry, but Neal left me no choice." Regina spoke softly as she sat on the bed by Emma.

"You promised to do as I told you and you did. You were perfect. I know that what I did frightened you and I'm sorry but it had to look real or Neal would never have told me where she was."

Emma shook her head and tried to turn away but Regina wouldn't let her.

"Neal didn't stop me though Emma did he? Not when he thought you were about to be raped. I stopped myself. I wouldn't hurt you like that, but for him to believe I would, you had to, and for that I'm an truly sorry."

Emma blinked, remembering the gun then.

"Would you have pulled the trigger?"

Regina reached down and pulled the gun into view before handing it to Emma.

"Take a look and tell me the answer to that one."

Emma turned the gun over in her hands, not knowing what to look for. Regina saw that the blonde had no clue what she was doing and half smiled.

"Point it anywhere you like and pull the trigger."

"It isn't loaded, is it?" Shaking her head, Emma looked between Regina and the gun.

"No Emma." Regina took the gun from her and released the clip before holding it up for her to see.

"I had no intentions of killing you. Not today, not ever."

Emma blinked once before sobbing loudly, her face buried in her hands as she absorbed everything Regina was telling her. Regina tried to gather Emma into her arms, but the blonde pushed her back.

"NO! Don't touch me." Emma slapped her hard, her open hand landing a sharp powerful blow to Regina's face that rang loud in the darkened room. Anger flared in darkened eyes but she pushed it back quickly. Emma stared at the brunette with fearful eyes.

"You've had your fun, just… I wanna go home."

"Sorry, dear, I can't allow that." Regina shook her head.

"Yes you can. Neal told you where your girlfriend is you don't need me now. _You can _let me go."

Regina wanted this conversation finished with.

"I can't Emma, and I don't want to either."

Emma flinched back.

"Your _Evil."_

She laughed at that.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Besides, would you really want to leave Neal here with me? Aren't you worried about what I might do to him. Don't you love him Emma?"

"No!"

"Now who is lying to whom?" Regina scowled. She didn't like the blonde lying to her.

"I'm telling you the truth, I don't love him. Yes, at one point I did, but how could I ever love a man like that? I was the one who broke-" Angry tears filled her eyes and spilled down her face as she slapped a hand to her mouth. Too late though, Regina caught the slip.

"It's because of you he left." Regina's eyes narrowed Not once in all these weeks had she considered that it was Emma who'd ended things. She had wrongly assumed it had been Neal who'd grown bored of the blonde.

This made things interesting indeed. Emma had just admitted that she wasn't in love with Neal, but tonight Neal had declared his feelings for Emma clearly. Regina knew Neal well enough to know that if he wasn't in love with Emma he'd have shouted it long and loud, probably even telling Regina to go ahead and shoot her, but he hadn't. Neal still loved Emma, Regina was in no doubt of it. It wasn't clear to Regina when Emma had stopped loving Neal. Maybe it was when she'd discovered what kind of man he really was; it wasn't as if Neal would've been able to hide his true nature for long. He must have truly loved Emma to leave her at her request. Letting Emma go now was out of the question.

"Emma, its okay dear, I don't care that you are the reason he left, even if he took my lover with him." Regina climbed onto the bed beside the blonde, sighing when Emma shifted away slightly. She had damage control to do, and fast.

"While I'm happy that you are not in love with him as it will make things between us easier, you must see that I can't let you go, you're too important to controlling him."

Emma turned her face away and heard the other woman sigh before she felt the bed shift. When she turned back, Regina was taking off her jewellery.

"What are you doing?"

Regina half smiled, glad Emma was talking to her.

"Getting ready for bed."

Emma sat up in the bed, the cover clutched to her front.

"Then go to your own damn room then!"

"Calm down, it's alright, I'm going to get you a couple of sleeping pills and spend the night in here with you. You're upset and you shouldn't be on your own. I promise I won't touch you at all."

Emma didn't like that idea and let Regina know, loudly, which caused the brunette to form a headache of sorts.

Despite wanting to soothe things over with her Regina couldn't let Emma try her like this, if she did they'd never get anywhere. Regina needed the blonde to get used to her presence, not push her away, but the brunette also needed Emma's trust, and that was going to be the hard part after everything that had happened.

Regina strode off angry. At herself. At Emma.

When she returned Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in her night clothes. Silently Regina handed her the pills and a glass of water.

"I don't want to be all drugged up." Emma looked up at the woman in front of her, begging with her eyes.

It occurred to Regina that Emma thought she might try to do something to her while she slept. Maybe a compromise was what was needed.

"Okay, no drugs, but I stay here with you tonight."

Emma bit her lip, mulling over Regina's proposal, staring at the pills in her hand. Slowly she nodded her head not looking at the brunette.

"Fine. You can stay. But don't touch me."

SQSQSQ

Since meeting Regina Emma been in a near constant state of panic, but it was nothing compared to the terror she'd felt being held down on that table by the men while the man she'd once loved refused to help her. Regina had carefully staged the whole thing, from her clothes and the dinner to the empty gun, it had all been orchestrated to achieve maximum terror. Emma couldn't close her eyes for fear of feeling overwhelmed by the memories. She could still hear her own screams ringing in her head. Jefferson's face floated before her, and Neal' s stubborn refusal to hear her pleas hurt more than she thought possible. He'd obviously not wanted to protect her and if Regina hadn't stopped she was sure Neal would've let her be raped. It was only the threat of her death that had forced him into revealing the other woman's location to her lover.

Overwhelmed by her fear, Emma realized she was out of her depth, with no idea how to protect herself from Regina, and with no way of knowing what was going to happen next. She wished she'd taken the sleeping pills, she couldn't get her mind to shut off from the endless horrors that Regina would probably have in store for her.

Emma raised her head, the sleeping pills were on the night stand next to the water. As carefully as she could, she reached out for the tablets, praying she wouldn't attract Regina's attention. She swallowed them quickly and settled back down without any mishaps. She lay staring into the gloom waiting for the drug induced sleep to carry her away, afraid to cry but unable to stop.

From the other side of the bed Regina listened to her soft sobs.

SQSQSQ

The next morning saw them both out of the terrace, drinking coffee and waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

Emma was surprised to see a woman bring it in. She had thought all of Regina's staff were male. Regina explained that Mary Margaret was the only member of the household staff that was allowed in their suite, so if she needed anything doing Mary Margaret was the person to ask for. The woman had seemed a bit twitchy but at least she'd given Emma a friendly smile and shook her hand in welcome.

"Would you like to exercise today?"

Emma looked up, a guarded look in her eyes.

"Will the others be there?"

Regina smiled softly and shook her head no.

"It will be just us. I know you aren't too fond of them, but if you give them a chance, the men will grow on you."

Emma scoffed, sure that would never happen. Especially with Graham and Jefferson.

SQSQSQ

Two hours later they were still in the gym. Emma had changed into long jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. If she hoped to persuade Regina there was nothing to look at then she failed. Regina found she was happy to watch Emma's clothed form almost as happily as her unclothed. Dressed or naked she was beautiful, graceful, and arousing and Regina had a hard time not thinking about sex whenever she was around. Her clit throbbed and the wetness she could feel between her legs was distracting her from her routine.

The last thirty minutes Emma had divided between the rowing machine and the tread mill, and now her t-shirt was sticking to her back and chest, the damp fabric clinging to the outline of her breasts.

Regina could hardly take her eyes off Emma's breasts as they bounced slightly under the damp shirt as the blonde jogged. Groaning she turned her back on the blonde, cutting off the forbidden image. She punched hard at the bag, but it was no good, the image was still with her. All she wanted to feel right now was Emma's fingers on her clit, inside her, making her come undone.

The brunette let loose a flurry of frustrated kicks and hits at the offending bag, building up a sweat and letting her body find the unconscious rhythm that always took over when she lost herself in exercise. Regina shut everything out, focusing on her breathing. She became aware of Emma watching so she slowed, catching her breath.

Regina noted her strange look and arched a brow at her in question, wondering what could be bothering her. The brunette turned her head to look at Emma properly and the blonde blushed as if she had just made a suggestive comment. Emma looked away quickly and Regina smiled to herself, sure that she had been having lustful thoughts about her just then.

That was encouraging.

Emma was making her work for it like no other woman had before, but already little signs were beginning to appear. Yesterday while in the holding room she'd allowed Regina to comfort her, and before dinner, when she'd lay under the brunette on her bed, unable to hide the first little signs of her responses. Just the memory of Emma's nipple filling her mouth was enough to frustrate Regina once more and she fought to hold in her groan.

She had to do something. Stealing another glance at Emma, she called an end to their session and headed off for a shower, telling Emma she could use the second bathroom for her own. Faced with a cold shower or a quick finger rub, Regina opted for the latter. She heard the bang of the other bathroom door and the shower being turned on. Emma would be stripping off her damp clothes and stepping into the shower. Regina groaned. Quickly, she discarded her exercise gear and ducked under the water, her hand going straight to core, fingers finding her hard little nub.

She breathed a sigh of relief which turned into a moan when her fingers made contact and immediately began to move. Thoughts of Emma in the shower next door spurred Regina on, her skin all wet and soapy, her hands sliding over her stomach and breasts, pinching her nipples.

A loud groan cut the air.

She imagined it was Emma's fingers pinching her clit. Panting, Regina tried to stifle her moans of pleasure. Her breath was coming faster now as she imagined Emma. Regina whispered to her, begging her to use her mouth.

Fantasy Emma smiled shyly and fell to her knees before her in the shower, the water bouncing off her skin, darkening her long blonde hair. Softly her mouth descended, the feel of her hot tongue brushing over Regina's clit made her body jerk in pleasure, then her whole mouth was covering Regina's core, her tongue moving fast and Regina could feel herself nearing that edge.

The fantasy carried her away and she came hard, her voice harsh as she pressed Emma closer to her. When the fog cleared, Regina looked down, expecting to see Emma there.

But she wasn't.

Regina was alone.

Relaxed sure, but no where near satisfied.

SQSQSQ

Emma stood frozen in the shower listening to Regina making _those_ sounds. Her whole body blushed. She'd seen the brunette looking at her while she worked out, her dark eyes repeatedly lingering on her breasts. But Emma had chosen to pretend not to notice, hoping that if Regina didn't know she'd seen her looking, she'd get fed up and stop.

Regina _had_ stopped and it was at that point that Emma allowed herself to look at _her _instead.

She was wearing a pair of workout shorts and a sports bra, nothing else. Regina moved about the room with confidence and purpose, using the different equipment with ease. She'd seemed to find the punch bag best suited her mood and that's when Emma had found herself studying the darker woman.

The sounds were similar to the groans Regina had made when she'd pinned Emma to the bed the day before. A sudden image of the same scene happening again but this time with Regina half dressed and sweating as she was earlier flashed in her mind.

Blushing Emma cut off that thought, wondering at her crazy imagination. Yesterday it had frightened her when Regina carried her struggling to the bed and proceeded to assault her, and today she was imaging it differently. Maybe _she_ was going mad.

The moaning from the other bathroom was getting louder and more desperate. Emma felt her breath catch in her throat. Did Regina realize she could hear? She squeezed her eyes shut, but it didn't help. The image of a wet, naked Regina, touching herself popped into her head. Her eyes flew open, she was panting from the shock of arousal the image had invoked in her. She pressed her hands over her ears but she could still hear her through the walls.

Her body was tingling and flushed in response to the sounds of Regina's pleasure. She _ached_ with arousal. The brunettes groaning was almost musical. Finally, Emma heard a louder groan and then there was silence.

Emma turned the water to cold, angry at herself. This was dangerous, she couldn't afford to put herself in this vulnerable position; to be aware of Regina in a sexual way was unthinkable, it was bad enough that the woman took every opportunity to try and engage her into a constant dialogue of innuendos. But to purposely start thinking about her in a sexual manner was too crazy, after everything that had happened to her and everything Regina herself had done to her she couldn't understand her reactions.

Surely she should be sickened by the merest thoughts of anything remotely sexual. Maybe she _really _was going crazy. That was the only answer to her strange behaviour. She'd heard about people who had been kidnapped and went through a strange transition with their kidnapper. Could that be what was happening to her?

God she hoped not.

Regina would be finished by now and she dreaded having to leave the bathroom and face her. Emma was sure her stupid blushing would give her away. And that was yet another puzzle to her. Regina's effortless ability to make her blush. No one else had ever had that affect on her before, not even Neal, and she'd _loved_ him.

Finally dressed, she went to face Regina.

SQSQSQ


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I would like to take a second to thank the guest reviewers as I can not reply to them directly, **I really wish I could**. Please join... Now, this chapter is lonnngggg and I'm sorry if that puts people off, but there was no good place to end it, so 13 thousand odd words later, you get part four. Warnings: Smut. This chap it pretty light on the violence front. It is up to you where this is read, but I would avoid public places haha. Please read and review.

Hurricane - Chapter Four

Jefferson was staring at her again. The four of them, Regina, Graham, Jefferson and herself, were eating a late lunch, as today's session in the gym had run a little longer than the last three mornings. Emma was certainly feeling the burn. Regina was in excellent shape, and it seemed that she wanted the blonde healthy, from exercise to food.

Regina had insisted on keeping her company every morning until after they had eaten lunch, and then she would disappear into her study to work for most of the day. Jefferson was her sole guardian at these times. Emma had asked where the others were, but Regina seemed reluctant to discuss their absence and so Emma figured they had to be doing something illegal.

Because Jefferson was her afternoon guard, Emma kept to the suite during that time. She'd have loved to wander in the garden, but that meant being alone with him. At least here, there was an extra guard at the door. Not that he filled Emma with any sense of relief, but she would take what she could get right now. Jefferson seemed to be always staring at her whenever he got the chance, and in such a leering way that Emma found it unsettling.

At least when Regina looked at her it was in an admiring way. No longer was the brunette giving her lingering looks that had her blushing, since the night Regina had taken her to see Neal, the night she had slept in her room. Regina had been nothing but friendly and polite. The brunette had also started to knock before she entered either Emma's bedroom or bathroom. Privacy was a gift that Emma did not want to lose and so she tried not to antagonise Regina more than necessary.

Surprisingly Emma found this easier now Regina had stopped teasing her. If Regina spoke to her politely and softly, she'd respond in kind. Oh sure, she was still resentful at her captivity, she didn't think that would ever change, and she was adamant that she would never _forget_ what Regina had Graham do to Red, but it was impossible to sustain a burning anger at the other woman when she was being nothing but courteous and polite.

So far their evenings had been uneventful. They always ate their evening meal alone on the terrace, and afterwards they'd sit and watch TV or movies. It was all very normal. When it came to bedtime Regina would escort her to her room and kiss her on the cheek goodnight before retiring to her own bed.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma didn't hear Regina talking to her, and jumped slightly when she felt her hand brush a lock of blonde hair back from her face.

Regina smiled when Emma didn't automatically move away from her touch as she once would have.

"How about we go out to see a movie tonight instead of sitting in and watching one?"

The smile on Emma's face told Regina she had made the right choice. She had noticed Emma going a little stir crazy being cooped up inside and figured the change of scenery would do the blonde some good.

Regina gave Jefferson a pointed look and dismissed him. Once she heard the door close, Regina stretched out and leant back in her chair.

Emma looked at her quizzically, normally she would be on her way to her study about now.

"I asked Whale to arrange to have a personal shopper come by and fix you up with a new wardrobe, she'll be here on Monday at noon."

Emma didn't even bother to fight it. If Regina wanted her to have new clothes, then she would. She was saving her protests for more important matters.

"You need new clothes because your wardrobe is made up of nothing but jeans and tank tops, and lets not forget the inappropriate short skirts that will never see the light of day in front of my men. However, I wouldn't have any objections if you want to model them for me dear." Regina smiled at the blonde. To be honest she had expected… something… from the blonde about having to choose a new wardrobe.

"There is nothing wrong with those clothes, I wore them if I was going out with my friends and I never had any complaints."

Regina leant forwards in her seat, her pupils dilating at the thought of Emma in some of those outfits.

"If I took you out, would you were them for me?"

Emma blinked and the way Regina was _looking _at her caused an immediate blush to spring up. The memory of the sounds Regina had made in the shower sprang to mind and her blush only deepened.

Regina cocked an eyebrow, wanting to know what the blonde was thinking but knew better than to ask for details.

"So, going out then?" Burning with embarrassment, Emma straightened up.

Regina smirked at the change of subject but let it slide.

"Yes, it will just be us. Graham and David will follow in another car and wait outside."

They were interrupted when Emma's phone rang from inside Regina's pocket. The blonde made a grab for the jacket over the back of the brunettes chair and was surprised that Regina let her.

Seeing her sons name flash up put a happy smile lit her face. She missed him like crazy

"Hi Henry…"

Regina saw the look on Emma's face and knew she was going to have to arrange either a visit to Henry, or for him to join them for a time. She didn't think Emma would like her near the boy though. That might prove to be a problem.

Only one way to find out she supposed.

Regina snatched the phone from Emma's hands halfway through the blonde telling her son about the pool.

Emma froze, her hands reaching out to take the cell back from the brunette but then Regina starting talking to _her _son and Emma felt bile rise up.

"Henry? Its Regina, your mothers new boss… yes, I'm pleased to speak to you as well… listen that's my fault… I've been working her pretty hard down here… she misses you like crazy though and would love you to come down for a visit."

Fear was seeping into Emma's eyes.

"Oh this weekend would be perfect… do you want us to drive up and get you?… I can't wait to meet you ether… yes Henry, you can play in all the pools you want, I'll just give you back to your mother now."

Regina handed Emma back the phone and left the room to give the blonde privacy to finish her call with her child. The fresh air on the terrace cleared her mind. Henry had sounded absolutely adorable. She actually had been telling the truth when she had said she couldn't wait to meet him. She was also hoping that if Emma saw Regina interacting with her son without ripping the child's heart out, that would go a long way in helping their… relationship as such.

Emma was speechless when she joined Regina and there was no words exchanged for a good ten minutes.

"What are you planning?" The accusation in Emma's voice didn't sit right with Regina.

"I'm not up to anything or planning anything that could hurt you or your son Emma. I simply thought that it might be nice for you to see Henry. Was I wrong?"

Emma shook her head no.

"If he gets hurt, or sees something he shouldn't then I promise you Regina, this time it will be _you_ who doesn't like the consequences."

Arousal rose up sharply in the brunette and she had to keep her hands in check lest the grab for Emma to sate her need.

"I just thought there was no need to _punish_ him or you like that. Henry is your child and I would never keep the two of you apart forever. It has only been necessary up until this point to get us all settled in with each other."

Emma threw her a look. She studied her, trying to see beyond Regina's words, to find the lie, but she returned her look with one of her own, only Regina's was a challenge to deny her.

She couldn't cope with this right now and decided to go for a lie down, but Regina was there, blocking her path to the quietness of her bedroom.

"Don't run away from me Emma."

"I'm not, I was going to lay down for a bit."

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Regina frowned and cupped Emma's cheeks between her palms, holding the blondes gaze.

"No, just tried after that workout earlier." Emma licked her lips nervously and stepped back, out of Regina's grasp.

Regina groaned at the way the blonde kept licking her lips, her little pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips. The brunette wanted to taste what Emma's tongue tasted. She moved closer, backing the blonde slowly towards the open doors of bedroom.

Seeing where Regina was trying to steer her, Emma side-stepped her, but the brunette anticipated her move and closed the space between them, reaching out, Regina caught Emma by her shoulders and lowered her head to kiss the blonde. Emma squeaked and she chuckled, manoeuvring them nearer to the bedroom her mouth firmly locked on the blondes.

Regina's kiss was demanding, pulling at her harshly, as Emma struggled in her grip, but the brunette stilled her by deepening the kiss. There was to be no refusing her and Regina's arms moved to pull Emma into her embrace.

Regina felt Emma's struggles die-down as she sought out her soft, warm mouth. The brunette groaned, she was so soft. Pulling Emma closer, Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, feeling her rigid against her but the brunette kept kissing her, coaxing her to join in, waiting to feel her respond. Regina could feel her tremble, and then Emma moaned softly. Arousal hit the brunette hard and she lifted her head to look at the blonde.

Emma staggered against Regina when she released her. Breathing hard she looked at the brunette, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her. Her legs felt weak and her mouth was tingling from the other woman's kiss.

Lifting Emma slightly off the floor, Regina carried her to the bed and gently lowered them. Emma tried to move away, but the brunette pulled the blonde back into her embrace, and when Emma stopped struggling she rolled them so the blonde was on top, keeping her within the circle of Regina's arms.

"Let me go." Emma tried to pull back.

"Dear, I only want hold you. You said you were tired, so why don't you just rest." Regina kept her voice soft, trying to settle the blonde above her.

"Not with you here, I want to be alone."

Regina scoffed and pulled Emma's head down to kiss her deeply, cutting off whatever else the blonde was going to say.

Emma sagged against the other woman, her kisses making her head spin as her heart rate increased. All reactions her body couldn't stop from happening.

"No."

"Yes." Regina began kissing along Emma's jaw, sliding her tongue gently over the shell of an ear, causing the blonde to shudder. The darker woman was delighted when Emma involuntarily moved into the caress.

Regina held her firmly around the waist with one arm, while her other hand made small caresses on her back, slowly working her way to the hem of Emma's top. The brunette pushed the fabric back grazing Emma's warm skin with her fingers. A strangled groan broke form her own lips as she felt Emma's softness under her fingers and her hand moved higher up Emma's back, drifting along her spine and skimming her shoulder blades before her fingers made contact with Emma's bra and the temptation to undo the clasp was too much, but Regina fought against it, not wanting to push things too far this time. She just wanted Emma to accept a few kisses and feel the brunettes hands on her.

"Emma dear, you taste and feel delicious." Regina pulled back gasping, glancing at the blonde above her with eyes dilated in lust.

"Please, just let me go." Emma tried to look away, but Regina's eyes commanded her own.

Regina didn't want to let her go, but knew it was dangerous to keep going. It could only end with the brunette stripping Emma to reach what she was aching to feel. She rolled them again, kissing Emma softly before she pulled back, glad to see Emma's eyes as wide as she was sure her own were.

"Are you really going to deny that this moves you?" Regina kissed her brow.

"Tell me Emma. Do you really feel nothing?"

"The only thing I feel right now is sick." Emma growled up at the woman above her.

That hurt and Regina swallowed before forcing a chuckle.

"Liar." She kept her stare locked on Emma's before letting her dark eyes cover every inch of the blonde she could see without moving.

"Do you know what I want to do? Right now?"

Emma licked her lips, nervous. She didn't answer Regina though, just tried to slow her heart rate.

"I'll tell you what I want. I want to kiss every single inch of your body I want to feel you with my hands, finger and mouth and when I've explored every golden inch of your skin I want to hear you scream and moan as I taste the wetness I'm sure is between your legs right now. I want you to come in my mouth, on my fingers. I want to feel your heart beat from the inside, and then I want _you_ to do the same to _me_." Regina was gently rubbing her own body against Emma's as she spoke, but she hadn't been aware of it until Emma gave a little arch to meet her.

"Does that excite you even just a little dear?"

Emma forced a sickened look to her face, shocked at the effort it took her to compose.

"Nothing about you excites me _Regina. _In fact, the only thing that makes me feel in my gag reflex kicking in at the thought of ever touching you that way."

"Your body gives you away dear, its telling me a different story, why can't you admit the truth?" Regina paused and made eye contact, keeping it this time, and let Emma see all the lust she felt for the blonde right then.

Seeing Emma's eyes fill with tears, Regina sighed before falling off the blonde and to the side.

"Its okay dear, I'll behave, I promise. Now get some rest so you are ready for our outing later this evening."

Emma felt hot tears spill down her face and she tried to still her erratic breathing. Regina's body was pressed against her back and her hand was gently resting on her hip, warm breath caressing her neck. She shuddered in this casual embrace. She so badly wanted to move away from the other woman but she knew Regina wouldn't allow it. So Emma stayed where she was, Regina's words echoing in her head.

The blonde hated the brunette for making her feel the things she was feeling and for being able to tell when she was lying through her teeth. Emma's stomach was still doing little flip flops, an effect from the very suggestive things Regina had said to her. It did excite her. _She _excited her, and it was getting harder to deny the attraction.

Maybe if she could see Neal, could talk to him Emma could ground herself some how and get some much needed answers. But would Regina allow it? Now would be a good time to see if she could persuade the darker woman to grant her some indulgences. It was worth a shot anyway.

Regina smiled as she felt Emma in her arms. This was all she wanted, well, not all, but Emma wasn't ready for anything else. For some reason, the blonde set her on fire and all she wanted to do was bury herself in the other woman. She would deny it until her dying day, but she could heel a happy flutter in her heart.

"Regina?" Emma's voice shook.

"Yes dear?"

She both heard and felt Emma take a deep breath before the blonde shivered once.

"Can I see Neal?"

And her happy flutter died a death.

Emma could feel Regina tense behind her as the brunettes hand stopped moving on her stomach.

"No."

"Why not?" Emma's parents always said she asked too many questions, this might prove them right but she couldn't help it.

"I don't need to give you a reason. The answer is no." Regina was rigid against her back, but Emma got angry and was blinded to the other woman's mounting discord.

"So I'm supposed to keep quiet? You get to decide everything?"

Things had being going so well. Emma finally seemed to be responding to her physically, and now this. Maybe the blonde had been playing her, it wasn't like that had never happened to her before in life.

"Why do you even want to see him?" Emma didn't hear the suspicion in Regina's voice but it was there in spade full's. The blonde just saw this as her chance to change the older woman's mind.

"I just want to see if he's alright, maybe talk to him. Don't you think we might have some things to discuss? Neal is the reason my whole life has been turned inside out." Emma paused, waiting to see if Regina would say something here, but the brunette kept quiet.

"And he looked so terrible, I can hardly stop thinking about the way you've been treating him. He looks like he hasn't had a proper shower in weeks."

Regina wanted to strangle Neal.

"I thought you didn't care about him? Was that a lie Emma?"

"No, I said I don't love him, and I don't, but I do care about him, I think I always will." the blonde sighed, realising she wasn't getting anywhere with that tactic and tried another.

"You're right, I'm not sleeping very well, and I think its because I can't stop thinking about how bad Neal looked down there."

Regina was beyond annoyed now. Emma was trying to _influence_ her into treating Neal better. Did she think Regina didn't know what she was up to? Did she think just because the brunette wanted her she'd be willing to allow herself to be coaxed by Emma's soft voice and warm body?

A sinister idea crossed her mind. Two could play that game. Regina smiled to herself. She could use Emma's desire to see Neal's conditions improve against the blonde. If she gave Emma something then she'd have to give _her_ something in return.

"I'll let you see Neal, talk to him, but no touching Emma. I'm a possessive woman by nature. But I want something in return."

Emma blinked, wondering what Regina was going to ask for.

"What is it?"

"A kiss."

Emma blinked. Hadn't they already exchanged kisses. Why would Regina ask for that?

"A kiss?"

Regina nodded, a soft look on her face.

"Yes. I want _you _to kiss _me._"

"One kiss and you'll let me see Neal, speak to Neal? In the same room and the same time?" Emma was trying to find the loophole she was sure Regina had in mind, but was coming up blank.

Regina knew what Emma was doing, but it was no use. Regina had years of practise playing at this game. Emma had none.

"Yes Emma, a kiss in exchange for both seeing Neal and speaking with him… in the same room."

Emma was unsure, there just had to be more to it then that. It had been too easy to get Regina to agree to it, even for a kiss. She was up to something. But if Emma gave her the kiss, she got to see Neal, and more importantly she'd have managed to get Regina to agree to do something for her. She couldn't back out now or Regina would think Emma had been playing some game, and while there was nothing stopping the brunette from taking all the kisses she wanted, at least this way Emma would be getting something out of it.

Right?"

"it's a kiss Emma, just like all the others." But it wasn't, it was so much more than that to Regina.

"Okay." Emma to a breath before turning around to face the woman at her back.

Regina watched as Emma bit her lip and almost groaned aloud. The blonde closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Regina's. Regina held back, wanting to see what Emma would give her and when she realised that Regina wasn't an active participant in her kiss, Emma slid her hands into brunette hair, twisting strands around her fingers and tugging gently,, but there was still no reaction from the darker woman. Emma started to get nervous. If she didn't make this good for Regina, she would probably make the blonde do it again.

In a desperate measure, Emma pressed against her bed-mate and rubbed her breasts against the brunettes chest, gripping dark hair tightly to pull Regina's head up to her. That got her a reaction at last and Regina's mouth opened and Emma slipped her tongue passed dark red lips, deepening the kiss as she shamelessly explored the brunettes mouth.

Emma's heart began to race and her stomach began to flutter as she felt the wetness, that never really went away, between her legs come back in force. _God, she can really kiss. _

Regina was rubbing against her, rocking her hips from side to side, until she ended up on top again and slipped a thigh between the blondes. Emma couldn't help it, she moaned at the sensations Regina was creating within her.

Suddenly, Regina had taken control, moving her hands higher up Emma's body once more, she gently brushed her fingers over the sides of the blondes breasts and up to her face, sliding one hand around the back of Emma's head holding her still as she devoured the blondes mouth with her own. When Regina broke away she was gasping for breath, before she wrapped her fingers in Emma's hair and pulled her head back to attack her mouth again. Emma was becoming dizzy, her hands at Regina's shoulders as she tried to tether herself to reality but she was losing her ability to think straight.

Regina broke the kiss and pulled her into a possessive embrace, breathing deeply once before pulling back to look down at Emma.

"You can see Neal."

SQSQSQ

Emma was reading a magazine as she waited for Regina in the living room. She'd been alone when she woke from her nap. The guard, George, at the door had told her Regina had gone to her study when she asked him, and had left instructions for Emma to be ready at eight o'clock. Now it was ten past that and Regina was still in her room getting ready.

And Emma was getting bored. She wanted to o out already. For even the pretence of having some freedom.

When she heard the door open finally, Emma's head turned and her mouth dropped open. She hadn't seen Regina in black leather pants before, and these ones looked painted on. The brunette had a long flowing red shirt which Emma guessed was made of silk, and to top it off high pointed red heels to match.

She looked stunning with her jacket slung over one arm as she grabbed her cell and wallet in the other.

They were only going to see a movie and yet Regina looked as if she was getting ready for a runway show.

Emma herself dressed casually in blue jeans and a red tank top with a see through white mesh sweater over it. She had kept her make up light, whereas Regina's was dark and smokey once more.

Regina paused when she caught a glimpse of what Emma was wearing, and the blonde found it hard to read her expression.

"Should I change? I thought we were just going to the movies?"

"You looked beautiful dear." Regina shook her head and walked… stalked… over to the blonde.

Emma blushed as she usually did when Regina said something about her looks.

"I imagine that this is what you looked like as a teenager though, and that just makes me jealous of all the people who got to be close to you then."

Regina hadn't been expecting Emma to laugh at that statement, and she was amazed at the transformation it caused. Sure, she had seen Emma laugh through the hidden cameras, but seeing it in person was something special.

It was beautiful.

Regina couldn't help herself this time and pulled Emma close for a kiss, the blondes eyes dilating as she drew closer.

This kiss was not needy, nor wet and frantic, it was a simple pressing together of lips but Emma hadn't backed away from it, and that excited Regina more than she thought it would.

"Are you ready?"

Emma nodded her head yes.

SQSQSQ

The journey had been quiet; Regina concentrated on her driving and seemed lost in thought, her eyes focused on the road ahead. Emma watched from the corner of her eye, her hands on the wheel looked dark and powerful, she controlled the car with a practiced ease. She seemed to do most things with ease, and Emma was also beginning to realize that Regina liked to be in control, of a car, a situation, or people, it didn't matter, but Regina had to be in control.

That was why she had driven them tonight and not taken a limo or got one of her men to drive.

It was all about control.

How had her life become this? To blame Neal alone was foolish, but Emma was content to be a fool.

Neal was at the root of all Regina's hatred and anger and Emma had so many questions. The whole thing was a puzzle. Glancing at Regina, she thought that the only answers she was ever going to get would come from the woman herself. Neal was locked up tight, and Regina would never agree to her talking to him on her own, not that she'd want to. It wasn't like he was in a position to help her anyway. But would Regina answer the questions she had?

Emma wasn't holding her breath on that one. She knew what the other woman was like, how manipulating she was. Emma had to choose her battles and stand firm.

Easier said than done perhaps.

SQSQSQ

Emma had been in the toilets for a little too long, and Regina was standing outside, waiting like a fool. She couldn't have told you what the movie had been about if her own life was on the line. Regina had been much more interested in watching Emma and her reactions.

She had expected Emma to be distant, but the blonde had surprised her yet again. Emma hadn't pulled away from her when Regina took her hand, or placed an arm around her shoulder to keep her close. It had all felt like a read _date _and Regina couldn't remember the last time she had been this excited about being on one, or when in fact she was last on a date. She felt like a teenager again, young and carefree and that was down to Emma's presence in her life, she was sure of it. The one light spot in the dark.

She liked that feeling.

Tamara was due home in a week. Regina had a rehab centre all set up to take her in, but after she got clean, the brunette planned to lock her up next to Neal and let them fester next to each other. Neal was under the impression she wanted Tamara back as her lover. That ship had sailed. She wanted the bitch to know what was going on though, so that meant she had to wait until her ex got sober before she put her through hell.

It would be easier if she had Emma on board by then, and in her bed. One more thing to lord over both Neal and Tamara. She just needed Emma to give her the go ahead first. She swore Neal would never get the chance to do more then look at and talk to Emma, and only if Regina herself was present to control things.

For once, Regina was extremely glad Neal was a fuck up. He had Emma's heart and lost it. Regina couldn't imagine being _that _stupid. Her mind wandered to the heated kisses they had shared so far and she felt the almost constant wetness between her thighs. If she was a man, she would be constantly 'blue balled' around Emma Swan. She wanted Emma like she had never wanted another woman, and Regina was nearly at the end of her newly found patience. She would have to nudge Emma along at a quicker pace than the blonde had so far set.

Regina mind snapped back into the present when she heard the bathroom door open… finally.

Emma took the hand offered to her as she reached Regina's side.

"Ready to go home now?"

She gave her a sad half smile and nodded, her blonde hair catching the lights above. Its not like it would have mattered if she said no. she really had no choice. Regina held all the cards.

Regina sighed as she took her in before leading the way.

Back in the car Emma felt stuffed on the amount of chocolate and popcorn Regina had insisted on buying and all warm in the dark interior of the car, it didn't take long before Emma was drifting off. A soft hand on her knee startled Emma from her light doze.

Instinctively Emma pulled away until she realized it was only Regina. Regina was looking at her, a soft smile at the corner of her mouth. Emma wondered why they had stopped until she noticed they were parked outside the front entrance to the mansion. She must have slept the whole way back. Regina wasn't urging her to leave the car though.

"You really are quite something when your relaxed dear."

Emma scoffed at her silly flattery as she reached for the seat belt but Regina stilled her hands and leaned over before kissing her. The kiss started innocently enough but by the time the brunette pulled back from her they were both panting for air.

Emma fumbled with the door, the cool air hitting her burning cheeks as it opened. Regina was beside her in an instant, her arm settling around Emma's waist, as she lead her into the hallway with its black shiny floors.

They stopped beside the elevator where Graham caught up with them.

"We are going to see Neal now before retiring, unless you have any pressing business for me?"

"Nothing urgent Boss." Graham shook his head no and pressed the button for the elevator.

Emma was surprised. She had truly expected Regina to back out of their deal. But now they were on their way to talk to Neal and she wasn't sure what to say. Regina was going to be there, Graham too and that was going to curb anything she might have been able to talk about. Or wanted to talk about. Better to just keep things light and let him know that she didn't hate him completely. Despite everything she still cared for his wellbeing.

"When we go see Neal, please don't touch him and think before you answer any of his questions. Promise me Emma."

Emma frowned. She got the no touching this, Regina admitted to being possessive, but why wasn't she allowed to answer his questions as she wanted?

"Fine, whatever."

Regina scowled but nodded her head and let Graham lead them into the room. Neal was seated at the table once more, shackled and ready for his visit.

Nothing had changed Emma noted.

Graham pulled out the chair for Emma to sit on, surprising the blonde. Regina retreated to stand beside her man, behind Neal so her gaze was locked to Emma.

Neal ignored them and concentrated on Emma who couldn't help but glance at Regina. Was this really ok?

Regina seemed to get what she was thinking yet again and gave her a smile and a nod.

Neal saw Emma relax a fraction and could guess at the exchange even though he could only see one half. It irked him.

"How are you?"

"Better for seeing you Em's."

Regina scowled in her spot. How dare he have a nickname for her blonde.

Emma half smiled as that name reminded her of happier times before she caught the scowl on Regina's face.

"And you? She treating you right?"

Tears filled Emma's eyes and she wasn't sure why or where they even came from. She could sense Regina wanting to end this and swallowed them back.

"I'm sorry Em's, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be trapped in this nightmare."

She thought he was going to start crying himself before she saw a cold mask fall over his face, one she had saw only once before, and she shivered. Even Regina hadn't looked so coldly at her.

"You've had your fun Gina, let her go." His voice rose to a shout as he addressed his tormentor. He was furious.

Emma reached forwards without thinking and grabbed his hands, wanting to calm him down a little.

She realised her mistake a second too late.

"Emma." Regina took one step forward, the look in her eyes hard.

The blonde snatched her hands back and threw a guilty look at the woman before her, ignoring Neal for a moment.

Neal twisted his head to see Regina and smirked at the look on her face.

"Getting to you Regina? Our Emma is a firecracker you know."

"Is it not the other way around you should be concerning yourself with Neal?" Regina purred as she kept her gaze locked on Emma, letting Neal see everything in her gaze.

"If you touch her I'll kill you Regina."

Emma had never heard his voice so void of, well, everything really. Its like there was nothing there but hate.

"How exactly Neal?" Regina laughed, shaking her head.

"Chained to a table? Emma belongs to me now, you'd better get used to the idea. How I treat _her_ really depends on how _you_ behave." Regina looked at Emma, but continued to speak to Neal.

"And how I treat _you _depends of how well Emma treats _me."_

Neal swallowed back his rage and whatever he was going to say next. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them it was to look at Emma and only Emma. She was his world right then.

"Don't worry about me Emma. Keep yourself safe and do whatever you need to do to ensure that. I'm so so sorry for all this and I swear, one day I _will _put all this right somehow." Emma believed he wanted to do what he said, but against Regina she didn't think he stood a chance.

"Time to go dear." She had enough and wanted some more alone time with the blonde so Regina came closer and held a hand out for Emma.

"Can I come visit again?" Emma looked from Neal to Regina, torn.

"You broke your promise Emma. That has consequences, so no. you won't be allowed to visit Neal again until you make it up to me." Regina ran a finger from Emma's eyebrow down her jaw bone. She heard Neal bang his clenched hands on the table top but ignored that as she pushed forwards and kissed Emma like she wanted to. It was wet, messy and fully one sided but that didn't stop Regina. She only pulled back when Emma could help but return the kiss and let out a moan so soft no one but Regina heard it.

Emma was in no state to argue as she mumbled a goodbye to an angry Neal.

Emma heard Regina tell the guards that Neal was to be allowed to shower and shave, and to get him new clothes. Regina quickly steered Emma along with a gentle hand nestled into the curve of her back.

Vaguely Emma wondered if the men had been witnesses to Regina's dominance of her during that kiss. Slowly her higher brain functions were coming back into focus, and by the time they had reached their rooms on the top floor, she was struggling with her embarrassment and anger and just a little bit of hurt. They had had a really nice night, and Regina had just gone a ruined that with her show down there.

Alone in their living room once more, Emma spun around and scowled at the other woman.

"I can't believe you did that! What was that at the end? You just _had _to kiss me right then? An hour ago we were having a nice time, and then you go and pull that shit downstairs just to you could torture Neal and humiliate me. I hate you."

Angry, Regina wanted to shut her up so she lowered her head trying, to get at Emma's lips. They seemed to get along better when they were kissing, but the blonde thrashed her head rapidly from side to side evading her. Regina slammed her against the door, knocking the air from her lungs and her head hit the wood with a sharp bang, but she continued to thrash. Afraid that she was going to really hurt her if she didn't back off quickly, Regina tried to put some distance between them, but as soon as she let go, Emma tried to slap her again, so desperately Regina latched back onto her arms, locking her in place. Emma was mad and wasting energy the longer she thrashed in Regina's arms.

Now Regina was the angry one and she hauled Emma over to the nearest chair and sat down before pulling the blonde across her knee, much like her own mother had done when she was a child who had been caught misbehaving. If she had been particularly bad, her mother would use the old horse whip. Regina had the odd scar to attest to it.

"You are behaving like a child Emma, and children get spanked. Be thankful its my hand and not a whip. First you break promise to me and now you're attacking _me_ for not falling for your little game. You must think I'm stupid if you thought I did not see right through your attempts to play me. Better people than you have tried that game Emma, very few win against me." Her slaps against Emma's ass, even through her jeans, were sharp enough to bring tears to Emma's eyes and cause them to fall as Regina swung harder and harder before throwing Emma off her and to the floor.

Regina pushed herself away from Emma and stalked over to the bar to pour herself a drink. It was at times like this she wished she smoked. All she wanted was to beat the shit out of something, and the only one near her was the one person she couldn't do that too.

Emma stood wiping the tears of pain and humiliation from her face. Without looking at Regina she walked to her bedroom. The brunette turned to look at her and Emma was a mess, her clothes all rumpled and twisted and her face, red and stained with her tears. As much as Regina was angry right then, she didn't want Emma to leave.

"Emma?"

Emma ignored her and carried on into her room, hearing Regina call her for a second time. Her door closed with a soft click, shutting Regina out.

She knew this was bad. She had completely lost her temper and pushed Emma too far, and now the blonde had retreated from her. Everything had been going so well. This afternoon on the bed, the kisses had been both sweet and promising, and their trip to the cinema had been a great success. Apparently Neal was right and Emma was getting to her, otherwise this wouldn't hurt so much, this chasm she felt between them that had just spilt wide open.

Regina knocked on Emma's door, unwilling to leave things as they were, but there was no answer. She knocked again waiting for her to open up. Sighing Regina realized Emma wasn't going to let her in. She headed back to the sitting room, and grabbed the bottle of strong apple cider from the bar before she dropped herself onto the couch, hoping to lose herself in a haze of alcohol and hoping Emma would come out on her own.

_She has to come out at some point._

SQSQSQ

Emma had cried herself to sleep, shocked that Regina had actually pulled her across her knee and repeatedly smacked her ass. Hard. She was sure she'd be bruised.

Hours later though she woke with a sore throat and a pounding headache. She stumbled into the bathroom, and washed her face with cold water before searching through the cabinets for some pain killers.

There was nothing and Emma knew she needed them if she had any hope of getting back to sleep. It hit her then. She knew that Regina kept some in the drawer in the coffee table, the brunette had told her where they were in case Emma ever needed them for her headaches.

But what if Regina was still out there? Emma didn't think she could face the other woman, not yet. Not after what had happened in that room.

She _really _needed some pain meds though. She opened the door hesitantly and tip-toed into the sitting room. The only light in the darkened room was coming from the fireplace and she could see Regina, sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep, an empty cider bottle on the floor next to her, the coffee table next to it. Regina's presence threw her off, but a throbbing behind her right eye decided for her.

She needed those pills.

Getting a grip of herself, she bravely skirted the room, all the while keeping an eye on Regina, just in case she should wake up. Once at the coffee table. she started looking for the painkillers. They weren't where she thought they would be, so Emma searched around for a couple of minutes and eventually found them stuffed under a file at the back of the drawer.

Quietly, Emma made her way back to her room, manoeuvring around the coffee table, her eyes on the sleeping woman. But she was so intent on watching Regina, that as she passed her on the couch she misjudged her footing and bumped into the coffee table she had been trying to skirt around. Emma jumped and accidentally kicked the cider bottle. The bottle fell against the table leg, the glass smashing on impact.

Regina was immediately on her feet, lashing out at the only person in the room. She grabbed the intruder, hauling her off her feet and flinging her onto the couch, where the brunette pinned her with a knee placed over her stomach, and a forearm pressed to her throat.

Emma knew Regina was in good shape, but her speed and strength shocked her. Emma couldn't breathe, the air had been effectively knocked from her lungs.

Just as she was starting to feel dizzy, Regina abruptly let go.

"Jesus Christ Emma! What the hell were you doing? I could have killed you!" Regina was fully awake now, the adrenaline making her more alert than the strongest of coffees could.

Emma rubbed her bruised neck unable to speak. The shock of been body slammed into the couch and nearly choked to death had stolen what ability she had to answer Regina. She was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear.

Regina looked around, trying to get a clue as to what happened when she spotted the empty cider bottle and noticed the neck had been smashed on it. She noticed the headache that was there now as well. She had over indulged in her favourite drink it seemed.

Regina was sobering fast, watching Emma rub at the new injury the brunette had just inflicted. She was nervously looking towards her bedroom, probably wishing she'd never left it. The blonde was wrapped in her bathrobe and had something clutched in her shaking hands.

When Regina saw what it was, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you need some water?"

Emma gave a shaky nod so Regina fetched the water and switched on a couple of lamps to give them more light in the room. After giving Emma the water she sat on the couch near her, but not right next to the blonde. Regina wanted to tell her how sorry she was for losing her temper and spanking the blonde, but years of stubborn pride wouldn't let her. Instead she tried to offer Emma a different kind of apology.

"I'm going to call down for some tea, would you like a hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

Emma shook her head no. All she wanted was to return to the safety of her bedroom and close the door.

Regina placed the order anyway before she turned the radio on low, desperate for some white noise in the room to drown out the deadly silence.

Emma started to sit up in order to leave the room, but Regina caught the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Sit down Emma. If you leave, I will follow you." They needed to nip this in the bud, but she needed to be firm with the blonde.

Emma froze half way into a standing position before she sat back down and stared at Regina, still saying nothing.

"We should talk, and we can't do that if you're not here with me, so I think it would be a good idea if you stayed put. Maybe you don't want to hear anything I have to say right now, clearly you do not want to talk to me, but you could still give me a chance." Emma said nothing, only raised an eyebrow.

"What happened earlier was just as much your fault as it was mine,. You have no business sitting there quietly acting the victim." Regina's tone was half apologetic, half accusatory.

"I know I hurt you dear and I'm sorry I did, but I'm not sorry I spanked you. You deserved it and if you ever attack me like that again I'll take the whip to you next time." Regina was frustrated that Emma had yet to say a word, and that seeped through to the blonde.

"So, its okay for you to smack me about and molest me, but I can't defend myself, is that it?" Emma glared at her, condemnation in her gaze.

"Emma, if I've attacked you its only been in retaliation to something you did first and I don't molest you, I'm just trying to get you to admit that there is an attraction between us. I will not apologize for being a woman who knows what she wants and who goes after it."

"You kissed my in front of Neal to annoy him and while you may have enjoyed that, it wasn't a treat for me."

"Emma, the way you kiss would be anyone's treat, and you are all mine." Regina's voice was husky by the end.

"You wanted to put me in my place and teach me a lesson that had nothing to do with Neal, well, fine. Lesson learned. I've learned not to trust you, not to believe you and to never promise you a thing ever again."

Regina grit her teeth, biting back her own rising anger. She was just about to tell Emma what _she _thought of that when there was a knock at the door. She came back carrying a tray with a pot of hot chocolate, a pot of tea and two mugs. Regina banged the tray onto the table and poured them both a mug of their respective beverage.

They sat silently drinking, both staring at the blank TV screen. Emma rushed drinking her hot chocolate, burning her tongue a little because she wanted to get away from Regina as quickly as possible. Her headache was easing off and her ass didn't feel as painful as it had earlier, but she still wanted to go to sleep and escape for a few hours.

"Can I go now?" Finished, she placed her mug on the coffee table and turned to look at Regina.

Slowly Regina turned her head to look at Emma, her expression cold and hard, her dark eyes glittering.

"No." She whispered through clenched teeth as she tried to reign in her anger at feeling dismissed and unwanted.

Emma looked away, not wanting to see that coldness directed towards herself, but she kept a watch on Regina from the corner of her eye. When the brunette rose from the couch to pace the room, Emma braced herself for the onslaught she was sure to receive, fear in her eyes once more.

Suddenly Regina stopped in front of her and Emma flinched, expecting a blow. That enraged the darker woman seemed and she closed her eyes to block out the image of Emma looking so frightened of her. Regina slowly breathed, trying to calm herself down but when Emma was still looking so fearful a moment later, Regina knew she had to get the girl away from her. The brunette was feeling to raw to keep control over herself fully. All she wanted to do was throw the blonde to the floor and take out her frustrations on naked flesh. Regina could almost taste her and it was driving the woman mad.

"Go before I forget its your consent I want."

Regina watched as Emma bolted from the couch and ran into her bedroom, closing the door with a bang. Even with the wood separating them, Regina could still barge in and take what she wanted.

The brunette stalked to the door and pulled it open, startling the guard there before marching to the elevator.

"If anyone is looking for me I will be in the gym. Make sure Miss Swan does not leave these rooms."

She didn't see him nod his head as the doors closed behind her before she slumped into the wall.

She had to get a grip. Emma was a means to an end, that was all. She _was not _going soft just because she didn't bed the girl. She wanted Emma's compliance more than anything. That would hurt Neal the most.

She ignored the voice inside that told her she just plain wanted Emma, Neal be damned.

SQSQSQ

It was nearly lunch time when Emma woke, and the fact that Regina hadn't knocked on her door to invite her to the gym was a clear indication that the brunette was still mad at her.

She quickly showered and dressed, but was unsure what she should do but Emma knew she couldn't hide out in her room all day. Looking at the clock by her bed, Emma saw that it was lunch time now and that meant Regina would be waiting for her to come out. She was surprised the brunette had not come looking for her, but maybe after last night Regina was punishing her. Heaving a sigh, Emma made her way to the living room to face her captor.

The room was empty.

Shrugging, Emma went out onto the balcony, sure that's where Regina was. But it wasn't Regina sitting at the table, it was Jefferson. He looked up from his phone when he heard her approach.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty."

"Where is Regina?"

"Working." He shrugged and went back to his phone.

Emma nodded, she understood that at least.

"Is she going to be having lunch?"

"No, whatever you did you really annoyed her." He looked up to meet her gaze, but Emma looked away. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Boss lost interest in your after all this, its not like you are really anything special that she couldn't get somewhere else. Regina has women throwing themselves at her all the time. She wouldn't miss having someone around who doesn't appreciate what's in front of her."

"Sounds like your in love with her." Emma looked up and met his gaze before it was his turn to look away.

"Maybe I am a little. She helped me out when no one else would, and I owe her my life a few times over, so yeah, there's a little hero worship in there as well.

He stood up and Emma backed away, there was something about Jefferson that put her permanently on edge. She did not trust him one bit.

"Maybe though, I should take a closer look, see what it is she sees in you."

Emma stumbled backwards, hitting her hip on the edge of the table as he moved closer to her. She gasped in pain and had to turn to steady herself on the table before she could fall anymore and hurt herself worse. She seemed to be covered in bruises lately.

"The Boss isn't usually a patient woman, and she does not liked to be teased Emma, but that's all you seem to do to her." He moved closer, backing her further into the room.

"I do _not _tease her, I don't encourage her at all." Emma scoffed, amazed he thought she wanted any part of the dark haired woman.

"I've seen the way you respond to her kisses but you never follow through, if it was me, you'd been under me so fast you wouldn't have known what hit you. I'd have fucked you until you couldn't stand and then fucked you again."

Emma pushed away from him now he was closer enough to touch and ran into the room, heading for the safety of her own bedroom, crying in relief when she reached her own space and closed the door before pulling a dresser in front of it to block his entry if he tried.

Did Regina think she was teasing her? To tease someone, you'd have to want to initiate contact with _them_, and she most definitely hadn't wanted to initiate anything with Regina, not even that kiss she had promised. But maybe Regina shared Jefferson's opinion, and thought Emma been teasing her. Is that why the brunette had gotten so mad with her the night before? Regina must have been expecting a different ending to their night. A night which admittedly had been pleasant up until the visit with Neal and the events afterwards.

As Emma remembered Regina's last words to her the night before, her face paled. Regina _did _think Emma was teasing her. The brunette had been expecting their night to end with a bang after the kisses they had shared, but Emma had not been on the same wavelength.

The idea of Regina loosing interest scared Emma. If she had no function to her, what was to stop Regina simply giving the blonde to her men to keep them company? A shiver ran through her at the idea of either Graham or Jefferson getting their hands on her.

There was no use trying to sweet talk Regina into anything. The brunette was obviously mad at her, so what did that leave Emma? If she gave into the other woman, she could _still_ be tossed aside as soon as her lover was retrieved from Italy. No matter what way Emma looked at it, she was going to end up like Red, casually being raped by the men in this house. Regina wouldn't care if it was consensual or not, Neal would still get to hear about it, after all that was Regina's end goal in all of this, Emma reminded herself.

SQSQSQ

At six o'clock there was a knock on her bedroom door, and Emma opened it expecting to see Regina, but it wasn't her. It was Mary Margaret with a tray of food.

"Evening Emma, would you like to eat here or outside?"

When Emma answer that she would eat outside, Mary Margaret smiled and turned, carrying the tray with her dinner on it to the terrace.

Emma's breath caught when she noticed that Mary Margaret was only setting the table for one.

Emma sat to a solitary meal, telling herself she wasn't worried but as the night progressed and Regina didn't show up, her attempts to convince herself slowly began to crumble. She knew it was useless to lie to herself, she was more than worried, she was _terrified_. By the time she cried herself to sleep yet again, on the couch, she was certain Regina was going to give her to the men.

SQSQSQ

Regina entered their living room just after one in the morning, and truly did not expect to see Emma, curled up on the couch, with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. She had been so sure Emma wouldn't risk being anywhere she might have to see the brunette. Jefferson had told her that Emma had spent the day moping in her room, and Regina had figured that's where she'd still be.

After the way they'd both behaved the night before, Regina wanted to give them space, hoping the time apart would do them some good, but judging by the tears on Emma's face, that wasn't the case. She looked so fragile and lovely curled up on a pile of couch cushions. Regina wanted to reach out and touch her, but was afraid she had hurt Emma too much to do so.

Regina had forgotten what it was like to be with a woman one who trembled and blushed with genuine shyness but Regina could tell Emma was gradually responding to her even though she may not have wanted to. She had been humbled by the soft kiss Emma had even her just yesterday afternoon. It had been so unexpected. Yes, it had been coerced from the blonde in the form or a promise, but Regina had truly not expected such tenderness. She'd thought Emma would have given her a shy chaste kiss and if that had of been the case, Regina would have been more then happy with it. But Emma hadn't. She had kissed her like a woman full of passion and desire.

Regina had plenty of time to think about that kiss during the day, and all it promised. She realized though that Emma wasn't even aware of what she had done. It had taken Regina the rest of the night and all of today to work it out even. All that was a woman with the potential for great _passion_ and _fire_ and Regina had felt both in their shared kiss.

As she stared at Emma, sleeping on the couch, Regina prayed she would get a second chance and that she hadn't ruined the tentative beginning they were sharing by her fit of anger the night before.

Regina reached down and shook the blondes shoulder, trying to wake Emma so she could move somewhere more comfortable to sleep.

When she woke and saw Regina standing over her, Emma froze. Before Regina could even get a word in, Emma asked where she had been all day.

"Did you miss me dear?" Regina asked, a small smile on her face.

Emma didn't know what to say to that and kept quiet, staring at the tired looking woman before her.

"I only woke you so you could move into your room, that couch is not the most comfortable place to fall asleep dear." Regina moved back, allowing Emma the room to pass but the blonde stopped her with a look.

"I'm not tired. We could watch some television, or talk or something."

Regina raised an eyebrow. This was new. She took a seat beside Emma and watched as the blonde played with her hands nervously.

"What did you want to talk about? Last night?"

Emma nodded without looking at Regina, but didn't speak and Regina only let it go on a few moments before she'd had enough.

"Emma, for us to talk you actually have to say words, if not, I'm going to bed. I've had little sleep and could do with a rest."

Regina waited to see if Emma would talk to her, but when all she was met with was silence she sighed and stood up, heading to her own set of rooms on the other side of the couch.

"No please, don't go. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you last night." Emma followed after her and grabbed the brunettes arm to stop her.

Regina was stunned, it was the last thing she had expected Emma to say but she realised that with Emma, she had to learn to expect the unexpected.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have spanked you."

Emma looked at her, and slowly nodded her blonde head in acceptance. She shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what happened next and Regina smiled at her nervous little display.

"Do you still want to watch some television?" Regina reached out and cupped the blondes cheeks.

"Yes, if you do as well." Emma nodded her head.

Regina took her hand and led Emma back to the couch, smiling at her. They settled in next to each other before the blonde curled her feet beneath herself and pulled a couple of cushions over to lean against. Regina slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes, trying to relieve the stress there. She reached for the remote and handed it to Emma, who took it with a smile. It didn't take her long to find an old comedy and even though it was halfway through, she settled on that.

"This okay?"

Regina nodded, her mind still on the fact that _Emma _had apologised to her _and _excepted Regina's apology in return.

Nearing the end of the movie, the brunette felt Emma's weight drop onto her. Seemed the blonde had fallen asleep after all. Regina just couldn't resist the urge to wrap an arm around Emma and pull her closer. Holding her sleeping form, Regina told herself it would only be for a few minutes, and then she would wake Emma and get her to bed.

Regina groaned when Emma snuggled closer in her sleep, seeking out the warmth beside her. Holding her as tightly as she dared, Regina breathed in the scent of the other woman. Savoured the feel of Emma in her arms without a fight beforehand. She let her hand gently skim over Emma's waist and hip but as soon as her hand reached the firm flesh of Emma's at the hem of her shorts, Regina knew she had made a mistake touching the blonde at all. The brunette seemed to be constantly aroused whenever she was near Emma, but now her clit was twitching and she shifted, trying to apply pressure without waking the blonde but it didn't work, and there was nothing she could do about it _and _keep Emma in her arms.

Regina tried to concentrate on the infomercials currently playing now the movie had ended and it would've worked for her if Emma hadn't have moved her head back. Regina looked down at her. Emma's lips were parted slightly, and the brunette could feel the blondes breath caressing her face as she stared at Emma.

She couldn't help it and placed a barely there kiss on Emma's lips, before pulling back to see if it had woken the blonde. It hadn't. Carefully, she kissed Emma's brow, her cheek, her nose, pulling back each time to check that the blonde had not awoken. Growing bolder, Regina's kisses grew firmer, just enough for her to feel Emma's soft flesh yielding under her mouth.

Regina pressed her lips to Emma's one more time, a little firmer this time, telling herself that it would be the last. As luck would have it, that was when Emma started to wake. Regina noticed the change in her breathing and pulled back, preparing to face the blondes understandable anger. It seemed like she took one step forwards with Emma, and then two giant leaps backwards.

Long moments passed, but Emma didn't pull out of her arms, or shout at Regina as she'd expected the blonde to do. Emma just blinked at her. Then her eyes strayed to Regina's mouth, and she licked her lips, as if she were trying to taste the kisses the brunette left there. The brunette in question groaned and pressed her lips to Emma's, needing to feel them again.

Emma's hand moved to the back of Regina's neck, her fingers sliding into dark hair before she twisted. Regina didn't need any more encouragement than this and she kissed and nibbled the length of Emma's neck, sucking on the blondes jugular vein, groaning when she heard and felt the moan Emma couldn't contain.

Emma's heart was racing, and the blonde could tell that this time it was not fear causing it.

It was Regina.

The brunette was doing such wonderful things to her neck. A part of Emma was shouting at herself that she should stop this, but another part of her, a larger part if she was being honest, didn't want Regina to stop what she was doing. Emma gasped loudly when the brunettes mouth found a particularly sensitive spot below her ear, and she paused to lick the area, causing Emma to arch forwards and press herself firmly against Regina.

At some point they had shifted positions, and Emma was half on the couch and half on Regina.

Regina wondered how she was going to pull back when Emma inevitably told her to stop. Breaking away from her neck, Regina looked at the blonde and saw how flushed Emma looked, her eyes glazed and panting softly. When Emma closed her eyes again and tilted her head, offering Regina her mouth once more, she had never been so turned on by one simple gesture as she was by the blondes offer of a kiss.

Emma felt Regina's lips meet hers in a simple kiss, but the brunette took the lead quickly, deepening the kiss, her tongue sweeping into Emma's mouth tasting all of her. Regina's hand came up from Emma's hip to fondle a breast, gently feeling the shape of her through her tank top, then more firmly as their mouths moved together with more need. The brunettes groans were becoming harsher and Emma wondered if they'd gone too far already. She feared that Regina would be able to stop, and Emma was afraid to try in case the darker woman lost her temper yet again.

Regina felt the change in Emma. Thinking the blonde was withdrawing consent, she pulled back from her mouth, but left her hand still caressing Emma just in case. Regina saw both fear and desire in her eyes and couldn't help but be confused by the mixed signals.

"Its okay, dear, we don't have to do anything else. You set the pace here Emma." Regina gently caressed Emma's cheek with the hand she had previously used to caress the blondes breasts.

"I don't think I'm ready."

Regina knew that, but she needed to _hear _the words coming from Emma's mouth.

"Are you ready to have sex with me?"

Emma didn't answer, frightened by the question and Regina could see her retreating into herself

"Its okay Emma, if you aren't ready then that's fine."

"No, I'm not." Emma whispered.

Regina nodded. She knew that was the case, and was glad Emma had felt enough to answer her question.

"I'm not ready to go all the way."

Regina's head shot up. She hadn't expected that and thought hard before responding.

"Which means what Emma?" Seeing how nervous Emma seemed to be, Regina indicated their position.

"Are you comfortable with what we have just engaged in?"

When Emma nodded gently, Regina pulled her up and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips before she pulled back.

"Is this okay?" Regina moved a hand back to Emma's breast, fingering the nipple she could feel beneath the blondes clothing before she gave the breast a soft squeeze.

Emma nodded, her mouth falling open a little at the feeling Regina caused her body.

Regina smirked.

"Good, because I like being able to do this to you." She smiled at Emma, placing a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"I probably like it more than you truth be told. You have no idea what feeling your body does to me dear."

Emma began to panic at the thought of what Regina would want _her _to do in return. If she refused whatever it was, then would the brunette think she had just been teasing yet again?

The blonde took a breath before copying the brunette. It was Regina's turn to freeze when she felt _Emma _cupping her right breast and the brunette couldn't help but arch into the touch.

She had wanted Emma to touch her, but would never have asked. Even now though, she could tell the blonde was nervous and could see the unmasked question in her gaze.

"Yes Emma… just like that."

It wasn't even that it was Regina that was making Emma nervous, it was the fact that it was a _woman._ The blonde had never went there before.

She looked down at what her hand was doing to see it had taken on a life of its own and was cupping and squeezing Regina's flesh, feeling the hard nipple as her palm rubbed across it.

Regina didn't even try to hold in her moan.

"Just your hand Emma, I won't ask for anything else."

"Okay." Emma was too engrossed in what she was doing, but the words reached her in time.

"Okay what dear?"

Emma looked up and locked gazes with Regina and her confidence rose as she took in the dilated eyes staring back at her, swamped with lust.

"Okay, I'll touch you."

Regina nearly came right there and then. Her eyes closed before she leaned over Emma, dark eyes burning even as she couldn't stop her hips from nudging against the blondes as they turned on the couch.

"Are you sure Emma? I'm not going to be angry if you can't do this."

Emma could hear the plea though in Regina's voice.

With deliberate movements, Emma used her other hand to pull Regina's mouth down firmly onto her own. Regina hardly gave her time to catch her breath as their kiss escalated back into fiery hot. Her hands were in dark hair again and caressing the back of the brunettes neck. Regina sighed as she slipped her hand up the inside of Emma's top, feeling the muscles in Emma's stomach twitch as she skimmed over them on her way up to touch the blondes breasts. Regina wanted more than just to feel Emma though, she wanted to see her as well so she pulled her hand out and awkwardly tried to pulled the tank top up with one hand.

Emma's hands came up to stop her and Regina froze.

"Sorry. I didn't think…" Regina watched pale hands lowered to the hem of her tank and Emma pulled it up and over her head before keeping it nervously hiding herself from view.

Gently Regina reached out to move the blondes hands away so she could look at her. Emma was wearing a pale blue silk and lace bra that hugged her perfectly. She couldn't help but draw a finger in a circle over the hard little nipple she could see poking through the material.

The gasp Emma gave was music to her ears.

"Beautiful Emma."

Regina kissed the side of Emma's mouth, darting her tongue out quickly to taste her before slowly kissing a path lower until her mouth was poised above the hard nipple teasing her.

The brunette lowered her head and gently sucked at her breast, wetting the fabric as she slid her tongue over and around the indentation of Emma's hard nipple.

Emma moaned as she arched her back, pushing her breast further into Regina's mouth and clutched that dark head to her. She was so lost in the wonderful sensation that she didn't realize she how much encouragement she was giving Regina with her soft moans and gasps.

Suddenly she was pulled up slightly as Regina gently tugged the scrap of silk and lace from her breasts. Shyly, her hands came up to cover her body, but they were caught and Regina gently moved them away, her gaze locked onto Emma's own before she let her eyes wander down to the blondes pale breasts.

Her clit was throbbing, keeping time with her speeding pulse. Groaning, she let go of Emma's hands and gently caressed both breasts. Emma groaned, both of her free hands grabbing onto a cushion before she dug her nails in.

Kneeling up Regina leaned forward and captured the blondes mouth in a passionate kiss and Emma moaned softly, returning the kiss with equal passion, her hands sliding along Regina's arms to her shoulders pulling the other woman closer, deepening the kiss.

Regina tugged one of Emma's hands away from her neck and brought it to her mouth, kissing the palm first as she broke from their joint kiss.

It was now or never. If Emma didn't want to continue, Regina needed to leave the room and take care of her own needs.

She lowered Emma's hand until the blonde was cupping her core, albeit above her slacks. She didn't think Emma was ready for skin contact down there. She tried not to thrust against the hand between her thighs, but it was hard going as Emma's finger naturally settled over her hidden clit.

Emma's hand froze foe a moment before she began moving it, back and forth.

Regina was panting heavily, afraid to speak in case she embarrassed herself by begging. Regina did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, willing Emma not to lose her nerve or change her mind.

One of Emma's hands gently touched her face at the same time as the other slipped beneath Regina's slacks and panties to touch hot, wet flesh.

Her eyes flew open and Regina groaned loudly, turning her face into the hand that caressed her cheek, kissing Emma's palm. When Emma found her clit once more, Regina thrust against her, needing more. She knew it wasn't going to take much for her body to explode and hoped Emma was ready for that and what it meant.

"Em…ma…" she breathed encouraging the blonde. "Little… har…der."

Emma was surprised by how good Regina felt. The flesh was hot, burning with need, and she could feel how swollen the brunette was so she concentrated on Regina's clit. She may not have ever been with another woman, but she had all the same parts. It couldn't be that hard. Emma could feel the wetness pooling in her own body, feeling Regina's body responding to her, crying for more. But this angle was awkward for her, and her wrist was beginning to hurt, so slowly she removed her hands from inside Regina's underwear and pulled back a little.

Regina groaned in alarm, but this time it was Emma's turn to reassure her. She smiled at Regina to let her know everything was okay. Emma twisted on the couch and spread her legs, patting the space between them.

Finally Regina understood what she wanted, and climbed up between her legs, but just as she was about to settle, Emma stopped her with a hand on the chest, resting over her heart. The blonde noticed how fast it was beating and filed that thought away for later.

"Turn around and lean back against me."

Regina unbuttoned her slacks and pulled them down a little before settling against Emma, letting her set the pace just as she said she would, It gave her a strange thrill to see and feel Emma taking control of this.

Emma wrapped both of her arms around Regina, one going to touch heaving breasts, the other heading back down south to a throbbing clit. As soon as her fingers found that hard little nub, she began to move her hand, gently at first, then more firmly, listening to the sounds of pleasure the woman in her arms made.

Regina turned her head and licked at the skin she could reach, desperate to taste Emma in anyway she could.

"Emma… feels so good." Regina purred as Emma rubbed a little harder.

"Tell me how it feels Regina, tell me what you want me to do, to make it feel better." Emma could tell Regina was holding back and found she wanted more from the usually vocal woman.

"Fuck Emma, it feels like ecstasy, _oh god _rub a little har…der."

"Keep talking." Emma was panting as Regina's ragged voice washed over her, knowing _she _was the cause of it.

It took Regina a moment to think through the pleasure and her hips began to thrust upwards onto Emma's hand.

"Fuck Emma… want to feel you… all over me… rubbing me… inside me… fuck faster…"

Feeling empowered, Emma wanted Regina to remember it was _her_ that took the brunette over the edge. She wanted to be sure Regina would want her again after this.

"Do you know what _I _want Regina?"

Regina gasped as she got closer to her peak.

Keeping her voice soft and low, Emma placed her mouth right next to Regina's ear.

"I want you to look down at what my hand is doing."

Regina moaned and her hips moved faster as she followed Emma's demands.

"I want you to watch me touch you. I want you to watch _yourself." _Emma licked the outer shell of the ear, blowing on it softly before sucking the brunettes lobe into her wet mouth.

Regina was in heaven, or as bout as close as she would get to it tonight.

"And I want to see you come. I want to feel your clit throb as it swells before your body explodes with the pleasure that _I _am making you feel."

Regina cursed loudly as Emma cupped her and squeezed as hard as she dared, her clit trapped between two fingers and it was nearly game over.

"And Regina, that last thing I want, is for you to say _my _name as I make. You. Come." The last three words were joined with harder squeezes of Emma's hand and that was it.

Regina came shouting, calling Emma's name, her body throbbing and swelling, just as Emma demanded of it.

Emma continued to gently stroke the pulsing flesh between Regina's thighs but stayed away from her clit, knowing better than to touch that anymore as she listened to the harsh breaths from the woman in her arms.

Gradually, Regina's breathing slowed and Emma peered down at her. Those dark eyes were closed, but Emma was sure they would be shining with contentment.

Regina finally shifted and turned, trying to make her self more comfortable. Emma groaned at the sudden rush of cool air hitting her naked breasts when the brunette moved and she grabbed a cushion to cover herself, her shyness coming back in full force.

Regina was staring at her in wonderment, her eyes full of desire and awe and Emma blushed under her gaze, embarrassed by what she'd just done for the brunette. She looked away, blushing again.

"Emma…" The huskiness of Regina's voice caused Emma to look at her from behind her cushion.

Regina brushed a strand of hair out of Emma's face and looked at the blondes hands, shiny and wet with her essence.

Regina smiled and gathered Emma into her arms, pulling the blonde onto her knee and hugging her to her chest before she kissed her softly.

"Emma dear… I never imagined…" She trailed off lost for words, unable to tell Emma how she truly felt.

"Thank you." Regina took a breath before easing Emma off her and standing, fixing her slacks so they wouldn't fall down as she walked. She held a hand out to Emma and began to lead the blonde to her bedroom.

This alarmed Emma.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry dear. You are still in charge."

Regina stopped at the door to Emma's bedroom and turned the blonde to face her before leaning in for a kiss.

"See you in the morning dear." As much as Regina wanted to repay the favour, she knew Emma would not allow it, not yet.

Emma blinked before smiling shyly at Regina.

"Goodnight."

SQSQSQ


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - So this chapter took a little longer to get up than the previous ones, sorry. Mostly, it is violence free, but somewhere about two thirds in is an attempted rape scene, so warnings for that. Also, smut in this part so readers discretion is advised. Please read and review and thanks to everyone who has already reviewed this. Especially the guests because I cannot reply to them directly like I do to everyone else.

Hurricane - Chapter Five

Regina had lasted all of ten minutes in her own room before she _had _to see Emma again. She was knocking on the blondes door before she knew it, and there Emma was, standing bathed in light from the bathroom.

"Gorgeous."

Emma blushed.

"What is it?"

Regina tried to swallow, but Emma really was beautiful standing there.

"I just want to make sure that you are okay with what happened here tonight? Its not manufactured consent I want here Emma, I only want you to touch me when you want to and vice versa."

"I am, I don't quite know _how _it happened, but it did. Am I still deciding how fast we go?" Emma but didn't move back to let Regina into the room.

Regina nodded her head, her eyes drinking in the face before her.

"Then that was all for tonight."

Regina half smiled. She hadn't expected anything more truth be told, but seeing Emma like this… All she wanted to do was _touch_.

"Will you feel comfortable to do that again?" Regina asked as her dark eyes drank in the blush that covered Emma's face.

"I've never had to think about when I was going to have sex. It's always come naturally, its never been _something_ I've had to think about, because I was always in…" she couldn't finish. The look on Regina's face had gone from puzzled to annoyed. She pushed into the room a little.

"In Love?"

Emma nodded.

"But you had sex with me tonight."

Emma didn't answer, afraid to say the wrong thing.

"You _aren't_ in love with me are you?" Regina asked, reaching for a pale hand.

"No!" Emma pulled back and moved further into the room, but Regina just followed her.

Regina spun Emma by her shoulders so she was facing the mirror, and pressed herself up against her, pushing her hips into the blondes ass. Emma looked at her in the glass, startled.

"But I'm betting Emma, that if I put my hand where I really want to, I'd find you _soaked._ You don't need to be _in love _to have sex. That is a story parents tell their children to make them think about rushing into adult relationships. But we know better now don't we?"

Emma groaned as Regina rubbed against her, kissing the back of her neck. She tried to suppress a shudder at the erotic image the brunette was creating, bare arms encircling her, hands crossed and resting on her hips, pulling Emma back to meet her. The blonde closed her eyes, blocking out the sight, overwhelmed by the feelings of arousal it provoked.

_Oh God! Why does she feel so good?_

"No, don't close your eyes dear… look at us." Regina slid one hand up to cup Emma's breast through her nightshirt, squeezing gently, causing the blonde to moan aloud.

"This might not be love Emma, but it still feels amazing. Look at you, aroused and breathless, you look beautiful." She nibbled Emma's ear, knowing it was an erogenous zone for the blonde, watching her face in the mirror, seeing the blondes eyes darken in arousal.

"Put your hands on the glass Emma."

She shook her head no, her eyes wide and glassy, but she didn't try to break Regina's hold on her.

Regina pinched her nipple, and slid her other hand over Emma's lower stomach, splaying her fingers over her womb. Emma moaned.

"Put your hands on the glass Emma." She repeated, hoping the blonde would do it for her, but Emma placed her hands over her own. Regina could see her desire burning in her eyes, but she was fighting both of them again. The brunette didn't want to let Emma give in to her fears, but how to make her let go was beyond her. Then she realized that she shouldn't _make_ her, she should _help_ her.

Regina told her that how fast they went depended on Emma. Time to prove that.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Emma took a couple of deep breaths before nodding her head. Regina let go and reluctantly stepped back and Emma leaned her head against the cool glass of the mirror. Regina watched the blonde struggling with her arousal. Taking Emma's hand she led her back to the bed, and sat her on the edge.

Emma sensed she was waiting for her to make the next move. She could hardly believe Regina hadn't taken advantage of the situation, or tried to push her, and for that she was truly grateful.

"I'm not ready, and I don't know _if_, or _when _I'll be ready, but I won't lie to you and tell you what I think you want to hear, because that would be teasing you. But I don't know how I feel. I'm so confused and I need time to think things through." Emma kept their gazes locked, hoping Regina could read the truth in her words.

"How can I help?" Regina sat beside her on the bed and took the blondes hand in her own, marvelling at the digits that had brought her to orgasm just a few moments earlier.

Emma shrugged.

"There's so much going on in my head, and I haven't had time to work it all out and I don't have any answers to all the questions I want to ask, because I'm not even sure if I'm _allowed_ to ask any and I'm so tired of trying to guess if I'm doing the right thing, or saying the wrong things, and I miss Henry and I'm just _so _tired." Emma spoke without talking a breath, wanting to get it all out in the open.

Regina took in everything Emma had said and decided to focus on the two things she could fix.

"You will be seeing Henry soon dear so that is one worry off your mind. Now, you really do need some sleep."

Regina pulled back the covers watched as Emma climbed under them before meeting her gaze with a smile.

"Can I stay with you?" Regina really didn't expect Emma to allow that, but she had to ask.

"Why?"

Regina laughed at that.

"Because I want to hold you. Because I like watching you sleep, I could sit here all night giving you reasons Emma, but the most important one is simply, because I want to." Regina smiled at her distrustful expression.

"I just want to sleep in the same bed as you dear, I promise I won't try anything."

Emma didn't have the energy to fight with Regina over this and sighed, pulling the covers back for the brunette to slip beneath them.

"Fine, but just to sleep Regina, no funny business."

Regina grinned and just stared at the beauty before her.

Like the last time, Emma had her back turned, her hair was spread out on the pillow behind her Regina wanted to touch it, to feel the silky strands through her fingers, but Emma said no funny business. If it meant she got to spend the night with Emma then so be it.

Regina felt amazed every time she thought about the things that had happened earlier. She couldn't help smiling when she remembered the way Emma had touched her, and when she'd taken control the blonde had nearly drove her mad. Emma's hands had been so soft and shy at first, but then she'd revealed the passionate woman Regina knew she _could_ be. The combination of the blondes hands of her and the low, breathless, sound of her words had inflamed Regina in a way she had never felt before.

Regina yearned for more, but wanted Emma to give it to her willingly, and to willingly accept from the brunette in return everything she wanted to give the blonde. If she didn't push Emma, if she gave her space and time, Regina knew those things would be possible, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be that long of a wait.

Things could only get better between them. Emma had already taken the first steps towards her, and after the small sample of what things could be like, Regina had no intentions of letting the blonde slip through her fingers.

Not like Neal had.

That was another factor to take into consideration. Regina had planned on flaunting every little conquest of Emma in Neal's face, but now that she had experienced something so unexpected, and unbelievable with the blonde, she found she didn't want to share the experience with anyone, least of all Neal.

Regina did not doubt that Neal would still suffer, it would be enough for him to know that Emma was with the brunette willingly, without any of the details having to be shared.

Neal's face had been a picture of pain and anguish when she had kissed Emma. Regina wouldn't need to torment Neal with the facts, or repeat anything that might occur between herself and Emma. The hours of isolation, and his own imagination would be a much more effective torture device.

A snort from the blonde pulled her back to the present and Regina lay down again, inching a little closer but kept her word and didn't touch Emma. She lay there listening to Emma breathing for hours, thinking of how different things had turned out to how she had imagined they would. Regina knew Emma was going to make life interesting, but hadn't counted on been so affected by her.

SQSQSQ

Emma was woken by a smiling Regina. She'd brought her breakfast in bed. Still half asleep, the blonde sat up and examined the tray. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice and coffee. Regina had brought enough for more than one, or even two. The brunette climbed up next to her, placing the tray on the bed between them. From under a napkin, she pulled out a single white rose bud and gave it to Emma as she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning Dear." she said cheerily. Nothing could ruin her mood right then. Waking up beside Emma had been wonderful, and Regina longed to be able to do that again, and soon. Plans were already beginning to form in her head.

Emma took the flower with a small smile and looked at the overflowing tray or foot.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat all of this."

"I hoped you wouldn't mind if I joined you." Regina smiled as she settled more comfortably on the bed next to Emma.

"Since you brought enough for to feed four people, I guess you'd better help me out."

Regina glanced at her watch as she shared Emma's meal, surprised by how late it had gotten.

"It's a little for a workout, how about a swim instead?"

Emma hadn't yet had the opportunity to use the pool and jumped at the chance, until she remembered something important.

"I don't have a costume though."

"I don't mind if you go naked dear."

Emma blushed and expected the leer Regina sent her way.

"I'm teasing though, there are costumes in your drawers."

Emma frowned but said nothing to that as she finished her breakfast off.

SQSQSQ

Emma was beginning to get dressed as she didn't want to walk down to the pool in her costume, when Regina appeared behind her.

"You look so beautiful I just can't resist you." Regina gazed hungrily at her silk covered breasts and started to nibble a path to them.

Emma gasped, surprised at the rapid feelings of arousal that the brunettes kisses were invoking. Regina was gently sucking on the soft flesh at the top of her breasts, causing her to moan. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, hitting the mirror behind her, and exposing her throat. She half-heartedly tried to push the brunette away, but she laughed at her, and pulled Emma's hands away from her shoulders, holding them to the mirror on either side of her head.

Regina continued to kiss her, waiting for her weak struggles to stop before releasing her hands. Once Emma had stilled, the brunette gently lowered the straps of her bra and eased her breasts from the cream silk. As soon as Regina's tongue touched her nipple, Emma gasped, opening her eyes she looked down at what the other woman was doing.

Regina had her eyes closed, and was slowly licking at Emma's breast and nipple. The blonde swallowed back a moan, the sight turned her on so much, she could feel her body trembling, and a warm flush was creeping down her stomach. Regina sucked hard on her nipple, and she felt a sudden flood of moisture pool into her panties. She moaned loudly, unable to tear her eyes away from the brunettes mouth at her breast, her tongue lapping at her as Regina moaned.

Regina was desperately trying to control herself, but each time she touched Emma it got worse. Just the sight of her was enough to inflame her, and when she held her it was getting harder to let her go. Regina could tell she was trying to resist, but she could also tell that Emma was beginning to weaken. She didn't want the blonde to feel pressured, so with a great effort, Regina pulled away from her before doing something stupid. She was pleased to see Emma's faint disappointment when she did pull away.

Emma was panting, her eyes round and large. Regina pushed her bra straps back up, settling the fabric over her before kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"Irresistible."

Emma groaned as Regina left the room. How, in only one week, had this woman managed to get so under her skin?

After what had happened the night before, she just knew Regina wasn't going to back off. Emma didn't doubt the brunette would keep her word and let Emma set the pace, but Regina was not stupid. She knew what she was doing and what effect it was having on the blonde. The brunette was doing her best to wear Emma down.

And it was working Emma realised as she caught a glimpse of the other woman as she passed the open bedroom door.

That realization confused Emma. She wondered how it was possible to be so strongly attracted to someone she didn't even like and there was no doubt in her mind about _that_, after the things Regina had done. It just wasn't possible to like _her_. So shouldn't that then mean that it should be impossible to be attracted to the brunette? And if that were true, where the hell were all these feelings of arousal coming from? If she acted on them like Regina clearly wanted her to, would that not just make it all about meaningless sex?

Emma had never been involved in a relationship based on sex before. She just couldn't understand how it was possible for her to be attracted to Regina, and dislike the woman at the same time. She didn't _want_ to be attracted to her, but she didn't think she could help it.

Emma liked the way Regina looked at her, it made her tingle and when the brunette held her and just stared at her, it made her heart race. And the way Regina kissed her should be _illegal_. Emma found herself seriously wondering if her tongue was as talented in other areas but the picture made her heart pump alarmingly fast, and she could feel herself blushing.

She groaned mentally, just thinking about the brunette was enough to turn her on. It wouldn't be long before Regina guessed she was lying about not being ready to try more. The blonde was afraid of her and the way she made her feel, and she was still uncertain and afraid about what was going to happen to her. When she'd woken up on the couch the night before, there had been no mistaking the way Regina was looking at her. After the horrible day Emma had spent in fear and doubt of her future, she had let her mind retreat and her body take over. She still wasn't sure how that happened, but she couldn't help the empowerment she felt when Regina came under her ministrations.

It was heady.

Emma groaned softly as she remembered how Regina had felt and how she had turned Emma on by reacting to the blondes whispered words.

She was falling under some kind of spell, she had to be and she was powerless to prevent it. Emma wondered then what she was more afraid of, Regina growing bored of her and giving her to the men, or of Regina herself, and her ability to make Emma feel all these new feelings.

There was no escaping it. Regina was driving her insane.

SQSQSQ

Thirty minutes later Emma was in one of the gym bathrooms, changing into a pretty red two-piece suit that Regina had bought for her. The knock on the door startled her, but Regina didn't enter.

"I'll meet you in the water dear."

"Okay." Emma called back as she stared at herself in the mirror. How had Regina known this suit would be perfect for her? Emma double-checked the ties on her string bikini, just to make sure it was secure before leaving the bathroom. The only other lighting in the room was from a hidden strip that ran around the whole room at floor level, casting a soft golden light up the walls. The pool enclosure was cave like, and had an almost other worldly feel to it. Emma liked the hot semi-dark room.

Her soft footsteps echoed in the empty space as she walked through the swinging doors. Regina was already in the pool when she arrived. The brunette was treading water with her dark eyes fixed on Emma as she approached, causing her to blush under the brunettes obvious inspection. The blond couldn't make out what kind of suit the other woman was dressed in.

Regina was looking at her like Emma _belonged_ to her. Rebellious anger flared inside and Emma wanted to slap the other woman. But she didn't, she stood there blushing, letting Regina look at her like she was property. She hated her for having this power and putting her in this position and she hated _herself_, because Regina's open look of lust was making her feel both weak and aroused at the same time.

The silence stretched out, painfully so and Emma tried to remain unaffected by the intense gaze. She could feel the brunettes eyes sliding over her legs and hips where she lingered for a moment on her bikini bottoms, then up her toned stomach to her soft breasts and then finally to her face.

Regina saw the frown between Emma's eyes and the anger there. Smirking, she arched a brow at the blondes defiance, wondering why she didn't realize it was Regina's right to look at her.

"See something you like Miss Mills?" Emma scowled as she moved closer.

Regina's smirk turned into a smile. She was enjoying Emma's fight and fire, just as much as she enjoyed getting a real good eye full of her beautiful body.

"As a matter of fact I do. Why don't you bring it over here?"

Emma walked slowly down to the shallow end of the pool. She could feel Regina watching her but she refused to let that intimidate her as she stepped down the wide tiled steps into the warm water. Regina was still in the middle of the pool and seemed unable to move.

Emma smiled at the look on her face. She remembered the conversation she had with herself, about carefully choosing her battlegrounds as well as reminding herself about Jefferson's threat. He'd said Regina wasn't the kind of woman who liked to be kept waiting. Maybe that was true, but Emma suspected, Regina wasn't the kind of woman who liked it _too_ easy. In fact, she imagined that Regina relished in the _hunt._

Slowly, Emma swam back and forth across the width of the pool, playing it cool and she ignored Regina knowing it would irritate the hell out of her while in reality her own heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Miss Swan, why are you all the way over there?"

"Because I am swimming. That is what one does in a pool." Emma didn't paused in her strokes.

"Why not _swim _over here then dear."

"Why would I want to do that?" Emma did paused this time and kicked her legs to keep herself afloat.

"To improve my view of course." Regina purred as her own legs kept her body above water.

"I can see you just fine though, maybe you need to go have an eye test." Emma turned her head and gave Regina a smirk.

"Emma. Come here."

Emma smirked once more, feeling brave.

"Nope."

"Emma." Regina didn't raise her voice, happy to see where the blonde was taking this. She could detect the playful note and felt her nipples harden in response.

"I said no."

Regina dived under the water and swam towards her. She caught hold of Emma's legs and pulled herself up the blondes body.

She was breathing hard, but not from the swim. Her arms swept around Emma's waist, gripping her close

"And just when I thought you were starting to behave."

Regina could see the corner of Emma's mouth twitch and it made her happy to see the blonde playing with her.

"Maybe you should be punished?"

Emma's eyes grew wide when she heard the word.

_Punished_.

Regina laughed. She had planned to tease Emma a bit but decided against it when she saw her very real alarm.

"And I know how. Take your top off." She smirked at her.

Emma blinked and stopped a smile from escaping.

"No I don't think so."

Regina shook her head from side to side. She raised an eyebrow at Emma and released her but kept the blonde well within arms reach, just in case she tried to make a run for it.

Regina found herself half hoping Emma would.

As she glanced about her, Regina could see she was debating her chances of getting to the steps before the brunette. Smiling, Regina moved back a little further, daring her to try. Quicker than she thought, Emma ducked under the water and swam towards the steps.

Laughing loudly, Regina quickly followed.

Emma never really had a chance. Regina caught up with her in a few strokes and gripped her ankle before pulling her backwards until the blonde was within her grasp once more. Emma gasped and tried to get away but it was too late. Regina had managed to undo the string around her neck too and the top fell away.

Regina laughed at her as her arms came up to cover her breasts. Smiling, she pulled Emma into the deeper water in the middle of the pool. She was still trying to cover herself but she could only manage it with one arm, she needed the other to help her stay afloat. Emma looked so beautiful with her hair floating free behind her. Emma watched her carefully, trying to anticipate Regina's next move.

Slowly, she advanced, backing Emma up into a corner of the pool. She looked behind her, alarmed when she saw where Regina was manoeuvring her. She put her hand out trying to hold the brunette at bay.

Regina laughed and then leaned in to kiss her neck, softly sucking on the sensitive spot below her ear. She nibbled down Emma's neck, letting her hands rest on the blondes hips.

Slowly, Emma's head fell back as the brunette continued to kiss her neck. Regina gripped the back of the blondes head and pulled Emma's mouth to her own, kissing her deeply. The blonde placed her hands on Regina's shoulders holding on tightly and moaning into her mouth. Regina reached behind her own head and yanked the ties holding her own top together apart. The instant Regina felt her breasts pressing against Emma's she groaned and pulled her flush.

Breaking the kiss, Regina gazed at her, Emma was still holding onto her, her eyes glazed and dark. Regina knew holding the blonde in her arms wasn't going to be enough this time, not when she was damn near naked and looking so desirable. Slowly, she moved her hand to the ties on Emma's bikini bottoms, undoing one side then the other.

"Please don't." Emma whispered as she caught Regina's gaze.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll stop it you want me to." Regina kissed her face and neck, giving Emma time to reply before she lifted the blonde out of the water, just high enough to suckle at her breasts.

Emma was losing the ability to think. Regina's mouth was sucking and pulling at her breasts in such a way, she didn't think she had the strength to stop the brunette. And even though she'd felt a sudden flash of fear, when Regina had undone the ties on her bikini bottoms, it vanished when she told the blonde that she would stop if Emma wanted her too.

But the darker woman was so close, and her body felt so good pressed against Emma's the blonde couldn't help herself. Emma didn't want to stop her but needed to tell Regina that without words, so she slid her fingers into dark hair and pressed herself closer.

Regina's reaction was swift as she cupped her bottom with one hand and slipped a thigh between both of Emma's, watching her carefully for signs of fear or doubt, but when she couldn't see anything in Emma's eyes to give her the impression she wanted her to stop, Regina gripped her around the waist and floated them to the shallow end while kissing softly and gently, trying not to frighten the blonde with just _how _much the brunette wanted her.

As soon as her feet could reach the bottom of the pool, Regina swept Emma up in her arms, carefully walking towards the nearest lounge bed. She kissed her gently before lowering them both to the bed, drawing her into the kiss and waiting for Emma to respond. When she felt Emma deepen the kiss, Regina couldn't hold in her moan.

Sure now that she wanted this too, the brunette lay Emma back on the bed and kneeled over her. Kissing her way down the blondes neck to her breasts and rubbed her cheek against a pretty pink nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

Emma gasped in a ragged breath and arched up towards Regina, her lips parting as she sucked in air.

Regina ached to touch her. She eased back to hungrily gaze at Emma, taking in every perfect inch of her in the dim light.

"Beautiful Emma."

Her hand was busy gently fondling Emma's breast as her fingers traced small circles around the hard tip. Emma moaned when she felt Regina pinching the tip between her finger and thumb.

The blondes hands came up to rest on the brunettes shoulders while her fingers dug into Regina as she continued to play with her nipple.

Emma stared up at the ceiling, watching the water reflect off the surface. She was lost to everything except the wonderful feelings Regina was creating inside of her.

Regina moved her head to Emma's breast and suckled on tender flesh. Encouraged by Emma's soft panting and occasional moans, she kept moving her mouth back and forth to each breast. Her clit was crying out for attention so she rubbed herself against Emma's wet thigh, trying to ease the ache but it only made it worse. Carefully, she lowered her hand from Emma's breast, skimming her waist and hip until she reached her thigh. Emma tensed when she realized where Regina's hand was going and the brunette stilled.

"Its okay Emma, I only want to touch you, I won't do anything you aren't ready for me to do." She soothed her, gently brushing her hand up and down Emma's thigh and hip, coaxing the blonde to relax until she could feel the tension ease from her.

"I only want to make you feel good, like you made me feel good last night." Regina whispered, nipping at her breast.

Emma's heart felt like it was skipping every other beat. The gentle motion of Regina's hand was torturous, making her shiver with need.

Swiftly the brunette kissed her, thrusting her tongue into Emma's mouth to explore and taste. She slid her tongue over Emma's, pouring as much passion as she could into that one kiss while her hand slipped to Emma's inner thigh, kneading her softly.

Panicking, Emma grabbed Regina's wrist to stop her from going any further. Regina let the blonde hold her steady and continued to kiss her. She kissed a gentle path to her ear and traced the shell with her tongue, causing Emma to moan and wither against her. Softly, Regina sucked the blondes ear lobe into her mouth, flicking the warm bit of flesh with her tongue. She was delighted by the way Emma's body was reacting to what she was doing and aroused beyond belief by the blondes attempts to fight her. The more Emma resisted, the more Regina wanted her.

Slowly Emma began to calm and her grip on Regina's wrist loosened.

"Tell me you don't want me to touch you dear and I will stop right now." Regina whispered in her ear. Emma was panting, struggling to find her voice and eyes were closed, her face flushed with arousal and her mouth was swollen from Regina's kisses. Something twisted in the brunettes chest at the sight of Emma. Regina realized the blonde was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. At that moment, Regina knew she would never get enough of seeing Emma look that way.

"If you don't tell me to stop now Emma, I'm going to touch you and I won't stop until I make you come." Regina felt her shiver.

"Do you like the thought of that dear?"

Slowly, Regina turned her hand and caught Emma's hand gripping her wrist. Emma didn't resist her. Moving slightly to the side, she ran her fingers slowly down Emma's body, grazing her breasts.

"Don't make me stop dear, I only want to make you feel good." the brunette pleaded in her ear. Regina slipped her hand further down Emma's body, through her soft curls and into her heat.

She had never felt anything as perfect.

Emma's free hand went from Regina's shoulder to tangle in her hair. Regina nuzzled her neck, murmuring pretty words to her as she kissed the flesh over Emma's racing pulse.

Emma felt wonderful, all soft and warm and wet. Regina's mouth watered as she swirled her fingers over Emma's slippery folds. Teasingly, she brushed her clit and her own jumped when Emma moaned loudly.

"Do you like that Emma?" She asked her and felt the blonde nod her head imperceptibly.

Judging by her increased breathing, Regina knew she did, so she rubbed Emma a little more firmly. Emma's hips jerked up at the contact on her sensitive clit and Regina nudged her legs further apart with her knee, giving the brunette more room to explore Emma's depths. She slipped one finger into her, then another when Emma moaned loudly in her ear.

"You feel so good Emma, all nice and tight and wet for me," she gasped when she felt Emma grip her fingers and try to pull them deeper inside.

"Oh God." Emma twisted her fingers in Regina's hand, locking their palms together as she panted.

Emma was moaning and gasping in earnest now and Regina doubted she'd even heard what she had said. The sounds she was making echoed in the cavern of the pool room as Regina pumped her fingers slowly in and out of Emma's wet core.

Building her higher and higher, Regina increased the speed of her fingers as Emma's breathing and responses became more urgent and her fingers tightened in the brunettes hair. Regina held her tight while she pressed her thumb to Emma's clit.

Emma screamed as she came, flooding Regina's fingers with her juices. Gently the brunette soothed her throbbing centre, bringing Emma down slowly from her high.

Emma's eyes were tightly shut and her breasts were heaving with the effort to draw in enough air. Regina pulled back to kiss her mouth and to whisper endearments to her. When she opened her eyes, the brunette was thrilled to see them smokey with desire still. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked Emma's juices from her fingers. The blonde gave a little gasp and watched, fascinated by the way Regina's tongue wrapped around each finger and licked every last bit of moisture from those digits.

The brunette wasn't done with her just yet.

Before Emma knew what she was doing, Regina slipped down her body and lowered her head between Emma's thighs, licking at the flood of moisture she found there.

Surprised, Emma squealed and jerked under her, her thighs momentarily clamping to Regina's head before she gently pushed them apart again.

"Oh god! Right there!"

Regina grinned and continued to cover every inch of Emma she could with her tongue.

"Oh My God!… yes…" Emma was lost to the pleasure the other woman was giving her and didn't noticed as she reached down to tangle a hand in Regina's hair to keep her anchored to the blondes body.

Regina licked her whole length, letting her tongue slide over Emma's tender flesh, slowly at first and then harder while the tip of her tongue circled Emma's clit. She tasted sweet and a little salty, just as Regina imagined she would.

Emma's hips kept rising off the lounge bed, as she tried to push herself closer to Regina, her hand in Regina's hair yanking the other woman into her thrusts. Firmly, the brunette gripped her hips to still her, pleased Emma was responding so openly, causing her own clit to beg for so attention.

"That… feels…sogood." Emma panted out, her eyes squeezed closed.

Regina pushed her tongue into Emma and she twisted in her grasp. The brunette was so turned on by her moans she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her clit was hard and pulsing, but she resolutely pushed the thoughts away and focused on pleasuring the beautiful woman under her.

Emma's hands were in her hair tugging and twisting at the dark strands. Taking one hand from her hip and watching her face, Regina gently pulled one of her hands away from her head and placed it on Emma's right breast while guiding her hand to fondle herself. The brunette groaned when Emma continued to massage her breast moaning softly. Regina removed her own hand and left Emma to it.

"Open your eyes Emma, watch me."

Obediently, she did as Regina asked but a sudden shyness made her hesitate. Emma blushed and her hand fell way from her breast as if she just realised what she had been doing in front of the other woman.

"Don't stop touching yourself, please dear, you have no idea just how erotic that sight is." Shyly, Emma's hand came back and picked up where she left off when she heard the need in Regina's voice.

Regina's eyes were clued to her as Emma pinched and twisted her own nipple. Fixing her with an intense look, Regina lowered her mouth and began fucking Emma with her tongue. The blonde gasped and her eyes glazed over with lust. Removing her tongue, Regina pushed a slender finger into her opening and pulled back long enough, to get the visual of her finger fucking Emma, something she hadn't taken the time to do earlier.

Lowering her mouth again she pushed into Emma's opening, letting her tongue slide in and out along with her finger. Regina could feel Emma's inner walls trembling and knew the blonde was close to coming again.

The brunette eased her hand out of the way, wanting to feel Emma come in her mouth this time. Looking up, she could see her face full of need. Regina sucked Emma's clit into her mouth and scraped it gently with her teeth.

Emma's legs trembled and she bucked, crying loudly. Regina slipped her tongue back into her once more and rapidly rubbed her swollen nub with one finger.

Emma came undone, sobbing and screaming her release as starlight burst behind her eyes. Her orgasm overwhelmed her body, throwing her head back as she arched up into Regina's mouth while her tongue continued to draw out pleasure from Emma's body.

When Emma came back to herself, Regina was cradling her, softly cooing words to her as she petted Emma's damp hair and rained kisses all over her face, shoulders and breasts. Anywhere she could reach really.

"So beautiful Emma, I want to make you feel like that over and over, only pleasure dear, never pain."

Emma was still trembling when her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Regina, dazed and lost. The brunette smiled at her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Are you alright dear?"

She peppered Emma's face with tiny kisses

"Say something Emma." Regina was nervous, had she moved too fast for the blonde?

Emma blinked at her while struggling in the brunettes embrace. Fear flashed in the green depths of her eyes and Regina was quick to notice.

"What is it? I'm not going to hurt you Emma, just tell me what your thinking?" Regina stared at the panting blonde, startled to see how scared she looked. Regina realized what was bothering her after a few moments and felt an irrational anger to rise up within her.

Anger and hurt.

"Its okay dear, you don't have to return the favour, nor do we have to go any further right now." Regina gripped her tightly and gazed at her as she reached behind her and snagged a towel from the floor.

She covered the blonde with it.

Emma looked at her gratefully. Regina hated covering the blonde naked body but she knew Emma was feeling unsure of what had just happened. Regina couldn't help the anger she felt though when she realised Emma didn't trust her enough to believe her even after she promised she wouldn't force the blonde. Now Emma lay still in her arms, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling while Regina wondered what she was going to do with her own needy body.

"I'm sorry."

Regina's head tilted to look down at Emma to see the blonde staring up at her.

"Whatever for dear?" She kept her voice calm and soft.

"For panicking. There was no need to when you've been nothing but…" Emma trailed off.

Regina turned on her side to face Emma still holding the blonde to her chest.

"Nothing but what?"

"So… tender… and giving… and patient."

Thrilled by her words, Regina turned Emma slightly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You did like it then?"

Emma blushed shyly and gave Regina a tiny smile. A true smile the brunette noticed.

"I did."

Regina smiled at Emma before kissing her softly once more, pushing her aching core to the back of her mind. She would stop them there. It was clear Emma was not ready for more and Regina found herself accepting that once more she would be getting herself off. It was just a let down after what had happened between them the night before. But now that she had gotten to touch Emma, to feel her from the inside, to taste her… Regina knew she was addicted. Once with this woman would never be enough.

She knew now, that she would never let Emma leave her. The blonde belonged to her. Right now it was just her body, but Regina was greedy.

She wanted her heart as well.

"You are mine Emma. I'm never letting you go and I won't share you. You better get used to that idea dear. No-one else will ever touch you again but me. Not like that."

A million things raced through Emma's mind at once it seemed as Regina's words settled inside her. She scanned the dark eyes in front of her, reading their sincerity. A part of her was relieved to hear Regina declare she wouldn't share. It meant Emma didn't have to worry about being given to the men. Another part of her was terrified though at the brunettes statement and its implications for her life.

Regina looked at her and hated when she saw fear in Emma's eyes. The brunette only wanted to see joy and desire in those orbs. Smiling softly, she kissed Emma's lips gently.

"One week Emma, and then I want all of you and I want you to have all of me."

Emma didn't know what to say. Her mind was reeling. A sense of panic washed over her as she tore herself from Regina's arms. Grabbing the towel, she wrapped it around her body and without a backwards glance, she ran from the pool room, ignoring Regina's angry shouts.

Resisting the urge to follow Emma nearly killed her, but Regina managed it somehow. She gave her a full five minutes before the brunette made her way to the changing rooms. She vowed she wasn't going to let Emma's reaction goad her into an argument or prompt her into losing her temper. She given Emma one week and she would be damned if she was going to budge or allow the blondes fear to make her change her mind. How the next week passed was going to be up to Emma, but after that Regina was taking control, whether the blonde liked it or not.

Neal flashed in her minds eye and Regina let a small grin come to her face. Time to pay her 'guest' a visit.

When she caught up with Emma, the blonde was dressed and waiting by the locked gym door. Regina stood next to her, but Emma wouldn't even look at her Regina noticed with a scowl. Gripping Emma tightly by the arm, the brunette went in search of Jefferson.

They found Jefferson talking to Robin who was standing guard at the first door to the lower level. Without looking at Emma, Regina pushed the blonde into Jefferson's arms.

"Take Emma back upstairs and stay there." Regina didn't look back as she made her way to Neal's room, and Emma's face fell when she realised where the brunette was heading, and what she was most likely heading there for. She had a feeling she had just made things _so much _worse for Neal.

"Well Princess, what did you do to piss off the Queen this time?" Jefferson threw a smirk to Robin.

"Maybe she didn't go down on the Boss, or she did and was just _terrible _at it huh?"

Robin frowned, looking between Emma and Jefferson.

"Fuck. You."

Still holding her, Jefferson dragged her out of Robin's hearing range and towards the elevator before lowering his mouth to her ear.

"Yes please."

Emma gasped when he shoved her into the elevator. As the doors closed behind him, Jefferson crowded her into a corner. Emma tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hands and twisted them up behind her back, pressing his cock into her with a groan.

"Let me go or I swear you will never be able to have sex again."

"Really, that a fact? I could hurt you a couple of different ways and not leave a bruise. Not that anyone here would care about it if I did mark your pretty skin." Jefferson's face twisted as he spit his words into Emma's.

"Let me GO!" Emma screamed at him as she pushed back.

Jefferson yanked her head back and pressed his lips to hers, forcing them open and thrusting his tongue inside.

Emma gagged, sickened by the feel of his mouth on hers. She struggled in his tight embrace, but he only increased the pressure of his mouth and hands. Forcefully, he pushed a hand down the back of her jeans, griping her ass, his fingers pinching her soft flesh.

Frightened by his roughness, Emma realized he wasn't about to stop and there was no one there to help her. She was on her own.

Desperate to get away from him, she kicked as hard as she could. He hopped back on one foot swearing. The moment he let her go, Emma shoved him with all her might, her fight or flight response kicking in, easily knocking him backwards. The doors pinged open and she leapt through them at a full run, heading for safety.

Jefferson recovered quickly though. Being faster and stronger, he caught her easily and tackled from behind. He knocked her to the floor, pinning her under his solid weight.

"That wasn't very smart _Dear_," he hissed in her ear. Getting off her, he jerked Emma to her feet before she could think about fighting back or struggling out of his grip and grabbed her by her hair as he dragged her into the living room.

Emma clutched at the hand he had wound in her hair; trying to ease the pressure. Tears of pain and fear ran down her face as he pushed her through the door. His fingers didn't let up, even when she dug her nails into his wrist, crying for him to let her go. He swore and shoved her onto the couch, flinging himself on top of her.

Screaming hysterically now, Emma fought back. He covered her with his larger body and pulled her hands away from his face.

"Shut the _fuck up _Whore!" Jefferson covered her mouth with his hand, pressing in hard enough to press her lips tightly against her teeth.

Catching hold of her shirt Jefferson ripped it open. Emma choked back a cry and redoubled her struggles, but he shoved the remains of the shirt down her arms, trapping her hands and rendering them useless to her. There was a feral gleam in his eyes as he saw her lace covered breasts.

"Regina _will _kill you when I tell her what you've done." Emma was sure of that as her mind went back to the brunette and the words she had spoken before Emma had run off.

She hadn't expected him to laugh.

"Princess, all you are is a way to hurt Neal, the Boss could care less about you." he didn't give Emma another minute as he covered one breast with his mouth, biting into the fabric covering her soft skin.

Bile rose and Emma couldn't hold it in as she turned her head and it fell onto her trapped shirt.

Emma screamed when she had finished retching, thrashing underneath him and frantically trying to buck him off, all the while sobbing and yelling at him to get off her, to let her go.

As if by magic his weight was suddenly gone and Emma opened her eyes, wondering what she was going to see. Who she was going to see. She expected it to be Regina.

Jefferson lay on the floor, stunned from a hard blow to his jaw while her rescuer stood over him. Furious and not satisfied with the punch he'd delivered, Robin kicked Jefferson in the gut. Jefferson grunted in pain and Robin reached down to pull him to his feet, shoving him into a chair.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Robin glanced at Emma. She was shaking violently, sobbing and struggling to free her hands. Furious, Robin noticed the state of her torn clothes and exposed flesh. In an effort to both shield her from Jefferson and to give her a moment to cover herself, Robin turned his back and glared at the other man.

"Regina will hit the roof if she hears about this. With her temper, everyone will suffer. You'll be lucky to escape with your life. But what the hell, maybe the Boss will be in a merciful mood and only cut off your balls."

Jefferson shuddered.

"I don't know why you're making such a fucking song and dance about it. Its not as if she means anything to the Boss. She's just using the Princess." He looked past Robin at Emma, she was trembling and clutching the ripped edges of her shirt together.

"Are you fucking thick? I've just seen Regina again and she told me to make arrangements to have all of Emma's things moved into her bedroom. Does that sound like she means nothing to the Boss?"

Jefferson stared long and hard at Robin.

"Then maybe it would be best if Regina didn't find out about this."

"No Jeff, I work for her. Now you. And you just broke rule number five. If I were you, I'd get a head start before you end up in a cage next to Neal." Robin shook his head.

Robin dismissed the man, knowing he could take Jefferson if he had to, and turned to Emma.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thank you." Emma's heart rate was still through the roof, and she was shaking like crazy, but this man had saved her from something she did not even want to contemplate.

"I don't know how long Regina will be, but it might be a good idea if you go and change. There's no telling what the Boss will do if she sees you like that." Robin waved a hand at her torn clothes.

"Emma I'm glad you're not hurt and I'm sorry this happened, but I really can't stress how bad it would be if Regina found out about this. Not for Jefferson, I don't give a shit about him and he _will be _dealt with, but if you think she's bad now…"

Emma stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. As long as Jefferson stayed away from her, she was happy.

As soon as Emma was out of the room, Robin had the other man by the throat and dragged him onto the terrace before pushing his back so he was half leaning off the railing and half falling over it.

"If you ever come near her again I will kill you. Do you understand me? The only reason I'm not telling Regina is because she has enough on her plate right now, and for some reason she doesn't think you are a _complete_ fuck up. But if you step out of line again around Emma, around me, if Regina doesn't gut you first, I will. Do I make myself clear?" by the end of his speech Robin had Jefferson almost all the way over to falling from the terrace if he wanted to drop him.

"Now fuck off. I'll wait with Emma until Regina gets back."

SQSQSQ

When Emma came back out there was only Robin in the room, for which she was thankful.

He gave her a friendly smile and Emma found herself returning it. This was really the first contact she had had with the man, and she was glad to see one person other than Regina she found she could smile at.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Emma laughed.

"What is it with the English and tea?"

He smiled and shrugged as he poured them both a cup before his face turned serious.

"What happened?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Emma frowned.

"I don't mean with that scumbag, I mean with Regina. She's down stairs right now looking like she's about to explode, and I would rather not be in firing range if and when she does go boom." Robin shook his head.

Emma blushed and thought about _why _Regina was in a mood. Robin saw her reaction and realized she was embarrassed.

"Am I right in guessing, it has something to do with the Boss telling me to have all your clothes and belongings moved into her room?"

Emma scowled.

"That was true?" She had hoped it was just a bluff to Jefferson.

Robin nodded his head in sympathy.

"I understand that you don't particularly want to, but you have to realise Regina isn't one for idle threats and she has a very short fuse with that temper of her… as I'm sure you're noticed by now. What I'm also sure you've noticed is that Regina holds a promise in the highest regard. If you make one and break it she can be unpleasant, but if _she _makes you one, then you can be assured that she will keep her word."

Emma thought back to the promises Regina had made, her. Henry would be safe, and she wouldn't force her to have sex, no matter what she said in anger.

But how could she _extract _a promise without tipping her hand.

"How should I get her to make me promises without tipping her off, she doesn't take well to games."

Robin laughed. Did this woman really not know just how wound up she had his Boss? Just how much Reginahad invested in her?

"Well, I guess you have to ask yourself what is it that Regina wants from you and then use whatever it is to get what you need from her."

When Emma blushed, Robin knew she had heard what he was telling her and understood it.

"That's all I have to do, withhold sex until I can get her to make me promises. That sounds a bit too easy, especially as its Regina."

"I think _you're_ underestimating exactly how badly Regina wants you. I realize you don't understand the importance of it, but if Regina is moving you into her room on the same night Tamara is expected back in the country… well for anyone who knows the Boss, they'll see exactly what she's putting out there."

When Emma looked at him blankly, Robin groaned.

"Emma the only reason Regina agreed to take Neal from Gold for a while, was to learn where her lover was. Well, ex lover now. While she does hate him… quite a lot actually, she wouldn't have bothered if Tamara had not have gone _with _him."

Emma hadn't really thought about the other woman. She had too much going on in her life to worry about someone else in the mix.

"Why had she run off with Neal?"

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sure he wasn't supposed to be telling the blonde all this.

"Because while Regina was with Tamara, _she _was in love with Neal. Had been since even before Regina was on the scene."

"Then why does Regina want her back?"

"She doesn't. Not how you're thinking anyway. She feels betrayed, and when she feels betrayed, those people know about it."

Smiling at her, he patted her hand gently.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, you're smart Regina tells me. You'll figure it out. Just remember not to deliberately goad the Boss or defy her. Remember _she_ wants _you_, that gives you more power then you could imagine. Emma, women have been using sex as a weapon for centuries and I have no doubt they'll continue to do so for many more. Believe me, its a very effective method of persuasion." He finished with a smirk, ending the conversation, lest Regina catch him on telling the blondes things he should not be telling.

"Do you want to look at the files Regina wants you to go over for the schools?"

When Emma frowned at him, he gave her a half smile.

"I need an excuse to be here. I'm not one of your usual guards, and she might wonder just why I'm here. And I won't lie to her Emma."

Emma jumped up, realizing how it would look if Regina came back and saw them looking all cosy on the couch. She retrieved the files from her bedroom and handed them to Robin. If Regina came back at that moment, all she would see was the two of them working informally at the coffee table.

"I couldn't sleep, so I've read over a few and made notes on some changes I think need to happen, and made notes on one or two staff members that need to go based on their statements of intent and just plain creepiness."

"Does Regina know you aren't sleeping right?" Robin threw her a look.

"A little bit yeah, but she gives me sleeping pills, and I don't want that so mostly I just ignore the question if she asks me."

Robin sighed, wondering what his Boss was doing.

"I didn't know she was keeping you drugged."

Emma frowned and shook her head.

"No, she's not. Just the first night, but she has offered them to me since."

Robin frowned. It almost sounded like she was defending Regina but who was he to question her.

They were interrupted by the door opening and both their gazes shot to it, expecting to see Regina, but it was Mary Margaret.

"I'm just here to move Emma's things into the Master bedroom."

Emma jumped up to help, leaving Robin looking over her suggestions.

When she followed Mary Margaret into Regina's bedroom, it hit Emma, she had never been in there and she was expected to sleep there from now on.

The room was identical to hers, in both furnishings and colour scheme. The bathroom was on the opposite side of the room. Emma did notice one difference. There was a wide screen TV sitting at the foot of the bed, other then that, the room held no personal touches.

She wondered why.

Regina had told her that she would give her a week before Emma had to sleep with her, so why was she making the blonde move into her room before then? Why move her in at all? Its not as if her room was a million miles away. Regina could come to her whenever she wanted. Did the brunette really want to be with her as badly as Robin hinted at? Incapable of believing that, Emma suspected it had more to do with Regina wanting to dominate her.

Robin was right about being careful, but the part about withholding sex left her feeling doubtful. He didn't realize she was drawn to Regina. In fact, it had got to the point where Regina set her on fire whenever she touched Emma. How was she supposed to fight her own body's urges?

Emma vowed silently that she would find a way. If it meant her friends and family could be safe, she'd find a way.

When she moved back into the living room, Regina was there talking to Robin.

"-things all moved?"

Emma saw him nod his head and then gesture in her direction. Regina turned to see her standing there and silence filled the room.

Regina dismissed Robin and made her way to the phone to order dinner for the two of them.

Emma was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with the brunette just standing there staring at her. She was about to snap when Regina silently headed towards her room. Unnerved, Emma watched Regina leave, half expecting her to turn around and say something. Then it occurred to her that Regina was going to shower and change for dinner. She looked down at the casual t-shirt and joggers she'd put on and wondered how the hell she was going to get around the awkward business of getting changed herself. Maybe she could grab something while the brunette was in the shower and bring it back to her old room to change. She waited until she felt it was enough time for Regina to get into the shower, before making her way to her new bedroom.

She knocked softly on the door but there was no answer. She knocked again a bit louder, but there was still no answer. Emma opened the door and scanned the room.

Empty.

Emma quickly made her way to the wardrobe and pulled out a black knee length skirt and her favourite purple top. It matched the skirt nicely and she loved all the little threads that shimmered in the fabric when they caught the light.

Quietly, she slid the door closed to access the other side where her shoes were stored. It was so strange to see them neatly stacked along side of Regina's shoes and boots. She grabbed the first pair she thought would go with her outfit and quickly shut the door on the disturbing image. Emma was relieved when she made it to her room without Regina catching her. She changed quickly, folding her t-shirt and joggers neatly and putting them in the drawer next to her lingerie. She nervously bit her lip when she remembered she still had to move those things.

She was about to step into the bathroom for her hairbrush when it occurred to her that all her toiletries were now in Regina's bathroom.

All of her privacy was now lost.

She'd probably have to shower and change with Regina constantly hovering over her. Emma frowned. It was certainly doubtful Regina would let her continue to use the room she was standing in to escape.

She dropped heavily to the bed as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Breathing deeply, she let her head fall forward to her knees, trying to counteract the dizziness. Gradually, she felt her strength return, but she was still light headed. She hated that she had this new drama to deal with, but what could she do? Give up?

Anger swelled in her. This was all Regina's fault. She could let Emma go if she wanted to. She had Neal where she wanted him and she knew Regina was lying when she said Emma was the only way to make him suffer.

Regina probably knew a dozen different ways in which to hurt Neal, To make matters worse, she now had Jefferson to deal with and he was clearly a much bigger threat than the blonde imagined. Emma could sense his intent and it wasn't just to get between her legs. She shivered remembering the mans rough hands and mouth on her.

Jefferson was all about the pain.

She left the bedroom. Fear and anger consumed her as she marched across the sitting room floor to the bar. She poured herself a large glass of wine and began to pace the floor, lost in her turbulent thoughts. A vague part of her knew she was working herself up dangerously, but she didn't care. She was sick of being afraid and she was sick of being a victim.

She stopped dead in the middle of the floor. If Regina wanted her, she would _have to _force her. Emma _was_ sick of being _her_ victim, it was time to take a stand and fight back. She had made her mind up.

She wasn't giving in.

_I won't let her do this to me anymore. _Her mind made up, Emma walked out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. Closing her eyes, she slowly tried to breathe the tension out of her body.

It was time to take a stand.

SQSQSQ


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I really want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Its nice to know people are enjoying this story even if it is rather dark. Warnings for this chapter: violence, language, smut. Things aren't so great for Emma and Regina for most of this chapter but I hope you stick with it until the end. I had to merge the start of chapter 7 with this part because I couldn't leave them like that on you lot and the rest of chapter 7 wasn't ready for posting. Please read and review. Again, thanks to the guest reviews for taking the time to let me know what they think.

Hurricane - Chapter Six

The night air was warm up to the balcony. Lost in her turbulent thoughts, Emma gazed down into the gardens but the beauty failed to penetrate her rising resentment. She heard a knock at the outer door and saw Regina cross the sitting room to open it for Mary Margaret.

When Regina turned and saw Emma standing on the balcony, she came out to stand next to her. She raked her dark eyes over the blonde, arching a brow at her outfit. Annoyed, Emma turned slightly to face the brunette and without blushing she matched her arched brow with one of her own.

Regina frowned, but said nothing.

Mary Margaret, sensing the tension, quickly set out their dinner things and left.

Not waiting for Regina, Emma seated herself at the table and began to eat.

Coldly Regina sat opposite, silently studying the blonde. Normally Emma was happy to talk to her, but Regina figured she was punishing her for having her belongings moved into a new bedroom. Irritated, she told herself she didn't care. Emma would get use to things and it would be easier if she saw Regina meant what she said.

There was no use going soft and backing down now.

The brunettes dark mood simmered below the surface.

Regina tried to draw the blonde into light conversation but she blatantly ignored her. By the end of the meal, the brunette was annoyed and frustrated by Emma's stubborn mindset.

When she couldn't get though to Emma, Regina resorted to anger as her default.

"How much more of this do you expect me to put up with dear?"

"You could always just let me go and then we wouldn't have to find out would we?" Emma didn't even bother to look at Regina as she threw out that taunt.

"You know that isn't going to happen." A red haze began to descend as Regina pictured never seeing Emma again.

"Then I'd guess you need to get used to the silent treatment and quickly Regina." Emma's voice stayed strong throughout.

Regina snapped and in a burst of temper, she caught hold of the table and over turned it in one quick motion, sending it and everything on it, crashing to the floor.

Emma yelped, flinching away from her, surprised by the action. Regina caught hold of her arm and pulled the blonde from the chair. She dragged Emma, kicking and screaming, towards their bedroom before kicking the door open. Once inside, Regina flipped Emma onto the bed, straddling her hips.

"I'm getting really fucking annoyed with this Emma. If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, I will never let you go. You. Are. Mine."

Emma tried to push her away, but Regina caught her hands and held them firmly, determined to let her know who was in control.

And it sure as shit wasn't the blonde, no matter what she thought.

Emma struggled beneath her, shouting and crying to be let go. Vaguely, Emma wondered how many times she was going to have to go through this. Especially after what had happened with Jefferson earlier. She fought as best as she could, but Regina was stronger than her, and eventually Emma exhausted herself. Regina waited for her wild thrashings to be reduced to weak struggles. It didn't take long for the blonde to wear herself out.

"Is it my fault? Should I have gone to greater lengths to make you understand that I mean what I say?"

Emma was breathing hard and squirming in her grip but she was unable to break Regina's hold on her. She could see Regina was boiling mad, but some how she just didn't care. Despite the warning Robin had given her, she foolishly goaded the other woman.

"What are you going to do to teach me huh? Lock me up? Beat me again? Rape me?"

Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously and a vein throbbed in her forehead. She gripped Emma's hands in one of her and pulled the scarf she was wearing off. She looped it over Emma's hands and pulled it tight. The blonde gasped and fought to free herself, but Regina quickly secured the end of the silk scarf to a carving in the middle of the headboard.

While Emma was gasping and struggling with the scarf, Regina hopped off the bed and found two more of them to secure her legs.

Frightened, Emma wondered how far Regina was going to take this.

The brunette was back on the bed, removing Emma's shoes and ignoring her pleas to stop. She tied her ankles to the footboard, spreading her legs wide apart. When Regina had finished tying the last knot at her ankle, she tugged at the bindings, making sure they were secure. Emma bit back a cry as the silk fabric cut into her skin. She could hardly believe Regina was doing this. Frantically she tried to reason with the other woman, but the brunette wouldn't answer her. Emma knew she was babbling, but she was desperate to get through to Regina. She kept begging and pleading for release, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up before I gag you." Regina's voice was hard.

"You wouldn't." Emma really needed to learn when not to push her.

"You don't get it, to you dear? I'm the one in charge Emma. If I say I'm going to do something, I DO it."" Regina looked over the blonde tied to her bed.

"Please, let me go." Emma's voice broke.

"I warned you Emma." Regina snapped and searched through her drawers until she found another scarf and held it up to Emma's face.

"Do you want me to gag you? Is that it?"

Emma shook her head and kept quiet. Regina dropped the scarf on the pillow next to her.

"One more word Emma." She made her threat with a look to the scarf.

Regina's eyes bored into the blondes as she pinned her with her stare. Finally, she moved back, rummaging around in her pockets for something she always kept there in case of emergency.

A switchblade.

Emma jumped, screaming softly when Regina flicked it open.

Holding the blade lightly in her fingers, Regina slowly brought the knife towards the blonde. Terrified, Emma tensed not knowing what to expect. She lifted her head and saw Regina cut her skirt. The blade was sharp, slicing through the black fabric like it was a hot knife through butter. Fearing the brunette might cut her, Emma flinched when she felt the cold metal graze her stomach, but Regina was skilled, controlling the blade with ease.

After a few more strokes, her skirt was in tatters.

Emma whimpered, unable to stop the trembling from overtaking her body. Regina pushed the ruined fabric out of her way but didn't stop there. Next, she attacked Emma's top. With one long cut up the centre, it too was in shreds.

Emma was breathing hard.

Regina angrily pushed the ribbons of her clothes back, exposing Emma's tanned body. She was wearing a black lacy bra and thong set. The brunette studied her trembling body, savouring the sight, but too enraged to enjoy it for long. Using the blade, she cut away the lacy garments.

_God, She's so beautiful._

Emma's eyes fearfully followed her hand as she placed the knife on the bedside cabinet.

Regina breathed deeply, trying to control the feelings of desire and need swelling inside her. She was almost afraid to touch Emma as she laid there, tied to their bed, the brunettes for the taking.

_Has Neal seen her looking like this, all stretched out, naked and in the light of a bedroom somewhere in the past?_ Fury raced along her veins at the thought for someone else with Emma.

She clenched her jaw and tried to push back her anger but thinking about Neal, Regina found it impossible to shake the image of the two of them together.

Regina was aggravated. She tore the shirt from her back and tossed it to the floor, swiftly followed by her pants and shoes and then her underwear.

The brunette stood beside the bed naked and angry, looking at Emma. Her beautiful Emma was all tied down on the bed and spread eagle, but she wasn't willing.

After their encounter this afternoon, Regina knew she'd never want Emma any other way but willing, but _she_ didn't know that. The brunette had to make her understand who was in charge. She couldn't have Emma trying to get the better of her. Regina needed to teach her a hard lesson.

Emma's eyes were shut tight, her face was turned away from Regina and she was trembling.

"Look at me."

Too afraid not to do as she was told, Emma looked at her. She gasped when she saw Regina was fully naked. She hadn't seen her fully naked yet, and the sight was something else.

The woman was gorgeous.

"Should I rape you Emma?" She asked softly.

Emma violently shook her head no.

"I think secretly maybe you want me to, to get it out of the way."

Emma shook her head in fear, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I think you'd like it if I just took you dear, save all the build up we've been doing. Strap on the biggest fucking cock I own and take you like a two dollar whore."

Emma shook her head no yet again and flinched when she felt Regina's fingers graze her leg.

"Are you sure? You seemed to like what we were doing earlier, perhaps I could persuade you to enjoy it."

Emma flinched again, when the brunettes fingers lightly swirled through the curls between her legs.

Regina climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her thighs. Emma's eyes were wild and full of fear. She could almost hear the scream on her lips.

"You're afraid aren't you Emma?" The blonde nodded her head yes.

"Good. You should be. I could do anything I like to you." Gently Regina pushed a finger inside the blondes body and Emma whimpered.

The brunette was truly surprised to find that Emma was wet. Not as wet as Regina would like, but the blonde was finding something in this rough play that got her off. The heady thought raced through Regina's mind that they would definitely be returning to this type of play when they were both active participants.

"You aren't wet enough for what I have planned Emma dear."

Regina hopped off the bed and vanished into the bathroom. Emma lay trembling in fright, dreading her return. But another part, a darker part that the blonde was refusing to listen to was trembling in something other than fear.

When Regina returned, she emptied a bag of toys onto the bed by Emma's side. Emma didn't recognize all of the items, but there were four vibrators of different colours, widths and lengths, a long string of beads, a blindfold, a leather strap and a few other things she couldn't quite see in the heap.

Robin had warned her and she'd foolishly thought she could handle Regina and her temper. All she could do was hold on and pray Regina didn't really _want _to hurt her.

It never occurred to Emma that she wasn't as scared as she should have been, but Regina noticed the blondes body reacting to the little things, and it excited her more than anything.

Regina bent her head in between Emma's thighs, caressing her entire length with long feather like strokes of her tongue. Emma flinched when she felt the brunette spread her wide and gently push a finger inside.

The blonde shuddered when Regina flicked her clit with her stiffened tongue. Slowly, she worked at Emma, sucking and licking her clit as she steadily pumped her finger into her. Apprehensively, Emma kept still while Regina held her open for her mouth. Regina didn't let Emma's lack of response bother her as she swirled her tongue over her soft folds, quickening the pace with glee.

Emma instinctively moaned, struggling to stay calm as her body reacted to Regina's explorations of her. While trying to twist away from the brunettes mouth, she inadvertently pulled on the scarves. They tightened with her movements, biting deeply into her wrists and ankles causing her to whimper in pain.

Regina smirked at her weak efforts to evade her tongue and she caught Emma's thighs, pushing them further apart as she buried her mouth in the blondes core, licking and sucking her to a frenzy of anguished cries. Regina plunged her fingers into Emma until a river of her juices flowed. She was delighted by Emma's body's responses, even if she tried to deny the attraction between them, the blonde would never be able to deny how Regina's touch made her wither with need and desire.

Even if it was _against her will_, Regina was going to make sure she never tried to deny it was _her_ that filled Emma with those sensations.

Regina could tell Emma was reaching a crisis point. Her hips were rising up to meet the brunettes fingers and she was panting desperately. Regina crawled up her body kissing her forcefully. She pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth, letting the blonde taste herself on lips and tongue. Emma groaned as Regina continued to pump her fingers into her at a frantic pace even as she rubbed her clit with a thump, swirling Emma's juices over wet flesh with an agonizingly gentle touch, cruelly stopping the blonde from falling over the edge.

Emma moaned into Regina's mouth, tears of tortured pleasure rolling from her eyes as the brunette fucked her with three fingers.

"What's wrong dear, don't you like what I'm doing?"

"NO!"

Emma glared at her, gasping, shaking her head in denial of her body's obvious pleasure. Regina was furious. _Still_ Emma denied her. The brunette pulled the blonde to her and kissed her viciously, grinding their mouths together and cutting her lips with teeth. When Regina pulled back, Emma could see her blood on the brunettes lips.

"Lies Emma." Regina hissed as she glared at the woman beneath her.

"Lets see then dear if you like this better." Regina grabbed a vibrator from the pile and rubbed it against Emma, coating it with her juices before pushing it slowly inside. Emma tensed when she felt the cold object enter her. The blonde sobbed as she tried to bury her face in Regina's shoulder but the brunette pulled back from her, watching Emma's face. She was a picture of combined humiliation and desire and Regina chuckled as Emma's body continued to betray her.

Slowly, she began fucking Emma with the vibrator, gently drawing it in and out of her. Emma moaned and writhed and soon she was gasping and panting in need.

Regina positioned herself back between Emma's thighs, thrusting the vibrator into her with a staggering speed. Emma bucked forward, unable to help herself, her body was on fire with unfulfilled need. She was so close but still Regina managed to hold her back. A fine sweat coated her skin and she was quaking all over, gasping for breath. Desperately, she looked at Regina with anxious eyes when she raised her gaze from Emma's core and held her look.

Emma flinched from the brunettes furious stare.

"Something you want dear?"

She turned her face away, refusing to give Regina the satisfaction of seeing her need. Emma whimpered when the brunette twisted the vibrator deep inside the blonde and turned it on to its highest setting. She bucked and thrashed under the assault, her entire body going into sensory overload. Emma screamed again and again trying to pull her body away from the torture device but the scarves cut painfully into her skin and Regina didn't let up. The brunette continued to pump into her with cruel intensity, shocking Emma with the unexpected feelings of painful pleasure.

Emma never imagined, never guessed it could be like this. It seemed to go on forever. The blonde was becoming desperate as her vision swam in and out of focus and she thought she was going to pass out from the combination of pain and pleasure, making her quiver and cry out in need.

Regina pulled the vibrator from Emma's aching core and dipped her head to capture the moisture flowing from her. Gently, the brunette licked Emma softly sucked on her clit. She knew Emma was in agony with the need to climax. Now was the time to bend her to Regina's will.

Gently she washed Emma with her tongue, relishing in the sweet salty taste of her, calming her tingling flesh. Regina kissed a path up her body, stopping to lave at Emma's naval with soft licks until her breathing began to return to normal. Placing tiny kisses across her breasts, Regina felt her speeding heart gradually slow and she worked her way higher, up Emma's neck and then to her face, kissing her cheeks and lips.

Regina lay along her body, nestling between the blondes legs, rubbing their heated sexes together. Emma tensed, gasping as she looked into Regina's lust filled eyes. Fear and panic swelled inside she whimpered beneath the other woman.

Regina struggled to control the urge to push and use Emma's body to get off. She could feel the blondes wet folds caressing her own, their clits touching. Regina swallowed back a groan and reached for her composure. Pushing back her desires, she reached down between them and gently rubbed Emma's aching nub, revelling in the blondes moans of need. The brunette kissed her neck and sucked on the beating pulse point as she swirled her fingers back and fourth over Emma's hot and swollen clit.

"Do you want to come Emma?" When Emma kept quiet, Regina's head lifted a little.

"Its okay dear, you can tell me."

"I _hate_ you." As soon as Regina had given her permission to speak without the threat of a gag hanging over her, Emma exploded.

Regina laughed.

"I'm sure you do dear but that wasn't what I asked. I asked if you wanted to come. So answer me." She pinched Emma's clit as she waited for her answer. She saw Emma bite her lip, effectively holding back a reply. Emma jerked under her hand, trying to push herself onto strong fingers harder, but Regina slipped them into her softly, avoiding her throbbing clit now.

"Tell me you want to come. Say it Emma and I'll make it happen. If you don't answer me, I'll leave you tied to this bed all night." Regina was prepared to do so, but really hoped Emma would give in to her own body's needs first.

Emma choked back a sobbing groan.

Regina felt her inner walls flutter. Emma was so close and panting loudly as her body arched under her and then Regina heard her whisper something.

"Say it louder Emma."

"Please… Please… I can't take any more… I need to…" she trailed off, moaning.

"Then say it and it will all be over. I promise dear. Just say it. Say you want me to make you come."

"I want… you to… OH! Make me… come… oh god now…." she panted desperately, her body so close.

Regina kissed Emma's face and neck, her fingers thrusting into her rapidly.

"Good dear, now say 'please make me come Regina." Regina rocked their bodies together, groaning herself now as her own clit rubbed nicely against Emma's tensed thigh.

Emma's willpower shattered. Her mind and body pushed too far by the sensation of Regina's body sliding over hers.

"Oh God! Please… please Regina… want to come… please make me come… Regina… please…oh god!" Babbling and begging, she pleaded with her

Regina plunged her fingers into Emma, searching for her G-spot. When she found the little bundle of nerves, she gently pressed and rubbed with just enough pressure, while her thumb rapidly rubbed Emma's clit.

Emma came undone, shouting and screaming as her orgasm crashed through her. She gasped in shock at the painful pleasure invading every part of her as Regina prolonged her climax with talented fingers. Never had she experienced anything like it. She spiralled on as the waves of her orgasm swept through her. Finally she collapsed, spent and shaking in the after shocks.

Only the sound of her harsh breathing filled the room. Regina lay next to her, silently watching her calm down. Eventually Emma became aware of the brunettes strange silence. Panting softly, she looked at the other woman. Her eyes were heavy with undisguised lust as she gazed at the blondes heaving breasts.

Emma watched, wide eyes as Regina ran a hand down her own body and began rubbing her clit as quickly and as hard as she could, her eyes locked onto Emma's own now. She knew the blonde would not want to touch her and that was fine. That wasn't needed for the lesson.

Regina had gotten what she wanted.

It didn't take long at all for her to come under her own hand. She lifted her hand and painted Emma's lips with the salty moisture before pushing her soaked fingers into the blondes mouth. Emma sucked them softly and Regina smiled. She was pleased Emma had anticipated what she wanted her to do.

Regina's taste was in her mouth, but Emma was too far gone to really notice after that orgasm.

Finally sated, Regina moved off of her and spooned against her side while she rubbed her hand all over Emma's breasts and stomach before letting her hand cup the blonde between her thighs. Not excreting any presser, but just holding her for a moment before Regina got up.

Emma felt her twist on the bed and flinched when she saw the blade in Regina's hands, but she only reached above them and to cut the scarf bound the blondes wrists.

"Stay still. If you move too quickly, the blood rushing back into your hands will be painful." Regina sat up and cut the scarves off Emma's ankles as well.

Emma lay still, trying hard not to move her aching limbs. Regina got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later, she returned with a hot washcloth. Using it, she gently massaged Emma's arms, slowly helping to restore her circulation. When the blonde could move more freely, she spooned against her, brushing back her sweaty hair from her brow and covering her trembling limbs with her own.

"Now do you see Emma? I'm in control of your life _and_ your body. Its all mine whether you like it or not. I'd rather you were willing dear, and I promised you I wouldn't take you by force and even now, you know I've kept that promise." Regina gently massaged Emma's wrists before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you dear, but it would be better for you if you remembered and understand that it doesn't mean I _won't_ if you push me." Regina kissed the red marks on Emma's wrists and ankles.

"And Emma?" Regina waited until she held her eyes with a steady look, freezing Emma with her dark gaze.

"Do not _ever _ask or demand for me to let you go, ever again. Understand?"

Emma held her breath and nodded her head that yes, she understood.

Regina smiled and gave Emma kiss on the forehead.

"Good girl."

Regina left Emma on the bed for a few moments while she went to turn on the shower. She set the water to a comfortable temperature and retrieved the blondes unresisting body from the bed to lead her into the shower. Regina stepped in with her, holding Emma's passive form under the spray while she soaped up a sponge and gently washed away all the sweat and come from her flesh.

Emma gazed at her with wide, slightly dazed eyes, yielding to her silently as she whispered to the blonde. When Regina was satisfied Emma was clean, she turned her attention to her hair. She shampooed the long lengths with gentle fingers, taking her time to massage Emma's scalp thoroughly.

The combination of the hot water and the brunettes soothing fingers on her aching body lulled Emma. Soon she was slipping into a tranquil state, her eyes closed as she swayed into Regina, allowing her to hold her without protest.

Regina was finally coming out of her black mood. The girl in her arms was so beautiful she couldn't believe the force of the encounters between them. Each time with Emma, she drove her to distraction; even now Regina could feel her body responding to her.

She felt a sense of satisfaction, knowing Emma was bending to her will. The blondes responses left her breathless and aching for more and Regina was completely determined to win her over.

Regina felt a pang of remorse when she picked up Emma's shredded clothes. She glanced at the blonde sitting mutely at the dressing table, feeling a flash of guilt for the fear she must have caused her.

Her anger had run its course and her desperation to make Emma accept her control and authority had drained away. Now Regina was left feeling equally desperate to know she hadn't destroyed whatever tentative beginnings she had thought they were developing.

Regina glanced at her again. Their eyes met in the mirror and she felt a sudden fierce possessiveness for this woman. Then she remembered what Neal had said about her earlier. Regina strode towards her with purpose. Scooping Emma up, she carried her to the bed and stripped Emma of her robe before placing her naked underneath the covers.

She bent her head and kissed Emma, gently at first, drawing the blondes unresponsive mouth to join her as she deepened the kiss.

When she pulled back, Emma was panting.

_Oh yes. She belongs to me._

Regina stepped away from the bed to the wardrobe. She pulled out clean clothes and dressed quickly then crouched down beside Emma and gently caressed her face.

"I wish I could stay dear, but there is some business I have to attend to and it may take a while. Try to get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Emma nodded at her and Regina bent to kiss her forehead before leaving the bedroom. Robin was waiting in the halls outside their suit of rooms and Regina frowned at the look on his face before he covered it.

"What?"

Robin shook himself and nodded towards the elevator.

"Graham called. ETA is in ten minutes."

Regina nodded. Now she had dealt with her current lover, it was time to go see an ex.

Her mind was fully on Emma though as she rode the elevator down.

_She probably really does hate me. I've turned her whole life upside down. Abducted her, threatened her family, her friends, coerced and coaxed her into sex, and all I do is lose my temper whenever she defies me. Something has to give._

She knew she shouldn't have gone to see Neal earlier, but she was so mad at Emma for running out on her in the poolroom, she'd forgotten all about her distaste in sharing with Neal any of the details of dealings with Emma. Regina had gone to see Neal with the sole purpose of tormenting him and yet, she found it was herself who was being tormented by Neal's constant blather about his time with Emma.

Regina had no doubt about Neal's feelings concerning the blonde. He was in love with her as much as ever and this too had angered Regina. It didn't seem right Neal finally got to love someone with such intensity when Regina had still to find that person herself.

So it was with a great deal of satisfaction Regina told Neal all  
about her encounter with Emma in the poolroom. Neal's shocked face was the perfect reward to her angry frustrations. Though she had left on that note, Regina still walked away feeling inadequate in comparison to Neal's recounting of a Emma in love.

An Emma she had yet to meet.

One she was just starting to realised she _needed _to meet.

Regina was fairly sure Emma would behave differently now. Maybe she wasn't in love with her and probably never would be but she was Regina's and she knew it. It would be interesting to see how she handled things from this point onwards. Regina wasn't worried about her losing her spirit, Emma was stronger then she realized.

A car pulled into the driveway and tore Regina from her thoughts. She could see Graham in the drivers seat, and could see a woman slouched over onto her side.

Tamara was back.

Regina took one look at the woman who had betrayed her, saw how out of it she was on drugs and turned her back.

"How long has she been like this?"

Graham shook his head.

"She hasn't had anything in a few days Boss, withdrawal is kicking in bad right about now. She was pretty bad over there. The doc told me that a man matching Neal's description had forced her to go into rehab to get clean, said something about it being too easy to get gear in the US. And Boss, she had been in rehab the whole time as I figure it. Neal took her with him yeah, but as soon as he could he put her somewhere that could help her out."

Regina sighed.

"Get her out of here and take her to the clinic. Tell them she needs to be clean and sober before _anyone_ gets near her, am I clear?"

Graham nodded his head and got back into the car, driving off once more. He was surprised by how quickly Regina dismissed her ex though. He had expected something… more.

Maybe Emma had something to do with his Boss' current mind frame.

SQSQSQ

Regina blinked as the room got lighter. She had sat and watched Emma sleep, unable to find any herself that night. Regina quietly slipped from the bed to watch dawn break through. She rested her hip on the stone railing as she stared at the sky, her mind a numb mess. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and emotional turmoil. Her troubled thoughts couldn't seem to find any order and her heart was heavy with guilt.

Neal was her prisoner.

She only took him in because she had thought he had stolen her lover. Turns out he was trying to help? Go figure. Gold would never hear of Neal being set free just yet and if Regina requested a change in Neal's captivity, Gold would probably demand Neal be returned to Storybrook and she would have to send Emma with him.

Gold had read the same journals she had belonging to Neal. He knew who Emma was. It was imperative that he never got his hands on the girl his son fell in love with.

Emma would never survive being under Gold's thumb. She would be tossed around like a party favour and drugged to the eyeballs on top of that. He had actually suggested just that when he discovered who Emma was. Regina had countered with the need to have Emma with her to torment Neal. Thankfully Gold had taken that at face value and hadn't looked any closer at Regina's motivations.

Regina couldn't and wouldn't allow Gold to get anywhere near the blonde.

There was nothing Regina could do about it. Things had to stay as they were. She couldn't change things much for Neal, other  
then allow him certain freedoms and comforts, and she couldn't change Tamara from a druggie to a functioning human being, no matter how much she wanted to. Her wellbeing now lay in the hands of doctors but Regina _could_ change things for _Emma_.

She could free her but if she did, Gold would hear of it and Emma would be a target. Ironically, Emma was safer living right here with her, under her protection.

How much of this should she explain to Emma? All? Or just enough to win her over and convince her the brunette was acting in her best interests. Regina laughed at that. Emma would never believe she was doing it for her own good and if given the choice, the blonde would probably want to take her chances on her own. No, there was no use in trying to explain herself. It would only confuse things for Emma and after their last encounter; Regina knew the blonde would do as she was told.

So maybe she would just go along with that and protect Emma by controlling her. The blonde hated her anyway, so what difference would it make if she continued to hate her. It would be for her own good. Regina could live with her hate and indifference, especially if it meant she still got to be near Emma, to touch her or just see her.

Sighing, she turned back towards their room, hoping to get a few hours rest. She slipped back into the bed next to Emma, settling the covers over her nude body, the soft cool weight a contrast to the heavy weight of hopelessness that settled in her heart.

SQSQSQ

Emma woke to find Regina sleeping next to her. She flinched at the momentary shock of seeing the brunettes naked chest on the other side of her bed then she remembered; it was Regina's bed.

_Their bed._

Tears sprang to her eyes with the memory of what Regina had done to her. There was no doubt she was determined to subdue and control Emma. The things the brunette had done were both forceful and cruel, even when the blonde had begged her to stop. In fact, her pleas seemed to anger Regina more, causing her to push Emma to greater heights of both pain _and_ pleasure.

Emma was ashamed of herself. She should have fought harder and she certainly shouldn't have given into Regina's threats and stayed silent. She knew she'd lost valuable ground there, doing what the brunette told her to do.

She cursed herself for being a fool. What had she been thinking? Robin had warned her not to goad the darker woman. But she hadn't listened. Now, Regina had laid claim to her and she would never be satisfied with anything less than Emma's total acceptance now.

The tears slid down her face, wetting the pillow beneath her head. For the first time in her life, Emma was unsure of what to do. How should she act? Should she wait and take her lead from Regina? She despised herself for even thinking about waiting to see how _she_ treated her. But what could she do? After last night, Regina could demand anything from her and Emma didn't think she'd be able to refuse her.

She had been so sure of herself and her ability to take a stand. She'd thought of herself as a victim and now she truly knew what the word meant.

Regina turned to face her.

Emma could tell the brunette had merely been resting with her eyes closed. Regina looked at her with heavy eyes. They were dark and stormy and Emma thought she looked _sad_.

_What the hell does _she_ have to feel sad about? After what she did, what right does she have?_

The silence was heavy as Regina stared at her. Emma could see her sad eyes sweeping over her face, lighting on her cheeks and mouth, and lingering on her teary eyes.

_What does she see there,_ Emma wondered,_ pain and humiliation, or defeat?_

Regina reached across the empty space between them and gently tugged one of Emma's hands from under her cheek. She frowned, looking at the ugly red mark circling the blondes wrist and lightly rubbed the bruised area and kissed it softly.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Emma. I should not have lost my temper like that." Regina looked up and met Emma's eyes, her own full of regret. "Please… forgive me."

Emma was so shocked she didn't know what to say. An apology and begging for forgiveness?

"I understand you probably don't believe me Emma, but I really am sorry-"

Emma jumped away from Regina, scrambling from the bed as she yanked on a dressing gown.

Regina looked at her as she frantically began to pace and could see Emma was upset and agitated.

Silently, she waited for the explosion she knew would be coming her way.

_Sorry? She's sorry? After everything she did? Everything she put me through? How _dare _she and oh god, she made me come, made be beg to come…_

"Emma dear, please-"

"Fucking bitch!" The scream finally burst from her, filled with her rage and pain.

Regina grabbed her clothes, quickly pulled them on and raced around the other side of the bed to Emma. She grabbed the blondes arms and tried to pull her into an embrace.

Emma flinched back and slapped her hard across the face. Regina's head snapped to the side with the force of her blow. Calmly, she turned to face Emma again, holding still. Emma pulled her arm back to deliver another blow and Regina stood firm waiting for it to land.

It stung with the same intensity as the first and was followed quickly by another and another until Emma was all out slapping and hitting her. Regina took it, standing steady, letting the blonde vent her anger. The brunette recognized her need to fight back, to let it out.

Knowing Emma deserved it and more, Regina's heart _ached_. _She_ had driven Emma to this and all she could do was give her the chance to express her rage.

Emma was sobbing and her blows were becoming weaker, less effective. Regina tried to comfort her and gently brushed her fingers over the hand tightly wound in her red t-shirt she normally wore to the gym.

"No. I don't want you touching me, don't ever touch me… you fucking _bitch_!" Emma jumped back, her eyes flashing hate and anger as she screamed at Regina.

Regina took a step towards her but stopped when Emma quickly spun away from her. The blonde grabbed a small mirror from the dressing table and threw it at her. Regina ducked and the mirror landed harmlessly on the bed but Emma was enraged. She missed her target. Another hard object found its way into her hand and she launched it with the full force of her anger towards the other woman.

Regina kept ducking and dodging the small objects Emma threw. Anger made her aim poor and most of them sailed by harmlessly, though a few managed to hit her. A small glass perfume bottle hit Regina on the brow and the corner of a book struck her hard in the centre of her chest between her breasts.

When Regina's dressing table was empty, Emma frantically looked for more weapons. Regina backed up realizing the blonde wasn't through yet and she was best left to get on with it.

Regina had a sudden flashback to the night she had discovered Tamara had taken off with Neal and the destruction she had caused to her room in Gold's mansion and felt more shame about what she had done to Emma.

_Let her do this, she needs it. I can take it. Should I really have expected anything less? The girl has fire and this is what I drove fuck that hurt_

A small crystal ordainment had just collided with her collarbone and interrupted her train of thought.

Emma advanced on her, still looking for things to throw. She settled for picking up things she had already used and threw them again.

_I fucking _hate _her_

The hair dryer found its way into her hand and she threw it screaming. Vaguely she wondered why Regina wasn't trying to stop her and the fact that she wasn't, spurred Emma on but angered her at the same time. _That's it, let Emma only _think _she's fighting back, I'll show her_

Regina ducked the hairdryer and it hit the mirrored wardrobe, cracking the glass at head-height.

Emma screamed again, enraged she had missed. Sliding the partially open door out of her way, she grabbed one of Regina's boots and launched it in her direction. The wardrobe was full of shoes and boots and with this new supply of ammunition, Emma renewed her attack, all the while internally ranting, her emotions running wild.

Anger… hot, burning, spewing, all consuming anger. At Regina, at herself, running wild and overtaking everything. It needed a target. _She_ needed a target. Regina was her target. A quickly thrown high-heeled shoe hit her in the face and Emma quickly grabbed another and threw it but this time she missed.

_She made me beg to come and fuck, I wanted it so much and how the fuck could _she_ do that? Why do I respond so much to her touch?_

Emma took a step away from the open wardrobe door and caught sight of herself in the cracked mirror. She was a mess. Her face was red and tearstained, her eyes were crazy and wild. She froze for a second and stared at herself.

_How the hell could I have wanted it… wanted _her?

Emma screamed and launched herself at the mirror, repeatedly slamming her fists against the glass, striking out at her own reflection now. The weakened glass cracked some more, the fracture growing larger under her continued hits.

Just as the crack reached her fists, Regina grabbed her and pinned Emma's arms to her sides.

"No dear, you'll only hurt yourself, please don't do that."

Emma threw her head back and hit Regina hard on the side of te head. Groaning, Regina dragged them backward towards the bed and Emma screamed as she pulled them down, thrashing wildly. The brunette tried to hold onto Emma but fear and anger gave her strength. Regina wrestled with her, trying to calm her with soft noises but she was kicking and screaming madly and they tumbled to the floor. Regina tried unsuccessfully to twist so Emma would land on top but they landed on their sides with a heavy thump. Emma, still pinned to Regina who held on as the blonde screamed murder.

Overpowered and exhausted, Emma tired quickly. It was as if all her energy and strength drained away with the last of her screams and she began to sob softly.

Regina held her close, softly whispering and trying to calm her. Eventually she held still and her sobs died down to weak sniffles.

"Emma."

She tensed in Regina's embrace.

"Emma, dear, please." Regina shifted slightly so she could look at the blonde. She was breathing softly, gazing off into space, her eyes glazed and unfocused.

This was bad. This was worse than the rage. Regina couldn't let her get lost inside herself.

Sitting up, she pulled Emma with her and manoeuvred them both back onto the bed. The blonde didn't resist or struggle and Regina continued to worry. To go from screaming anger to frozen was not a good sign. Not at all.

Knocking some of the thrown objects onto the floor, Regina arranged Emma on the bed, resting her head on a pillow. She didn't move or look at the brunette, even when she lay down next to her and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Emma dear, please look at me." The desperation was easily heard in Regina's voice now as she begged Emma.

The blondes eyes slowly fixed on her and relieved, Regina brushed her tangled hair away from her face.

"I hate you." the blondes voice was husky from all the screaming and crying she had done.

Regina's heart ached and she nodded her head, knowing it must be true and that she had no one but herself to blame.

"I know dear. I'm sorry."

Emma gazed at her blankly.

Regina caught hold of her hand and rushed on.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Emma. I shouldn't have hurt you like that." Regina kissed Emma's fingers and swallowed the tears that stung the back of her throat.

"Please Emma, forgive me."

Scowling, Emma didn't know what to say so said nothing.

"I know you don't believe me, but I really am sorry. If you let me, I'll prove it to you," the brunette said pleadingly.

Emma looked at her. Scanning Regina's face, she desperately tried to fathom her meaning. She couldn't tell if the brunette was being sincere.

"Besides letting me go, there is no way for you to prove how sorry you are to me." Emma knew she was taking a risk by even mentioning being let go, but she didn't think it mattered at this point.

Regina frowned, thinking of something she could do when it came to her.

"What if I rang Archie and told him to let Henry and your parents be? If I called off their watcher?" Archie would never had hurt Henry in the first place, which Emma knew since Regina had promised her that.

It was strange how easy Regina was to read. Emma always knew when the brunette was lying to her or telling the truth, and there was very few people Emma could read _so _well.

A glimmer of hope settled inside Emma at the thought of her son no longer being watched by these people.

"I don't believe you." She did, but it was proof time.

Regina nodded her head, accepting that Emma didn't trust her and reached for her cell phone.

"I know you don't, but I will if you'll forgive me."

Emma scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Forgiveness can't be bought Regina."

Sighing, Regina smiled weakly at her. Even now, after she had told Emma she would stop having her family followed the blonde still felt the need to point out the hollowness of it all. She was still strong and Regina admired her spirit. No wonder Neal was so in love with her. She was a person with a strong sense of right and wrong; worthy of any mans admiration and respect.

Or any woman's.

"I know Emma."

Emma frowned at the resigned tone she heard from Regina but pushed on.

"And if I say the words, you'll stop having Henry followed? Get Archie out of his school?"

"Yes Emma, I will." Regina nodded her head.

Emma studied her, desperately searching dark eyes for a hidden lie. She knew it was pointless, she'd say it anyway. If there was the smallest hope of having the surveillance on her family stopped, Emma would say anything Regina wanted her to.

"Then I forgive you."

Regina released the breath she had been holding and dialled Archie's number.

It was Emma's turn to hold her breath as she listened to the conversation, able to make out male tones in the background.

Regina looked at her when she ended the call.

"Its done. Archie will stay up there until we go and collect Henry, and then catch a ride home with Graham or one of the others."

"Promise me." Robin's words echoed in her ear.

"What?" Regina frowned.

"Just tell me that it's a promise and I will believe you Regina."

Regina smiled at her and moved closer. She rolled onto her side to face Emma.

"I promise." She whispered, softly caressing Emma's hair.

Emma was so relieved by Regina's sincere promise.

"Thank you."

Regina pulled her closer and buried her face in Emma's neck.

"I really am sorry, I wish I could promise to never lose my temper again but I can't. I don't want to hurt you, not like that, not where your frightened I wouldn't stop. It was unforgivable and I know you can't really forgive me but its enough that you said it. I am so _sorry."_

Shocked by her confession, Emma gazed at Regina. She held still in her arms, as she sobbed and cried like a child. The blondes heart twisted at the sound of the brunettes broken sobs and tentatively she placed a hand on her shoulder and patted Regina, bemused and bewildered by the turn of events.

Eventually the brunettes sobs died down. She had fallen asleep in Emma's arms. Emma lay there watching her, puzzled and wondering what it all meant but her heart was lighter knowing Henry was safe and her mother and father were both free from the mess that had become Emma's life.

Regina's words of apology echoed in her mind. Everything she knew about the brunette was filled with violence, her treatment of Red and Neal and most certainly _herself_. It was _all_ violent. But then there had been times when Regina had been kind and tender, gentle and sweet. If only she could be like that all the time.

Emma glanced down at Regina in her arms, her head resting against the blondes shoulder with her arms wrapped around Emma. Maybe things would be different. Her anger was still there, calmer but still there. Regina hurt her and abused her and still Emma had reached orgasm. This confused her. She knew at the time she was terrified. The act itself had been cold and there was noting about it she'd found arousing. She'd just wanted it to end. She'd wanted Regina to stop. But the things the brunette had done and the way she touched her… Emma was powerless to control her body's response.

Emma knew this was what she was most angry about, her complete lack of control over Regina, the situation and _especially_ over her own body.

But Regina had apologized and begged for forgiveness. She had phoned Archie and released her family from her clutches knowing Emma wouldn't believe her but she tried to prove it anyway.

_Actions speak louder than words._

Sighing, Emma closed her eyes. She would be talking to Henry in an hour or so but for now she needed to rest. Closing her eyes, she lay still listening to Regina's steady breathing and felt her chest rising and falling against her side.

SQSQSQ

Regina was still wrapped in Emma's arms when she woke. When she stretched, Emma was woken from her light nap. Regina lifted her head to look at the blonde, her eyes blinking while adjusting to the brightness of the room. Emma was blinking too as she stretched, making cute mewling noises as she moved.

Regina chuckled.

Emma was adorable when she woke. The blonde smiled weakly at Regina when she heard her laugh. When she reached up to stroke Emma's hair, Regina noticed how the sheet had slipped down a fraction when the blonde lifted her hands. The robe, she was still wearing, had opened, giving the brunette a tantalizing view of the upper curves of her breasts. She pushed the sheet aside and kissed one plump breast and felt Emma tense slightly but she didn't try to stop her.

When Regina glanced up at her, Emma looked nervous and uncertain. Slowly, the brunette kissed and nibbled her way to the pink peak, licking the tender piece of flesh to a hard nub, to give Emma plenty of time to speak up.

The blonde made a soft noise in the back of her throat.

Regina let the nipple slip from her mouth to ask Emma if she wanted her to stop.

The blonde didn't answer, but she shook her head no against the pillow. Encouraged, Regina returned to kissing her breast, keeping her movements slow and gentle as she lifted the soft weight and licked the underside of the blondes curves. Regina moved to Emma's other breast and repeated the action, delighting in the blondes small gasps of pleasure.

Pushing the robe further apart, she peppered Emma's body with tiny kisses. Regina's lips traced the blondes collarbone before she sucked gently on her quickening pulse point. Regina was happy to see Emma responding to her, even if she was hesitant. The brunette smiled against her skin and happily continued to make love to Emma with her mouth.

Emma's hand came to rest on her shoulder and she pushed at Regina gently.

"I'll stop if you want me too Emma, you still set the pace."

Emma was panting softly, Regina's touch was so exciting it was electric. It was nothing like the last time the brunette touched her. Now, gentle fingers were making her nerve endings twitch and jump.

_Oh God! How is it possible she can do this to me_

"Regina…"

Regina felt Emma's body relax and felt her own heart flutter.

Gently, Regina let her hand glide down Emma's body, caressing her breasts and tweaking nipples to hard, needy peaks. She skimmed further down, letting her fingers dance lightly over the flat planes of Emma's stomach. The brunette brought one of her fingers to her own mouth, licking the digit, making it wet before returning it to play in Emma's belly button. When Emma giggled, Regina's breath caught. Snuggling closer to Emma's side, she nibbled and licked the blondes neck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Emma was making.

Regina hooked a leg over Emma's to nudge hers apart and the blonde tensed and resisted for a moment before letting the brunette slip a leg between hers. The cotton of Regina's gym leggings rasped against her skin as the brunette slipped her hand inside the open robe to caress Emma's hips, working slowly downwards, building her higher with a teasing touch. When her hand reached Emma's curls, she cupped her gently.

"You aren't in any pain are you?"

Emma could practically _taste _the regret in Regina. Surprisingly, the blonde realized there wasn't any pain. The abuse Regina subjected her to, though physically painful at the time, had melted away. Her wrists and ankles were bruised and ached dully but there was no lingering discomfort at her sex. It would seem all her real pain was emotional.

"No, I'm okay."

With her hand simply resting on Emma's mound, Regina went back to kissing and nibbling the blondes face and neck and Emma gasped when she did that thing with her tongue just below her ear.

_Oh God! She really knows how to use her mouth._

"Emma dear, open your eyes." Regina whispered, licking her ear softly with the tip of her tongue.

The blonde groaned at the effort to do as Regina asked. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and Regina smiled at her, thrilled to see them smokey with desire.

Emma returned her smile weakly.

"Can I touch you? You are so soft, so tight and warm and I want to feel that again, but I won't if you say no." Her hand was still gently caressing Emma's curls.

Emma gasped softly, Regina words igniting her and sending chills running up and down her spine. The brunette was sliding the tip of one finger in and out of her core, teasing Emma with the soft pressure but never ventured inside properly, waiting for the blonde to give the go ahead.

It was nice, but it wasn't enough, Emma needed more. She _wanted_ more. Regina's tenderness was melting her and Emma found her own passion building.

This was better. This was nice. Emma decided she was happy Regina was back to asking her permission, which was a much better apology then any amount of remorseful words were to her.

The brunette pressed the tip of her finger to the blondes clit.

"Tell me Emma, if you want me to stop tell me," she whispered.

Emma just closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Sliding down the blondes body and under the sheet, Regina settled herself between open thighs. Emma's aroma under the bedding was making her dizzy with lust. She breathed the blonde in deeply, before lowering her mouth to Emma's wetness.

Tensing, Emma jerked away, surprised by the soft touch and Regina froze, holding still for a moment, caressing the blondes thighs and waiting for Emma to either relax or stop her. Gently, she rubbed her cheek against Emma's smooth thigh and kissed her softly. The blonde sighed and relaxed and Regina caught hold of Emma's thighs from underneath, pushed them over her shoulders and slid her hands under the soft round curves of Emma's ass, lifting the blonde higher to her mouth.

Emma's hands slid into dark silky hair, caressing Regina and pulling  
her closer as she rocked her hips from side to side, nuzzling herself into the brunettes mouth.

Regina was delirious with Emma's participation and rewarded her with long sweeps of her tongue over the length of her core, lapping at her juices like a lioness. She moaned quietly, bouncing Emma's ass in her hands, helping the blonde thrust in time with her mouth, squeezing gently.

Emma sighed, rolling her head against the pillow, her hands tightening their grip in Regina's hair.

Regina could hardly believe what was happening. All the horror and ugliness of the night before was being given a chance to be soothed, put right or better still erased or so she hoped.

Smiling against Emma's wet folds, she slipped her tongue into the blondes heated centre and sucked the moisture from deep inside, spurred on and delighted by Emma's quiet whimpers and moans. The blonde heels were gently rubbing her back, helping to push Regina further onto her, into her.

Letting go of her ass, Regina slipped one hand to the folds of the blondes sex and rubbed Emma's clit as she drank from her.

_She tastes so _fucking_ perfect_

Emma's reaction was to push herself a little harder against Regina's mouth and she was close to coming.

Still in her cotton leggings, Regina rubbed her swollen clit against the bed, groaning at the friction. She eased her mouth away from Emma's wetness and removed one of the blondes legs off her shoulder. Regina positioned it underneath her own body and slipped Emma's other leg further down her back, easing the strain on the blondes hips but still allowing Regina access to her core. Emma wondered what the brunette was doing until she rubbed her own wetness against Emma's foot and the blonde knew what Regina wanted from her. That she could _feel_ how wet Regina was through her clothes was telling.

Regina groaned as Emma curled her toes and rubbed where she needed it most. It was a wonderful sensation and shyly Emma pulled the sheet over her head, joining Regina in the cocoon. Rising slightly higher, Regina rubbed against the soft skin of her calf.

"You are so beautiful Emma… so perfect," she whispered against Emma's flesh. Moving back down, Regina softly suckled the blondes clit. Slowly and gently, taking her time to pleasure the blonde before she stopped and eased two fingers inside her., jumping herself when Emma's toes once more found her own needy core.

Regina couldn't believe how wet Emma was. She had never had a woman respond to her quite the way Emma did. Regina coated her fingers with Emma's juices and slowly guided her hand along the blondes ass, feeling for the little puckered hole. She felt Emma freeze, but Regina had expected that and stilled her hand and returned her mouth to Emma's clit, licking her softly.

"Its okay dear, I won't hurt you, relax. I won't do anything other than touch. I promise." She brushed her finger back and forth over Emma's tight hole and the blonde shivered and moaned softly at the sensation.

"See Emma, just like that. You like that don't you?" Regina was elated by her response.

Emma's head fell back against the bed. What. The. Hell. was Regina doing to her?

Her whole body felt like she was going to burst into flames, just from the erotic touch of Regina's finger. The sensation was something Emma had never experience before. She groaned and panted as the brunette rolled her finger around sensitised flesh and her thighs shook the sensation was so powerful.

Regina sucked Emma's clit into her mouth and pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, all the while continuing to tease and caress Emma's puckered flesh. She sucked hard on the blondes clit, feeling a new flood of moisture leak out. Emma was close Regina could feel her trembling on the brink.

Regina pushed her fingers deep into the soft depths of Emma's core and rubbed on the spongy bundle of nerves she searched for and found. Simultaneously, she sucked harder on the blondes clit and applied just a bit of pressure on her sensitive puckered hole.

Emma screamed, quaking and shaking as her orgasm ripped through her under the onslaught. Regina could feel her core clamping around her fingers and Emma's little rose contracting under the brunettes fingertip.

_God… She is coming hard._

Regina was thrilled to be able to satisfy her in this way and continued to suck and rub Emma to completion. Regina swiped her fingers over Emma a few more times, reluctant to finish. The blondes flesh was still quaking under her as she licked Emma softly, bringing  
her down then gently.

Exhausted, Regina moved away from her. Quietly, she lay next to Emma, smoothing the hair from her face. Regina gathered the blonde up in her arms and cradled Emma to her chest, kissing her brow, in awe of the blonde. Quietly they lay together as they both recovered their energy.

Regina was the first one to speak.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Did I tire you out?" Regina smiled down at the blonde.

"Mmm hmm."

Regina couldn't hold in her chuckle.

"What you need is a nice hot shower." She tugged Emma into a sitting position and reluctantly the blonde allowed her to haul her off the bed and steer her towards the bathroom.

Setting the shower to the correct temperature, Regina quickly stripped out of her ruined clothes and pulled Emma in, placing her in front. The brunette embraced her, rubbing her body against Emma's while kissing her soft mouth. Emma tensed and Regina quickly released her and stepped back little, giving Emma some space of her own.

Regina smiled at her, awed by the thoughts of Emma letting her touch again. After what she had done to the blonde the night before, Regina thought Emma would never let her near her again. Regina was so happy she hadn't blown it with completely with Emma. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

"Do you want to ring Henry when you've showered of do you want to eat first?"

"I forgot all about Henry! I was supposed to ring him an hour ago."

"I'm just _that _good." Regina smirked.

Emma shot her a dirty look and snatched the sponge out of the brunettes hand.

"Hardly." Emma turned her back on Regina, but not before she caught sight of the tiny smile playing around the edges of the blondes mouth.

"I just forgot is all. I _was _tired."

Regina laughed loudly, but choked it back when Emma shot her a dangerous look over the shoulder.

"Of course you were dear," she said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Yes I was tired so don't be implying otherwise Miss Mills."

"I wouldn't dream of it dear." Laughter filled her voice.

Emma liked the sound of Regina's laughter. She kept her back to the brunette while she bathed, knowing Regina was watching her.

Gathering her courage, she turned her head a fraction.

"Regina?"

"Yes?" the brunettes hands came to rest on her lower back, wet and warm.

"When I go and get Henry, do you mind if I go alone?"

Regina froze.

"You think I would hurt him? Even now?"

Emma spun around in her arms, hearing the definite hurt in Regina's voice.

"No, its not that. I just… I haven't seen him in what feels like forever and I just want some time alone, before all the craziness of being here overwhelms the kid."

Regina bit her lip. She wanted to say yes, give Emma what she wanted. But she couldn't let the blonde go alone. What if Gold got word?

"You can go without _me _if you want to Emma, but I need to send a driver with you."

Emma froze, really hoping Regina wouldn't suggest Jefferson.

"How about Robin?"

Regina tilted her head to one side, studying Emma intently and trying to work out if she was up to something, but all the brunette could see was wide- eyed Emma who returned her gaze with an open, honest look, hiding nothing, because there was nothing to hide. As far as she knew, Emma and Robin had really only just met properly. Maybe that was why the blonde picked him.

"Yes, dear, that's fine."

But she was still hurt.

Emma reached out and cupped her cheeks between both palms.

"If you really want to come with me, you can."

Regina half smiled but shook her head no, knowing Emma didn't want her there.

"You want the time with your child, and Robin will be driving so it wil be just the two of you in the back of the limo."

Emma rolled her eyes. Henry was going to go nuts when she pulled up in a limo of all things.

Regina grinned at the look on the blondes face and let her eyes glide down Emma's wet, naked form. When she noticed Regina's admiring gaze, Emma blushed prettily and Regina licked her lips and swore even her nipples looked pinker.

Regina just shrugged and grinned before reaching for the shampoo.

SQSQSQ

Washed, dried, and dressed, Emma sat at the new small dinning table that replaced the one Regina had smashed. The woman in question sat next to her gazing out into the garden, lost in her own thoughts. Emma found this behaviour odd. Regina was always so talkative, even when she had nothing to add to a conversation, the brunette could still manage to keep things lively.

"Okay, enough. What is wrong?"

Regina was twitchy, sighing a lot and looking around the room, seeming lost and looking a little bit guilty for some reason.

"Nothing dear."

Emma shook her head.

"Bull."

The brunette sighed and handed Emma the phone.

"Ring Henry. Apparently there has been a change of plans."

Emma frowned and dialled her sons cell number.

"Hey Kid… yeah I miss you too but… oh… no I get it… I understand Henry… yes I know how obsessed you are with Iron Man… we can do it next weekend… I love you too baby… tell Peter's mom I said hello and tell your grandma and grandpa I'll be there early Friday morning to bring you to the city, so you have my permission to miss one day of school… no Henry you can't make it a long weekend and take Monday off too… okay kid... Love you… enjoy you movie."

Emma hung up and let a little sad sigh escape. Henry had been invited to his friends brothers birthday party, which was taking place at the local movie theatre as they were showing every Iron Man movie back to back. Her son was a sucker for Iron Man.

She looked up to Regina, a frown on her face.

"How did you know and why were you looking so guilty?"

Regina waved a hand to the door.

"Henry tried to ring you when we were showing and when you didn't answer your cell he rang the house number and Mary Margaret answered the call. He told her what was going on and she informed me. I felt bad having to tell you that you weren't going to see Henry now until next weekend."

Emma sighed and shook her head.

"He's a kid Regina. I'd be more surprised if he passed up the chance to watch Iron Man one, two and three on the big screen just to spend time with his mother." There was a smile of her face which relieved most of Regina's worry.

"I'm still sorry you won't get to see him quite yet though dear."

Emma reached across the table and picked up Regina's hand, giving it a squeeze in her own.

"I know. Thank you."

_Progress _thought Regina as she gazed across the table to Emma. Finally, they were making progress.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Okay, this is gonna be a long note. The response to chapter six was very mixed indeed. Both good and bad so I feel I have to address the scene in question. Rape is vile and I'm a little pissed off that that was the way the story read to others as that's not the way it was in my head and I'm so sorry to those who were upset by it. That was my fault as the writer and this is probably why I should I have a beta reader, to help me see things through another's eyes _before _I post. The scene in question will be discussed, but not in this part, soon though. If anyone wants the beta job, let me know. Now, for anyone still reading this story, here is the next part and thank you all for taking the time to review and let me know what you think.

Warnings: language, minor talk of drug use - nothing too heavy in this part

Hurricane - Chapter Seven

When Emma awoke the next day it was to an empty bed, though Regina had clearly slept there at some time during the night. Her side of the bed showed all the signs of her body having been there long enough to imprint the pillow and ruffle the bedding.

Emma found a note on the dressing table. Regina informed her she  
expected to be busy for the rest of the day and David would escort her to use the gym or for a walk in the gardens if she wanted to.

David arrived to take her to the gym and silently he shadowed her through the house. He opened the gym door for her and allowed her to enter the room and told her he would wait outside.

Sighing, Emma resolved herself to making the best of her alone time and threw herself into a vigorous workout. She pushed herself hard for the next hour then swam in the pool, enjoying the feel of the water supporting her tired limbs. After twenty minutes of that, she headed for the steam rooms and sat, her mind blessedly blank.

Emma opened the door to the gym when she as done and found David sitting on the ground playing cards. Once he escorted her back to her suite, he left her alone again.

Sighing, Emma scanned the room looking for something to distract herself with. Then she remembered the cupboard containing the games. She rummaged around, pulling the boxed up games out onto the floor, sighing in frustration when they all proved to require at least two people to play them. Her eyes fell on the play station. She'd never been into computer games but Emma heard Henry go on about them with mad enthusiasm often enough, to know that at least she could play this on her own.

She eyed the massive television in its cabinet and dismissed the idea of trying to pull it out to plug the game into the back. Instead, she took the game into the bedroom. Disheartened, she scanned the back of the television there and the jumble of leads in her hand. She grimaced after she realized she didn't have a clue what she was doing. Feeling frustrated she threw the cables onto the bed and plopped down next to them.

A slow smile spread across her face as it occurred to her that if she didn't know how to set up the silly game, then maybe someone else would. Grabbing the phone, she dialled down to the kitchens and placed an order for a snack. Grinning, she sat back and waited for Mary Margaret to arrive.

She showed up, tray in hand and a smile in place. As soon as she placed the tray on the coffee table, Emma yanked on her arm, dragging her towards the bedroom. Hurriedly, she explained she needed help to figure out the stupid game.

Emma was impressed with the speed and confidence Mary Margaret mastered the complex wiring job. The woman laughed at her and told her a child could've done it. Somehow Emma doubted that. Mary Margaret stayed long enough to show her some basic functions on the keypad and a few moves with a couple of the games.

An hour later, Emma was wondering what the hell Henry ever saw in the stupid games. It all seemed so pointless to her but she persisted, determined to defeat the next bad guy that appeared on her screen and get to the next level.

By dinnertime, Emma's hands were sore from holding the control pad. Mary Margaret politely knocked on the bedroom door and informed her dinner was laid out on the balcony. Emma scrambled off the bed and hurried to the balcony. She stopped abruptly when she saw the table was only set for one.

After dinner, she took a bath and watched some TV. By midnight, she couldn't fight her tiredness any more and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

SQSQSQ

Three more days passed just like that one. She didn't see any sign of Regina. If it wasn't for the fact that her side of the bed looked slept in, she wouldn't even have known she was still in the house but she was and she kept leaving her notes, apologizing for having to leave Emma on her own so much. Regina explained she was busy with work that couldn't be pushed aside, no matter how much she would have liked to.

_No doubt she's with her girlfriend,_ Emma thought. At first the idea  
didn't frighten her as much as she thought it would. Not after Regina said she wouldn't share her. Yet in the pit of Emma's stomach churned an unsettling feeling. Lingering doubts about her safety and what would happen to her if Regina grew bored with her, were at times hard to quell.

As the days passed and Regina didn't seek her out, Emma found herself wondering about the other woman more and more. Now that she was back, Regina was probably spending all her free time with her. She was still sleeping in their bed but didn't once try to initiate anything. Emma would go to sleep alone and wake up alone. She took this as proof Regina was absorbed with the other woman.

On the Thursday morning after her workout, Emma noticed a new face among the men. He was standing by the elevators outer door talking to Graham and Jefferson. When Emma came out of the gym all three broke off their conversation to stare at her. Jefferson wore his usual ugly face, Graham just looked at her, but the new man just gazed at her with quiet curiosity. Emma returned his look with one of her own, standing her ground as best as she could under his open scrutiny. He looked so normal that Emma had a hard time believing he wasn't just some average guy, like a doctor, or a teacher, or even a bank manager. He looked as if he would fit into any of those roles with ease. He was tallish and slim with soft eyes and a kind face made even so when he smiled at her.

The smile jarred her and Emma snapped out of her daze. Obviously he was one of Regina's men and therefore just another bad guy. She returned his smile with a frown and his smile faltered. Jefferson scoffed out loud and Graham said something sharp, effectively cutting him off.

David nudged her and she began to move towards the elevator. As the doors closed behind them, David informed her the new guy was Archie. David didn't doubt Regina would introduce them when she got round to it.

_Archie! Then that means my folks and Henry aren't being watched any more._

Emma fell silent, wondering why Regina hadn't told her.

_Doesn't she think its important to let me know my family is free?_

Just before David was about to close the sitting room door, Emma stopped him and asked him where Regina was.

"Working."

"Yes I know that, but where? What's she doing?"

"Study."

Emma groaned in frustration.

"She has been in there for days! What the hell is she doing? Planning world domination?" She was sick of her own company with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

David just gave her a look and shut the door.

Fuming, Emma spent the rest of the morning in a bad mood, which developed into a headache. She recognized the on set of a migraine and quickly went in search of some painkillers, but she couldn't find anything suitable decided not to bother with asking the guard to fetch her something for the pain. Instead, she took the standard painkillers hoping they might have some effect.

Emma closed the curtains in the bedroom, blocking out nearly all of the bright sunlight. She grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and soaked it under the cold water before she wrung it out to just damp and not soaking wet. Carefully navigating the room with a hand half covering her eyes, she stumbled to the bed and stretched out. Emma placed the washcloth over her aching eyes, effectively cutting out the rest of the light. Just that simple act was a blessed relief.

Fitfully she dozed. For how long she wasn't sure. Time always lost any meaning when she had a migraine and instinctively Emma knew that sleep was the best thing for her. So she didn't fight the urge to doze off, preferring to be unconscious rather than awake and aware of the crippling pain and bouts of nausea.

Vaguely Emma was aware of someone coming into the room. They stood beside the bed trying to make her get up, but Emma knew she couldn't, the pain wasn't easing up yet. Whoever they were, they were talking to her from some place far away. Then there were two of them and she tried to tell them to leave her alone. Emma was so very glad when they went away and left her alone in the peaceful dark.

SQSQSQ

Someone was on the bed with her, smoothing back her hair and gently wiping the cool washcloth over her brow. It hurt too much to open her eyes, so she kept them shut listening to the soft tone of the voice with her. She reached out to hold a cool dry hand, seeking comfort from the contact.

SQSQSQ

When she next woke, she was feeling better. The pain was beginning to recede but her body felt like a train had hit it. Carefully, so as not to jar her head, she moved her aching limbs. Regina was at her side in an instant, concern colouring her face. Emma looked at her through pain filled eyes wondering when she had arrived.

Regina gently pulled the covers up and fussed with fetching her a glass of water.

"Here dear, take these," she handed Emma some pills with the water and helped her to sit up to drink it.

"What are they?"

"Painkillers, but stronger than the ones you took earlier."

Emma swallowed them gratefully and Regina helped ease her back  
down.

"You gave me quite a scare dear, why didn't you tell me you suffered from migraines?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy working." Emma shrugged, ignoring the question.

"I was but Mary Margaret came and fetched me when she found you like this. She was upset when you wouldn't respond to her."

Regina could see she was still in need of sleep. Emma looked completely wiped out. She wanted to know why the blonde hadn't told David she was feeling ill. He'd been at the door most of the day. Regina sighed, realizing Emma would rather suffer the agony of a migraine then ask for _her_ help. Was she ever going to get used to their life now?

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning." Regina looked down at her watch. "What time did you lie down at?"

"About lunch time I think." Emma half shrugged. "I wasn't long back from the gym when I felt it starting.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Like I've been run over by a train." Slipping down the bed, Emma realized she was naked under the covers.

_Regina must have undressed me. At least I hope it was Regina._

Regina was speaking, but Emma couldn't follow what she was saying. The minute she fell back to sleep, Regina got off the bed and picked up her clothes. She was worried Emma hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but could see she was in no fit state to think about food. The painkillers she had given her were strong. With luck, Emma would sleep the rest of the night and wake feeling better in the morning. Since the next day was Friday, she would have the spare time to spend the morning in bed with the blonde.

_No… wait…_

Friday meant Emma was supposed to go and get Henry early. How had she forgotten that? She knew, no matter how wiped out Emma was, it wouldn't keep her from her son.

Regina smiled when she heard Emma mumbling some nonsense about a computer game, complaining that she couldn't get to the next level. The brunette had noticed Emma had wired up the game to the TV at the foot of the bed. Regina wondered how she had managed to get the thing plugged in. She herself had never used it, but Tamara had on occasion.

Shaking her head as she put Emma's clothes in the hamper, Regina marvelled at how amazing the blonde was. Left on her own all week, Regina had expected her to be climbing the walls with boredom and secretly hoped Emma would seek her out, just to talk if nothing else, but she hadn't.

Regina climbed into bed with her, carefully keeping a small distance between them. She didn't want to disturb Emma's rest but still wanted to be near if she woke. The brunette slept on the edge of sleep, constantly aware of every little moan or move Emma made, waking several times to adjust her covers or bathe her face with the cool cloth. The blonde finally fell into a proper sleep and Regina wasn't long, following her.

SQSQSQ

The curtains were still closed, infusing the room with a soft dimness that Emma appreciated. Her head and eyes were still throbbing but it was nothing like the blinding pain from the night before. She heard the door open and turned her head to see who it was. Regina was struggling to get through the doorway with a tray of food. She smiled when she saw Emma was awake.

Emma sat up, tucking the sheet under her arms as she did. Regina placed the tray on the foot of the bed and sat next to her, helping her arrange the pillows at her back to make her more comfortable.

"Morning dear, do you feel up to eating something?"

Emma looked at the tray of food and half smiled. Regina always ordered far to much for the two of them.

"Yeah, but only a little bit."

Regina pulled the tray closer to them and watched Emma take a slice of toast.

"How are you feeling?"

Emma swallowed her mouthful before looking at the woman next to her.

"Still sore, but better than I was."

Regina looked at her, she could see the pain in Emma's eyes and knew she was putting on a brave front.

"I'll get you more painkillers after you've eaten breakfast then."

Emma didn't protest. She learned long ago to respect her body when it came to migraines. Good quality medication and lots of sleep was the best cure. Though she could tell she'd been let off lightly this time. She had attacks in the past that could last up to a couple of days and they always left her feeling weak and ill for days after the pain had dissipated. One even landed her in hospital over night because her parents thought she was having a stroke.

"Are you not working today?" Emma asked, curious as to why Regina was still with her. The clock beside the bed said it was gone nine and the brunette was gone every morning before she woke at seven.

"Its Friday dear."

It took a second for it to sink in but when it did, a smile covered Emma's face.

"That means Henry is coming today!"

Regina half smiled, still worried but Emma knew her won body.

"I'll have Robin get the car ready to drive you up and you can leave once you shower."

When they were done with their meal, Emma began looking around for her robe, and Regina noticed.

"What are you looking for?"

"My robe."

Looking about herself, Regina spotted it halfway under the bed and pulled it free before she stood up and held it open for Emma to step into.

Emma just looked at her, not moving from the bed.

"Come on dear, I promise I won't look." Regina closed her eyes, feeling Emma move closer to her before she felt the blonde slide into the robe. The desire to look was overwhelming, but she kept her promise. Once Emma wrapped the satin around her, Regina opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Emma tensed in her embrace, but melted as she nuzzled the blondes neck

"See, dear, I didn't look, but I didn't say I wouldn't touch." Her hand slipped into the opening of Emma's robe and she caressed her soft round breasts, while nibbling on her smooth neck. The blonde trembled slightly, aroused by Regina's touch and the brunette released her immediately, satisfied with that small response.

Blushing faintly, Emma glanced at her before scurrying to the bathroom. The door closed behind her, solid and unwelcoming.

Regina took the hint.

She took the tray into the other room and straightened the bed while she waited for Emma to finish in the bathroom.

Regina had the painkillers waiting for her, placed on her bedside cabinet along with a glass of ice water. The small thoughtful gesture moved her. Her mom always gave her ice water when she was ill, knowing how she appreciated the simple little luxury.

"I'm going to ring Henry and change the time, I think I need a couple more hours of sleep first."

Regina raised a brow. Emma must have been worse off that even she had known if the shower took that much out of her.

"Of course dear."

Emma slipped back into bed while Regina fetched her cell.

"Hey kid… yeah I'm coming, but at lunch time… no I'm okay, just a migraine… yeah kid love you too."

Emma dropped the phone on the bed and Regina set it on her bedside cabinet before settling Emma under the cover, taking back the robe when the blonde handed it to her and watched Emma's eyes slip closed.

Two minutes later the blondes eyes snapped open again. She felt Regina slipping into bed next to her. Her head whipped around to confirm what she was doing and she caught a glimpse of the brunettes naked body just before she pulled the covers over herself.

"I didn't get much sleep myself dear, I'm just going to take a nap with you," she explained. Regina snuggled close, slipping an arm around Emma's waist and splaying her fingers over her stomach.

Emma tensed, hoping she didn't plan on starting something. The blonde was in no fit state to participate in any kind of sexual play.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Regina's hand didn't wander any.

Regina kissed her shoulder chuckling.

"Stop staring at me as if I'm about to ravish you. I'm not that insensitive, now go to sleep dear."

Turning back, Emma allowed herself to calm down, but it wasn't easy. Not with Regina's naked body spooned up against her back and her hand across her stomach. Eventually the painkillers started to do their work and she was fighting the pull of sleep. Emma wasn't sure why. Then she realized she did know, but it was hard for her to admit. She had missed the brunettes touch and of course if she was asleep she wouldn't be aware of her, so she struggled to hold off sleep and just absorb the comfort she got from being close to Regina again.

SQSQSQ

The drive to her parents house gave Emma time to think. She had always loved the drive home. Living in the city was nice and all, but getting out to where everyone knew their neighbours and there was only one school something different entirely.

That was why Henry lived up here. Emma had seen first hand through students where she taught, the effect of city life. Especially Boston and she didn't want her son exposed to any of that.

Now though, Henry wasn't going to be exposed to the drug pushers, or the gun dealers, or whatever else thugs on the streets sold, he was going to be exposed to their_ bosses._

She didn't want that. An idea entered her head and Emma paused, wondering if Regina would go for it. Emma pressed a button and the visor between the back of the limo and the driver dropped down.

"Hey Robin, do you think we could taken Henry somewhere else, not back to the mansion?"

He met her gaze in the mirror and nodded.

"Ring the Boss."

Emma rolled her eyes but picked up the car phone and pressed speed dial number one.

"Hello?"

That wasn't Regina. It was Graham.

"I need to speak to Regina." Emma heard some rustling and then her voice came over the line.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I don't want to bring Henry back to the mansion."

"… I see."

"I want to take him out, have a normal day with my son."

There was a pause on the line, but Emma could still hear Regina breathing on the other side.

"You don't want to bring him here because of me?"

Emma could hear something in Regina's voice she didn't recognise.

"No, but I had him living out of the city for a reason Regina. I don't want my kid surrounded by violence."

There was more silence on the line,

"Come meet us, but just you."

Regina took a breath before letting it go slowly.

"Okay. Ring me when your ready and I'll meet you somewhere."

Emma grinned and give Robin the thumbs up.

"Great, it will probably be the carnival that's about an hours drive from Boston."

Regina laughed. She hadn't been to a carnival in years.

"Sounds perfect dear."

SQSQSQ

Henry sprinted out the door as soon as he saw the limo pull into his grandparents driveway. He couldn't believe him mom had a job that had a limo as the company car!

"Mom!"

He threw himself into her arms and buried his face in her neck.

"I missed you."

Emma squeezed him tightly to her, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you too kid."

Robin watched from the car, giving Emma all the time she wanted with the boy.

"Mom do I get to ride in the limo?"

Emma laughed and looked up as her parents came into view and soon she was in the middle of a family hug.

SQSQSQ

Henry had discovered gadgets in the limo Emma hadn't even known to look for.

Her son was currently pouring himself a glass of juice, which Emma thought Regina had to have just put there because why would a grown woman have juice in the car.

"Will you get more holidays with this job mom?"

Emma half laughed and snuggled into her seat.

"Well, I don't know, I haven't really talked to my boss about that yet kid. You can ask her when she meets us later."

Henry settled back and picked up the remote, turning on the TV to watch cartoons.

"Hey mom look Iron Man is on."

Emma looked up and noticed that it wasn't a cartoon her son was on about but the film. Regina must have installed a DVD system and gotten Henry's favourite movie.

"So it is."

SQSQSQ

Regina stepped out of the black Mercedes and locked the car door before taking out her cell to call Robin.

"Boss."

"Where are you?"

She spun when she felt someone tap her shoulder and found Emma, Robin and a small boy before them.

She was surprised by the smile Emma gave her and the squeeze she got on the shoulder before the blonde pulled back.

Robin stepped back and left them to it, keeping all three in his sights.

Emma pulled Henry closer to her and took a breath before meeting Regina's eyes, praying this went well.

"Regina, this is Henry, my eight year old son."

Regina knelt down a little and smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Its good to finally meet you Master Henry."

Henry grinned and let Emma's side to throw his arms around Regina, who froze and looked up at his mother, to see her frowning.

"Mom told me you got me the Iron Man movies for the drive, thank you."

Regina reached down and smoothed some hair back from Henry's forehead.

"Your welcome Henry."

She met Emma's eyes once more, glad to see no distrust there.

Emma accepted Henry's hand when he offered it and began pulling her towards the hot dog stand.

"I'm hungry."

Emma froze. She had forgotten that she would need money for this.

"Emma I forgot, you left your purse back at home so I picked it up for you."

Emma blinked but took her purse off Regina, surprised at the gesture. The brunette must have known she would not have wanted to use Regina's money, and had taken time to find Emma's purse and bring it with her.

"Thanks."

Regina just nodded at her and cupped her cheek as she walked past, out of Henry's sight.

"Mom can I get one with everything?"

Emma nodded to the man behind the counter and laughed when she saw Regina grimace.

"Come on, there's a little bit of green in there you know, the kid likes lettuce."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head when she was asked if she wanted anything to eat.

"Coffee will do."

Emma nodded and turned to find Robin, frowning when she couldn't see him.

"He's here Emma. He won't go far." Regina as usual knew what was on her mind.

_How does she do that?_

"Okay."

It kind of felt like a date, thought Emma as she handed over money for Henry's food and the two coffees.

"I wanna go on the rollercoaster first!"

Emma shook her head no.

"You shouldn't have ate that dog then kid. I'm making you wait at least an hour before hitting the big rides. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Regina threw her a look, asking with her eyes what happened.

"There was vomit everywhere."

Regina turned her gaze to Henry.

"I agree with your mother."

Henry scowled a little but finished his drink and ran over to the stall where you had to shoot an arrow into balloons in order to win a prize

"Mom, can you win the big wolf up there?"

Emma walked closer looking at the teddy bear in question. It looked bigger than Henry was.

"Sure kid, how hard could it be?"

Regina snorted behind her and eyed the game, looking for the rig. Spotting it easily, she strode forwards and pulled out her own wallet.

"How much to win the wolf?"

The man behind the counter looked her up and down before gulping. There was something about her that set him off.

Emma was surprised Regina stepped up to win the prize, before realising that the brunette had to earn her way to the top of a crime family and she didn't do that by saving puppies.

"Twenty bucks for five arrows."

Regina snorted.

"I'll only need one."

She lined up her shot and adjusted slightly to the left, away from the little piece of plastic she could just make out. The plastic was designed to knock the arrow off target. Anyone playing would just assume they had missed the shot.

The mans jaw dropped when she hit the balloon first go.

Henry cheered and waited for his wolf.

When the man refused to move, Regina raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, he unhooked the wolf and handed it over and scowled as the brunette turned to give it to the boy.

Regina ignored the man and moved the blonde and her son along, smirking when Robin appeared at her side.

"That's some wolf Boss."

Regina laughed, drawing the attention of Emma and Henry.

"Would you do us a favour and put the wolf in the car?"

She had seen Henry struggling to carry it, and knew if the wolf wasn't packed away, either her or Emma would end up carrying it for him.

"Sure boss."

Henry handed his present over with a smile.

"Thanks."

Emma let Henry run on to the haunted house and hung back to wait on Regina.

"How did you do it?"

Regina smiled and slipped her sunglasses on.

"What can I say dear? I've got game."

Emma snorted out the coffee she had just tried to finish.

Regina's laugh followed her as she rushed to find Henry.

SQSQSQ

She didn't want to say goodbye yet, but Regina had to drive her car back, and Emma wanted to travel in the limo to take Henry back home.

"I'll see you back at the house." Regina nodded to Robin and he got into the drivers seat.

She jumped a little when Henry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for winning me Shadow."

Regina ruffled his hair and pushed him towards the car door.

"Your welcome. I hope to see you again soon Henry. I had fun today."

"Me too!"

Before Emma could follow her son, she paused and turned back to Regina, checking to make sure Henry was occupied with Iron Man two.

Regina was unprepared for the kiss Emma left on her lips. It wasn't deep, nor passionate, but it was _real_

Regina tilted her head, wondering where that had come from.

Emma blushed and jumped into the car before Regina could grill her.

As she watched the taillights, Regina turned and got into her own car, dreading the night ahead after such a lovely day.

It was time to go see Tamara.

SQSQSQ

Regina looked through the glass at Tamara, seeing her ex restrained on the bed. The woman looked terrible. What the hell had she been hooked on?

"How is she?"

"Physically, she is healing. Her body is responding well to medication and the worst of the withdrawal seems to have passed."

"Mentally?"

The doctor sighed.

"I really feel that once she has fully recovered from this episode, that you have her checked out. I feel she would be better suited to a hospital right now than rehab."

Regina frowned. How the hell had Tamara went from drugged up all the time to crazy? How had _she _not seen this coming?

"Will she know who I am?"

The doctor nodded his head.

"But she might not respond how you want her to, or how you expect. Her mind… she seems to have regressed to that of a child. She keeps asking for her teddy bear."

Regina sighed and entered the room, not sure what she was going to get once inside.

"Tamara?"

The woman in question turned her head, a vacant look in her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

Slowly, there was a head shake.

Regina frowned but took a seat by the bed.

"Do you know who you are?"

This time she got a nod.

"When's Mommy getting here? I didn't mean to be bad. Will she come back for me?"

Regina blinked and looked over at the doctor.

"I want her moved back to my house if she's better. I will arrange for someone to come see her and assess the situation. Please have her ready to go in a hour."

SQSQSQ

It was nearly eight at night when Regina walked through the sitting room doors. Emma spun around to face her when she heard the door click shut. The blondes face was awash with worry and Regina wondered what was wrong now.

"What is it? Did Henry get back to your parents okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Where were you?" She asked walking closer.

For some reason Regina didn't want to tell Emma about Tamara. She couldn't get her own head around it never mind trying to explain it to the blonde.

"I went for a drive."

Regina shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it over the back of the nearest chair before striding to the bar to pour herself a stiff drink which she downed in one.

Pursing her lips Emma nodded her head, looking like a worried little housewife in Regina's eyes.

"You went for a drive?"

The brunette frowned at her from the bar.

"Yes, dear, that is what I said." She came closer to the blonde. "How is your head after all the fun today?"

"Never mind. Where did you go on this _drive_?"

Regina frowned at the tone of Emma's voice and turned back to pour them both a drink this time.

"Why? What does it matter?"

Casually, Emma took a seat at the bar facing her, leaning forward slightly, to see what Regina was doing.

"It doesn't matter where you went I guess, but it does matter if you went _with _someone else." Emma spoke dryly as she accepted the drink.

Regina froze before slowly raising her eyes to Emma's own.

"What?"

"You heard me Regina." Emma looked at her, her gaze never wavering. "You think I can't tell when you lie to me? I can read you like a book sometimes. You didn't go for any drive. You went to see your girlfriend didn't you?"

_Who told her about Tamara and why would she be acting all bothered about it? Its not as if she cared. _

"What _are_ you talking about?"

_Oh yes good one Regina, that will deflect her suspicion _

Frowning angrily, Emma snapped. They had a lovely day and then Regina went off to fuck her lover?

"I'm talking about you, coming back here stinking of cheap perfume and trying to lie to me." She paused to draw breath. Regina arched a brow at her wondering where _this _came from.

"At first I'd thought you were working, but I asked Robin and David and they hadn't seen you and no-one could get in touch with you through your cell. Then, I thought car accident and I had Robin ring the hospitals. I can see I was worried for nothing. You know what? I don't know why I'm even surprised you went straight to her. All that, talk about wanting me, when what you really wanted was just a quick fuck. Well she's welcome to you!"

Emma hopped off the bar stool and flounced off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. For a whole minute, Regina stood rooted to the spot. Then a slow grin began to spread across her face. Emma was jealous. The brunette had never felt so happy in her whole life. Emma was _jealous._

_But wait…_

Emma was jealous because she thought Regina had been with another woman. Well she had, just not the way Emma thought.

_This is bad…No… its good…No… its _definitely_ bad. How do I get myself out of this mess? Okay, think quickly_

Emma somehow knew Tamara was here. How she found out wasn't important. Regina pulled a handful of her t-shirt up to her nose, sniffing. There was a faint odour of some nondescript perfume, but nothing that could possibly be described as stinking. Obviously Emma had picked up on it and jumped to her own conclusions.

Hesitantly she knocked on the bedroom door and slowly went in. Emma was sitting on the bed, crossed legged, playing the computer game.

_Well at least she's not throwing things,_ Regina thought. Emma gave her an angry look as she came through the door.

Regina stood next to the TV, her hands casually stuffed into the pockets of her pants while she waited for Emma to look at her. Thankfully the brunettes calm was restored and she could patiently wait for Emma to speak to her. Regina could tell she was struggling with her anger and sympathized with Emma. The brunette knew only to well how that felt.

"What?" Emma finally snapped.

Regina nearly laughed at her display of jealously. It filled her with such hope and Emma didn't even know.

"You're right. I was with Tamara."

Emma's head snapped up and her eyes burned with something close to rage.

"But it isn't what you think Emma. Maybe you should come see for yourself."

Regina went back to the living room, putting her shoes back on.

Emma crossed her arms and glared at Regina.

"Where are we going?"

Regina looked up and met her gaze.

"To see Tamara of course."

SQSQSQ

Emma had to hurry her pace to keep up with Regina as she strode off in the direction of the elevator. The brunette didn't speak to her on the short ride down to the floor Emma knew belonged to the men in the house. Regina waited for her by the open elevator door, but Emma was keeping well back from the opening, shooting nervous glances at the brunette.

"What are we doing down here?" she asked nervously.

"We're going to see Tamara." Regina held her hand out to for Emma to take.

"You gave.. You gave her to your men?" Emma asked incredulously, keeping her back to the elevator.

"No dear, I put her on the same floor as my men, not with them." Then Regina realized what Emma must be thinking. She stepped back into the elevator going to her side.

"Is that what you think, that I would just give her to them? I would never do that to someone I loved." She said, gazing down at her trying to tell Emma what she could _neve_r tell the blonde. Regina hadn't loved Tamara, but Emma needed reassurance, and that was the only way to give it.

She took Emma's hand and led her out onto the men's floor. Quickly she navigated the corridors, until she came to a room with a guard outside. Once the door was open, the guard stood back to let them pass. Regina led her into a well-lit airy room, furnished in soft pastel colours. At the bar covered window sat a dark skinned woman. She looked up for a brief second as they came into the room.

"When is Owen getting here Regina? He said he'd be back before you got here."

Emma was frowning. This was Tamara? The woman was clearly very beautiful, but she was also clearly not in full use of her senses. Was this a knew thing? She kept babbling on about someone called Owen and how naughty she had been. This was not what Emma had been expecting.

Regina threw a look at Emma and it was clear to the blonde that there was no-one they knew called Owen.

"Do you want me to go find him?"

Tamara began nodding her head, like a child would when excited and lead them both into the bedroom where she was sure Owen was hiding.

"Yes, I think he needs to be punished for being late."

Regina watched as her ex retreated inside herself once more and began talking to someone who wasn't there.

"I have no idea how _this _happened. I knew she took drugs, but apparently she took a lot more than I realised. She suffered bad withdrawal and was in rehab here. I went to see her earlier and the doctor told me she was physically well, but that her mind had gone. He thinks it may be a result of the mix of narcotics she was obviously taking daily."

Emma blinked at her. She really didn't know what to say. The woman who had just retreated into the other room was nothing more then a child and she needed help. Emma felt ashamed for her earlier assumptions. If Regina spent time with Tamara it wasn't to have sex with her. The brunette led her back into Tamara's living room.

Emma watched Regina as Tamara reappeared and was surprised by how gentle the brunette was being. She seemed to know all the right things to say to her. Tamara smiled and giggled whenever she praised her for something. Emma saw Regina in a whole new light. This was a side of the brunette was one she had never even imagined existed. She quietly watched the two of them, observing all Regina's unguarded interaction with Tamara, pondering this new development.

Regina called a halt to their visit and for a few minutes Emma thought Tamara was going to cry but as soon as Regina promised to come back the next day with a present, she perked up. Just as they were leaving the child like woman grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back into an affectionate hug.

"Come visit me again Emma. Mommy doesn't mind if my friends call around to visit."

Emma glanced at Regina who shrugged back at her.

"Emma can call around to see you if she wants to but you have to be good ok Tamara?"

Tamara laughed and tugged Regina into a hug next.

"Ok, will you tell Mommy that Mr Khan stole the milk again but I saw him do it this time?"

Regina simply nodded.

SQSQSQ

Once they had left Tamara, Regina stayed quiet until they were in the cocoon of the elevator.

"No-one was more surprised by this than me. I knew she took drugs, but I didn't know it was this bad. I didn't want to leave her there, so she stays here until I can get her into a good hospital."

Emma frowned up at her.

"How long will she need to be there?"

Regina shrugged.

"The doctor seemed to indicate that she may never be the same again. He likened it to LSD sufferers from the sixties. They still trip out today. Tamara seems to be on a permanent high, seeing things that are not there and forgetting most parts of her life."

Regina paused and turned to look at Emma seriously.

"If you do go and see her, take one of the others with you and always be on your guard. The doctor said that patients tended to become violent over time and I don't want you caught in the middle."

Emma nodded and stared at the mirrored doors in the elevator.

"I forgot to tell you but I arranged a visit from your friends. Your cell rang earlier and I answered it. It was someone who called herself Tink."

Emma smiled. Tink was someone she had met when she first arrived in Boston. The girl was obsessed with fairies, hence the nickname.

Regina smiled softly when she saw the grin on Emma's face.

"She said she was bringing Kathryn with her." Emma laughed and found herself looking forwards to seeing her friends again. That stopped her in her tracks though and she spun to face Regina once they had entered their rooms.

"Why did you invite them over?"

Regina shrugged and once more removed her shoes, leading Emma to wonder why she put them on in the first place if they had only been going downstairs.

"Because Emma, I realise that if I want to make you more comfortable living here, that means you are allowed to invite people over, just like everyone else is. This is your home now and you should be able to treat it as such."

Emma pondered this but said nothing.

"Your friends are going to be here in the next fifteen minutes and I need a quick shower, so maybe we can finish this conversation when they've gone."

Emma nodded her head, dazed by all she'd learned. Both about Tamara and form Regina.

"Wait… tonight?"

Regina nodded.

"So tell me, do you want to entertain them up here or downstairs?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. She didn't want her friends up here, not when there was a chance they'd discover she was sharing a bedroom with Regina.

"Downstairs."

Regina nodded, guessing Emma's reasons for choosing downstairs.

"Then why don't you go on down and wait for them. I'll tell the guard its okay for you to go on your own." Regina laughed at her expression of shocked disbelief at being able to move about the house without a shadow on her ass.

The brunette strode over to the door and pulled it open.

"Eric, Miss Swan is going down to greet her guests in a minute and I've told her its okay to go on her own."

Eric nodded.

"Yes boss."

"There you go dear you can leave when you're ready." Regina closed the door and turned to a shocked Emma.

Regina was nearly at the bedroom door when Emma caught up with her. She stopped the brunette with a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Emma."

The blonde was still resting her hand on Regina's arm. The brunette placed a hand over hers and slid her other hand around Emma's waist, pulling her close.

"I can't seem to help myself around you, you kind of drive me to distraction you know." Regina chuckled when Emma's expression became one of total bafflement and the brunette knew she didn't believe in her ability to ensnare her but Emma had, completely.

"You kinda drive me to distraction too," the blonde admitted much to Regina's delight.

"Yes, I suppose I do dear."

Regina lowered her head to kiss Emma softly and for the first time ever; Emma met the kiss equally, both of them giving and receiving in equal measure. When they broke apart they knew things had changed, even if they didn't know what it was.

"I better grab that shower dear, why don't you go and see if your friends have arrived."

SQSQSQ

Almost feeling naked, Emma expected someone to jump out at her at any moment ask her why she was wandering around the house on her own. Regina giving her permission seemed like poor armour, especially when she thought of all the possible things that could go wrong. Like… What if she bumped into Jefferson? She was on her own and he would be sure to take advantage of that and without Regina's presence she could be in danger from any of the men.

Aaargh… what the hell was the matter with her? She'd never been a wuss before. If she was going to live here, then she'd better get used to dealing with Regina's men for herself. Regina had given her permission and if anyone challenged that, then she'd just tell them to go have it out with their boss.

_Be assertive Emma, don't let anyone bully you, _Emma told herself._ Well, anyone except for Regina,_ she reminded herself.

There was nothing she could do to prevent _her _bullying tactics and besides she already had Emma right where she wanted her.

But she didn't want any of that to show. Not in front of her friends. She was terrified, wondering how Regina was going to behave in front of them. The criminal mastermind? The new employer? The obviously filthy rich bachelorette? Though in fairness she hadn't seen Regina play that particular role. That had been Neal's thing, rich and smooth. Whereas Regina tended to be more, _what you see is what you get_. She could be friendly and charming when she wanted to be. She had certainly won Henry over with just one phone call before they had even met and look how she treated Tamara.

Regina had been gentle and patient with her, but Emma also knew there was another side to the brunette. She was a bully and a tyrant with a foul temper and a very short fuse. Once she was set off, there was no stopping her. You just had to ride it out. Emma shuddered as the memory of Regina's worst temper tantrum to date came to mind. She could still feel the cold metal of the switchblade as it brushed her skin. She pushed the ugly memory away and concentrated on the much happier thoughts of seeing her friends again.

Maybe the fact she was allowing Emma to come down and meet them on her own, was an indication as to how Regina was going to play things out. Maybe, just maybe, she was going to act as normal as possible and not declare to all her friends Emma was her property, or embarrass her by being all possessive and stuff. Emma wished she had thought to discuss it with the brunette, but there was no time and now she was about to meet them. Regina wouldn't be long, but once they arrived there would be no opportunity to get her on her own and ask her to behave. She just had to pray that Regina's visit with Tamara had purged her of her bad mood and temper.

The elevator doors opened and Emma stepped out into the hallway. Graham and David were just coming out of one of the offices and they stopped abruptly. They both looked past her into the empty elevator, probably expecting to see Regina. Graham reached for his phone and dialled a connection. Emma guessed it was either to Regina or the guard Eric. She slowly walked further into the hallway, careful not to make any sudden moves, just in case they took her intentions the wrong way and launched themselves at her.

"Can you explain to me why Emma is downstairs alone?"

His eyebrows rose slightly as he closed the phone and turned to look at David.

"Regina gave her permission."

Their body language seemed to relax and Emma was glad she didn't make any of those sudden moves. She held her position as they came towards her.

"Now if the Boss said you could come down here on your own, you better not do anything stupid and make her regret her decision," Graham warned.

Emma arched a brow at him, preparing to give a confident reply when there was a commotion at the front door. All three turned to see what was going on. David strode over to the guard at the door, demanding to know what was happening. Graham put a restraining hand on Emma's arm in case she tried to follow him.

Not wanting to get on his bad side, Emma wisely held still. Graham removed his hand when he realized she wasn't going to try anything.

Tink was the first one through the door, followed by Kathryn. Emma stood in the hallway while they smiled and whistled in admiration of their surroundings.

"Swan, your new boss must be loaded. Who is he? Bill Gates?"

Graham and David moved away when her friends poured into the hall. They were hanging back, watching from a discreet distance. Emma glanced at them. Graham arched a brow at her, but David just looked bored.

"_She _actually."

Emma steered her friends towards the entertainment room, away from prying eyes and ears. The gasps of awe and admiration kept escaping them, as Emma led them further into the house. When they saw the massive room filled with high-tech entertainment equipment and the adjoining game room, with its bar and pool tables, they were shocked into stunned silence for a few moments.

"I can work for her too?" Tink grinned at her friend and threw her arms around Emma.

"I missed you girl."

"I missed you guys too." Emma sighed and returned her hug, grinning when Kathryn joined in.

"Why didn't you tell us you were applying for a new job the last time we saw you?"

"That's because I hadn't offered it to her at the time," Regina said, as she strode into the room. "Hello, you must be Tink and Kathryn. I'm Regina Mills."

The ice was broken and they all relaxed. Regina was charming and friendly, answering questions and playing the perfect host. She played pool with Graham when he entered the room, smirking when Tink kept eyeing him up, leaving Emma and Kathryn to sit at the bar gossiping.

At nine o'clock, three members of the kitchen staff arrived, each with a cart heavily loaded with food. Regina told everyone to just help themselves, so Tink did. Emma had to laugh at that.

She caught Regina's eye and her smile slipped. The brunette had been stealing glances at her for most of the evening. Nothing to make her feel uncomfortable, but she was still aware of her dark eyes resting on her every now and again, the expression in them soft and amused.

After everyone had their fill of food, Regina asked Emma to ring down to the kitchen to remove the leftovers. Graham returned to his pool game, accompanied by David and Robin now. The girls wandered back into the entertainment room, when Tink made herself comfortable on the main couch and pulled Emma down next to her.

"So Ems, tell me all about it."

"About what?"

"Oh! Don't play coy with me. Regina, the job, all this?… Regina? I've seen the looks she keeps sending your way, Kathryn has too." Tink waved her hand taking in the whole room.

Emma glanced through the open double doors into the games room. Regina was busy playing a round with Robin as Graham was fixing them drinks at the bar.

"Well there isn't much to tell. Regina offered me a job looking after some schools in Boston, and I took it."

Tink followed the blondes gaze and saw Regina glance back at them and smile before she turned her attention back to the game.

"Yeah Ems, but why did she offer it to you and why did you accept it?"

Sighing, Emma thought it best to keep her story simple, that way there was less chance she would trip over her own lies.

"Well I took the job because it was perfect for me. I mean its what I studied for, it pays really well and I get a great place to live with no worries about bills or expenses. I mean come on Tink, look at this place, its heaven." Put like that, even Emma thought it sounded convincing.

"Yes I can see that, but it doesn't seem like you Emma, you were always about the kids."

"I still am, did you miss the part where I'm overseeing a lot of different schools in Boston? It was too good an offer to turn down T."

SQSQSQ

Watching Emma laugh at something Kathryn said, Regina felt her heart flutter. _She is so beautiful _Arousal swept through her.

Everyone, because it seemed Regina, Graham, David and Robin had joined her get together with her friends, seemed to glide to their seats, a silent agreement the pool games were abandoned in favour of a movie. Emma kept her eyes firmly locked on Robin as he prepared to load the movie. She noticed Regina's hot gaze and her heartbeat jumped up in response as her body answered with her own heated arousal. She didn't dare look at Regina. If she did, she knew she would blush and then everyone would want to know why she was blushing, and then she would stammer and die of embarrassment.

So she didn't look at Regina.

_No looking at Regina… don't look at Regina…don't…_

Regina settled herself between Emma and Tink.

"Ems this couch is so much better than your old one you know? I think I want to move in here too." Tink turned her head to face Regina. "You got a job for me?"

"Sorry, Emma was my lot for the year." Regina laughed and shook her head no.

The lights went off and Regina settled back next to Emma. The pressure of her arm and leg, pressing right up against the blondes was making her feel all warm and tingly. Emma's mouth was suddenly dry, but her palms were sweaty.

"How's the head dear? You doing ok? The lights aren't annoying you are they?" Regina leant in close to whisper into Emma's ear.

"No my head is fine, but I'll just go and get a drink before the movie starts. Anyone else want a drink?" Emma jumped up, grateful to put a bit of distance between her and Regina.

There was a chorus of calls for different drinks and Emma went back to the bar to fix everyone what they wanted. Mumbling the drinks order under her breath, she didn't hear Regina when she came up behind her. Emma jumped, squeaking in surprise.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you. Tink has changed her mind, she wants a beer instead."

Emma nodded and grabbed her friend a bottle of beer.

"Are you enjoying yourself dear?" Regina asked as she helped Emma with the drinks.

Emma could feel her heart beating rapidly. It was unsettling how it only happened whenever Regina was near.

"Yeah, thanks. I mean, thank you for letting them come over and for being so nice about it, with the food and the games and the movie…" she trailed off.

Regina saw her blush faintly and felt herself responding to Emma, even her blushes aroused her. The brunette was bursting to kiss her, to grab her and whisper sweet words in her ear, but she didn't want to embarrass Emma in front of her friends so she let go of the real reply she wanted to give the blonde.

Regina glanced in at the group of people sitting in the other room. They all seemed so happy and carefree. Regina envied them. A small stab of guilt pierced her heart when she realized the carefree life they were living was the same life _she_ had stolen from Emma.

"That's alright dear, any time you want to have them over again just let me know."

The brunette grabbed a tray and headed back to the other room before Emma could snap herself out of her shock to reply.

She returned to her seat, feeling no more in control of herself or her sweaty palms and dry mouth, than when she rushed away. Sitting next to Regina, she concentrated hard on the movie and eventually found herself laughing along.

The movie finished and by an unspoken decision, everyone got ready to leave. The sound level went up with everyone talking at once, saying goodbye and promising to call one another as they made their way back through the house to the front door. Regina and Emma followed them out onto the driveway.

Tink hugged Emma goodbye, and with a last pointed look towards Regina, got into a car that Regina was having drive them home.

"Call me girl."

Kathryn was up next and giggled in her ear before waving and joining Tink.

"Bye guys."

As the car drove off, Regina took Emma's hand and tugged at her to get her attention. She sighed heavily, her eyes lingering on the tail lights of the last car as it pulled out of the gates.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Regina asked her. "You've never seen the gardens at night time."

Emma pulled her eyes away from the gate. Biting her lip, she blinked back her tears. How she wanted to go with them, but she couldn't. Their lives and the lives of her family would be forfeit if she was to even think about it. She knew she would never again risk asking Regina to let her go. With a heavy heart, Emma turned to look at Regina. The expression on the brunettes face was unreadable and Emma felt sure she was deliberately guarding her feelings. There was something she didn't want Emma to know. She shrugged. What did it matter if Regina was hiding her feelings, Emma wasn't sure she even had any towards her, other than lust.

The blonde breathed deeply. The air was cool and relaxing to her.

"Yes, why not." She tugged her hand from Regina's so she could button up the knitted top she slipped on, just before leaving the house.

Regina allowed her enough time to complete the task before taking her hand again, knowing Emma would never seek to take hers. She led her around the side of the house to the much darker paths of the garden, slowly strolling along giving their eyes time to adjust to the gloom of the night.

Regina turned them off the path and led Emma towards the rose garden. The view from there was really beautiful at night. They could see the open views of the surrounding countryside from one side and the house and fountains from the other. The other two sides were boxed in with tall evergreen hedges, giving the rose garden shelter and privacy. There was a sundial sitting on a marble plinth in the centre of the small garden and a circular wooden bench surrounded that. Emma had seen it in the daytime and thought the whole garden was quaint and old fashioned. It reminded her of the Queen's rose garden in Alice in Wonderland as all rose gardens did.

Regina tugged Emma to sit next to her on the bench. She seated them facing the open views of the countryside where the night sky was more visible. Tiny white spots marred the dark inky blue of the sky and a subtle breeze carried the fragrance of the roses to them. Emma could hear the soft sounds of the night. They were hypnotic and soothing to her heart. She let the dark beauty of the night carry away her sadness, knowing how harmful it would be to her, if she didn't find some way in which to let it go. Seeing her friends was like a double-edged sword and while she was in their company, she was able to lose herself in their happy banter, and their blend of love and humour. But now they were gone, and she was left feeling empty and alone… so very alone.

Regina, sensing her melancholy, left her to her quiet thoughts. It had been a full day and she wasn't sure she was up for any more surprises or upsets of any kind. The realization that she had fallen in love with Emma left her reeling. She sat on the bench staring out into the dark, wondering what it would feel like if Emma really wanted to be there with her. Sighing, she leaned back and pushed that frustrating thought away. She must be going soft. She had always been a fool for love but this had to be the worst it had ever been. In love with a girl who hated her, who was trapped by her.

_Mother always said love was weakness_

Emma had seemed genuinely happy at times tonight, laughing and joking with her friends. Regina could understand how this first time, would make her feel isolated and sad but hoped that as she got used to seeing them come and go on a regular basis, this… effect of their visit would be short lived.

Regina could clearly see the benefits to a happy Emma far exceeded those of an unhappy Emma.

It was turning cold and the breeze was picking up. Emma shivered and her slight shudder brought Regina out of her deep thoughts.

"Come along dear, lets get back inside." Emma stood with her and Regina turned them back towards the house but looked at her puzzled when she felt Emma resist her momentum. Arching a brow, she wasn't sure Emma could see in the darkness of the garden, Regina waited for her to speak.

"Thank you." Emma leant in and left a kiss on the brunettes cheek.

Regina felt an uncontrollable grin spread across her face. Emma had kissed her on the cheek of her own accord. She felt like a girl about to go on her first date and as soon as that thought occurred to her, a host of other long forgotten daydreams about romantic love resurfaced.

Regina shook herself. She couldn't afford to do this. To get lost in Emma, it was too dangerous. She'd have to try and confine these feelings. Emma mustn't find out and neither must anyone else. If Emma found out, then what power would Regina have over her or Neal? They'd both know her threats would be idle. It would never do to let the competition know your weaknesses and it was a very big weakness to be _in love _with the woman your enemy was in love with.

Things had been different with Tamara. She had been a part of the family long before Regina arrived. She had never been true or faithful to anyone, including Neal. Gold didn't care enough about her to be bothered by her leaving. She was just another woman and therefore disposable. What would Gold do if he found out about Regina's feelings for Emma? He had already told Regina how much he approved of the idea of using Emma to torment Neal. Regina felt sick when she thought back to Gold's praise on her perfect scheme in kidnapping Emma. Gold's words came back to her and Regina remembered the cold tone when he told her to either use Emma or kill her. Considering her association with Neal, her involvement with Neal's leaving and her friendship with some of the working girls, Gold was not willing to be lenient. Like Tamara, she was just another disposable woman.

Regina vowed no one was going to think or treat Emma in that context. So until she figured out a way to insure Emma's safety the brunette would have to be very guarded in her actions. She must remember to treat Emma exactly as she had been so no one would become suspicious.

Silently, Regina led Emma back in doors and up to their rooms.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review this story. It means a lot that you do let me know where you are at with it and how you feel it is coming along.

Warnings: blood, violence, language, smut

Hurricane - Chapter Eight

Regina had looked forward to spending the morning in bed with Emma, but an early morning call had ruined that plan.

Emma, groggy with sleep turned to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing dear, don't worry about it, just something I have to take care of. Go back to sleep and I'll be back as soon as I can."

She dressed quickly and checked to see if Emma had gone back to sleep. Confident she was, Regina left. After her migraine attack and the late night before, the brunette knew the extra sleep would do her good. Regina allowed herself a small smile as she remembered Emma's kiss and how later in bed, she allowed the brunette to hold her, drifting off to sleep with her arm gently cradling the blonde to her.

Regina had hoped for a little more in the morning, but whatever was happening on the first floor required her attention, immediately apparently. Robin had called and without explaining why he had told Regina she needed to get downstairs. Regina's first thoughts had been that it had something to do with Tamara, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Robin met Regina outside the elevator, Graham and David were standing further down the corridor. Regina could practically feel the energy rolling off everyone. Robin looked as if he was about to kill someone, while the other two looked as if they were standing guard at the door.

_Strange_

Regina focused in on Robin.

"What is going on? And it better be good because if I find out you got me out of bed for nothing, you'll be working as a rent collector for the closest pimp." She snarled at him, really just wanting to go back to bed. To Emma.

Robin was worked up. His jaw was clamped in rage and his fists were clenched. She didn't think she had ever seen him as angry.

"Its Jefferson Boss, I think he's just killed a girl in there."

"What?" Regina didn't explode, her voice was cool, calm. For her men, there was nothing that scared them more than when she didn't raise her voice. Pushing past Robin, Regina stalked down the landing.

"What is going on in there?" Graham would give her a straight answer.

Robin spoke before Graham could.

"I heard screaming coming from inside and when I went to see what was going on, Jefferson wouldn't open the door, so I kicked it in. He's got some girl in there and he's cutting her up and when I tried to stop him, these two grabbed me and pulled me off. He's still in there with her," hissed Robin as he pointed behind Graham and David.

Regina spun on him.

"Robin. Be. Quiet. Graham."

"Like Robin said, there was screaming coming from Jefferson's room. When I got here, Robin had already kicked the door in and he was attacking Jefferson, which was pretty fucking idiotic as Jefferson was holding a hunting knife and didn't seem to picky about who he introduced to it. David showed up then and we pulled him off and away."

Regina closed her eyes and took a breath.

"And the girl?"

"She looked in a pretty bad way. I didn't get a good look, but Archie's in there with them now."

"Pretty bad? She's worse than that!" Robin yelled.

"Open the door." Regina silenced them with a gesture.

The first thing that hit her was the unmistakable smell of weed and blood, mixed with sweat and sex. Charming. Regina strode into the centre of the room and took a good look around. What she saw made her want to heave. The girl was gagged and tied to the bed, bound by her hands and feet. Judging by the multitude of cuts and slashes covering her body, Jefferson had been working on her for most of the night. Her blood was everywhere.

Keeping calm, Regina took charge. These were _her_ men. They looked to her to lead them and right now she needed to be ruthless and detached. She strode over to the bed and checked to see if she could find a pulse. Robin attempted to get closer, but he froze when Regina snapped at him to back off.

"And shut that fucking door, I don't want anyone else hearing about this," she hissed harshly to the men in the room.

Regina pressed her fingers back to the girl's bloody neck. There, faintly, but it was there… a pulse.

"She has a pulse," she said amazed. Regina locked angry cold eyes with Graham.

"Get the doctor. Keep it quiet."

Graham vanished.

"Should we move her?" Robin asked, concern filling his voice.

Regina glared at him.

"Don't be so stupid, she stays here until the doctor can fix her up, or until she's dead." Robin looked shaken and Regina wasn't surprised.

"Go and make yourself useful. Go and get something to clean her up with."

Regina took a minute to look at the girl. She was young, _very young_, no more than seventeen if she had to guess. Her hair looked like it might have been blonde at one point, but it was rusty now. Regina couldn't see much of her face. It was covered in blood from deep cuts. If she lived, she'd be scared for life. Her body bore the evidence of Jefferson's extensive talents with a knife. She was mutilated. He had even given her a scar to match his own along her neck.

Without taking her eyes off the girl, Regina addressed Jefferson. Archie had him pushed down into a chair, standing guard over him with his gun trained and the safety off.

"Where did you find her?" Regina prayed that she wasn't some girl he'd picked up in a bar. That would attract attention.

Jefferson cleared his throat and rasped.

"Jack got her for me."

"Is she one of Jack's girls then?" Regina felt relieved… _she_ wasn't some school kid he'd taken a fancy too.

"Yeah."

"So is that what this is about? A whore slices your throat ten years ago and _now _you decide to get revenge on them all?" Regina demanded an answer as she stared between Jefferson and the girl.

"She pulled a knife first," he croaked out.

"And was that before or after you tied her to the bed?" Regina snapped.

Jefferson didn't reply.

"I asked you a question."

Jefferson looked up at the deadly tone to his Boss' voice.

"Before."

Now Regina was loosing her cool and calm exterior.

"Well where the fuck is this _knife _that had your so afraid of a kid Jefferson?"

Jefferson nodded towards a spot on the floor. Regina strode over to it and searched the floor for a knife. What she found was no more then an inch bladed pocket knife some girls carried on a key chain.

"You did _this _to her because she pulled out a key chain? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Regina noticed the chains sitting on the dressing table and walked over to examine the things littering the surface of the dresser. It looked as if Jefferson had been having quite the little party. There were empty booze bottles, an ashtray of butts and a square mirror tile with a dusting of white powder, all sitting among the things littering the dresser. In an open draw, Regina could see a bottle of lube and dozens of condoms along with a selection of vibrators, dildos and butt plugs.

It was clear to Regina that Jefferson decided to play some sex-games with his hooker for the night. Somewhere along the way, things had gotten out of hand and for some reason, the girl had pulled her toy knife. That's when Jefferson must have lost it. Now it looked as if the kid would pay the ultimate price.

Graham came back into the room before she could say anything else.

"The doctor on his way, ten minutes eta." He scanned the faces of the men in the room before looking towards his boss.

Regina checked the girl. Her pulse was getting weaker. She didn't have ten minutes. Regina quickly made some hard decisions.

"David, go and see where Robin is. Archie, get Jefferson away from me and get him cleaned up." David nodded and left as Archie pulled Jefferson up and marched him from the room.

Before they could leave, Regina caught Archie's eye.

"Don't let him out of your sight and keep that gun trained on him. I'll send for him when I'm ready."

Archie braced the man against his shoulder and nodded his understanding.

"We'll be in my room Boss."

As soon as they were gone, Regina turned to Graham.

"Shut the door."

Graham shut the door, but the lock was smashed. He wedged a chair under the handle.

"She is as good as dead," Regina said over her shoulder as she stared at the girl.

Graham came to look at the her too. She looked like a piece of raw meat. Some of the deeper cuts were still bleeding, but the flow was nothing more than a trickle.

Graham placed his hand close to her nose and mouth, but couldn't feel any hint of breath. His eyes met Regina's and he grimaced, shaking his head. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing worth saving, but it was his Boss' call.

Sighing, Regina checked her pulse once more, but there was nothing to check. She was dead.

"Sorry dear," she mumbled under her breath.

_Poor kid_

Regina dropped the pocket knife on the bed and strode into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she came back, Graham already had the corpse wrapped in the ruined bedding.

"You know where to go."

"Yes Boss."

"Okay, get David to help you with this mess and whatever you do, don't let any house staff up here." Regina took a deep breath and nearly choked on the odours that filled the room. Angrily, she kicked the chair away from the door, eager to get out of the room that now stank of death.

Robin and David were just coming off the elevator, when Regina came out of Jefferson's room.

"There is no need for any of that now."

"She's dead?" Robin asked, shocked.

Regina just nodded. Robin paled, but David didn't show any signs the news affected him in any way.

"David, go and help Graham. Robin, come with me." Dazed, Robin followed his Boss.

"You can put those down." Regina indicated the medical supplies in Robin's hands. He searched for somewhere to put them and decided the hall table was as good a spot as any.

They stepped into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked.

"Downstairs. I've got calls I need to make and I want you to wait at the front door for the doctor. When he gets here, show him into my study."

Robin nodded, frowning. Regina could tell Robin had more to say, but she really didn't want to hear it just now. Not while the feel of that girls warm blood was still on her hands. Thankfully, Robin kept his mouth shut. They rode down in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

As soon as the doors opened, Regina headed straight for her study. Closing the door quietly, Regina rushed to her private bathroom and was heaving her guts up before she could reach the toilet. Five minutes later, she went back into the study, trembling slightly and sweating as she poured herself a large whiskey from the drinks cabinet and gulped it down in one long swallow. She threw herself into her desk chair and took a few minutes to compose herself.

The phone call was short. Regina explained to Jack that the girl she had seen fit to fix Jefferson up with wouldn't be coming back. This information was met with a few moments of silent static, buzzing down the line. Jack then asked if Regina had decided to keep her or if she'd been fired.

"She's been fired." Regina told him.

"I see."

"From now on I want you to inform me whenever Jefferson turns up looking for girls."

"Does that mean you don't want me to provide him with any?"

"I don't want you to give him anything as young as that kid again. In fact I want you to get any girl you have under eighteen, get them clean and off whatever you have them hooked on and get them the fuck out of my city. Do you understand?"

Regina heard the other woman sigh.

"That bad?"

"Let me put it this way Jacqueline, If you ever give him a kid again, I'll come down there and rip your heart from your chest. You might live just long enough to see me feed it to that dog you keep by your side."

Regina slammed the phone down, sickened and angry.

There was a knock at the door.

_Fuck! Now the Doctor arrives_ she thought.

"Come in."

Robin opened the door and showed a middle-aged man into the study. He was a doctor well known to them.

"I believe you are in need of my services."

Reaching over the desk, Regina smiled and shook hands with the Doctor.

"We were."

She indicated for the Doctor to take a seat opposite her before she glanced up at Robin, who was hovering by the door.

"You can wait outside. I want to talk to the Doctor, but don't go far."

Robin nodded and shut the door.

"I'm afraid you've had a wasted trip."

"I see. Your man told me it was urgent. I'm sorry I couldn't get here on time. Do you need me to examine the body?"

"No, that won't be necessary. How much did Graham tell you?"

The Doctor pursed his lips and crossed one leg over the other. Regina immediately assessed him as the calm and composed type.

_That's good because this is no time to be surrounded by useless idiots,_ she thought.

"Well, he said there had been an incident involving a young girl and a certain amount of blood loss, but he didn't give any details and I don't require any," he paused for a moment, brushing imaginary fluff off his trousers. "He told me to bring all the blood bags I had because he didn't know the girls blood type. So I did."

Regina nodded.

"Thank you for responding as quickly as you did. I hope I don't need to remind you that discretion is required on this."

"What on earth for? I merely drove over here to discuss your friend Tamara's condition." The Doctor met Regina's hard stare with cool unflinching eyes.

_Very suave,_ thought Regina.

Regina gave him a half smile, "of course you did, how forgetful of me."

The subject of the girl was closed.

Regina _had_ spoken several times to the Doctor during the last week about Tamara.

"Did you ring any of those number I gave you?"

"Yes I did, but so far no luck. None of them are interested in seeing her at home." Regina frowned, thinking of her ex. She didn't like the idea of sending the girl off to a hospital for the rest of her life. Before, she had been gunning to hurt the other woman, but the way she was now… Regina would not wish this on her.

"I have one more number you might want to try. I know you said you wouldn't consider hospitalising your _friend_, but I feel you're not being realistic and that eventually you'll have no choice. Now this Doctor doesn't take on many new patients, but I just got word he has some vacancies available. Take a drive out there and give it a look over, I think you'll be surprised." He scribbled the information on a desk pad and shoved it towards Regina.

Regina glanced down at the pad but her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the mess Graham and David were cleaning up. Slowly, she shook her head. She made a point of looking at her desk clock.

"Its still a bit early for Tamara to be up, but you could write me a repeat prescription for her medication."

The Doctor pulled a pad from inside his briefcase and quickly wrote a slip for the required meds. Ripping it off, he handed it to Regina.

"Well if you have no further need of me, I'll be going."

Regina walked the doctor to her study door.

"I'll make sure you're fully compensated for making a house call on a weekend."

The Doctor nodded.

Regina spotted Robin sitting in the hallway.

"Show the Doctor out and then come back here."

Regina watched them make their way towards the front door. Leaving her study door open, Regina went to the couch and sat, sipping her glass of whiskey she collected on the way and waited for Robin to return.

Quietly, Robin closed the door behind him. He stood before Regina, waiting for his boss to acknowledge him. Long silent minutes ticked by on the clock on the mantelpiece.

Finally, Robin could take it no more.

"You killed her… didn't you?"

Regina wasn't sure if he was asking her or accusing her as his tone was flat and devoid of any real emotion. Slowly, Regina raised her eyes to meet those of the British man.

"Sit down Robin and listen very carefully to what I've got to say, because I'm never going to say it again." Regina waited for Robin to take a seat before continuing.

"What happened to that girl was awful and Jefferson will be dealt with, but you have to pull yourself together. I've never seen you like this before and it isn't as if this is the first dead body you've seen. So move past this. Quickly Robin."

Robin stared at Regina as if she had lost her mind and Regina arched a cool brow at him.

"And what about Jefferson? What are you going to do about him? Surely you're not just going to let him get away with this?"

"Ger away with what?"

"Oh no… Don't do that Regina, he just _tortured_ and _murdered_ a girl. He cut her up and let her bleed to death. You saw her. He must have been at her for hours. Its obvious that he's not all there-"

"Enough," Regina cut him off. "I told you to put this behind you. I've already made arrangements so he won't get hold of any more young girls and I'll have Graham watch him, but that's it. I don't want to hear any more about it." Regina was angry and breathing hard. Robin sat facing her, trembling with rage. Regina knew Robin was right, but what the fuck could she do about it right now? Jefferson had been with her for years. She had trusted Jefferson and he had done something like this. She couldn't let that lie. Something had to be done.

"But-"

"For fuck sake Robin, I said no." Calming slightly, Regina added, "Take a couple of days off. I don't care what you do but when you come back, it better be with this behind you. Now get out."

Angry, Robin stood abruptly. His hands clenched into angry fists at his sides. Sitting calm and unconcerned behind her desk, Regina gave him a hard cold stare.

"Fine Boss, I'll go, but let me just give you a piece of advice before I do. Don't leave that maniac alone with Emma. Its not just young whores he's got a thing for."

The silence hung loaded between them. Regina eyes were ice and her whispered words were cold and heavy.

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

Robin believed Regina to be very loyal to her men… to them. It was obvious she would defend them. Robin didn't want to say too much in case it went badly for Emma. Regina might suspect her of leading Jefferson on or encouraged him in some way. So he threw Regina a hint as to the danger Emma was in from the other man.

"Just this, watch him, especially when Emma's around. Because Jefferson's watching her and I don't mean because you told him to."

Robin was shaking his head as if Regina should have known this all along.

"Have you never noticed how she reacts when he's around? A woman knows when a man looks at her in a certain way. If you open your eyes and watch Emma, you'll see she's terrified of him. She's probably more terrified of him than she is of _you_!" Robin was shaking with rage by the time he finished. He liked Emma. He wanted to see her safe.

Holding tightly onto her last thread of temper, Regina whispered with deadly menace.

"Get. Out."

Robin slammed out of the study, the door rattling in its frame with the force of his departure.

Behind her desk, Regina sat, locked in anger. Just the thought of Jefferson, or anyone, looking at Emma in the way Robin had suggested, was enough to both freeze her blood in horror and boil it in rage. She felt her gut twist in sickened protest to Robin's insinuation. If it were true, then Regina had a much bigger problem then she had first thought… much bigger indeed. If for one second it proved to be true, she would kill Jefferson herself rather than expose Emma to any danger.

Regina didn't think Robin hated Jefferson so much to make up a lie like that about him. They had always been friendly enough with each other, not as much as the rest, but still… To get to the truth for herself, Regina would have to watch Jefferson whenever Emma was around. How the hell could she give Emma the freedom of the house now? Not when she _knew_ there was the slightest possibility of danger towards the blonde.

She would just have to keep guarding Emma wherever she went.

_But who can I trust, if not my own men?_ She wondered.

Regina had a sudden urge to rush upstairs to check on the blonde. She had left her all on her own and Emma was only one floor away from that nightmare of a blood bath. Now, Regina couldn't help thinking about the couple of times she herself had wondered about Emma's pointed dislike of Jefferson. Was Robin right? Did Emma sense something in Jefferson that was more dangerous to her than the fear she had of the others?

Regina would have to watch Emma as well as Jefferson. Only by watching both of them, could she hope to find the truth to Robin's accusations. If what she saw proved to be as Robin said, then she would figure out a way to deal with it. For now, it wouldn't hurt to expend some energy on planning ahead.

Regina pushed back the desire to rush back upstairs to watch Emma sleeping in her bed. Instead, the brunette pulled the phone towards her and started to make a few calls. She had some planning to do and it could take awhile.

SQSQSQ

Emma woke to find Regina sitting on the dressing table chair. She was staring at her in a strange way. The blonde blinked the sleep from her eyes and yawned as she stretched. She glanced at the brunette again. Now she was smiling gently at her and Emma smiled back.

"Good afternoon dear, did you sleep well?"

"Afternoon! How come you let me sleep so long?" She sat up pulling the covers with her.

Regina loved her unconscious modesty.

"After your migraine and your late night last night, I figured you needed the rest. Besides, have you forgotten you start work tomorrow? So, this is your last lie-in until next weekend. I thought I'd let you make the most of it."

Regina rose from the dresser chair and sat on the bed with her.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," She said, pointing to the tray at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks."

Emma seemed to be in a good mood. Regina was glad to see the melancholy of the previous evening, had melted away with a good nights rest. Clearly hungry, the blonde reached forward and pulled the tray towards her. Regina had ordered them a simple breakfast today, only coffee, croissants and strawberry jam. Emma viewed the tray with surprise.

"What's this all about? You usually order enough to feed an army." She grumbled around a mouthful of strawberry covered croissant.

Regina laughed. She was so adorable. The brunette leaned over to kiss strawberry flavoured lips.

"Oh don't worry dear this is just the appetizer. I have a surprise for you," she teased.

Emma swallowed around the strawberry flavoured lump in her throat. A little tingle was slowly working its way up from her tummy and spreading throughout her whole body. She stared at Regina, transfixed for a moment.

"Surprise?"

"Yes dear, a surprise."

Emma waited a moment.

"Well?"

"Well what, dear?"

Exasperated, Emma sighed.

"Well what's the surprise? And don't tease, its not nice," she scolded.

Regina loved teasing her. Laughing, she gave in.

"Okay, I was going to make you wait until after breakfast, but I guess I'll just have to tell you." Dramatically, she paused then smirked at Emma's angry little frown.

"Since its such a beautiful day and seeing as its your last day of leisure before you actually start working for me, I thought you might like to get out of the house and go for a picnic." Regina could tell from the way her eyes lit up that she had gotten something right.

Emma's answer was cool and almost convincingly unconcerned.

"That might be nice, but don't go to any trouble on my account."

_Two can play at that dear_

"Well it was just an idea, we could just as easily stay in bed." Regina reached for the sheet Emma had tucked under her arms and tugged on it playfully.

Emma tugged back with equal pressure, resisting her.

"No, now that I think about it, a picnic sounds perfect. If you'll just let me finish breakfast, I'll change as we can go." She gave one last sharp tug on the sheet, pulling it from Regina's fingers.

Regina laughed.

"Okay dear, you win."

Regina jumped off the bed to see to the shower.

"What about you? Don't you want to shower first before we leave?" Emma called after her.

"I already did dear."

"God, I must have been tired to sleep through that." Emma frowned at herself, but knew the rest had done her good.

Leaning on the doorframe, Regina chuckled at her.

"Not that I doubt how tired you were dear, but I took my shower in the other room. I didn't want to disturb your rest." She pushed away from the frame and went back into the bathroom.

Emma was touched by her thoughtfulness. She brushed the last of the croissants crumbs from her lips and finished her coffee before she swung her legs out of the bed. The blonde snatched up her satin robe and slipped it on over the matching navy and cream nightgown Regina had selected for her. Emma remembered how the brunette looked so pleased to see her wearing it the night before. She also remembered how her skin tingled where Regina's hands had caressed her through the cool satiny fabric, as she lay in her arms drifting off to sleep. They were the same tingles that had infused her just a short while ago.

Emma shooed Regina grumbling and muttering out of the bathroom, insisting she didn't want an audience, even if the one and only audience member swore to behave herself and confine her appreciation of Emma's body to only watching.

When Emma had finished up, there was no sign of Regina in the bedroom. Grabbing fresh clothes, Emma decided to feed Regina's indulgent mood a bit more by wearing something from the new collection of clothes she had bought her and she settled on a sky blue, halter neck dress that ended just above her knees.

The bodice was nicely fitted and the shaped neckline hugged her breasts in a very flattering way. The halter neck of the dress meant she would have to go braless, but the dress had a fitted one inside so Emma didn't worry about that. Quickly, she snatched up the first pair of blue panties she came across in the dresser drawer. She sat down at the dressing table to dry her hair and apply a light covering of foundation, mascara and lip-gloss. Leaving her hair loose for a change, she hunted for a purse to carry a few supplies.

Emma gave a little smile of triumph when she found a straw beach bag in the bottom of the wardrobe, perfect for carrying sun-lotion, her book and sunglasses.

Satisfied that she was ready, Emma searched for Regina.

She found her sitting on the couch watching a comedy show. Regina looked up when she heard Emma come into the room. Turning off the TV, she rose and closed the distance between them. Dark eyes moved slowly over her clothed form in such a way that made Emma feel totally naked. She knew she was blushing, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was rooted to the floor, held by Regina's gaze.

Reaching Emma's side, Regina gently took hold of her hand. Turning it palm up, she brought it to her lips, kissing soft flesh.

"You look beautiful dear." She whispered, soft and low into Emma's palm.

Emma swallowed, her heart was beginning to pick up the pace, Suddenly, Regina was pulling the blonde into her arms, kissing her face and neck with hungry kisses.

"God Emma, I'll show you the world if you let me, if you stop fighting this and be mine. I'll take you anywhere you want. Rome, Paris, England… anywhere you'd-" she felt Emma stiffen in her arms as she pushed against her, trying to free herself.

Regina let her go, wondering what was wrong. There was an angry light burning in the blondes eyes.

"You can't bribe me. I can't be bought. I'm not some street whore you can buy." Emma's eyes were shooting fire at her and her chest was rising rapidly with the force of her indignation.

_I didn't mean…_

But she could understand how Emma could have misunderstood her words. As usual, she hadn't said it quite right.

Regina tried to explain. "I didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry if I offended you, but I didn't mean to imply that I thought you could be bought." Emma was frowning at her, mistrust clear on her features. "And I would never think of you as a whore. Whores have sex for money Emma. You know that, but that's where it ends and that's not what I want from you-"

Emma arched her brows at her and sniffed angrily at the lie and Regina half shrugged.

"Well okay, I do want sex. I'm a hot blooded woman after all, but that's not all I want from you." She pressed on trying to explain herself. Emma's frown kept disappearing and reappearing as she continued. Regina didn't know what to think. "I want other things too. I want to just hold your hand and sit with you. Be in your company and enjoy a simple meal, or watch a movie with you, or go for a walk. Have fun and relax in each others presence and so much more. If it was really just about the sex Emma, then you know I could have pushed a lot harder for it and we both know I'd have got it, but I haven't. I backed off as _best_ I could, but I can't last forever dear. I have needs." Regina let her gaze wander over Emma's body in a slow sensual caress. "And I need you, all of you," she said heatedly, desire burning dark in the depths of her eyes.

It was the most Regina had ever said on the subject. The force of her sincerity stunned Emma.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

Regina nearly laughed at her innocent terminology. It was so much more than that. She wanted to be her friend, her lover, her protector and so much more. She wanted Emma to be all of those things for her too. Despite what the blonde thought, she wasn't just a sex object, someone to get the brunette off. Regina might have thought of her in those terms once, but not now and never again.

She couldn't answer Emma's question. She would be giving too much away. Instead, she sighed and changed the subject.

"Are you ready to go?"

Emma simply blinked.

They stared at each other for a long minute before Emma finally nodded her head. Regina held her hand out to the blonde, waiting patiently for her to take it before leading her out to the elevator and down to the front entrance.

When Regina explained it was just the two of them going, Emma's eyes widened.

"You are leaving the cast of Hanky Panky behind?"

Regina laughed, getting the reference to the eighties crime comedy right away.

"That's what you call them? I'll have to tell Graham, he'll love that."

"You wouldn't… I didn't really mean it." She trailed off looking up at Regina fearfully as she stood hovering over her.

"You little liar, you did mean it and what are you worried about? I think its funny and if Graham and the rest of them don't, then that's their problem." She laughed.

Emma thought she was just teasing her and wouldn't really tell her men the nickname the blonde was using for them. She didn't know them well enough to say if they'd take the name in good humour or hold it against her, but she could guess how Jefferson would react if he heard it and it wouldn't be with a laugh.

They drove for an hour or so, heading along the coast and at first, Emma thought they were going to the beach, but she was surprised when Regina drove them into large private ranch.

Regina parked the car and turned to her. "So how do you feel about horses?" she asked her cheerily, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Sounds nice," Emma said, trying hard to hide her nervousness. She had never ridden before.

Regina didn't seem to notice, or she chose to ignore her unenthusiastic reply. She merely smiled and got out of the car.

Emma noticed they didn't have the picnic supplies with them and tugged on Regina's hand thinking she must have forgotten them.

She gestured back to the car. "Supplies?"

"No, I rang the staff and had them load the stable house with everything we should need for the day." Regina explained. "Shall we go and have a look at what they've prepared for us?" She smiled and started Emma walking again.

Emma could tell the brunette had been there before. She knew exactly where she was going. Regina stopped them in front of beautiful old stable building. When she pushed the door open, Emma saw the it opened onto a large courtyard, lined with open stable doors, a few horses heads peaking out, and on the other, the most beautiful little cottage house the blonde had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked, taking in Emma's face as she checked out their surroundings.

"Its beautiful."

Regina smiled and as they walked by the horses, Emma felt her stop before one. The blonde watched as Regina rested a hand on the horses neck before stoking softly.

"His name is Regent. He was a present from my father before he died. I've had him for nearly ten years now."

Emma's eyes widened.

"You own this place?"

Regina nodded, her eyes still on the horse.

"Yes, but I have always owned it. This land belonged to my father, I grew up here."

Emma wondered why Regina had felt the need to bring the blonde to her childhood home.

Regina smiled as peace washed over her. She always felt her best when she was here, soaking in the memories of her family during the good times of her life.

She had needed this today, after what had happened this morning. She needed to escape her life, if only for a little while, and she needed Emma with her when she did.

"Come, lets see what there is to eat."

She showed Emma around the cottage. When they reached the kitchen, Emma gave Regina a raised brow in place of a question.

The brunette shrugged.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I told them to provide a good selection."

"A good selection! Regina, there's enough food here for a week!" Okay that might've been a _slight _exaggeration, but looking at the various food Emma thought it wasn't far off the mark from four days provisions.

"Then maybe we should stay until its all gone, since you seem so worried that it'll go to waste," Regina teased.

Emma didn't reply. She knew the brunette didn't mean it. Not really.

Regina led her along the short narrow passageway to the master bedroom and adjoining bathroom. Emma stood at the doorway not wanting to go any further. Regina was speaking to her from the bathroom only stopping when she realised Emma wasn't beside her. Cautiously, she came back into the bedroom and saw the blonde staring at the king-sized bed.

Slowly, she walked back to her. "Emma I didn't bring you here to have sex. I brought you here for a picnic and to relax. Just relax and enjoy the day."

Emma blinked before shaking her head.

"I have nothing to go horse riding in."

Regina half smiled and shook her head.

"If you really want to, I have clothes here that will do, but I got the feeling that horses weren't your style just by the look on your face when you saw them."

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded that Regina had been right.

"Relax dear, read a book, sunbath in the courtyard. Everything we need should be here."

Regina took off into the kitchen where all the bags were and started rifling through them, looking for something.

Emma followed her and found the brunette dangling a white bikini from her fingers. She plucked it from Regina's hand and checked the label. It was the right size for her. Of course. She blushed at the thoughts of Regina knowing such intimate details. Then her blush deepened when she thought about the brunette buying all that sexy lingerie for her in the first place.

"Why are you blushing?" Regina asked, smiling.

"I'm not." Emma looked away quickly.

Regina chuckled. "Yes you are dear," she moved closer to Emma.

Emma watched as Regina smiled before the brunette leant in to leave a soft kiss on her nose.

"I'm going to see Regent. You can go and do whatever you like."

The blonde followed Regina with her eyes until the brunette was out of sight.

SQSQSQ

Emma found Regina in the fields, and her mouth opened in shock as she watched the brunette take the horse through its paces, riding fast and jumping fences without a care in the world, or the worry that they wouldn't make it.

She had never seen Regina look so… free.

SQSQSQ

She had missed this. This feeling of flying through the air, nothing holding her back. It had been too long since she had last ridden and Regina vowed to never go so long again without Regent.

SQSQSQ

It was only when they were sitting down to eat the simple meal Regina had prepared for them, that Emma spoke up.

"Tell me something about you."

Regina's fork froze before she started eating again.

"You want to know about me?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. You know so much about me, I guess its only fair right?"

Regina pinned her with a look before nodding.

"Fine, but just remember that you may not like what I have to say and I might not be able to give you the answers that you want. But I will try my best and I will answer honestly."

It was that simple. Emma was surprised. The blonde pondered what to ask first. Should she do a slow build up and start with Regina's childhood considering where they were or go in at the deep end and ask about her life now and the events that led to their lives being thrown violently together.

No, better not risk that temper. Childhood it is then.

"Tell me about your family."

Regina half smiled.

"I'm an only child. My father was a businessman in the city, but we lived out here. He did well for himself, being the son of an immigrant. My mother was a well to do woman from the nicer part of town but they met before my father had made his fortune and fell in love."

"Are they both… gone?" Emma didn't want to say dead, but Regina _was _talking in the past tense.

"Yes. My father died first and my mother followed him not long after."

Emma wanted to know what had happened, but didn't know how to ask that.

"Henry's dad died."

Regina's head snapped around to face her. That she looked so stunned showed Emma the brunette didn't actually know everything about her.

"I rang him to ask him to come over, I wanted to tell him I was pregnant but not over the phone you know? So he jumped into his car and drove over to my apartment. He was hit head on by a drunk driver and died on impact."

Regina reached out and took Emma's hand into her own. This was the first time Emma had ever _volunteered _any information about herself and she wanted to keep the blonde opening up.

Emma shook her head and looked up to meet Regina's eyes.

"My father had made a business deal with the wrong person and his life was the price. He hadn't know what he was getting into. That was the reason I joined Gold's family. I wanted to track down the man who had murdered my father, and my mother by extension as she died from a broken heart. Gold offered me the thing I wanted most, and I grabbed it with both hands."

It was Emma's turn to squeeze Regina's hand.

"Did you get them?"

Regina shook her head no.

"I'm still looking."

"Tell me about you as a teenager."

Regina laughed a little.

"I wanted to be a show rider. I'm good with animals, but I love horses. I won every competition I entered into, but mother wanted me to go to college and become a doctor for some inane reason. We rowed often over that one."

Emma laughed, picturing Regina in the horse riding outfits she had seen on television.

"But the minute they were both in the ground I turned my attention to avenging their deaths and the rest is history."

Emma was quiet for a moment.

"Was it worth it?"

The question stunned Regina. In all these years she had never asked herself was it worth it. Now here Emma was asking her and she wasn't prepared to answer.

"I don't know. I thought so. I felt like I really belonged. I had been so lost after the death of my parents. By the time I discovered just who and what I had joined, it was too late. No-one leaves Gold's family Emma."

SQSQSQ

While Regina took care of their dishes, Emma decided to change into the bikini and relaxed in the sun. The radio was playing softly in the background as her eyes swept the stables in front of her.

_Henry would love this, maybe Regina wouldn't mind coming back with him next time_

Her thoughts strayed to the brunette as she thought about what Regina had told her. Getting involved with Gold, meeting Tamara, finally feeling part of a family again after loosing her own. To begin with, Tamara lavished her with love and attention. They became lovers and travelled all over the world, working for Gold. Regina talked about those years with Tamara with reluctance. Her answers to the questions were empty with so little detail that Emma was left without a clear picture as to how they'd spent their time together.

Regina had only stopped talking when Emma had asked about the first time she had met Neal.

As she stared at the animals, Emma felt herself really begin to relax for the first time in weeks. She was mildly surprised when she realised this and wondered if it was possible she was getting used to Regina and her life now.

"Enjoying the sun dear?"

Regina's voice brought Emma out of her thoughts and the blonde turned her head to face the darker woman.

"Mmm."

Pulling her seat closer to Emma's, Regina picked up a strawberry from the bowl the blonde had taken with her and held it up to Emma's mouth. Uncertain of the game she was playing, Emma pulled back and tried to take it from her.

"Please Emma, don't be shy… indulge me," she pleaded as she held up the offered fruit.

Regina was looking at her with a small smile on her lips and a playful gleam in her dark eyes. Hesitantly, Emma opened her mouth and allowed her to slip the piece of fruit between her lips. As she withdrew her hand, Regina brushed Emma's lips with her fingers, painting them with the sticky strawberry juice. Emma raised a napkin to wipe her mouth, but Regina caught her hand. The brunette was staring at her mouth waiting to see what she'd do. She groaned as Emma began to lick the liquid from her lips. Slowly, Regina moved forward to press a kiss to juicy lips.

It started slow and soft, but soon Regina was hauling her over the chairs to rest Emma on her knee while she deepened the kiss. Abruptly, the brunette broke off the kiss and sat Emma on the empty spot next to her. Before the blonde could blink, Regina disappeared back inside the cottage. Moments later, she came back carrying a carton of ice cream. Regina dropped down next to Emma and put the desert on the picnic blanket beside her.

"Come here." Regina gave Emma the option to say no, but the blonde swallowed before moving over to straddle Regina's knees once more.

The brunette kissed her neck, which smelt of suntan lotion. Regina groaned, dizzy with the effects of holding Emma so close and the taste of the blondes skin under her lips.

Picking up the ice cream, she scooped a spoonful up and offered it to Emma who pursed her lips tight together, stubbornly refusing Regina's attempts to feed her. Sighing, Regina put the ice cream back down and caught the blondes chin in her fingers and turned Emma face to her, kissing her softly.

Gently, she traced the outline of her mouth with her tongue, coaxing Emma to open up. When she resisted, Regina tilted her right back in her arms. Emma's hands came up to clutch her shoulders in an automatic gesture to prevent her from falling backwards and she gasped as Regina leaned over her, taking complete advantage of her little gasp as she slipped her tongue into the blondes mouth, kissing her long and deep.

Emma was powerless. Her heart was racing and she could feel herself slipping under a shroud of weightlessness. Her body didn't feel like it was her own. She was dizzy. She couldn't think and all Regina was doing was kissing her. Emma kissed her back, unable to fight the sensations that were surging within her veins.

Regina just held Emma, resisting the urge to let her hands explore her bikini-clad body. The brunette had other designs on her and if she started to touch Emma, she'd never get to just hold her and feed her ice cream. Regina would want to go much further and she already told Emma she didn't expect sex. If she could persuade her to indulge this one little fantasy, that would be as good as sex.

Dizzy with the kiss and ready to explode, Regina pulled back to gaze at her. Emma still had her eyes closed. Her breath was coming in soft little pants between her slightly parted lips. Regina gave a tortured groan when her tongue came out to lick her lips, as if she were trying to taste the remains of the brunettes kiss. Emma opened drugged eyes and gazed at her.

Smiling, Regina slowly righted Emma in her arms. She was pleased the blonde didn't lower her hands, but continued to let them gently rest on her shoulders. Regina picked up the spoon and offered her the treat once more and to her delight, Emma opened her mouth and let the brunette feed her the ice cream without resisting.

Mint chocolate chip was Emma's favourite and somehow she didn't think it was a coincidence Regina was feeding it to her. Somehow she knew. Just like she knew what sizes to buy her lingerie and all about the details of her time with Neal, and all those other things about her friends and family.

"How did you know this was my favourite?"

Regina's eyes flickered up to Emma's, she had been staring at the blondes mouth as she ate.

"Hmm? Oh that, good guess."

"I don't believe you. All those things you know about me, about my friends and family… How did you find out?"

"That's a secret dear."

Emma turned her head, refusing the next spoonful of ice cream. Regina sighed, seeing the blonde wouldn't cooperate until she gave her an answer.

"Robin. Its part of his job to find out the details of peoples lives," Regina told her. She had no intentions of telling her about the journals or the surveillance, but Emma wasn't stupid and she'd finally come to the point where she required some kind of explanation. So Regina decided to give her some of the truth.

"Its pretty routine really. When I need information on someone I get a specialist to find out all the details on that person. From where they went to school when they were five years old, right through their lives to present day and how much money they have in the bank. Robin is very good at his job. There's very little he doesn't manage to find out about a person." Regina offered her the ice cream again and she took it gazing at her expectantly, needing more than that.

"Your life was an open book Emma. Robin didn't have to work very hard to find out the details of your life and that's not surprising as you had nothing to hide. Anyone could've found out the things I did, if they'd put their mind to it." Regina paused, feeding her more of the chocolate treat. "Now does that satisfy your curiosity some?"

Resentment towards Robin surged in her, but just as quickly died as she realized he was probably only following Regina's orders. She wasn't convinced Regina was telling her everything. It sounded a bit too simple to cover the vast amounts of obscure details she knew about her, like the chocolate ice cream and the underwear.

"Some, but it still doesn't explain how you know what my favourite ice cream is… or what…" Emma bit her lip, a blush rising to the surface.

"Or what dear?" she asked, curious as to what was making Emma blush this time.

She leaned in slightly, as if she was about to tell Regina something she was afraid might be overheard by someone. "Or what size to buy my underwear in."

Regina threw her head back and laughed. The brunette wondered how many other women blushed over the thought of their own underwear?

When she caught sight of the scowl on Emma's face, her laughter died a death.

"The ice cream _was_ a coincidence Emma. I told the staff to get a selection and this the one that was closest to the door of the freezer. The underwear though, that's a different story." Regina watched the blush slowly creep back up her face. And again there was no way she was going to tell Emma the truth about how she knew that little detail about her.

Jefferson had headed the team that set up the surveillance cameras in her apartment and it was Jefferson, who brought her the intimate details about her wardrobe. Regina felt sickened at the thoughts of him being anywhere near her lingerie drawer, or of him touching her things to find out that one little detail, but the damage was done and there was nothing he could do about it now. To spare her any distress, Regina lied to her.

"You have several store cards with large department stores in town and in the course of Robin finding out the details of your life, it was revealed that you made regular purchases with these stores. So Robin got me a complete run down on the items you bought and on that list was a detailed description of everything and that included sizes."

That made sense. "Oh."

Regina fed her some more ice cream. Using the same spoon, she helped herself to some. "Mmm I can see why its your favourite, it's delicious."

The brunette spent several minutes feeding the two of them the dessert, carefully watching Emma's face. She seemed satisfied with her story and she was more than happy to let the subject drop and just concentrate on watching her eat.

"Do you like it?"

Emma frowned. "I just told you it was my favourite."

Regina shook her head.

"No, not the ice cream I mean being here at the ranch? Sitting in the sun, just being here… with me?"

Emma stared at her.

_How am I supposed to answer that?_ She wondered.

She could say "no" and that was the safest thing to say, because she couldn't possibly admit to Regina that a part of her did like being here with the brunette. It was too dangerous to give her any kind of an answer, so she said nothing.

Regina smiled at her, as if she guessed her reasons for staying silent.

"I like it." She whispered and placed a small kiss on Emma's mint chocolate flavoured lips. "I like being here with you. Holding you and watching you lick ice cream from your lips." Emma gasped at the look in Regina's eyes. They were filled with an intense desire that burned bright through the darkness.

Regina leaned over her tilting her back again, kissing her breathless. The brunette only gave her enough time to draw breath before kissing her again and again and again. Emma was dizzy by the time she pulled back. Gently, she rubbed her cheek against the blondes and whispered in her ear, "I really like it."

Regina could feel Emma trembling in her arms and pulled back to see her face. Her eyes were half shut and her lips were red and swollen from their heated kisses. Regina had noticed, even if the blonde hadn't that she was responding much quicker to her kisses, joining in much earlier and participating more fully.

The brunette waited to see if Emma would give her an answer now.

But Emma was shy. She needed more coaxing. Regina placed a trail of kisses along her neck sucking on all the sensitive spots, murmuring sweet words to Emma while she worked her way over the blondes collarbone, licking the little hollow at the base of her throat. Emma was panting slightly and Regina continued to work her way further down until she reached the bikini covered breasts.

Nudging the hard nipple with her nose, Regina smiled when she heard Emma moan.

Using her teeth, she lowered the fabric of Emma's bikini, exposing the nipple to her view. Slowly, she licked Emma's nipple with her tongue. Emma gasped and arched her back, pushing her breast nearer to Regina's mouth. Happy to oblige her, Regina opened her mouth and sucked hard on her prize.

Emma's hands were in her hair and Regina wondered if she realized just how much it turned her on, just to feel the blondes hands encouraging her to suckle at her breast. The brunette couldn't hold in her groan of delight.

Her mouth was still suckling at her breast when she heard Emma moan. Regina moved to capture her lips in a passionate kiss and covered the breast she had been suckling at with her hand, rubbing her hard nipple with gentle fingertips. Emma's hands were still in her hair, but now she was playing with the short hairs at the nape of her neck while returning Regina's kiss with equal passion.

When the brunette pulled back to catch her breath, Emma's eyes opened. Regina could clearly see her desire building in their depths while her own desire for Emma swelled. She licked her lips and gazed into the brunettes eyes. She wrapped her arms tighter around Regina's neck and tugged her back to her mouth. Regina's closed her eyes, thrilled that Emma was initiating a kiss and happy to let her take what she wanted. She let Emma pull her down and just as their lips were about to meet the blonde breathlessly murmured against her mouth.

"So maybe I like it a little."

Regina groaned and kissed her hard, happy to hear Emma be honest about what she was feeling with her. One of Emma's hands slipped from Regina's neck to her face and she gently caressed the brunettes cheek. Regina was thrilled all over again with this caress. It was another first for Emma, to touch _her_ in any way that could be read as affectionate.

Giving her one final kiss, Regina tugged her upright. Startled, Emma fumbled at her bikini top, covering herself.

"Thank you." Regina whispered as she gazed at the blonde.

She sat there on Regina's lap dazed and unable to move, despite the fact that the brunette had freed her. Emma had been so sure she wouldn't stop there and now that she had, the blonde was disappointed. She clung to Regina for a few moments, then when she realized what she was doing she let go and stood up, embarrassed and blushing. Glancing at her nervously, Emma moved away putting a bit of distance between them.

Regina picked up on this and immediately realized Emma had wanted more. She was blushing and shuffling from foot to foot, but the brunette had seen the flash of disappointment in her eyes before she stood up. Regina was so tempted to just pick her up, carry her to the bedroom and continue this in a more comfortable setting.

Then it occurred to her, that this was better. To leave Emma wanting would only make her want more… and all the sooner. So she pushed down her natural urges. Holding Emma's eyes, Regina stood and adjusted her shorts where they where digging into her clit. As she anticipated, Emma's blush deepened when she saw the gesture and knew what it meant. Smirking, Regina casually walked over to her frozen form and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I'm going to top up our drinks."

Feeling suddenly weak, Emma staggered over to the nearest seat. She dropped down heavily. Her skin felt hot and tight, like she'd been in the sun too long, but she suspected it had more to do with being completely aroused by Regina. Desperately she tried to calm her flushed body.

_God this is driving me crazy, or rather _she_ is._

Now she had her wanting more just with a few kisses. Emma could still feel the strength of the brunettes passion swirling in her, pulling at her body in strange ways. She was shocked by how thrilling it had been to give in and actually admit she liked how the day had been spent. In giving Regina what she wanted, Emma discovered she had enjoyed it too. She squirmed on her seat, feeling the evidence of her arousal between her legs. Well there was no way she could continue to sunbathe now, not when she'd probably soaked the white bikini bottoms.

Regina came back with their drinks and handed one to Emma as she sat in the seat opposite her. She glanced at the remains of their ice cream which had melted. The ice cream wasn't the only thing melting. She looked at Emma and saw the blonde gazing sightlessly out across the fields. Her face was still flushed and her breathing was a little erratic. Regina guessed she was struggling with her arousal and was again tempted to do something about it, for both their sakes.

Regina leaned back and resolved herself to being uncomfortably aroused as she watched Emma be uncomfortably aroused with her.

It was better this way.

_Right?_


	9. Hurricane - Interlude

Ok, so this is a small interlude because it doesn't go with the next part but I wanted it separate from the last chapter as well. It isn't a long as usual, but I hope you like it. It is basically just a little lovin' to make up for the darkness that has been so dominate through this story so far. Enjoy.

Warnings: smut, language

p.s - thanks for the reviews, as always, let me know what you think

Hurricane - Interlude

Knowing that she had to drive them back, Regina wisely stopped after one glass of wine with her dinner, but maybe she shouldn't have kept topping Emma's glass up. Still… a bit tipsy, giggly and talkative Emma was also a relaxed and happy Emma and Regina liked that. It wouldn't do her any harm to let herself go for once.

_Maybe she'll let down a few more barriers if she's relaxed enough_

Regina pushed that bad thought away. There was no way she wanted their first time together to be when Emma was drunk.

Looking at the time, Regina realized how late it was and they still had to drive home. Clearing things away, it didn't take long to get them both into the car and onto the road. As the ranch faded into the distance, Regina mused how this had been the best day she'd had in a long time.

And it was all down to the girl by her side.

SQSQSQ

Emma sat next to Regina in the Mercedes lost in her thoughts, lulled by the motion of the car and the large quantity of wine she'd had with dinner. Now they were on their way back her thoughts turned to what tomorrow would bring and how she would cope with their strange new working arrangement. It would mean spending even more time in Regina's presence. She glanced at the woman from the corner of her eye. She was concentrating on driving the car, humming some tune Emma couldn't place.

_That's new,_ she thought, _Regina's humming._

Regina caught her looking and smiled at Emma

"What are you smiling at dear?" she asked.

_Was I smiling? Well maybe I was._

"You're humming," she chuckled.

Regina grinned back at her.

_She _is_ drunk,_ she thought, amazed.

"Am I dear, is it bothering you? I'll stop if you want me to."

"No… no its not bothering me its juss funny, I've never heard you humm before," she said giggling.

_Oh yes! She's drunk. She' s slurring her words and giggling like a child _she thought with humour.

"Well, why don't I turn the radio on and that way I'll have something to hum along to?"

Regina turned on the radio and fiddled with the tuner until she found a station she liked. Soft jazz music filled the car. Regina glanced at Emma. She was scowling.

_I guess she doesn't like jazz._

"Why don't you see if you can find something more to your taste?" She suggested.

Grinning, Emma leaned forward and tuned the radio into the first dance station she found. Loud thumping dance music blared out of the speakers making Regina jump. Arching a brow, she stared at her. Emma was practically dancing in her seat.

_And it just keeps getting funnier and funnier,_ she thought smirking.

Regina spotted a sign for a service station one mile further down the road and decided Emma needed some coffee. It wasn't long before she was pulling into the parking lot and turned to face Emma. She had planned on bringing her into the diner but one look into the blondes glazed eyes told her to buy the coffee to go.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, Regina turned to Emma. "Wait here dear, I'm just going to get some coffee for us."

Regina left her sitting in the car listening to the radio.

For a Sunday night, it wasn't surprising the diner was nearly empty, just a few truckers around and about the place. Regina got served quickly, paid for their coffees, and left.

Using her back to push the heavy swinging doors open, Regina turned and saw Emma wasn't in the car. A sudden bolt of fear struck her, followed swiftly by a flood of anger. Putting the coffees on the hood of the car, she scanned the surrounding area, her heart beating madly. She didn't see the blonde on her first sweep. Fear and anger were swelling inside her in equal mass measures. What if someone had taken her? Pulled Emma into the cab of their truck and drove off? Running on autopilot, Regina did an entire circuit of the parking lot, taking in the trucks there before she found herself back in front of the diner.

_Oh god, I should have never left her along, not here, drunk and defenceless… what was I thinking? If someone _took _her I will destroy them_

She was about to start the car and drive off in search of Emma when she saw her coming out of the diner. Stunned, she just sat there staring at the blonde as she made her way on wobbly legs back to the car. Emma opened the door and climbed in beside Regina, looking pale and washed out. She flinched when she saw the angry look on the brunettes face.

She just blinked at her, nervously twisting the hem of her dress in her hands, waiting on an explosion and started talking before Regina could.

"I wasn't feeling very well. I went to use the bathroom. I didn't think… I wasn't trying to get _away_." Her eyes were full of fear.

Regina could see she was trembling and pale. She reached over to feel her brow and Emma flinched. Regina ignored her cringe and pressed her hand to the blondes skin. She felt cool and clammy. Frowning, she asked if Emma had been sick.

The blonde nodded her head. Now Regina was looking, she could see Emma looked pretty sick. Considering the amount of wine she'd drank, it wasn't surprising.

Regina reached over and opened the glove compartment. She handed Emma a box of tissues and regretted throwing the coffees away. Now, there was nothing to give her to drink.

"I didn't think you'd ran away Emma, I thought someone had taken you. I wasn't angry _at _you, I was worried _for _you." When Emma wouldn't look at her, Regina sighed. "Would you like a drink?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay, do you want to come in with me or do you want to wait here?"

"Here."

"I'll only be a few minutes, but if you think you're going to be sick again or if you need me, just press the horn. Okay?"

Emma nodded and Regina got out of the car. This time, when she came back, Emma was still there. She was leaning her head back on the headrest and her eyes were closed. The blonde jumped when she opened the door and sat in next to her. Before settling herself fully behind the wheel, Regina handed Emma the drinks. Once she was comfortable, she took one back.

"I got you some herbal tea. The woman behind the counter said it was good for settling upset stomachs, but just in case you don't like it, I bought you some bottled water. Here." Regina fished the small plastic bottle of chilled spring water out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Emma.

"Thank you." Emma took the bottle from her and placed it on the open tray of the glove compartment. The plastic cup in her hand was peppermint tea and Emma knew she would appreciate that more at the moment. The hot tea would go a long way to warming her up and help calm her roiling stomach.

Regina saw her shivering and slipped her jacket off. She draped it over Emma's knees.

"There, is that better dear?" She asked, tucking the edges of the jacket around Emma's legs.

"Yes, thank you, but won't you get cold?"

"No I'm okay, besides once we get moving again the car will warm up." Regina watched her sip her tea. The blonde had both hands wrapped around the cup, trying to absorb some of its warmth.

"Emma."

"Hmm?"

"I really was just worried, not angry at you." Regina hoped she could see the sincere look on her face in the dim light of the car.

Emma was silent for a few moments and Regina didn't think she was going to reply, but then she did.

"Okay, just, you looked pretty mad."

"I did. I was mad. But not at you. I was thinking of all the ways I was going to hurt whoever took you."

"I just want to go back to the house and go to sleep." Emma didn't know how to respond to that at all.

"Okay. Drink your tea and I'll drive us back."

After what had happened back at the house that morning, she was desperate to ensure Emma's safety, and the thought of someone getting their hands on her made Regina's blood boil. She needed to talk to Graham to make a few moderations in their living conditions and assign one of her men to Emma as a permanent bodyguard. The blonde would hate it, but that was tough. Emma would just have to get used to it. Regina would rather put up with sulking then risk Emma's safety in any way.

She glanced to see if Emma had finished her tea and noticed she had. Reaching over, Regina gently plucked the empty cup from her hand. She had her eyes closed and was resting her head back on the headrest again. Regina wasn't sure if she had dozed off or if she was just avoiding her, but figured it didn't really matter. She was bound to be feeling rough.

Emma didn't move when the car started so Regina guessed their pleasant time together had come to an end. It was clear the blonde was uncomfortable over the worry Regina hadn't been able to hide. Regina consoled herself with the thought that today had been a day of firsts and they had managed to complete it without quarrelling.

SQSQSQ

When Regina pulled up outside the mansion, Emma was fast asleep. Gently, she removed her jacket and shrugged into it. Quietly getting out of the car, she went around to the passenger side and carefully opened the door. Emma grumbled a protest when she tried to help her from the seat. Realizing she was exhausted, Regina swept her up into her arms and marvelled at how right it felt to be holding her in this way, like she was always meant to be there. Regina couldn't help but gaze at Emma in wonderment.

Walking down the hallway, she spotted Graham and Archie coming out of the games room. They both smirked and gave her a raised brow look when they saw the sleeping girl she was carrying.

"Need a hand Boss?"

Mildly irritated, she snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying Emma to the elevator.

"Did you tire her out boss?" Archie chuckled and Graham snorted.

"Mind your own business," she replied, trying to push the button for the elevator. It wasn't easy with her arms full of a sleeping Emma.

Graham and Archie laughed at her attempts to call the lift. Enjoying themselves, they stood back and watched her struggle, their arms crossed.

Regina rolled her eyes at them.

"Will one of you get over here and push this damn button." Emma stirred restlessly, making mewling little noises. Regina lowered her voice. "Now, before she wakes up."

Smirking, Graham pressed the button for him and the doors opened. The two men got into the elevator with them.

"Did you have a good day boss?" Graham asked with a grin on his face as he stole glances at the girl in Regina's arms.

"Yes."

"Did you take the boat out?" Graham asked, one corner of his mouth quirking.

"No. We went to the ranch."

"What, just the two of you?" asked Archie, sharing a look with Graham, Regina rarely took people to the ranch with her, only Graham had ever been there amongst their group.

"Yes."

"So… did you fish?" Graham asked. Archie gave a snort of suppressed laughter and Graham threw her an innocent look. The ranch _did _have a pond that her father taught her to fish in, but that wasn't what he was getting at, and Regina knew it.

"No." Her tone changed slightly. She had been happy to take their ribbing, but they were men, they knew nothing and they were in danger of crossing the line.

"Must've been a bit boring if you didn't get to fish." Archie said, struggling with his chuckles.

Regina arched a brow at the pair of them.

"No… it was…"

"What?" they both asked in unison, egger to know what the two women had gotten up to.

"Its none of your business _what_ it was," Regina answered dryly. "So don't be asking."

"Aww come on Regina, you haven't told me anything about her yet. The least you can do is share what went on today." Archie grumbled.

Out of all her men Regina had known Graham and Archie the longest Deciding to bend a little, Regina relented. "Fine then if you must know it was perfect." She could see Graham was dying of curiosity, whereas Archie was only amused.

"What… the day or the girl?"

"Both."

"In what way?" he chuckled.

"Wild horses wouldn't drag it from me so don't even bother trying. But she did tell me her pet name for your lot."

Graham and Archie exchanged puzzled, curious looks. The elevator doors pinged open onto Regina's floor and she moved to the exit.

"Hey. Wait, aren't you going to tell us what she calls us?" Archie practically demanded.

Smirking, Regina walked out of the elevator and turned back to face the men still inside, Emma safely cradled in her arms. Graham had his thumb on the button preventing the doors from closing.

"Yes, she calls you lot the cast from Hanky Panky."

Graham and Archie exchanged another look and simultaneously burst out laughing as Regina strode away.

SQSQSQ

Regina managed to get Emma to the bedroom without waking her. Gently, she placed her on the bed and slipped her shoes off. Her dress could wait for a few moments.

Regina slipped off her own shoes and jacket. She pulled her shirt off and turned on the shower, brushing her teeth while the water heated and debated whether or not to wake Emma so she could do the same.

Regina turned from the basin to look at her lying on the bed, but she wasn't there. Alarmed, she quickly rinsed her mouth and went back into the bedroom, visions of Emma choking on her own vomit running through her mind. One of the balcony doors was open and she went out to see Emma standing with her back to the brunette, staring into the garden. Regina guessed the fountain was the object of her focus. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the other woman approaching.

"Are you alright dear? Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air," she said turning back to the garden. "I guess I slept all the way back."

Standing next to her, Regina nodded her head but then realized Emma wasn't looking at her and couldn't see her head movement.

"Yes, do you still feel ill?"

"A bit, but much better than I was." Emma looked at her then. "I think I'll take a shower before I go to bed. "Would you mind fetching me some painkillers please?"

"Of course dear, the shower is running so you go ahead and I'll get those painkillers." Regina kissed her on the brow and turned back to the bedroom.

Emma pushed the bathroom door closed, but she didn't notice it slip the catch. She was still feeling woozy from earlier. Intent on getting into the hot shower, she undressed quickly and stepped in, sliding the shower door shut behind her.

When she came back, Regina figured Emma hadn't quite made it into the shower yet as the bathroom door was fractionally open. The brunette knocked softly but there was no reply so Regina looked in.

Emma was in the shower. She could see her silhouette clearly through the opaque glass. Mesmerized by her naked beauty, Regina stood rooted to the spot watching her bathe. The brunette couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. Emma was using the sponge to soap up her body and Regina could see she was unaware she was being observed. She let the sponge glide over her limbs in whisper soft movements, first down one arm then the other, then down one leg and then the other.

Regina gulped.

Next, Emma dragged the soapy sponge over her neck and across her shoulders, then further down to her breasts. She moaned softly as the sponge caressed them and Regina felt her clit respond in a throbbing fury to the sound. The sponge descended lower over her stomach and across her hips. Regina swallowed painfully around the lump that had formed in her dry throat, willing Emma to continue. The older woman nearly gave herself away and groaned out loud when Emma's free hand came up and caressed a breast. Regina could see her sliding her hand over the soft flesh, teasing her nipple with her fingers. Emma moaned again and moved her hand to her other breast. The sponge continued to sweep lower and lower towards her core and when it made contact, the blonde groaned and her head fell back from the sensation.

Regina was breathing hard, aching to touch Emma, but dying to see if she would go the whole way.

_Oh fuck… Is she going to… _she didn't even get to complete the thought as she saw Emma drop the sponge and slide her fingers through the wet blonde curls between her legs.

Emma gasped and Regina gasped with her. The blonde was panting and Regina knew she was trapped. She couldn't leave but it would kill her to stay and watch, and not touch Emma. Coming to a decision, she stripped out of her jeans. This afternoon at the ranch, Emma had wanted more and Regina had denied her. Yet now here she was, clearly trying to achieve some satisfaction. Regina no longer wanted to deprive either of them the pleasure of being touched.

Emma gasped when she felt a cold blast of air hit her naked skin. She jumped, shocked to see a very naked and clearly aroused Regina stepping into the shower with her.

_Oh God! Did she see what I was doing?_

One glance at her face and Emma could tell Regina had. Blushing furiously, she tried to back away from her but there was nowhere to go. The brunette was blocking the way out.

Regina caught her about the waist and pulled Emma flush against her and kissed her shoulder, slowly working her way up the blondes neck to just behind her ear.

"Is there something you need Emma? Something you want?" She whispered softly in the blondes ear.

Emma shook her head adamantly.

"Liar," she chuckled. "Isn't it much nicer when someone else helps you out? I could help you, if you wanted me to." Regina brushed a hand down Emma's back, tracing her delicate spine before letting it rest on her soft ass.

"We could help each other you know? Like we did last time." Regina squeezed her ass and rubbed her clit against Emma's hip bone unable to stop a moan from escaping.

"Really dear, wouldn't you love a little satisfaction? I don't mind getting down on my knees for you."

Emma found her voice at last though her mouth was dry with the image Regina had just painted her.

"I was doing just _fine _on my own," she said sarcastically.

Regina chuckled, surprised by her reply.

"I know dear. I could see with my own eyes how well you were doing and if you're sure that's what you really want then by all means carry on." Regina let go of her and took a step back, watching Emma expectantly.

Emma blushed deeply, her eyes darting about wildly.

_Does she mean she wants to watch me?_ she thought horrified.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the brunette could see her embarrassment in the blush of her face.

"What? Too shy to let me watch? Why? I mean what's the difference between watching your hand get you off or watching mine?" Regina knew she was pushing Emma but sex had been non- existent between them all week and she had missed the blonde. Missed touching her.

"Okay then Emma, if your too shy to let me watch why don't you watch me instead."

Emma's eyes widened as Regina immediately began to stroke herself where she needed it. She was too worked up to put on a good show, Emma would just have to miss the warm up and go straight to the main act. Her clit was throbbing under her fingertips and she couldn't help the pathetic moan she let loose. Shocked, Emma tried to get past her, but she grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall, pinning her there with her free hand pressed against the blondes shoulder.

"Where are you going? You won't be able to see me very well from outside the shower stall." Regina whispered, her voice full of lust.

"I'm tired, I just want to go to bed." the blonde whispered, unable to stop her eyes from following Regina's fingers as the brunette massaged her own clit.

"Well you know we could go together and continue this in bed. Or you could stay right here and let me finish." She watched Emma swallow.

"Well Emma dear, what's it to be?"

"Neither," she replied haughtily.

Regina remembered that look of disappointment on Emma's face from earlier and groaned as she imagined Emma doing this to her.

Emma blushed at the sound Regina made.

Regina chuckled again and brushed a hand down Emma's arm as the blonde trembled.

"Look at me Emma," her eyes met Regina's. "No not my face, my hand. Look at my fingers rubbing my clit, can you see how swollen it is?"

Emma's eyes widened at Regina's words but she stubbornly kept her eyes locked to the other woman's The brunette smirked at her.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Then look," Regina challenged.

Emma looked down. Regina's hand was moving slowly as if she was in no rush to reach climax. The blonde gasped. The sight of Regina fully aroused excited her, as did the fact that she was responsible for getting her in this state. Emma had to admit she was gorgeous. Her naked body, all hard and muscular as well as soft and feminine, looked powerful and sexy. Emma let her eyes slide all over the brunette as she pleasured herself.

Regina leaned into her, nibbling on her neck.

"Don't take your eyes off me," she whispered, low and husky in her ear. Her hand increased the pace of her strokes and she moved a little closer to Emma letting her feel the movement when her view was restricted.

"Once I come Emma, I'm going to carry you to bed and watch you fuck yourself with those same fingers that's gripping my shoulder right now."

Emma's knees felt weak and her head was so dizzy from her words. She pressed her hands tight against the tiles of the shower wall to prevent herself from sliding to the floor. She hadn't even realised she was touching Regina until the other woman called her on it.

Regina grinned to herself, knowing she was getting to Emma. She was thrilled to discover the blonde was turned on by her dirty talk and decided to share a bit more with her.

"But before I do that, let me tell you about something I thought about earlier." She paused sucking on Emma's shoulder while using her free hand to fondle the blondes breasts, tweaking her nipples with gentle fingers.

Emma moaned softly.

"When you had to borrow my sweater this evening I couldn't help thinking how adorable you looked in it, like a girl in her lovers clothes." Emma's eyes shot up to her face.

"Don't look at me, look down." She dropped her eyes again to Regina's busy hand and could see the brunette thrust inside herself with two fingers. Regina was nearly there and she was going to come all over her own fingers. She wished they were Emma's.

"You know what I want most of all Emma? For you to touch me. To fell you slip inside me, stretching me to my limits and burning me up from the inside out."

Emma half gasped, half moaned. Unexpectedly, Emma reached forward and cupped Regina, feeling her hand thrusting beneath her own.

Regina came with a yell.

"Yes… yes Emma." Regina grabbed her and kissed her hard. When she pulled back, she rubbed her juices into the soft skin of Emma's stomach. Emma stroked Regina's sensitive clit now, gasping and panting as she felt it throb beneath her touch.

When she calmed Regina could see Emma was on the edge. Her body flushed with arousal. She quickly finished and turned off the shower before she wrapped Emma in a large fluffy towel and rubbed her dry. She wrapped the blondes wet hair in another one before leading her to the bed.

"Your hair will have to wait dear, I can't any longer I have to watch you," she told her.

Knowing how shy Emma would be about this, Regina turned off the lights and threw open the curtains. The only light that filled the room came from the balcony. She climbed back onto the bed beside Emma who lay there looking at her, hesitant and fearful. She blushed, suddenly shy but Regina expected that and took control. She arranged her on the bed with the towel under her damp hair and kissed her, building her arousal higher and higher. Taking her nipple between sharp teeth, she bit down gently. Emma gasped and withered on the bed. Regina slowly glided her hand over Emma's body, caressing and stroking her warm flesh with a teasing touch. . Regina groaned and her mouth watered when she felt just _how _wet Emma was.

Emma's hips rose off the bed seeking her fingers again, but Regina pulled back. Lifting one of Emma's own hands, she placed it over her mound and waited to see what the blonde would do. Regina pretended to ignore her hand and went back to sucking her breasts. For a minute or two Emma didn't move, so the brunette decided to help her along.

"Don't you want to know just how wet you are for me Emma? Just dip those fingers in and feel the heat… listen to what you body is telling you."

Emma moaned against her

"I bet your clit is all hard like a pearl. Touch it dear and  
tell me if it feels all hard and needy. The way mine felt for your touch."

Regina turned her head and watched Emma slip her fingers further down into her pussy.

They both groaned.

"Oh I bet that feels nice."

Emma nodded her head.

Regina sat up so she could watch all of her. Keeping her voice low, she whispered. "Push your finger inside."

Emma did as asked and moaned.

"Does it feel soft?" Regina whispered, waiting for Emma to get into the swing of things.

"Mmmm."

"Does it feel wet?"

"Yes,"

"Push another finger in dear," Regina slowly moved further down the bed. She watched Emma carefully for signs she would get spooked by her moving closer to see her hand playing in her pussy, but Emma's eyes were closed and she seemed lost in herself.

"Yes Emma, now another one. If you can."

Emma pushed a third finger in.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mmm… Oh... Oh"

"That's it dear… now _fuck_ yourself." Regina saw her eyes open and she moaned long and loud.

_She's really getting off on this,_ she thought. Regina longed to join in and she would when the time was right, but for now she was enjoying the show too much to interfere.

"That's it dear… faster."

Regina's clit jumped back to life when Emma's other hand touched her clit. She held her breath as she watched Emma spread her legs wide and rub the hard little bundle of flesh. Emma was panting and gasping, bouncing her hips up and down on the bed. Regina could see her fingers were covered in her juices and the image turned her on so much she began to stroke her own clit once more.

_Look at that… she's beautiful,_ Regina thought. She could tell Emma was so close. Just a bit more.

Regina positioned herself on her stomach between Emma's legs. She looked up at her flushed face and whispered. "Come for me Emma… come for me my beautiful girl and flood that gorgeous pussy of yours so I can drink you all down. I want to taste you Emma, so come for me."

Emma came, crying out her pleasure as the waves of her orgasm hit. Regina moved the blondes hands, buried her face in her pussy and Emma screamed as a second orgasm hit her while Regina laved her wet flesh with a skilled tongue, drinking her down just as she said she would. When she'd had her fill, Regina moved off her. She was still whimpering and moaning softly as the brunette cradled her.

Regina smiled, contented.

Regina placed Emma's exhausted body under the covers and tossed the damp towel in the bathroom. Climbing into bed, she spooned up against her naked back letting her hands freely roam over her curves, mapping her flesh as if she was storing it to memory.

_Soon… very soon, she'll be mine soon _The thought kept repeating itself as Regina drifted off to sleep, Emma not far in front of her.

SQSQSQ


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, the response to the last 2 parts was really good, cheers for that! This is the longest chapter to date and personally, my favourite so far so please let me know what you think of it.

Warnings: smut, language, minor discussion of the 'tied to the bed, clothes cut off' part. More smut.

Hurricane - Chapter Nine

Surprisingly, Emma didn't have a headache when she awoke the next morning. Regina set the alarm clock and together they dressed for the day, taking turns in the bathroom. Regina suggested they shower together but Emma mumbled she was happy to wait her turn and for once, Regina didn't push or make a suggestive comment. She did inform her though that as it was Emma's first day at work, they would be having breakfast with others in the dinning room on the ground floor. It seemed until Emma had arrived Regina had always eaten with the men at meal times.

Since it was work she was getting ready for, Emma decided to dress accordingly, in a straight black pencil skirt that ended slightly above her knee. She teamed it with a snow white fitted silk blouse, along with a nice pair of comfortable heeled black shoes that gave both height and a nice shape to her legs. With a critical eye, Emma viewed her clothes. They seemed fine for just sitting behind a desk and doing paper work.

If her outfit seemed a bit stuffy, she reminded herself that she would be spending the entire day with Regina and she would rather present a business like appearance, than dress casually and attract the wrong kind of attention from her.

_Besides, Regina always wears suits during the week… _Emma's mind went to an image of Regina in one of her power suits and her mouth watered a little bit before she caught herself.

She was sitting at the dressing table putting the finishing touches to her hair and make-up when Regina came back into the bedroom. She was wearing a dark pant suit with a red silk shirt underneath the jacket. Emma had to admit she looked hot, a perfect blend of sex and power. She quickly looked away in case Regina saw the admiration in her eyes.

"Robin has taken a few days off, so I hope you didn't have any problems with those files."

"No, we went over everything."

Emma arranged her hair into a low knot at the nape of her neck. The style was a bit prim but Emma figured it was better to have it tied out of her way, without worrying about tidying it up half way through the day. She wasn't even sure what breaks if any, were going to be allotted to her during the course of the day. In fact, she had no idea how Regina spent her working hours. With a nervous swallow, she hoped she wouldn't expect her to get involved in anything illegal. Then she wondered how Regina was going to conduct her normal business with Emma sharing her office space?

Emma turned away from the dressing table. She needed to get the files from the other bedroom. She passed Regina on her way into the bedroom and she glanced up at her as she walked by. When Regina noticed how she was dressed, she did a double take before dropping the paperwork back into the open brief case and following Emma.

Emma didn't see her gazing at her as she walked away, nor did she see the look in those dark eyes as she admired the sway of the blondes hips in the tight skirt. Regina watched her cross the sitting room, heading for the other bedroom. When she realized where Emma was going, she stopped in the doorway of their bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the blonde to come back.

Regina scanned her appearance again as she came back into the living room, carrying her files. A slow smile appeared on the brunettes face.

Half way back to the bedroom, Emma became aware of Regina staring at her when she looked up. She was just standing there, leaning against the doorframe, staring at her with a leering smile on her face. Emma stopped, wondering what the hell she was grinning at. Regina pushed off the doorframe and slowly stalked towards her. She circled Emma while her eyes drifted suggestively from her heeled shoes to her neat and tidy arranged hair. When she finally stopped in front of her, Regina's eyes were glazed with lust.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look dressed like that?" She smirked.

Emma scoffed at her.

"I'm in a suit, its not like its fancy lingerie."

Regina closed her eyes and groaned.

"No you're not, but today you look like a school teacher and now I'm going to have fantasy number one hundred and one running through my head all day. How do you expect me to get any work completed?"

"Well don't think about me then," she snapped, blushing.

"I won't be able to help myself darling. Every time someone calls you Miss Swan I'm going to be wet for you." She circled Emma again, slowly drawing closer to her with each step.

Exasperated, Emma heaved a big sigh.

"God Regina, can't you think of anything but sex?"

"Not when I'm around you I can't it seems and its going to be even harder with you dressed like that." She smirked.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it because I didn't dress like this to cater to your fantasies. Now maybe we should get going." Emma was anxious to distract the brunette quickly. She had that certain look in her eyes that told Emma she was about to misbehave.

Regina chuckled.

"Yes Miss."

Before Emma could guess her intentions, Regina grabbed her and pulled her flush.

"But before I go like a good girl, just tell me one thing."

Emma squirmed in her arms.

"What?" She snapped irritated.

"What colour of underwear are you wearing?" Regina leered at her, smirking and enjoying her blushes.

She gasped indignant, "None of your business!"

"Emma if you don't tell me I'm going to strip you right here and find out for myself." Regina saw her look of disbelief and added. "And since we're in the living room, there's every chance that one of my men could walk through that door and get a good eye full too… so tell me and I promise I'll be good and let you go."

"Fine then… red… are you happy now?"

"Thong or panties?" Regina groaned at either image.

"You said to tell you one thing." Regina growled and Emma thought it was best to just answer her

"Thong."

A louder groan cut the air.

"Garter belt or hold-ups?"

_We'll never leave the room at this rate _Emma thought sighing.

"Hold-ups."

"With lace tops?"

Emma nodded and Regina closed her eyes, imaging the blonde before her in the underwear.

Regina let go and took a shaky step back. "God! Woman you're going to be the death of me."

SQSQSQ

They were in the elevator when Emma realized she'd left her files in the living room. Regina told her she was going to the dinning room without her and Eric would escort her back upstairs to retrieve the files.

_So she's back to having me watched and followed,_ Emma thought. She'd hoped after the other night Regina was going to let her have a bit more freedom. She quickly collected the files and headed back downstairs, cursing herself for forgetting them in the first place. Now she had to walk into the dinning room alone.

Feeling nervous and self-conscious, but doing her best to hide it, Emma walked into the room. Every head turned in her direction and Emma's feelings of self-consciousness increased ten fold. She froze by the door, aware that all conversation had ceased as she entered the room. Emma's eyes were drawn to Regina, who was standing next to Archie beside a buffet table. She saw the man lean slightly towards Regina to whisper something in her ear. A slow leery grin spread across Regina's face and Emma felt her face heat up in an embarrassed blush.

Regina signalled her over by crooking a finger at her as if she were beckoning a pet or a child. Resentfully, Emma went to her side. She knew what Regina was doing and she didn't like it much, but was hardly in a position to do anything about it.

Regina was making sure she understood where she fit in. Right now, she was making sure Emma would obey her in front of her men. Emma didn't want to cause a scene of any kind, so she went to the brunette, ignoring the men in the room, her eyes fixed on Regina.

"Emma this is Archie, I didn't get the chance to introduce the two of you when he got back." Regina left it at that.

Emma had discovered Regina wasn't in the habit of explaining herself in front of her men. In fact, she rarely explained herself to anyone but _her_. Emma suspected that was only because she was trying to subdue her or win her over. She believed that if Regina didn't want her submission so badly, she wouldn't explain herself at all.

Archie held his hand out in a friendly gesture. Emma viewed it like he was trying to hand her a cobra. None of Regina's other men had acted in any way friendly, except for Robin, who wasn't even in the frigging room. She glanced at Regina.

Regina chuckled. "She's very suspicious of people… well actually its usually just me."

"Hmmm, I wonder why," joked Archie. "Could it be because you've acted in any way suspiciously towards Miss Swan? Or could it be that she's not stupid?"

Regina shrugged. "It's a hand Emma… you're supposed to shake it," She said chuckling.

Emma stood silently as they joked about her as if she wasn't even there. She was still annoyed by Regina's 'come here and obey me' attitude and as usual she snapped back.

She glared at the brunette with angry eyes. "Only if I want to."

Regina smirked at her. "Yes Emma… only if you want to."

"Then I don't." Emma snapped as she looked between the two.

Regina took Emma's arm and guided her to the table away from Archie, who was throwing her knowing looks.

_Smug bastard _Regina pulled out a chair for Emma and sat at the head of the table next to her. Seeing their Boss was ready to eat, the others took their seats. Graham sat on Regina's left hand side, opposite Emma and to her relief; Jefferson took a seat on the opposite side at the end of the table beside David, who was next to Graham. She avoided looking at Jefferson. Archie sat next to her and that left only one empty seat. Emma guessed that was where Robin would normally sit.

The kitchen staff magically appeared and breakfast was served. Regina used the mealtime to go over her instructions for the others and asked for updates on various projects in progress. Emma was surprised to find everything being discussed was of a legitimate nature. She wondered if Regina had deliberately chosen to avoid all illegal topics while she was there.

Emma was also surprised to find out that all of Regina's men had offices of their own and headed their own departments in the Boston business. She should have guessed Regina wouldn't surround herself with brainless thugs. It would seem each of her men were very capable of running their own operations and reporting back to Regina with progress reports and updates about new developments.

Emma blinked, trying to take it all in. It wasn't like this in the movies.

After breakfast, Regina led Emma to her study and showed her the new workspace. She had a desk and plush leather chair brought in for the blonde. Robin had followed her instructions and had an awning fitted to the wall above the Georgian doors, creating a large shaded area on the patio, along with some very comfortable patio furniture, allowing either of them to work outside if they wanted to.

When she saw Emma gazing at the comfy chairs on the patio, Regina could tell the blonde liked the new arrangements. It was a bit unorthodox, but if it helped her accept her new working environment more happily, then Regina was willing to do what was necessary. If that meant patio furniture and a sunshade, then so be it.

Regina sat with her for an hour behind her desk, going over her work schedule for the day. When she was satisfied Emma knew what she was doing, the brunette pushed the phone towards her and moved back to her own desk, allowing Emma to make her first call and arrange to meet with the personnel officer of the first school.

By lunchtime, Emma had arranged to meet with three different personnel officers from three different schools. The first meeting was set for Tuesday morning, the second and third was scheduled for Wednesday. Briefly, she discussed her reports with each officer while she took notes during their conversation. Emma was just putting her notes in order when Regina sat on the edge of her desk. She looked up to find the brunette looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Are you ready for lunch dear?"

Emma glanced up, surprised to see how much time had gone by and nodded.

Regina used her phone to order their lunch. They sat outside on the patio to wait for it to arrive.

"So, how did you find your first morning?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged, unwilling to tell her what a relief it was to be doing something that required the use of her brain. After being on the phone all morning, she was beginning to realize just how bored she'd been during the last two weeks. "It was okay."

Regina arched a brow at her, knowingly.

"Well to be honest, I'm glad to be doing something other than gym workouts and playing computer games. Its kinda been a long couple of weeks." Regina's expression remained unreadable and Emma felt a bit uncomfortable under her blank stare. She wondered what the brunette was thinking about and why she felt the need to hide it.

Emma went back into the office and browsed through the bookshelves for something to read. There was a nice collection of leather bound classic novels and she settled on a Dickens novel.

Regina smirked when she saw the book in the blondes hand. Emma knew she was thinking that the book as an excuse not to talk but she didn't care. For the first time in two weeks, she'd been able to shut Regina out of her thoughts and she was determined, with the help of the book, to do it again. Well, at least until their lunch arrived then afterwards, she could lose herself in the distraction of work again.

Regina had other plans. Emma had no sooner settled back into her seat when the brunette picked up her feet and placed them in her lap as she slipped off the blondes shoes and proceeded to give her a foot rub.

The look on Emma's face was precious and Regina congratulated herself for successfully keeping her focus.

_She thinks I don't know what she's up to,_ the brunette thought as she caught Emma's gaze.

Even now she was pretending indifference, hiding behind the book, holding it high so Regina couldn't see her face. Regina smirked as a devilish idea popped into her head.

_So, she thinks she can ignore me… well lets see her ignore this._

Regina ran her hand higher up Emma's leg then swiftly delved under her skirt to the top of her lace-topped stockings.

"Hey! What'd you think you're doing?" Emma snapped her book shut and glared at her.

"I'm giving you a foot rub dear." She tugged at the blondes stocking, rolling the silky wisp down her thigh.

"Well, I don't want you to," she snapped, trying to fend Regina's hands off with her book.

Regina snatched the book from her and tossed it on the table. The stocking was gone and she was dangling it in her hand.

Emma glared at her, pursing her lips and fuming. Regina chuckled and removed the other stocking.

Emma squeaked crossly.

"You realise that this constitutes sexual harassment?

Regina's eyes widened with surprise as she roared with laughter. "So sue me," she gasped between laughs. "I can't harass someone who is secretly willingly… you know you're just playing hard to get dear."

Regina was shaking her head, still laughing at Emma's incensed statement. Emma was scowling at her, her eyes shooting angry fire as Regina's laughter died down to chuckles.

There was a knock at the study door. "Do not move." Regina warned her as she got up to open the door, with Emma's stockings dangling from her hands.

Emma defied her and curled her feet under her. Regina came back with the cart containing their lunch and arched a brow at her curled up legs but didn't make any comment. Smugly, she tucked the blondes stockings in her pocket, leaving them hanging out over her jacket. Smiling, Regina handed Emma a plate of sandwiches and a cup of coffee before sitting back in her seat to eat her own lunch. Emma shot her an angry glare and glanced longingly at her stockings as she ate.

Deciding to try ignoring the brunette again, Emma picked up her book and flipped to the page she had been trying to read before _she_ interrupted her.

Smiling, Regina decided to let her play her little game. If Emma wanted to pretend she wasn't there, then she would let her… but only for the duration of lunch.

Twenty minutes later, Emma slipped on her shoes, minus her stockings and walked into the bathroom. She debated on what she should do about her stockings. Should she demand them back or should she ignore Regina still had them and continue to work through the rest of the day without them? She really had hoped Regina wouldn't use their working time together to taunt and hound her. She could see hoping was a waste of time. Clearly, Regina was going to keep pursuing her, wearing her down until she got what she wanted. For a fleeting second, Emma wondered what Regina would _do _once she got what she wanted. Would she be disappointed? Maybe she would. Some women, as well as men, liked the hunt then soon tired of their prey. Would that be the case with Regina? Then she remembered Tamara and all the years Regina remained with her. Also, Emma knew Neal was still in love with her and that fact would probably be enough to keep Regina interested for a long time to come.

Washing her hands at the basin, Emma gazed at herself in the mirror. All she could see now was Regina. Her head was full of the other woman and Emma wasn't sure how to deal with it all.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, she opened the door to face the evil Queen of her story.

Regina was on the phone. Judging by her conversation, she was making some sort of travel arrangements. Emma wondered who for. She made her way back to her desk and opened her files again, preparing to phone the next client on the list before she rang Henry. He would be out of school soon. Regina hung up and slowly made her way to Emma's desk and sat on the edge… again. Emma had a hard time not letting her eyes stray.

A few quite minutes passed with Emma still trying to ignore her and Regina wasn't bothered by her act.

She dangled Emma's stockings in front of her face.

"Do you want them back?"

Emma looked at her stockings, then at her. "Yes."

Regina slid off the desk and pulled her chair around. She knelt in front of her and Emma thought she was going to put them back on for her. She tried to take them from her but Regina pulled her hand back and gave her a _'don't you dare' _look as she placed her hands on the arms of her chair. Regina leaned forward and kissed her long, soft, and deep.

Emma closed her eyes, lost in the power of the kiss and taken by surprise by the sweet sensations flooding through her. She craved _more_. Dazed, she opened her eyes and realized Regina had tied one of her wrists to the arm of her chair and was working on tying the other before finally pulling away from her when she was done.

_Oh God! Not again,_ Emma thought. Flushed and gasping she moaned. She looked at the brunette but couldn't see any of the anger she expected to see in her eyes.

"Regina… what are you doing?" She struggled against the silk.

"You wanted your stockings back didn't you dear?"

Emma gulped and tried to work her way free.

"Yes, but I didn't want you to tie me up with them," she was becoming alarmed. "I don't know what I did, but… please stop… I'm sorry."

_Maybe I shouldn't have defied her,_ Emma thought. She expected Regina to pull a knife out of her pocket at any moment now and cut her clothes off.

"Sshh dear, I never said you did anything wrong. Now don't struggle, you'll mark your skin and then everyone will know what we've been up to. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Shocked, Emma shook her head. No, she most definitely did not want anyone seeing her marked with fresh bruises around her wrists. Regina caught hold of her hips and pulled her forward on the chair.

Emma's eyes darted fearfully to the door. "Regina… please stop… someone could come in!"

"I locked the door." She smirked at Emma, pushing her skirt up her thighs. "I've been thinking about doing this all morning."

The brunette pulled her ass to the edge of the chair and pushed her skirt up around her hips, exposing Emma's red thong.

"Hold on tight dear because I'm going to go down on you and if you feel the need to scream, try to remember we can be overheard here." Regina pushed Emma's knees apart, lowered her head, and licked the blonde through the silk and lace fabric.

Regina pushed the thong aside and licked her slowly with a soft wet tongue and Emma gasped. She closed her eyes and gripped the arms of the chair tightly, as the brunette buried her head between her legs. Soon she was panting, aching for more. That sinful tongue slid over her wet flesh, teasing her and Emma longed for her to touch her, but Regina kept her hands on Emma's knees, caressing her with small gentle touches that nearly drove her mad.

Regina knew what she was doing. She wanted to see if Emma would ask for more. She needed to know the blonde wanted this as badly as she did and the only way to be sure was to hear her _ask_. Already, Regina was becoming use to what she liked and she knew Emma liked her fingers to touch her in a certain way. She liked her clit to be sucked and licked, so deliberately Regina held back, denying her what she wanted.

Emma couldn't stand it any more. She needed Regina to do it properly and the brunette was holding back. Emma wrapped her legs around the brunettes neck, pulling her closer, encouraging her to move faster, harder, but she didn't.

_Oh God!_ Emma didn't know how long the brunette had been going at her, but it felt like forever. Suddenly, Regina's tongue brushed over her clit and Emma's hips surged forward.

"Oh God! Regina… please I need more… I…"

Regina ignored her plea. She would have to do better than that. The brunette waited for her to finish her sentence. Slowly, she licked Emma, pushing her tongue into her, fucking and sucking her simultaneously. The blonde was trying to push her hips against Regina's mouth but she stilled her with strong hands, not wanting Emma to get what she needed unless she asked for it. Regina brushed her tongue over the blondes clit again.

"Regina please… I need to come… please make me come." She babbled.

Regina lifted her head and kissed Emma's mouth, thrilled when she kissed back so wantonly. Her own clit twitched and throbbed when Emma licked her own juices from Regina's lips, as her fingers slid nearer to the blondes core.

"Do you want me to touch you Emma?" she whispered. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?"

"Yes… yes," she breathed.

Regina continued to whisper in her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do with my hand."

"I… I want you to," Emma hated how Regina could sound so calm while she, after only a few strokes of the brunettes tongue, was in a state of full arousal. "I just want you to touch me."

"Where Emma? Here?" Regina rubbed her inner thigh with gentle strokes.

"Yes… no… higher," she panted.

Regina let her hand rub higher. "Here?" Her fingers brushed the wet lips of the blondes pussy.

Emma whimpered and nodded her head.

With her other hand, Regina opened Emma's shirt and circled a nipple through her lacy bra. Emma's eyes fluttered open and Regina leaned in.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you darling," she whispered low, and rough.

Breathing hard and unable to tear her eyes from the dark ones before her, she whimpered. "I want you to touch my pussy."

Regina wasn't expecting her to join in with this little game quite so readily. She pushed her just a bit more, coaxing her to give more.

"Ask nicely and I will," her smile was full of longing.

"Please Regina… touch me… please…" she whispered. Emma was so desperate to have her touch at this point, she would have said anything to get Regina to appease the ache between her legs.

Regina sighed softly and slid her fingers into Emma's wetness. She bucked, nearly sobbing her relief. Regina lowered her head and lightly scraped her clit with teeth as she pumped her fingers in and out. Emma forgot all about being tied to the chair and that they were in the study. Her head was flung back as she stared sightlessly up at the ceiling, moaning and wailing as stars burst behind her eyes. She rocked her hips, feeling Regina's fingers deep inside her, rubbing all her secret places, letting the waves of pleasure steal her breath.

_Oh God how does she _do_ that?_

"Yes… oh God yes… don't stop… I'm…"

"Going to cum?" Regina looked up from her place between Emma's thighs, groaning as she took in the blonde.

"Yesss… oh, oh… don't stop."

"I won't dear, come on, cum for me Emma."

That was it. Emma couldn't hold on any longer. It occurred to her, the pleasure could very well kill her. It felt so good. With no way to muffle her release, Emma's scream tore from her throat, loud enough to be heard through most of the lower floor and Regina made no effort to quiet her. She continued to push her forward into another powerful orgasm, relishing in her screams and sobs of pleasure.

Unable to sustain herself, Emma collapsed boneless and spent into the chair, breathing hard. Regina gently calmed her heated flesh with the fingers still buried deep inside her as she lifted her head.

"How was that?" the brunette panted, gazing at Emma's damp face. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmm hmm."

Regina chuckled. "You do realize that everyone must have heard you."

Emma lifted her head weakly. "Huh?"

Regina untied her wrists and noticed they weren't even red. She smiled; pleased Emma hadn't tried to struggle against the bonds, choosing to surrender herself over to the moment. "You're a _screamer_ Emma," she stated simply.

Emma blushed as the memory of her screams echoed in her ears. Embarrassed, she glanced at the door, wondering who would have heard her. She was horrified at the thoughts of Regina's men being witnesses to her influence over her.

Regina noticed her look of mortification. "Don't worry dear. They'll get used to it."

Emma shot her an angry glare. Her limbs were still quaking as she pushed herself from the chair. Regina, still on her knees, looked up at the blonde.

"And I'd rather they didn't have anything to get used to." She felt the full force of their actions come crashing down on her.

Regina slowly stood, a frown once more on her face.

Guilty and ashamed by her reaction to the brunette, Emma snapped. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want…"

"Really? That's not what you were begging me for just two minutes ago." She was breathing hard; her eyes alight with the anger Emma thought should have been there earlier. "Two minutes ago you were begging me not to stop and asking me to touch you. You know what you are Emma?" Regina was angry and tense as she glared at Emma.

The blonde held her breath, wondering what was coming.

"You're a hypocrite. You act so shocked and embarrassed, blushing at damn near everything but that's not the real you. Maybe it was once, but not now and the sooner you realize that you don't have to be and allow yourself to be the passionate woman I know you are, the happier you'll be!"

"I don't want that! I want you to leave me alone." Emma glared as she rubbed her wrists even though they weren't hurt. She didn't want to think of the implications of that one.

"All I'd have to do to prove you a liar is kiss you. What you are is scared Emma, but not for why you think."

"Oh really? Then what _am _I scared of huh?" She sniffed.

Regina's hands clenched at her sides and her eyes narrowed. "Of me certainly, but of how I make you feel, of how you're beginning to crave this… of yourself… because no one has ever made you feel like this before. The way _I _make you feel."

"Oh please, ego much," she scoffed angry that Regina knew her so well.

"Ego, which you keep stroking with your breathless little moans and ecstatic screams. Do you really think you can hide that from me? I can see the way you tremble when I touch you. You forget, I know how wet you get when I whisper to you."

Emma gasped but Regina wasn't finished. "The only difference between your performance and a whore's is that I know _you're_ not faking dear."

Emma stared at her, shocked by her words. "You… make me sick… you think _you_ can make me scream? You should have heard how _Neal _made me weep and plead… he's ten times the lover you'll ever be… its no wonder Tamara left you for him!"

The silence hung between them. Cold, charged, and ugly.

Regina took a step towards her growling and Emma gasped, her body locked in fear. She could see the brunette struggling to control her temper. Suddenly, she knew she had crossed a line. She wanted to take back the words but anger and humiliation wouldn't let her.

Regina stood mere inches from her, breathing heavily and glaring at her with cold anger burning in dark eyes.

She flinched and closed her eyes tight, ducking away from the brunette, sure she was about to hit her. The loud slamming of the study door startled Emma into opening her eyes.

Regina was gone.

She blinked and swallowed back the sudden urge to throw up. Trembling, she sank into the chair.

SQSQSQ

Outside in the hallway, Regina stood struggling with her breathing. Graham and Archie were standing outside their respective office doors, staring in her direction. Clearly, they'd heard Emma's screams and the following argument. Both men looked at her with oddly blank, yet apprehensive expressions.

Snapping to a decision, Regina fixed her glare on Graham. "Stay with Miss Swan, don't let her out of your sight until I… until I send for her."

Regina strode off towards the elevator. "Archie, come with me."

Archie closed his office door and followed Regina while Graham headed towards Regina's study.

To Emma.

SQSQSQ

Archie faced off with Regina. They'd been sparring, or rather fighting, for forty minutes and Regina showed no signs of letting up any time soon. Archie was feeling the strain. Not that he was in bad shape it was just Regina was hitting to hurt and he was finding he had to defend himself for real.

Light on her feet the woman bounced around the matts like a little cricket, a cricket with iron fists and feet. Regina was sweating and breathing hard, but otherwise showed no other signs of discomfort. Archie was getting a bit worried. It was unusual for Regina to remain so silent during these sparring sessions. He knew when Regina was mad enough to hit something she was usually mad enough to curse and swear in the most interesting and colourful way. His Boss sure knew a _lot _of swear words.

"Fucking hell Regina! Are you trying to rupture my kidney?" Archie demanded to know. That last kick came out of nowhere.

Regina was still dancing around him like a ten year old on a sugar trip.

Archie launched himself at Regina. Letting loose with a volley of kicks and sharp punches to the brunettes torso, head and legs. Regina staggered under a powerful kick to the back of her knee and landed painfully on her hip as she tried to twist away from the attack. She swiftly bounced back up and struck, her anger making the blows vicious. Regina was a formidable fighter and she moved with speed and precision.

Regina hit everything she aimed at, leaving the taller man feeling as if he were under attack from three men and not just one annoyed woman. The match continued with the two of them trading blows until both were completely spent.

Lying on his back, Archie waited for his breathing to return to normal. Regina's own harsh and ragged breaths kept perfect time with that of her partner.

Gasping, Archie rolled over to look at his boss.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina lifted her head and scowled at him. "No… yes… what I want to do is rip her apart… fuck sake!" She thumped her head on the matting.

"Okay… so I take it she's driving you mad?"

"What gave you that damn impression?" She replied sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know. Stuff the others have said and because you're in here trying to pound my ass into the concrete and I think you chipped a tooth." Archie rubbed his tongue over his bruised gums probing the damaged tooth.

"Stop complaining you big baby. I've given you worse than a smack in the mouth before and you didn't whine half as loud. Or as much."

"Only because I was drunk off my ass and since when do you take your shit out on me?"

"You were convenient."

"And they say romance is dead. Come on Regina, just do what you've got to do and move on."

Regina sighed. "I can't… she's… its not as straight forward as all that."

"What? I thought it was this whole big revenge on Neal thing?"

"It was… it is… its just she's…"

"What?"

"She's everywhere… I cannot sleep without dreaming about her or spend any time away from her without thinking about her constantly. She fills my head completely," she explained, exasperated.

"Right, so when you're dreaming and thinking about her, what exactly are you dreaming and thinking about?" Archie probed Regina for answers as carefully as he'd probed his tooth.

"Everything…" Regina glanced at her second in command. They were close, though not as close as she and Graham where. Archie's brows were raised in a silent question.

"When I first brought her here, it was to get revenge on Neal and that's worked out fine. Every time she does something nice, I give him just a bit more comfort and that just eats him up, wondering what _she's_ done for him to be granted anything that might be considered a comfort." Regina pushed her hands into her hair, tugging at the dark locks in frustration while thumping her head on the matting.

"But the truth is she's wilful. She doesn't obey me. Sometimes she ignores me and deliberately goads me into losing my temper. I've lost my temper because of her more times in the last few weeks then I have in a year. And once I thought I'd gone too far and completely blown it with her." Regina shook her head in remembered shame and horror, thinking of the time she had tied Emma to the bed and cut her clothes off. "I really didn't think she'd let me near her again after that, but I managed to smooth things over, barely. Yet she's still determined to make things as difficult as possible. She's driving me fucking insane!"

Regina rolled over onto her side, facing Archie. The man stayed quiet, sure now that Regina would keep talking.

"But there's a part of me that likes it, even though its driving me nuts. I can't help it, she's sassy and brave and really infuriating and most of the time she's not even scared of me. She blushes like a virgin at damn near everything I say to her… you should see her, she's so pretty… and her kisses alone are enough to keep me wet all day-"

Archie jumped in. "So the sex is good?"

"What? Oh… we haven't actually had that much yet."

Archie frowned. "What?"

"She says she doesn't… I get to touch her, make her cum, but I don't want to push her into returning the favour. I told her I'd give her a bit of time to settle in… you know adjust. But she doesn't want to adjust. She wants to go home." Regina rolled her eyes and groaned.

"She does know that's never going to happen… doesn't she? You did explain what would happen if you let her go?"

"Of course I did, but the idiot just doesn't get it. She thinks if I let her go, her life will go on just as it did before. Don't get me wrong she's not completely stupid, but she can't seem to understand the real danger she'd be in if I let her go. Though she has no problem responding to me when I threaten anyone she cares about and if I do, it only makes it impossible for her to see me as anything other than a thug and a bully. Then her walls go up, making it damn near impossible to get anything out of her except angry glares and sharp biting comments, and though that can be fun I don't want that all the time. I want the other side of her. You know, the side where she's all softness and warmth and hot kisses… fuck me… but she can kiss… and she…" Regina trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Archie chuckled. "Didn't sound like nothing earlier, in fact, it sounded like a very big something. Does she scream like that often or just when you do her in the office? And what's with that anyway? Couldn't you've kept her quiet somehow?"

Regina smirked, remembering Emma's passion filled cries. "No, I had her tied to her chair and my hands were busy… elsewhere."

"Jesus Regina… you tied her up?" Archie pinned his Boss with a look.

The brunette nodded. "To her chair… in the office."

"No wonder she hates you."

Regina scowled.

"I never said she hated me… I said she's…"

"Yeah, but despite that scream she hates what you're doing to her."

"What'd you mean?" Regina asked, her head tilted to one side.

"You said it yourself. She knows you brought her here to get revenge on Neal. She thinks you're trying to control her, and you are… any woman in her position would resist. Wouldn't you? Jesus Regina, think about it. You're tying her up in the middle of the day and forcing her to accept your… er… attentions. She's not Tammy, who was definitely into that sort of thing and she's not a whore who'll do anything because you're paying. She's just a normal girl who probably never thought of kinky sex as anything more than watching porn while going down on her lover."

Regina was frowning and staring off into space.

"Tell me… has she ever initiated anything or is it all you?"

"No, but I know she likes what I do to her."

"No doubt… but that doesn't mean she welcomes it… look," Archie pulled himself up into a sitting position facing his boss. "You've got a couple of choices. You can either let her go and let her take her chances and hope she stays out of Gold's way and find a new way to torment Neal. Or you could ignore her protests and just take what you want and hope she comes round. Or you could back off completely and wait for her to make the moves. If I were you, I'd seriously consider the latter because I think in the long term, you'd rather have her willing then have her resent you."

Regina was frowning and shaking her head.

"Do you think she's interested on any level?"

Regina didn't have to think about it. "Yes… she is… she's just scared."

"How do you know she's interested?"

"What? I just do... I can tell when a woman wants me despite the protests."

"Okay… so why's she scared?"

"I don't know… maybe she thinks… Oh fuck… I don't know what she thinks."

"Why not Regina?"

Regina stared at Archie wondering the same thing.

"You know what makes her mad, you know what makes her blush, and you definitely know what makes her scream… but do you know what scares her? You know she's not scared of you… completely." Archie studied his boss and wondered if it was possible that Regina couldn't or just plain didn't want to see the problem. "If you want her… really want her and I think you do, you'd better figure it out or just plain ask her, because until you do, I think she'll keep fighting you." Archie paused and thought for a moment. "Or you could try switching tactics and try and make her jealous, see if that has any effect."

Regina immediately thought of Emma's reaction when she thought the brunette had fucked Tamara. Archie's idea might work. She could always find someone willing to flirt with her. Regina shook her head. No, there was no way she would try and draw her out with another woman. Emma would hate her for it and Regina had promised herself she wouldn't do that to the blonde.

Suddenly, Regina became aware of all the bruises she had sustained from her sparing match and all the aches and pains that came with them. She groaned and rolled into a sitting position, facing Archie.

"You're right. I've got to ask her or figure it out, but I don't hold much hope she'll tell me, if she doesn't, then I'll just have to change tactics like you said." Regina sprang to her feet and headed off to the showers.

Archie knew from years of experience Regina wouldn't fill him in on everything or explain her decisions unless she wanted to. When she walked away, the discussion was over. Archie climbed slowly to his feet, groaning at the multitude of sharp pains shooting through his limbs, electrifying his nerve endings and cramping his muscles.

"Damn woman sure can hit."

SQSQSQ

For twenty minutes, Emma stayed in the bathroom, crying like she was going to be sick before she ventured back out into the study. She was shocked to see Graham, sitting on the leather couch with a pile of paper work spread out on the coffee table in front of him.

On shaky legs, she made her way back to her desk. Graham stared at her as she crossed the room. When she settled in her chair, she caught sight of her stockings sitting in full view of Graham on her desk.

Graham's eyes followed hers and landed on the scrapes of silk. He arched a brow at her, but his face remained passive. Emma blushed when she noticed his eyes flicker to her bare legs under the desk.

Her face burned. Emma snatched up her stockings and rushed back into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly, but not so loud that she didn't hear Graham's chuckles. Quickly, she put the stockings on and returned to her desk, determined to brave out the man's smirks.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Graham opened it and Mary Margaret carried in a tray of coffee before she placed it on the coffee table. Graham poured her a cup and brought it to her desk. Emma glanced at the cup, but didn't raise her eyes to look at him.

_Is he trying to be friendly,_ she wondered.

"You know, if you keep pissing her off like this, she is going to snap." Graham said as he took his seat again.

"And if she keeps pushing me around, I'm gonna keep pissing her off. It seems to me if she left me alone, I wouldn't piss her off at all."

"And do you think she will?"

Emma looked up. Graham was staring at her with that blank closed off look of his. She shivered, wondering why he was bothering.

"No," she said honestly.

"Do you think you're going to achieve anything other than being on the receiving end of her temper by pissing her off?"

Emma didn't answer. She didn't need to. Graham was only pointing out the obvious.

"It seems to me that if you gave her half a chance, she would treat you okay. I doubt she would knock you about or hand you over to Gold, but who knows what she will end up doing if you keep this up."

"Gold, why would she send me to him? I thought she needed me to control Neal?" Emma asked puzzled.

"Didn't she tell you?"

Emma shook her head. "Tell me what?"

Graham dropped his paper work onto the coffee table and focused his attention on her. "When Gold first heard about you and what you were up to with Neal, he wanted to bring you to Storybrook and keep you for himself. He would have too, but the Boss persuaded Gold to let her keep you here. Regina only managed to do that because she promised Gold you would never interfere with any more of the family's business interests. Or people." He paused to drink his coffee, giving her a second to digest what he'd told her. "If the Boss lets you go, you're as good as dead. Gold will put a hit out on you and if you don't cooperate, Regina will have no choice but to send you to Gold, which means, you're worse than dead."

Emma was pale and shaken. She never considered Regina might be trying to keep her here for any other reason than to torment Neal and make her life miserable. If what Graham said was true, then she was still in danger, but now it was from Gold.

"Nothing is secure here for Regina. She still has to answer to Gold." Graham studied her for a second. He could tell she was thinking about the implications of that. "What do you think is going to happen to Neal?" He asked.

"I think Regina will keep him locked up, probably forever."

Graham was shaking his head. "Eventually, Gold will decide Neal has been punished enough and will bring his son back to Storybrook. Maybe he will punish him some more, but ultimately Neal will be brought back into the family, Gold won't kill him and he won't let him go. Who knows, Neal might even make it back into Gold's good graces and be given a second chance to prove himself. He is his only child after all. Then what do you think will become of you?"

Emma didn't have a clue. She never considered that Neal might be forgiven and be able to return to the life he once led.

"Gold hates two things… loose ends and liabilities and you are both. Regina secured you a place in the family. She even offered you her protection, but if you can't fit in, Gold won't give a second thought about killing you. If you can prove to Regina that you're willing to work for the family and accept her authority, then you'll be safe. If Gold wants Neal back tomorrow, then you're as good as dead. Right now, Gold is never going to believe you'll be loyal enough to the family to not spill everything you know to some fed or a reporter, so he'll kill you, but if you accept Regina's protection and stay close, she will be able to deflect any harm that Gold might want to inflict on you."

Emma found her voice, shaky though it was. "But its still just blackmail."

"How? When Regina didn't even tell you? You don't know her well enough to know she is actually trying to win you over." He finished his coffee. "Maybe you should ask yourself this… do you want to live? See your son grow up? Because no matter how Regina is offering it to you, that's what she _is_ offering you. A chance to live, to see Henry live, but it comes at a price and that's not her fault because you're the one who got involved with Neal If the Boss had asked my opinion I would have told her to send you on to Gold once she found out where Neal hid Tamara."

Emma couldn't help herself. "Why?"

Graham gave her a cold hard stare. "Because ultimately you'll weaken her. If you don't or can't accept her and this life, you'll be the rock she'll break herself against, trying to make you accept and I'd rather see _you dead _than see _her broken._"

Emma was stunned. These revelations were the last thing she expected. She didn't doubt Graham for a second. He wasn't telling her any of this to help her. He was doing it out of a sense of loyalty to Regina. He believed Regina would prefer it if she was here and Graham would always do whatever was necessary to see his boss get what made her happy.

Again, Emma was left reeling from the implications of the information she had received. Now she had to figure out what to do about it. Had she misjudged Regina? She didn't think so because even if she took away the threat on her life, she believed Regina would still hound her, but she couldn't remove the threat. It was real and that gave Regina a different reason for wanting her than just the sex. It secured her to the brunette in ways she never even dreamed of. She glanced up at Graham. He'd returned his attention back to his paperwork. With no way of knowing how long Regina would be or even if she would bother coming back, Emma was left with no choice but to sit and at least make an attempt at working. Though her troubled mind was too fixed on everything Graham had told her to really concentrate on her files. She was busy trying to work out how she could put things right with Regina.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Graham glancing at her. He was trying to gauge the effect of his words on her. He thought Regina had rather poor taste in women. She had spent years with Tamara and look how that had ended. Now she seemed hell bent on chasing after the blonde, who as far as he could tell, didn't want to have anything to do with her. Still, if she could be made to see she would be better off with Regina, maybe she would have a change of heart and bend a little. It may be enough to give Regina a chance to prove herself. Graham could see she was thinking things over. He had a feeling she wasn't stupid, far from it, but she was stubborn and wilful. She was fighting the situation as much as she was fighting Regina, but Graham thought that was only natural. He just hoped she would get some sense before it was too late because she might be stubborn and wilful, but so was Regina. If Graham had to guess who would win in the end, his money would always be on Regina.

Emma was deep in thought, and no closer to coming to a firm decision. If only she could talk to Regina without either of them losing their tempers or putting up walls. She'd been so sure she was no longer in any real danger. Not since Regina had declared she wouldn't share her, but she hadn't told her anything about this threat from Gold. Emma wondered why. Maybe it was because she didn't want to alert her to the one safe option of getting rid of her. If she didn't give into her, would Regina really send her to Storybrook, to Gold? She didn't know the answer to that.

She heard her own words fly from her mouth, like angry darts seeking a target. The instant she'd said them she knew she'd hit the mark. For a second Regina's expression had been one of complete shock, and then a mask of cold fury had slipped into place hiding the rest of her feelings.

Emma had felt crushed under the weight of the brunettes cold anger. She should never have mentioned Neal and Tamara or made reference to Tamara's choice.

The afternoon stretched on and Emma didn't get any work done. She was trapped in the maze of her own mind. She was back at the beginning, as she viewed all the different circumstances that had brought her to this present situation. For the first time, she began to take some measure of responsibility for her new life.

She couldn't deny both Belle and Red had warned her again and again that getting involved with Neal would bring her nothing but trouble. How ironic was it, the first time she saw Regina she thought _she _looked like trouble? Overwhelmed by Neal's charm and flattered by his attentions she ignored her friends and started an affair with him. It was her choice, and this is where it led her. Graham was right, it wasn't Regina's fault, but was it hers?

_Can you be held at fault for falling in love with the wrong person?_ She wondered.

Regina was her only protection. Emma was finally beginning to accept that and she found it odd that she didn't seem to mind that much or that she didn't blame Regina solely for her predicament.

SQSQSQ

Regina and Archie were playing pool and getting drunk off their asses. Regina wanted to reach the point of _very_ drunk as quick as possible. She was knocking back the whiskey, neat from the bottle. Archie was watching her carefully and making a pretty good pretence at keeping up with his Boss.

"Can you clear your schedule of anything that I can't ask Robin to take over?" Regina asked while she took a very unsteady shot at the table.

"Yeah sure… why?"

"I want you to watch Emma on a full time basis. I can't keep getting a different guard to watch her every day and I only trust you lot. The others are pretty much tied up with their operations and Robin is going to have another job I need him to do."

"What about Jefferson, he's been watching her longer than the rest of us?"

"NO! After what just happened definitely not. In fact, he is who Robin is going to be watching. And besides, Emma doesn't seem to like him too much."

"Hmm clever girl… okay I'll watch your girl for you, but don't ask me to play devils advocate. She either comes round to you on her own or not at all. And be honest Regina, after everything you've been through with Tamara, would you really want it any other way?

"No, now where is that bottle?"

Archie fetched her a beer, but Regina scowled at that.

"So this watching Emma… are we just talking sitting in the same room with her or do you want me to take a more active role?"

"You fucking better not."

Archie chuckled. "Not that kind of role. I meant do you expect me to be her babysitter or her bodyguard?"

"Oh, right… bodyguard."

"So you think she needs guarding from someone or just from herself?"

Regina tried to think how best to answer, but her head was a bit fuzzy and she didn't want to say anything she might regret.

"Come on Regina, you obviously trust me enough to watch her so its only fair. If you expect me to do a good job then tell me everything that's going on."

"Yes… right… Robin said something yesterday that made me think she might not be all that safe here in the house. I just want to make sure when I'm not with her she'll be okay."

"This might not help your case you know. She's going to hate being watched and its you she'll blame. Things will get a lot worse before she starts to come round."

"I know that, but this is for her own good so she'll just have to deal with it and I'll just have to deal with her."

"I can just see the endless sparing sessions stretching ahead of me," Archie laughed. "But I think I might be able to soften it a bit."

Regina arched a brow at him. "How?"

"Well you want me to guard her against something so how about if I teach her to guard herself. Teach her some self-defence; take over her fitness and exercise. Then a good portion of her time with me will have a purpose. You did say she's really into the whole fitness thing. She might just buy it, but even if she doesn't, it will still make her less resentful."

Regina was nodding her head, a small smile ghosting around her mouth.

"That's a good idea."

She staggered over to the bar and fixed them both large drinks.

Archie wondered if Regina was going to drink herself unconscious and if she did, how the hell would he get her back upstairs? Thank God there's a lift. He was lucky he wasn't the only one who would have to carry his Boss. Graham was big and strong… and most importantly, Graham was sober.

SQSQSQ

At five, Graham escorted Emma back up to her rooms. He waited with her until a guard showed up to stand at the door, before finally leaving her on her own. She'd heard him on the phone, asking Regina for instructions about what to do with her, but she didnt hear Regina's reply and Graham didn't bother to tell her.

So now she sat on her own. Her wild thoughts and vivid imagination tormenting her… again and she contemplated going to lie down, but rejected the idea just in case Regina came back. She wanted to be alert when she faced her.

After half an hour of waiting, she decided to take a shower and order dinner as usual. She planned to order for both of them to see if she could smooth over things by acting as normal as possible. She didn't think Regina would accept an apology for her remarks about Tamara.

Emma had just stepped out of the shower when a plan began to form in her head. It was a bit risky, but it would definitely serve better than an apology. Though, if Regina was still mad at her, the chances were she would laugh and humiliate her. After what happened, she wanted to let the brunette know she was at least willing to try. She squashed down her nerves, determined to see this through. She ignored the little voice that kept trying to tell her the chances were high Regina would reject her attempts at patching things up.

On this one occasion, Emma decided to take someone else's advice and throw caution to the wind.

First, she ordered dinner. Choosing with care, she asked the kitchen to prepare some of Regina's favourite foods and added a few of her own to compliment the dishes. Next, she scanned the wardrobe for the perfect outfit, taking a few minutes to decide on which colour she should wear… blue or green. She decided on green. It would bring out the colour of her eyes. She laid the items on the bed and went to the dressing table to fix her hair. For once, she took her time and curled the ends so they swirled softly around her shoulders. She applied a light covering of foundation, a sweep of mascara and a subtle coating of lightly tinted strawberry lip-gloss in way of make-up.

Emma dressed quickly, nervous that Regina would be back before she was ready, but when she glanced at the clock she was relieved to see it was barely seven. Regina was usually back by seven and she'd ordered their meal for the usual time of seven thirty, now all she had to do was wait.

Walking back into the sitting room, she opened the balcony doors, letting the warm breeze sweep through the room. She turned on a couple of lamps, creating a nice soft glow over the seating area which she viewed with a critical eye.

She pushed the coffee table back a bit further from the couch and placed several of the larger cushions onto the floor, creating a cosy seating arrangement around the low table. When the room was ready to her satisfaction, Emma glanced at the clock on the wall. It was seven fifteen. Where was Regina?

_Damn, if she doesn't show up. I'll never get the nerve to go through with this again,_ she thought.

Biting her lip, she wondered what to do. Regina could be anywhere… with Tamara… with Neal… in the gym. Or maybe she really did go for a drive this time.

Well, there was only one way to find out. Giving herself no time to think it through or to lose her nerve, she picked up the phone and dialled the house staff phone. When the guy manning the lines picked up, she requested he put her through to Regina. She was nervously relieved when she got a ringing tone.

"What?" said a slurry voice

Emma looked at the phone in her hand. Was that even Regina? She couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Regina?"

"Nope, its Archie," Slurred the man.

"Oh… is Regina there?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak to her then?"

"Maybe… who is it?"

"Emma." She hated dealing with drunk people sober.

"'Gina!" he yelled. "Emmass on the phone."

Emma quickly pulled the phone from her abused ear and then quickly returned it. She could hear the phone changing hands.

"What?" she snapped.

_What a Queen_ she thought.

"I've ordered dinner." Emma hoped she would get the hint without having to spell it out.

"Lovely dear, what do you want?"

"I thought you might like to join me… for dinner that is." It didn't take a genius to figure out Regina had been drinking. There was a slight slur to her voice. Emma's doubts at the sensibility of her little plan were suddenly under assault. It was too late though, she'd asked her and somehow she didn't care. A drunken Regina was as equally unpredictable as a sober Regina.

"No."

Emma blinked.

"No?"

"That's right dear… no."

"Are you sure? I ordered your favourites from the kitchen and-"

Regina cut her off. "I'm sure… now, if that's all… I want to get back to my game of pool."

"I see and there's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind?"

"No."

"Okay." Emma hung up.

SQSQSQ

"That showed her!" Regina turned back to Archie with a scowl on her face. She walked on slightly unsteady legs back to the pool table.

Archie merely shook his head.

SQSQSQ

Emma stood looking at the phone wondering what to do. If she left things as they were, they could go for days without either of them being able to resolve this. Regina's anger would simmer and her nerve would fizzle and die.

No… she couldn't let that happen. Emma marched into the bedroom and grabbed Regina's robe and slipped it on over her outfit.

There was a polite knock at the living room door and Mary Margaret came through pushing the dinner cart. Biting her lip, she told Mary Margaret to leave the cart and explained she'd see to it herself.

She paced the floor thinking over her next course of action. She scanned the cart and grabbed what she needed and strode to the door with purpose.

The guard was a bit startled when he saw her standing barefoot in the doorway, wrapped in Regina's robe.

"I want to go to the game room, can you take me?"

"Why do you wanna go?"

"Because Regina's there and I want to see her."

"Oh… does she want to see you?"

"Well I just spoke to her and she didn't say she didn't want to see me." Emma smiled sweetly at him and added, "besides, I kinda want to surprise her."

The guard was looking a bit doubtful, but then he saw what she had in her hand then he looked at how she was dressed or not dressed and shrugged.

"I'll have to clear it with Graham."

Emma shrugged and pretended indifference, praying that Graham would give her permission.

The guard spoke to Graham watching Emma like a hawk.

_What the hell does he think I'm going to do, vanish in a puff of smoke? _She wondered and smiled innocently at him. He snapped his cell phone shut and gestured for her to follow him.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator took them down to the ground floor. Her nervousness returned a bit when she thought about crossing the main hallway in full view of anyone who might be lingering about, but she didn't allow that to distract her from her purpose. The door slid open. Graham was waiting for them. He arched a brow at her state of dress but made no comment.

"Okay you can go… I'll take Miss Swan to the Boss," he said to the guard.

Emma stepped off the lift and her guard pushed the button, taking him to wherever it was they all hung out when off duty. Graham stood looming over her. Emma wasn't sure if he was looking at her disapprovingly or was just really suspicious. At the best of times, she found him the hardest person to read and his expression now could be read in several different ways. Bravely, she stood her ground, gazing up at him without flinching.

"You sure you want to see her? She is drunk and still in a mood."

"I'm sure." Emma nodded.

"Fine… don't say you weren't warned." He stood back to let her pass in the direction of the game room.

Graham pushed the door open for her. She ducked under his arm into the gloomy smoky room. Archie was at the bar leaning against the counter with his eyes half closed. Regina was bending over the pool table trying to play. It didn't look as if she was doing so well. Neither of them saw her as she ducked under Graham's arm. Emma heard the door close softly behind her and realized Graham had left.

Hidden in the shadows of the doorway, she took a moment to gather her courage before stepping into view. Archie was the first to see her. He did a double take when he saw what she was wearing.

Growing a little bolder, she moved into the room properly. Regina glanced up from the surface of the pool table and blinked like an owl. Suddenly, she straightened up in a jerky motion, staring at her.

Slowly, Emma made her way to the bar. Archie glanced at Regina. It was obvious the barefoot blonde enraptured his friend. She placed her things on the bar and looked at Archie.

Fixing him with a cool steady gaze, she leaned forward and whispered, "Leave."

Archie swallowed and grabbed his jacket off the back of his bar stool.

"See ya Regina, thanks for the game… good luck." He rushed out the door before Regina had a chance to even speak. Emma watched him race through the door before turning to a silent Regina.

She sat on a bar stool facing her, making no effort to cover her bare legs as the brunettes robe fell open, revealing nearly all of the smooth expanse of Emma's skin.

Regina's eyes flickered to her legs and back to her face. It occurred to Emma she didn't seem nearly as drunk as she thought she would be. Her dark eyes were a bit glazed and she was swaying slightly, but that was it.

"I brought you dinner," she whispered.

Regina's eyes flickered to the ice cream sitting on the bar. "That's dessert Emma."

"No that's dinner. Dessert is something else entirely." She untied the robe and let it fall behind her, leaving her sitting in nothing except Regina's pale green silk shirt unbuttoned nearly to her waist.

Regina dropped her pool que, which she had forgotten she was even holding and was by her side in a flash. Emma blinked at the speed she moved.

"I should break your neck," she said, breathing heavy.

Emma nodded. "Probably."

"I should lock you up in a little room and chain you to a bed."

"And no doubt you will one day." Emma nodded, she truly believed that.

"I should beat you until you beg me to stop."

"And I would... beg you."

Regina was breathing raggedly, her eyes dancing all over Emma. She noted for once the blonde wasn't blushing and she looked sensational. She was sex on legs. Regina swallowed painfully. Her throat was dry despite all the alcohol she had consumed.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" she teased, hoping to get a blush out of Emma.

With a soft low whisper, she answered. "I couldn't find my professor outfit."

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! _Her throat was a desert.

Emma noticed Regina swallow and took that as a clear indication she was interested.

"Are you ready for your dinner?"

The ice cream might help with her parched mouth. Unable to speak, Regina nodded.

Smiling, Emma grabbed the carton of ice cream and hopped off the stool. She padded over to the nearest pool table. Regina watched her walk away. She could see the faint outline of tiny panties through the fine fabric of her shirt. Suddenly, she was sweating and her own clothes were far to tight.

Emma jumped up onto the pool table and patted the purple felt next to her. Regina didn't give herself the chance to question her actions. The brunette was amazed by her. Regina was lost to her sexy little act and was dying to see where it was going to lead.

Regina sat next to her.

"You look a bit… tired, why don't you lie down," the blonde suggested.

Smirking at her, Regina stretched out on the surface of the table and crossed her arms under her head, elevating it slightly. She wanted to be able to see Emma, and everything she was about to do.

Emma straddled the brunettes hips without giving her any time to get comfortable. Regina groaned as Emma settled the weight of her ass against the brunettes thighs. Emma opened the carton of chocolate ice cream and scooped out a large spoonful. Regina had to open her mouth wide to fit it all in. the blonde laughed when some of it missed, smearing the brunettes chin and dripping onto her gym t-shirt. Fleetingly Emma wondered why Regina hadn't changed out of her gym clothes if she had worked out.

"Ooops… Maybe we should take this off." She tugged at the t-shirt trying to free it from the waistband of Regina's leggings.

Regina groaned again as Emma wriggled about on top of her. When the blonde leaned forward she got a clear view of perfect breasts swinging free inside the brunettes shirt.

Emma pulled Regina's t-shirt over her head and dropped it onto the table before unhooking the front clasp of her bra to pull it apart. Regina snatched up the tee shirt and stuffed it under her head. Emma continued feeding her the ice cream but much slower this time. She deliberately let the dessert melt over the brunettes naked chest. Regina jumped with each icy splash and groaned with each hot swipe of Emma's tongue as she licked up the sticky mess.

Regina's hands drifted up to the blondes hips, but Emma knocked them away. "No touching while you're eating dinner," she scolded.

Regina laughed at her stern tone. "Can I touch during dessert?"

"Maybe," was Emma's teasing answer.

A large drop of ice cream hit her chest next to a nipple and Regina couldn't hold in her gasp. Emma lowered her head to lick it up, her hair fell forward, caressing Regina with a feather like touch. The brunette was dying to grip Emma and grind up against her, but Emma was in charge and currently she was swirling her tongue over Regina's nipple and biting with her teeth.

Regina was in heaven. She was buzzed from all the whiskey she'd drank and had the most beautiful girl in the world sitting on her, wriggling her ass and feeding her ice cream. If that wasn't enough, Emma was wearing _her_ shirt and nothing but a green thong… yes… Regina was in heaven… or damn near it.

Emma could tell she was enjoying herself, Regina's little moans and groans vibrated through her whole body, sending little tingles through the blondes. It was time to move things on a bit. Putting the half eaten ice cream aside, she kissed Regina's chest, licking and sucking her skin as she worked her way up to the brunettes face. Regina tried to wrap her arms around Emma, but she pushed them back and held them beside the brunettes head while she continued to pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses.

She hovered over Regina, gazing into her face, waiting for the brunette to open her eyes. When Regina noticed she'd stopped, she looked at Emma and what she saw made her breath catch.

_Is she doesn't kiss me right now _the brunette thought

"Would you like your dessert now? Emma whispered.

"Yes… feed me."

Emma kissed her… softly…gently… teasing… tasting, her tongue slipping into Regina's mouth, stealing her breath… her heart.

The kiss ended and Regina felt lost and lonely without Emma's lips on her own.

Emma shuffled her body nearer to the brunettes shoulders. Regina shook the dazed feeling from her brain and gazed up at the blondes face and saw her uncertainty. Instantly, Regina knew she'd never done this before. She was amazed at what Emma was offering her, but was determined to continue to let the blonde set the pace.

Emma felt shy unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, but she didn't remove it. With slow movements she placed her hands on her hips, drawing Regina's attention to the tiny thong which tied at the sides. She pulled them and the underwear slipped off her body. She draped the fabric over the brunettes chest. Regina picked up the scrap and brought it to her face, breathing in the scent of Emma's heavy arousal. She watched Emma watching her and the blondes eyes widened as Regina rubbed the panties over her lips, licking up any juice she found along the way, but still Regina waited for Emma dictate the next move.

"You can touch now… if you want to," she breathed.

Slowly, Regina slid her hands up Emma's thighs then inside the shirt… _her_ shirt. Gently, she cradled Emma's hips in her palms, applying soft pressure as she eased the blonde forward until she was directly over the brunettes waiting mouth.

The first touch of her tongue made Emma shiver… the second made her gasp and the third made her want to die. Regina used her mouth in ways she had never done before. Her teeth bit at Emma and her mouth sucked her. All of it felt so new, so perfect and mind blowing. Emma gasped and panted, and when Regina started to move her hips back and forth, making Emma ride her face, she nearly screamed aloud, and she would have too, had she not muffled the noise with her hands. Emma squealed behind her fingers as her orgasm tore through her and Regina gazed at her as if she had never seen the blonde before.

Staggered by the force of her climax, Emma slumped forward, her hands supporting her quaking body. Now on all fours above the brunette, Regina helped to hold Emma as she continued to bring her to another climax. This one rippled through her. She was sure she was falling, she felt so light, her body far, far away. When she opened her eyes, Regina was cradling her in her arms, petting her face and hair, whispering silly nonsense words to her. Most of which she didn't quite know the meanings of.

She wrapped her arms around the brunette slowly, recovering as they lay together on the table.

Silently, she began moving again, her small hands dancing over Regina's arms and chest, teasing her with a light touches and stroking with a shy curiosity. Regina took her lead from Emma and remained silent; letting her do whatever she wanted to do. Gradually, her hands made their way to the band of Regina's legging and with a little hesitation , she tugged on them and with Regina's help, they soon joined the discarded clothes on the far side of the table.

Her eyes landed on the half full carton of ice cream and Regina groaned at the thought of what Emma might be thinking about.

Emma smiled at her playfully and snatched up the ice cream. She surprised Regina by pushing the carton into her hand.

"Will you feed me?"

"Of course I will dear." She lifted the spoon to Emma's lips, but Emma pulled back forcing Regina to sit up and follow her.

She giggled at the expression on the brunettes face when she hopped off the table and stood in front of her.

_Is that it? Is she done with me now? _Regina soon realized she wasn't trying to leave and quickly relaxed and swung her legs over the edge of the table preparing to hop down and follow Emma, but the blonde stopped her by stepping in close between her thighs.

Regina gasped when the soft flesh of Emma's stomach brushed her swollen clit and Emma noticed her reaction, but ignored Regina's obvious need. The brunette groaned and closed her eyes, struggling with her longing.

"You're supposed to be feeding me," she complained smiling.

Groaning, Regina offered her the sweet dessert. But just as she was about to put the spoon into Emma's mouth, the blonde grabbed her hand and held her still, slowly licking the gooey treat from the spoon. Regina's focus switched from her clit to Emma's mouth. Blindly, she fed her the ice cream transfixed on her lips and tongue making love to the spoon.

Smiling sweetly, Emma leaned up and kissed her with icy lips. Then in an unexpected move, she lowered her mouth to Regina's pussy and her lips… her very cold lips, found and sucked the very hard little nub peeking out from its hood.

The ice cream fell to the floor and Regina yelled in surprised pleasure. Emma rubbed her thighs, skating over Regina's suddenly sensitive flesh. The brunette collapsed back onto the table, breathing hard and calling to her loudly, babbling complete drunken nonsense.

Emma slowly teased and tormented her, using her cold lips and tongue that were slowly warming, to lick Regina from front to back before settling on the pulsing bundle of nerves.

Regina was lying back, moaning and babbling loudly. Emma smiled, delighted at with her very gratifying response to her efforts. Becoming a bit more adventurous, she let her mouth release Regina's clit and peppered her lower stomach with soft kisses while her fingers explored the soft wet flesh beneath her. Regina lifted her head, a protest in her eyes but not on her lips. Emma smiled at the brunettes worried frown then stepped in just a bit closer and rubbed her breasts against Regina's pussy.

Regina's response was electric… and loud.

"Oh god! Emma!"

She banged her head repeatedly on the table and slapped her hands against the surface, wanting nothing more than to pulled Emma in harder, but still vowing to let the blonde set the pace.

Emma couldn't believe Regina's reaction to the impulsive caress.

She swiftly returned her mouth to the brunettes clit, realizing she wasn't going to last long. She set a steady pace, using her vocal expressions to guide her in giving Regina more pleasure.

She had never done this before and Emma found herself immersed in the taste of Regina.

_God she tastes so good…_

Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde, trapping her. Emma wondered if she was afraid the blonde would stop again or maybe it was just a natural reaction to what she was doing. Regina was close, she could feel it coming. She gently thrust first one, then two fingers inside as her lips and tongue stayed focused on Regina's throbbing clit.

"Emma… I'm going to… oh fuck… Emma… fuck baby… please don't stop… yesss… "

Regina exploded into her mouth as Emma had just thrust her tongue inside, coming hard as she slammed her hips towards the blonde, thrusting herself into the soft warmth of Emma's mouth.

Emma gently soothed her pulsing clit, stroking her to calm but keeping the touch light. She knew first hand just how sensitive that could be. She looked up and was surprised to see Regina was passed out.

She viewed her; a bit puzzled and wondered what she should do with her. She tried to wake the older woman, but it was no use. Regina was dead to the world, but she couldn't get her to bed and she couldn't quite leave her like _that. _She lifted the brunettes legs and pushed them back onto the pool table so she was at least lying down properly.

She scanned the room for something to cover her with and settled on the throw that was covering the couch by the bar area. She hated leaving her like that, but there was nothing else for it. All she could do was hope Regina would wake up before anyone found her. Then she realized she was probably worrying over nothing. She was quite sure Regina's men had seen worse than their boss naked.

With her mind made up, she looked at the brunette once more. She looked so much younger asleep with her hair tousled into a mess that softened features. In a sudden impulse, she kissed her softly on the mouth. Regina moaned her name and settled back into sleep.

Emma felt a bit guilty for leaving her on her own and wondered what Regina would think when she woke and found her gone. Would she be angry? She spotted her panties lying forgotten on the floor. And smiling, she picked them up and placed them in Regina's hand, hoping she would understand her message.

Quietly, Emma opened the door and was surprised to see not only Graham, but Archie and David standing close by.

_Oh God! Have they been there all the time,_ she wondered. A glance at their faces told her they had. Her face suddenly burned with embarrassment, but she bravely pushed it down.

The three men were staring at her. All with identical expressions of shock, surprise and Emma wasn't sure, but she thought it might be wonderment on their faces. Squaring her shoulders she casually walked passed them. They glanced at her and then at the closed door to the game room.

"Where's Regina?" asked Archie.

Emma glanced at them over her shoulder as she made her way to the elevator. Her blush threatened to burn her again, but she struggled with her control and answered as casually as she could.

"She's inside… on the pool table… passed out." She tried to keep the pride from her voice, but was sure it leaked through.

She didn't wait to see if any of them followed her, but she did see the shock on Archie's and David's faces, but Graham didn't look shocked. He looked pleased. Emma made a hasty escape into the elevator and just as the doors were about to close, she pushed the button to hold the doors open and popped her head out into the hall.

"If she wakes up, tell her I said goodnight and went to bed." She quickly ducked back inside the safety of the lift and pushed the button to take her upstairs.

They all looked from the closed doors of the elevator to the closed door or the games room before shaking their heads, smiles appearing on all their faces.

SQSQSQ

So, who was glad Regina finally got some lovin'? I was that's who! And we got to know a little more on what she has been thinking and we got to meet the guys a little more in this one Re-reading this chapter I noticed that I had managed to throw in loads of OUaT references without even thinking about it, did anyone spot them? Also… check out that word count and we are only about a quarter of the way through this ride…


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews, can't believe we have passed the 100 mark on those! I wish I could reply to all the guest reviewers, but sadly you have to make do with these little comments. I glad people have stuck around through the darkness of this story, which hasn't gone anywhere just yet…

Warnings: Language, smut

Hurricane - Chapter Ten

Regina awoke cold, naked and clutching a pair of panties. Her head was throbbing and her throat was parched, but she had a smile on her face. She groaned and rolled over, feeling the effects of the sparring match, the large amount of alcohol and the mind-blowing orgasm. She closed her eyes and tried to recapture the scene and grinned as the events of that evening played out, starting with Emma appearing out of nowhere.

When she first saw the blonde, she thought she had finally lost her mind, sure it was playing tricks of her. She was stunned to discover Emma was real and really standing there dressed in _her_ robe with a carton of ice cream in her hand. Regina groaned again when she remembered what Emma had done with the ice cream and her cold mouth. Her clit twitched.

There were some things she didn't remember though. Where had Archie got to? Regina didn't remember him leaving. Did Emma stay with her afterwards or did the blonde just leave her to wake up cold and lonely? Somehow she didn't think so as Regina had a distinct memory of tossing her panties on the floor and someone had put them back in her hand. She smiled when she thought of Emma pressing her underwear into her hand while she slept, leaving her, but letting her know Emma was still there with no regrets about what she'd done.

Regina rolled off the table and stumbled around, trying to find her clothes. She struggled into the cold clothes shivering, as she tucked Emma's panties into the waistband of her leggings, smiling to herself. She hoped Emma didn't expect them back because after her little performance, there was no way Regina was going to part with the trophy.

Thankfully, there was no one about at this hour of the morning to witness her obvious appearance of a woman who had just woke up from a night of drunken fun. Again, she found herself wondering what had happened to Archie.

When she stepped off the lift, she saw Eric standing guard outside her rooms. As she got closer, Eric gave her a knowing look, but it quickly vanished when he saw the scowl on his boss's face. Regina allowed herself another small smile as she shut the door.

It would seem her men knew something about what had happened last night. Regina wondered if she should kick Archie's ass for blabbing, but shrugged realizing that as long as no one said anything to embarrass Emma, she didn't care what the men thought.

Silently, she crept into their bedroom and could see something dark lying on the carpet. Bending down to pick it up, she smiled when she saw it was her robe. Walking nearer to the bed, she found her green silk shirt lying on the floor in the same way as the robe. Emma must have dropped them to the floor, as she made her way to the bed.

_That meant she was naked under there _

Regina dropped the shirt and robe back to the floor then quickly stripped off her own clothes. Gently, she eased the covers back and slid in next to Emma. Inch by inch she moved closer to her, gradually draping her arm over the blondes hip. When Regina pulled her back into her, she disturbed the blondes sleep. Emma grumbled and shifted restlessly against her.

Smiling, Regina soothed her with soft whispers and soft strokes of her hands until Emma settled. Wrapped in the brunettes arms, she slept on and Regina closed her eyes, content to let sleep take her as well, now that she was nestled against Emma.

SQSQSQ

Regina woke before her alarm. She lay next to Emma, studying her face while she slept. She was still grinning like a fool when Emma sleepily turned around in her arms and snuggled in. Not being able to resist the urge, Regina kissed her softly. There was a faint hint of strawberries on her lips. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the brunette sleepily.

"Mmm morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning dear."

Regina watched as Emma yawned and had to smile at the doe eyed look on her sleepy face.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, did you?"

Regina smiled at her. "Yes, Emma… I slept very well."

She looked shy and a bit nervous. Regina knew they had to talk. Archie was right. They needed to know more about each other.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You mean last night?"

"Yes dear. Last night."

"It was an apology and… and just something I felt I needed to do."

"Why? And I don't mean the apology pet. Why would you feel the _need_ to do that last night when you've never wanted to do anything like it before?"

She shrugged, wondering if she should tell Regina that she knew about Gold and the threat to her life.

"It seems to me dear that I should be apologising as well. I should never have said the things I said to you, but for you I suspect its more than a desire to apologize. So, why the change of heart dear?"

Emma was feeling like a fool. Yet again, it was damned impossible to get anything past the brunette. She knew it wasn't an act solely in way of an apology and now Emma could either lie or tell the truth. As usual, she didn't know what to do.

"I wanted to let you know I was willing to meet you at least halfway. Since you wouldn't come back upstairs so I could apologize the way I wanted to, I had to do something to get your attention. I didn't think you would listen to me so I… I did that." That was the truth… just not all of it.

Regina thought she understood her logic. Emma knew she was mad and fearing what she would do, the blonde went out of her way to deflect her anger by staging and performing her little act. Because that's all it was… an act… not something Emma would have done if she wasn't afraid of _her_ temper. The knowledge saddened her, even if it didn't affect the memory of the blonde sitting above her sucking ice cream from her chest or going down on her.

_That tongue alone…_

"You have a meeting this morning right?" she asked.

"Yeah, at ten." She was, as usual, baffled by Regina's sudden change of subject.

"Okay, I tell you what dear, how about we get up and join the others for breakfast. Work our way through the morning and then I'll take you out for lunch so we can talk?"

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"Us Emma. We need to work through a few things ourselves. Ask a few questions and find a few answers… okay?"

There was a worried look on her face. What did she want to know? Emma knew when faced with Regina; there was no way she could lie. If she tried, the brunette would see it on her face. She didn't think she was up to a lengthy discussion on any subject, especially a subject that revolved around them… there was no them.

_Regina is Regina and I'm myself and okay so she wants sex with me all the time, but that still doesn't make us an… us… does it? Oh God!_

Yet Emma knew there was more to it than that. She could feel the confusion swamping her.

Regina chuckled. "By the look on your face anyone would think I just told you your puppy died. Its a talk Emma, not something you need to tie yourself up in knots over. I promise dear."

The alarm clock went off, saving her from having to make a reply. "Well that's disappointing. I was really hoping we had a bit more time before that thing went off." She smiled at the disappointed tone in the brunettes voice. Regina caught her smile and returned it with a dirty smirk. "Oh damn it all… come here."

Emma squealed as the brunette attacked her neck with her mouth.

SQSQSQ

Side by side, they walked into the dinning room and like the day before, all conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at Emma or rather both of them. Emma blushed, suddenly remembering that Graham and Archie had been outside and inside the game room last night and she hadn't even mentioned it to Regina.

Regina froze, immediately aware something was going on. She looked at her men and at Emma's blushing face, confused as to what could have set her off this time. "What's wrong dear?" she asked.

Emma's eyes met hers and she could have sworn her blush deepened. The blonde blinked at her and glanced timidly at the men. She dropped her gaze to the floor just as Regina thought she was about to go up in flames. Seeing that she was extremely embarrassed, the brunette turned angry eyes on her men, believing them to be the cause of Emma's discomfort.

"What the fuck is going on? What are you all looking at?" She snapped.

There was a chorus of mumbled "nothing boss" and "nothing at all" from her men.

Regina guided Emma to her seat next to the head of the table and sat next to her. Narrowing her eyes at them, she barked, "well what are you all waiting for… invitations? Sit. Down."

Archie sat next to Emma and Graham took the same seat he occupied the day before next to Regina. David and Jefferson were sitting in the same seats as well. Emma decided she wasn't going to look at any of them. She kept her gaze fixed on the table to avoid seeing the amusement and knowing smirks on their faces.

It was a good plan, except Regina wouldn't let her be. She kept asking her questions about the meeting she would be holding later that morning. Regina also noticed every time Emma finished answering, her eyes would drop back down to her plate. Growing more baffled, she noticed his men continued to smirk at each other, all except for Jefferson, who Regina caught sneaking glances at Emma from the corner of his eye. What was going on? She felt like she was back in school and everyone was having a good laugh at a joke no one had bothered to let her in on. The brunette ignored them all and concentrated on the usual breakfast talk of business, meetings and progress reports.

As soon as Emma pushed her plate away, Regina could tell she was dying to get away from the table. Since she wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on, she pushed her chair back and took Emma's hand, helping her from her chair.

"I'll be back."

Emma had never been so glad in her whole life to leave a room. She glanced at the men as she stood up and found them trying to hide their smirks. Regina took her hand, scowling at them as she tugged the blonde away from the table.

Regina unlocked the study and opened the door for Emma. "I won't be long dear, I just want to have a word with the cast of Hanky Panky in there." She turned to go back into the dinning room.

"Regina wait!"

"What?"

Should she tell her? How _should_ she tell her? Words failed Emma.

"Nothing."

Regina studied the blonde, tilting her head to the side as she scanned her blushing face.

"You know what they're all laughing and smirking at don't you dear." It wasn't a question.

She nodded her head.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me… will you?"

She shook her head.

"Right… guess I'll go ask the source then."

Emma blinked at the closed door.

SQSQSQ

Back in the dinning room, Regina closed the door, not wanting any of her conversation to carry back to Emma. Though she doubted the blonde would be able to hear any normal level of conversation. However, if she lost her temper and started yelling, she wanted to reduce the chances of Emma getting upset, especially if it was something that might make her feel bad.

Taking her seat again, she fixed his eyes on Archie and demanded to know what was going on. "What the hell's going on? Which one of you idiots has her so upset she can hardly eat?"

Archie looked offended and held up his hands as if to fend off his boss's anger. "Don't look at me. Its got nothing to do with me." His grin didn't help to convince Regina he was in any way innocent.

Regina fixed Graham with a hard look. "Well… do _you_ know what this is all about?"

"Did you ask Miss Swan that question?" Graham replied.

"Yes, but she's either too embarrassed or too upset to say. So now I'm asking you. And I won't be asking again. What is going on?"

"How much of last night do you remember?" Graham asked, aware Regina was serious.

Scowling and fully alert, Regina narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because that's what Emma is all… worked up about," said Archie. "Maybe you should have had breakfast in your room to spare her blushes."

"Okay, what did you tell them?" Regina demanded.

"Oh! I like that, but as it happens I didn't need to tell them anything… you did Boss."

Regina was beginning to look even more pissed off, so Graham jumped in with an explanation. "What Archie means is that last night when the two of you were playing pool, Emma came down stairs because she wanted to see you." He glanced at Archie who both just shrugged.

David and Jefferson remained silent observers to the conversation.

"I know she came down stairs I was there, wasn't I? Spit it out before I lose my temper."

Archie jumped in this time. "Well, when she came into the game room wearing that robe… was that yours by the way?" Regina growled. "Er… yeah right… she came in wearing _your_ robe and you kinda went blank… and she was kinda all calm and focused… and well she walked over to me and whispered to me-"

Regina cut him off snapping angrily. "WHAT? What did she whisper?"

"All right I was telling you, wasn't I? " He could see Regina was getting annoyed, so he quickly rushed on. "She looked me right in the eye and she just had a certain look about her that told me she meant business." Archie glanced at Graham, who smirked. "And then she whispered one word to me and believe me Regina, there was no way I was sticking around to see what she would have done if I hadn't left… so sorry Boss if things got a bit out of hand, but it was the way she said it and not so much as what she said."

"What did she say?" asked Regina, intrigued now.

"Leave."

"That's it? Just… Leave?" Regina frowned, knowing there had to be more to it than that.

Jefferson was now paying avid attention to the conversation.

Graham, David and Archie were all shaking their heads. "No… so after she told me to leave, I bumped into Graham standing in the hallway with David. He was waiting for you to kick her out. So, I stuck around thinking I would go back in when she left… only she didn't leave and you didn't kick her out."

Regina was beginning to understand. "So what… you just hung around in the hallway… waiting?"

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you leave when you saw she wasn't coming out?"

Graham answered. "Because you told me she wasn't allowed to be anywhere on her own, so I waited in the hallway because I didn't want her to try and slip past me."

"Yes, but after she'd been in there for a bit, we weren't worried about her… we were worried about you," said Archie. "She had you screaming like a banshee and it sounded a lot like she was torturing you, but whatever it was she was doing to you she had you screaming and begging very, very loud."

Regina couldn't help herself. She laughed. Loudly. Her men were smirking at her and now that they had reminded her, she did remember the shouting and yelling and especially the begging, but because she was drunk and lost in the moment, she never gave it a thought they might be over heard. Inadvertently, Emma had exacted the perfect revenge. Regina laughed loudly.

"Fuck."

"Yep… that's what you said, only a lot louder." Archie said.

Chuckling, Regina asked. "So, were you lot still hanging about when she came out?"

They nodded.

"And that's why she's embarrassed, because she knows you all heard."

They nodded again.

"No one said anything to upset her I hope."

"No… we were too shocked to see her coming out of there without you. When we asked her where you were, she… kinda shocked us again. She told us you were passed out on the pool table and she was going to bed."

"One of you could have at least gotten me a pillow, my neck was killing me when I woke up."

Archie arched a brow at her.

_What a woman,_ she thought.

They all looked at each other, and soon the room had erupted in laughter.

No one noticed that Jefferson had not joined in on it.

SQSQSQ

Emma could hear their laughter through the study door.

_Oh God! What must Regina be thinking? She must be wondering why I never told her about them being outside the game room. Will she be mad?_

By the sounds of all the laughter, she didn't think so.

Emma pulled her files out ready to go over them, hoping work would distract her. She had some time to kill before her appointment with Mr. White, so she phoned the next two clients on her list and arranged meeting dates with them. She decided they would be the last two clients she would phone as her week was now fully booked. She wanted to give each client equal time and attention and Regina said it was up to her to work out her own system.

She just hung up on Miss Zelena Ozwald from Westgate Prep when Regina came in. A ghost of a smile played around the edges of her mouth and she didn't say anything to Emma about her talk with her men. The brunette took her seat behind her desk and started working as if nothing happened at breakfast.

Emma felt oddly disappointed and wondered if she should say something but the moment passed and they both busied themselves with work. Emma was surprised when Archie joined Regina. The two of them worked together on the stack of paper work on Regina's desk.

Mr. White arrived and Emma led him to the patio area and ordered coffee for the both of them as well as Regina and Archie. She was glad she had a little privacy to conduct her meeting. The thoughts of having Regina watch her while she tried to settle into this new role was very daunting and oddly off-putting. Emma wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she was unsure of her ability to do her new job or because she was so strangely affected by Regina's eyes on her, whether the brunette was looking at her lustfully or quietly.

Mr. White was a pleasant middle-aged man. He'd worked at The Leonardo School for twenty-three years and knew his job very well. Emma had no trouble deciding after the first five minutes she liked him. He had nice manners and a gentle sense of humour. Emma warmed to him and the meeting moved along very smoothly. Mr. White brought her a file listing all of the staff at school for her to update her files and to keep accurate and current files for Regina.

The morning flew by and before she knew it, Mr. White was making his way out. She felt a gratifying sense of accomplishment that everything had gone so well. For the first time, she felt like she would be able to do a good job with the tasks Regina set for her. She hoped Regina didn't plan on involving her in any of the less than honest businesses. She didn't think she could live with herself.

She spent half an hour tidying her notes and integrating the new information Mr. White gave her into her computer before Regina interrupted her.

"You ready to go to lunch dear?"

"Nearly, just give me a few minutes to finish this and I'll be all done."

Regina watched her turn her attention back to the screen of her laptop and type up the last of her report. The brunette was looking forward to reading them at the end of the week. Regina waited patiently, happy to just sit and watch her. Archie had left ten minutes before, but between them, they'd caught up on all the assignments pushed aside while Archie was watching Henry. Now, Archie was working on clearing his own work schedule so Robin could take over. Regina had given him to the end of the week and Archie assured her everything would be tied up neat by Friday ready for him to watch Emma but until he was, Regina would stick with her everywhere she needed to go.

Emma shut down her laptop and pushed away from her desk.

SQSQSQ

The restaurant Regina chose for their lunch was big, bright and airy. It was decorated in an ultra modern style with a heavy use of mirrors and green plants. Crisp white table linens were teamed with chrome chairs and silver table decorations. Emma liked it right away. It was modern and popular.

Their table was near an open wall, overlooking a modern water garden. The garden was filled with sculptures and beautifully coloured rocks that were water features in their own way.

Regina scanned the menu, debating on what to order while Emma gazed at the water garden. The brunette tapped her on the hand to get her attention, making her jump slightly and Regina smiled at her startled look.

"Sorry, I was miles away," she said.

"It is kind of pretty isn't it?" Emma nodded. "The menu looks good too. Why don't you have a look and order for the two of us. I'll have the minted lamb with baby potatoes and green salad," Regina said as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Regina strode off and was quickly lost to Emma's view, swallowed up by the crowds of diners. A few minutes later, a waiter appeared by her side. She placed their order and Regina arrived back just as the waiter turned towards the kitchens. Sitting opposite her at the small table, she reached for her hand and clasped it lightly in her own.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to freak out?" she asked.

Emma stared at her.

_Oh God! Now what? _She thought.

"I can't promise not to, but I can promise _to try _not to," she replied diplomatically.

Regina nodded. "Good enough. Okay, now don't jump to any wild conclusions, but I got us a room."

Emma's eyes widened even as she scowled deeply and tried to pull her hand out of Regina's.

"Now I told you not to jump to conclusions. Nothings going to happen I just want to talk to you somewhere quiet where we won't be disturbed. Somewhere on neutral ground," she explained, holding on to Emma's hand.

"And why can't we talk here? Nobody's going to interrupt us here. _This _is neutral ground."

"Emma dear, you blush at the merest suggestion of anything embarrassing. Not that I mind, because I think you're the most beautiful thing alive when you blush, but I seriously doubt you'd want to draw that kind of attention to yourself in a restaurant packed with people."

Completely disarmed by Regina's unexpected compliment, Emma could only blink at her.

"I promise I only want to talk… okay," she said sincerely.

Emma nodded, her body relaxing with Regina's promise. She quickly looked back out into the garden, unable to look at the brunettes earnest dark eyes.

Torn by her mixed emotions, Emma sat pondering her compliment. For some reason it disturbed her more than all the innuendos and naughty little things Regina had ever said to her, but she didn't understand why.

Lunch seemed to drag out and fly by at the same time, leaving her with a slightly disorientated feeling. Regina, of course, noticed and tried to distract her with idle chatter. She told her about a time when she was with Archie in London. The two of them got so drunk they missed their flight home. They ended up having to stay for an extra ten days as torrential rain gripped the country, making it impossible to leave. On their first night they fought their way through the floods to a local bar, where Archie managed to get lucky with a local beauty. The only problem being, she was married to one of the cities notorious gangsters. Naturally, the gangster was incensed when he found out about his wife's indiscretion. The two of them had spent the rest of their time trying to stay out of his clutches, moving around the city and finding a different place to hold up every night.

Regina made the story sound funny and light hearted, but Emma could hear the element of real danger behind the humorous telling. She wondered if Regina had been as blasé about the actual events as she was about the retelling. Somehow, Emma could see it all in her minds eye. Regina losing her temper with Archie when she found out about the error she made by being with the woman, but taking charge in her usual way, thinking and planning their moves, probably even congratulating herself for successfully staying one step ahead of the gangster and outsmarting him at every turn. She was learning when it came to difficult situations, Regina was a quick and clever thinker. The brunette kept her head and could damn near run circles around most people. She was not someone to be underestimated in any situation.

When they'd finished their meal, Regina took her hand and led her to the elevators and up to the seventh floor. The room she'd rented for their talk was actually a suite and was easily bigger than her old apartment.

Emma didn't pay any attention to her surroundings. She was too focused on what the brunette wanted to talk to her about. Regina on the other hand, took enough time to locate the mini bar and fix them both a drink. She handed Emma one and guided her to a seat while she herself chose to remain standing.

Wanting to put Emma at ease, Regina thought carefully about how to word what she wanted to say to her, but instinctively knew it was best to just start and let things develop naturally.

"The other day at the ranch you asked me some questions and I'm sure you must have a few more. I thought now would be a good time to get some of those questions out of the way." She smiled at the blonde, trying to convey a sense of calm friendliness. "But for every question you ask of me, I'll ask one of you… okay?"

Emma was immediately suspicious, but what choice did she have. This wasn't her idea. She nodded very hesitantly.

"Okay. So do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes… what's the point to this question and answer game?"

"Well its not a game dear. The point to it is to learn things about each other and I don't mean the silly things like what's your favourite colour or any such nonsense like that," she said. "Okay my turn. What were you afraid of that made you do what you did last night?"

_Best to jump in with both feet after all_

Emma remembered her conversation with Graham. She knew she needed to give Regina a more detailed explanation than the one she gave that morning. Knowing she would spot a lie, she decided to give her the truth. She hoped she could live with the consequences.

"Graham told me you might send me to Gold in Storybrook. He also told me unless I proved to be useful and loyal, Gold would probably have me killed."

Regina was stunned. Not because those things weren't true, but because she hadn't thought to tell her men not to divulge the information to Emma, and although she _wasn't_ happy Graham had told her about Gold and Storybrook, she was doing her best to protect her from Gold for now. Regina knew there were other dangers that could hurt her, some she was aware of and others she was blind to.

"So it was fear for your life that made you act the way you did?"

_Was that all it was?_

"Its not your turn," she reminded her. Regina smiled at that but nodded, accepting what Emma said. "_Will _you send me to Gold?"

Regina sat next to her and held her hand.

"I don't want to and I'll do everything I possibly can to prevent it, but Emma there are some things even I can't fix. As much as I hate to admit it, Graham was right. If you don't prove loyal and… and…" she sighed, struggling to find the words to explain without frightening Emma too much.

"Gold won't give me a choice. He'll either send for you or order you killed, but I can protect you dear, if you stop fighting me and accept me for real… is that so high a price to pay to stay safe?" There were tears in Emma's eyes by the time Regina had finished.

"If you're so concerned with protecting me, why don't you just tell Gold I'm loyal and trustworthy and that we're… we're together. Why does it have to be real between us? Why are you even bothering? Graham told me there was every chance Gold would eventually forgive Neal. Then.. then you would still have no choice but to send me to Storybrook. Is getting me into bed and having victory over Neal that important to you? Why are you doing all this when its all so… temporary anyway?" Regina could see she was getting worked up.

"Emma that's a lot more than one question, but I-"

Emma cut her off angrily. "No… no more games… just answer," she snapped.

Regina sighed and decided to give her the truth even if it did hurt her. The brunette would be there to ease things and it might make her stop denying the reality of her life. She might finally accept that she really didn't have a choice.

"I need your physical presence to control Neal, but if Gold wants him back, and one day he will, then your usefulness will end. Gold will take you off my hands either to use you against Neal or to punish him." Regina paused, wondering how to explain things without hurting her too much but it was no use and sometimes you just had to be cruel to be kind. "And if you think I can just lie to Gold and tell him that you're completely trustworthy and that we're together, and you've embraced your new life, then you're a great deal more naïve then I thought it was possible to be. Emma… Gold has spies everywhere. At a guess, I'd say there are at least half a dozen living in the house with us. You won't be able to live a lie… _we_ won't be able to live a lie. Not one that big over a long period of time, someone would find out. Then Gold would find out and what do you think would happen then? I'll tell you what… I'd be in the same position Neal's in right now and you'd be _dead_."

Frustrated, Regina stood up and began to pace restlessly. She pushed an irritated hand through her hair.

"When I first brought you here, all I wanted was to use you to control and punish Neal. You were my only tool to use against him to get Tamara back, and yes, I'd always planned to coax, bully, persuade or blackmail you into my bed because that would be the perfect and fitting revenge on Neal for all the years and years that he took Tammy from me. Because the only reason he did that was because he could, because he wanted to hurt me, he enjoyed it." Regina stopped pacing and looked at her.

"But if he'd loved her, the way I loved her or even the way she loved him, I might not have hated him so much, but he didn't and so I wanted revenge." Regina stalked over to her with a cold hard menacing look on her face. Her body was stiff and angry. "And there would be no better revenge then fucking you, because you're the only woman he's _ever _loved."

Regina turned away from her abruptly and strode over to the window, looking out at the city below. The force of her words shocked Emma. Regina's hate for Neal went deep and she couldn't always hide it.

Still looking out of the window, she spoke to Emma in a calm voice that belied the depth of her feelings. "You're wrong though when you say this is all so temporary. Death is a permanent state Emma, but you could choose life… stop fighting me, be mi… be my mistress and I can protect you. You'd never have to worry about Gold… I promise. I would keep you and Henry safe from everything."

Emma gasped when Regina used the word mistress. "How… how can you promise we'll be safe?"

_This is it,_ Regina thought, _if I can't convince her now, I don't think I'll ever be able to convince her._

The brunette turned to look at her. Slowly, she walked back and took a seat opposite so Emma could to see the truth on her face.

"When Neal first disappeared, Gold asked me to find him. He told me if I found him and brought him back alive to be made an example of, he would let me name my own reward." Regina sighed, wondering if she was doing the right thing by telling Emma all this, but she wanted the blonde and she wanted her willing or as willing as possible.

"If you'll be mine… willingly mine… and turn your back on Neal regardless of what Gold wants to do with him… I'll name you as my reward. He won't be able to refuse me because he swore it was up to me what I chose and he would _never_ guess I would choose a this, but I would. I would choose _you_, but only if you give your consent… and Emma… it would be real and it would be permanent."

SQSQSQ

There was a knock at the door. Impatiently, Regina went to answer it and briskly gestured for the waiter to bring their order in.

Emma was still in the bathroom. Regina wasn't sure if she was crying or sick, but it had to be one or the other, judging by the way she raced off in that direction five minutes ago. Regina debated whether or not to go fetch her or just let her come out on her own. She settled for the latter because she wanted the decisions to be Emma's. Now that she knew certain truths, there was no point in forcing her. She would either choose willingly or Regina would choose for her. There was _no way _she would let her put herself at risk because she was afraid of a physical relationship with the brunette.

Outwardly, she appeared calm, but the inner turmoil was well hidden. Years of hiding her true feelings allowed her to play the part well. She stared at the bathroom door as a host of conflicting emotions raced through her. Would Emma choose her? Did she still have feelings for Neal? Would it be possible for her to develop feelings for her? Could _she_ keep up the pretence? Would the strain prove too much for both of them? What would happen if they were found out?

Regina already knew the answer to that. Gold would kill them both, but Regina didn't care. Emma was worth the risk. It hit her afresh and she examined the reality. She was in love with the blonde.

Would she choose her? Anguished, Regina waited for her answer. The brunette had given her a choice, true, it wasn't much of a choice, but Regina's hands were tied and her options were limited. She wished she could offer Emma more. Offer her, her freedom.

Regina stared at the door.

SQSQSQ

Her eyes were perfectly dry, and although she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her, Emma wasn't sick. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet trying to gather her tumbling thoughts. It wasn't easy.

Regina had confirmed what Graham told her. Choose her or choose death.

There was no choice. One way she watched Henry grow up, one way she didn't.

She needed to talk to Regina and sitting locked in the bathroom of an expensive hotel in downtown Boston, wasn't going to help her. Only Regina could provide her with the answers and she wasn't going to get them sitting there, staring off into space.

Quietly, she unlocked the door and walked back into the sitting room. Regina was sitting on the couch calmly drinking tea. Emma was amazed. She had a life or death decision on her hands and _she_ was calmly drinking tea! This was the woman she was supposed to work with, live with and sleep with for the rest of her life.

_But will it be for the rest of my life? What if she tires of me? What if I don't live up to expectations, or what if she just gets fed up and loses her temper with me one too many times? Would she send me to Gold then? Or would she have one of her own men kill me? Oh God what if it was Jefferson? _She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She had to ask Regina what her intentions were and stop with the 'what ifs'

Silently, Regina poured her a cup of tea. She sat in the chair opposite the brunette. Emma tried to read what was going on behind those dark eyes, but Regina had retreated to that calm place where Emma couldn't fathom her out.

She was so surprised when her voice came out strong and clear. "If I say yes, what's to say you won't just send me to Gold when you tire of me or when you meet someone new?"

Regina nearly laughed. Of all the questions she thought Emma would ask, that one was the furthest from her mind. The question was revealing, it told her Emma was young, insecure and afraid.

"Dear, why would you think that would happen?"

"Why wouldn't I? You expect me to do this without any assurances I'd be safe with you and I don't think a simple promise will work this time."

Regina nodded, understanding her point. "What would assure you?"

Emma looked confused and pained by the question. "I don't know," she admitted. "But can't you see I expect some type of guarantee for the safety of not only myself, but for my son?"

"Will you give me some time to think about it… to come up with a solution?"

She nodded. What else could she do?

"What's your next question?" Regina abandoned the idea of asking her any more questions in favour of helping Emma purge herself of all the things that was bothering and tormenting her.

"Will you expect me to be involved in anything illegal?"

"No, and not because I don't trust you. I know how distasteful you would find that. Besides, there's plenty of legitimate work for you to occupy yourself with. In fact, I think as soon as it can be arranged, I would like you to take on the duties of my PA and I promise you… you'll never have to handle anything illegal. The school files wil be finished soon enough anyway. So, what else?"

Emma was so relived when she gave her a promise… she felt she could breathe a bit easier. "Okay, I know you expect me to accept a sexual relationship, but where do you see it leading?"

Now it was Regina's turn to look confused. "What do you mean dear?"

Emma looked uncomfortable and the blush was beginning to creep up her face. "Well you said it would be real and permanent, does that mean you expect it to last for years?"

Without hesitation, the brunette replied. "Yes Emma, I expect it to last for years and years. I already told you I won't let you go and I won't share you… _ever."_

"But what if you meet someone and fall in love with them and please don't say that's not possible. We both know its not possible to decide who you fall in love with. You say you won't share me, but… what about you? Do you expect me to accept other women in your life? I have my pride too. If I'm to do this, then all my friends and family will know and I just don't know how I'd live with their pity if you decide to flaunt your lovers."

At last, Regina felt she was getting to the heart of Emma's fears.

_She thinks that all she'll ever be to me is my mistress, someone who sleeps with me and has sex with me,_ but Regina knew differently. Her feelings for Emma weren't so shallow, but Emma didn't know this.

_She's young, and like all young women she must have had dreams of a home, children and a loving devoted husband who'd be there for her… still, she has Henry…_

Regina felt foolish for not having thought of that before. She had spent too many years with a woman who never considered those things as part of her life. Tamara would have laughed at her if she even hinted at them settling down. Emma had probably spent most of her life taking it for granted those things would be hers somewhere in the future.

Regina believed she had found her answers. Emma was afraid of her. A relationship with her meant giving up on her hopes and dreams of a future with some nameless, faceless person

_simply put, she expected to fall in love and live her life in an exclusive relationship. So how can I convince her she'll be safe with me? That I'll provide her with all she'll ever want or need? All Henry could ever want or need? That she can trust me? Without giving myself away?_

Regina slipped off the couch and knelt in front of Emma. Taking her hands, she looked up into her face. "Emma, we both have pasts but that's what they are, the past. If you agree to be my mistress, I wouldn't cheat on you with anyone. I hated it when Tammy was unfaithful to me and I wouldn't do that to you. I know you must have imagined a different kind of life for yourself and Henry and I'm sorry that its being denied to you now, but you must know I'm not to blame for that. I know I can't give you a conventional type of life, but maybe you're beginning to realize that whatever kind of life you envisioned for yourself was lost to you when you met Neal, but you'd be safe with me. I know it must hurt to think about living your life with someone you don't love dear, but isn't that better than the alternative?"

Sighing, Regina brushed a stray strand of hair from Emma's face and tucked it behind her ear in a tender gesture. "I know I've got a rotten temper and its gotten away from me on more than one occasion in the last few weeks, but I promise I'll try harder to control it. I wouldn't hurt you and you have to admit that when we both make an effort, we get along just fine and I don't mean the sex. I mean us. Like this, just talking like any normal couple. I know we'll have to work at it, but Emma that's the same for everyone, even people who are madly in love. In a way, we have the advantage, we're not burdened down with all those silly romantic notions of happy endings and true love."

Regina sighed, wondering if she was getting through to the blonde. She was silent and just sat there, staring. "But you'll have my respect. I would never flaunt other women around town because there will never be any other women. You already know I want you. Do you really believe I would offer to protect you and safeguard you for years to come just to get you into bed? No, Emma, I won't tire of you. How could I when I want you so much already? I might not be your idea of the perfect woman and God knows I'm not, but I can still treat you properly and you know I can be tender and gentle with you. Wouldn't that be enough for now? Who knows, if you give me a chance you might come to feel some small measure of affection for me. I already know I do for you, and believe me Emma if I didn't, I wouldn't be offering you all this. You'd be on your way to Storybrook."

Regina held her breath waiting for Emma's answer.

Emma was mesmerized. She wasn't expecting to hear what Regina said. It was as if she'd looked inside Emma's heart and saw all of her fears and tried to soothe every one of them. Well, nearly every one. They would have to work at it. It was frightening just how right Regina was. Here she was, going to great pains to assure Emma she would be safe with her. That she wouldn't tire of her. That she would respect her and treat her well. That she even had _feelings_ for her.

They gazed at each other, one trying to convey her sincerity and the other trying to convey her conditions.

Emma decided she meant what she said. "Then I think I could live with that."

Regina swallowed. "Then you'll stop fighting me… be with me… be mine?"

"Yes."

Regina pulled her into a gentle kiss, holding her tenderly. The brunettes eyes opened when she felt Emma's silent tears trickle over her face. Emma's sadness washed over her and she vowed to try and make her as happy as she possibly could. To love her as best as their situation would allow, even if Emma never knew.

Brushing her tears away, Regina deepened the kiss and caressed her hair, rocking her gently and loving her as best she could.

SQSQSQ

They drove back to the house in silence. Regina took her back up to their rooms. She told Emma she was going back to her study to work. Since Emma had completed all of her paper work, Regina advised her to spend some time quietly thinking things over. Before she left, Regina told her she had until Saturday to make up her mind completely and then her decision would be final. The brunette wasn't going to wait any longer than that for Emma to be one hundred pre cent sure.

SQSQSQ

After only twenty minutes on her own, Emma was restless and edgy. She needed to get out… burn off some of the pent up energy she felt was trying to burst out of her.

Ten minutes later and one phone call later, Regina escorted her to the gym. The brunette had pushed her work schedule aside for an hour to spend some time with the blonde. The workout session reminded Regina of their very first one together, both silent and watching each other whenever they thought the other wasn't looking.

She glanced at Emma who was listening to something on her Ipod, lost to the rhythm as she pounded on the treadmill. The brunette wanted to suggest a swim or a soak in the hot tub, but knew Emma probably would think she was trying to initiate a sexual encounter, so she kept quiet, but continued to wonder what the blonde was thinking.

Emma was working hard at _not_ thinking. After everything was said, she decided to just give in to Regina's wishes, since the brunette had given her as many answers as she required and she put her worst fears to rest. Emma knew she couldn't deny the truth any longer. She was trapped, caught between Regina and certain death. Now all that was left was how well she adapted to things and how she could make the best of a bad situation. Because it was. She had a child to consider in all this. She didn't know how she would have responded to all this if Henry had not been in her life.

Emma became aware of her body telling her she had enough exercise and punishment for one day. She hoped off the treadmill and turned to see what Regina was up to. She wasn't surprised to find the brunette watching at her and Emma mumbled her intentions to finish up and then headed for the showers.

Regina didn't try to stop her or even speak to her when she passed by. Shaking her head, she sighed and followed Emma, thinking they needed to work at things.

On the whole, she was happy. They had talked and Archie was right. They needed to know more about each other. How else could they learn to be comfortable together? Regina promised Emma would know a lot more about her and this new life. She would let her know whatever was necessary to make the blonde feel comfortable and at ease.

SQSQSQ

Dinner was a quiet meal for both of them and it wasn't until they were sitting in front of the TV, watching some silly show that Emma surprised Regina by asking her what she intended to do with Tamara.

"I spoke to a Doctor earlier and I have an appointment to go and see his facility on Thursday afternoon. If it checks out, and I hope it does, then Tamara will be going there. I wish I was able to arrange to have her treated here, but all the doctors I've spoken to insist the best care can only be provided at special facilities. Why dear?"

"I was just wondering how odd would it be to live here with you as your mistress while the woman you love is locked up a couple of floors below us."

A thought occurred to Regina then. "Emma I'm not _in love _with Tammy. I do love her and I probably always will, but I'm not in love with her. I never have been."

Emma stared at her and then quickly turned her attention back to the TV not quite knowing what to say. How could she not be in love with Tamara? After everything Regina put _her_ through just find out where Neal hid her.

"Will you come with me on Thursday, give me your opinion on the Doctor and his clinic?" Regina asked, her voice sincere.

"If you want me to but what will you do if this place doesn't work out?"

Regina frowned and guessed Emma was trying to see how serious she was about giving assurances. "Well if this one doesn't work out, then I'll just keep looking until I find one that does. Emma, I don't expect you to live here in her shadow even if she isn't aware of your importance to me. That's not to say I don't feel responsible for her, because I do, but there's nothing I can do to help her besides get her the best care and doctors that money can buy… but you come first dear."

Emma felt like Regina had hit her. The brunette just kept coming out with these statements. Maybe she meant them in a reassuring way but she was only confusing and scaring the blonde. She was just starting to get used to the idea that to safe guard her life, she would have to become Regina's _mistress_ and now, here she was telling her Emma came first.

_What the hell does that even mean?_

Regina laughed at the puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong dear, did you imagine I'd make the three of us live together in some twisted little comedy of a family?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Emma mumbled under her breath, her eyes fixed on the TV.

Regina heard and turned her head to look at the blonde. She grinned to herself, thinking of all the naughty fantasies she had entertained with the three of them entwined around each other.

Emma saw her gazing from the corner of her eye. She tried to ignore the other woman, but after a couple of minutes with Regina still just silently staring at her, she faced her.

Her breath caught in her throat at the open expression of lust on Regina's face.

"What?"

"Nothing dear… just thinking."

"Thinking what Regina?"

"I doubt that you really want to know the answer to that question." the brunette was smirking at her.

"You're probably right," she scanned Regina's face and didn't like what she saw. "Could you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that," she waved her hand in the general direction of the brunettes face.

"No… you'll have to explain it to me dear," she teased.

"Just forget it and watch TV."

Regina inched along the couch towards her until Emma was within touching distance. With her arm draped casually over the back of the couch, she started to play with blonde hair.

"I bet you do know dear. I bet you've guessed I was having some very naughty thoughts. I'm sure it was written all over my face. I just cannot help myself when I'm with you, you bring it out of me. Two minutes in your presence and I'm thinking of all the naughty little things I want to do to you… with you."

Emma kept her head turned to the TV, refusing to look at Regina in case she saw how her words were affecting her.

Regina inched a little closer and whispered. "Do you fancy some ice cream dear?"

"NO!" she yelled.

Regina chuckled at her reaction. "I love the way you do that; act so shocked and offended. You blush like a virgin."

Emma was sure she was blushing now. Regina's compliments were definitely affecting her. Breathing was difficult and her heart was racing. She decided the brunette was too close, so she slid further along the couch, trying to put some distance between them.

Regina smiled. She loved it when Emma ran away. It gave her a good excuse to chase. She inched along the couch, forcing Emma to the end, where she quickly pinned her in, just in case she tried to get up. Regina could hear her breathing hitch and her face was a lovely shade of pink. The brunette hoped she would always blush for her. It was so gratifying to see how she affected Emma.

"Emma, last night you said something that got me thinking and I was just wondering if you were teasing or if you meant it?"

Emma gulped nervously. "Meant what?"

"The bit about the teachers uniform?" she murmured.

"I… I don't think… that… I mean it was just something that I was…" her words fizzled off. Regina was nibbling on her neck and ear and her tongue was doing very nice things to Emma's sensitive skin, making her tingle all over.

"If I bought you one would you wear it for me?" he whispered.

Emma forced her hands between them and pushed Regina away from her neck. "You see… this is definitely something we should talk about."

"We are talking about it dear," she grinned.

"No I don't mean just the… the school girl teacher thing you have going… I mean what you expect from me. What will you want me to do? Because I don't think I could do some stuff. So maybe you should just tell me now, so I'll know what to expect."

It was as if she suddenly found her voice and Regina was glad she was asking questions when they occurred to her. It gave the brunette a chance to calm and reassure her.

Regina pulled back a bit further so Emma could see her face. "I don't expect anything dear… that your are not willing to give me."

She looked doubtful. "But all that talk about threesomes and bondage and stuff I thought… that you'd want me to… to…" she stammered nervously.

"I already told you I won't share you and that I prefer to be exclusive with the person I'm with. Though I have to admit that before Tamara came home I did fantasise about the three of us together," Emma gasped. "Calm down, I said fantasise… that doesn't mean I ever considered it with anyone else or that I'd have acted on it. I'm a firm believer in doing what makes my partner comfortable. If I suggest something and you're not comfortable with it or if you know its something you'd never want to do, then we won't do it. Simple as that Emma dear."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, though she was a bit curious. "You've been in a threesome before," she neither asked nor stated.

"What makes you say that dear?"

"Well you said you prefer to be exclusive… that means you already know what its like to not be… exclusive… so therefore you must have tried not being exclusive."

"Very clever, okay, I'll give you that, but just because its something I've experienced, doesn't mean I want to do it again or that I'd expect you to participate." Regina kissed the end of her nose, trying to lighten things. "And as for games like the school teacher one or bondage, again that's up to you and it always will be, but that's not to say I won't try and persuade you so I can have my wicked way with you, but the final say will always be yours… I promise."

Emma was glad she asked. It was such a relief to know Regina would let her decide what she was comfortable with but judging from the little thrill that shot through her when the brunette said she would try to persuade her, Emma didn't doubt there would be some things Regina would get her way in.

"So… about this uniform?" Regina leered at her.

Startled by the brunettes leading question, Emma's eyes widened and her brows arched as she looked at her.

SQSQSQ

Lying in bed next to Regina, Emma listened to her steady breathing. The room was flooded with moonlight and a warm breeze was wafting through the open balcony doors but she couldn't sleep.

She was thinking over all the different things that happened to her and all the different things Regina had said to her. She turned to look at her sleeping form. She looked so young and peaceful asleep. Emma wondered how old Regina actually was. Maybe she would ask her in the morning.

Restless, she slipped from the bed and wandered out onto the balcony. The stone slabs were cold under her feet as she leaned on the stone railing looking at the garden below.

Something caught her eye at the edge of the rose garden, a flash of something light and moving quick.

_Who's that? _She wondered. When Emma stared in that direction, she couldn't make out anything in the deep dark.

She gasped when she felt Regina's arms slip around her waist, the small sound carrying over the silent gardens. Regina chuckled, nuzzling her neck, making her gasp again as she licked the side of her throat. She shivered in the brunettes arms while little thrills raced up and down her spine, causing small moans to escape from her lips.

Regina sucked on her neck and slipped a hand down the front of her silk gown. She cupped the blondes breast gently and rolled the soft weight in her hands before moving her fingers to Emma's nipple, rubbing it to hardness. Emma was making those little moaning noises she loved. "Can't you sleep dear?"

Regina felt her shake her head.

"I think I can help with that." She continued to kiss and nibble Emma's neck while Regina's free hand slid down her thigh. She pulled the fabric of the blondes gown up until she was able to slip her hand underneath to caress the smooth warmth of a leg.

Emma moaned, unable to stop it from escaping.

Regina pushed her forward. "Put your hands on the rail dear," she coaxed.

Emma did as instructed, then screamed when Regina suddenly ripped the gown in two, down her back. The silken scraps fluttered to the floor when the brunette yanked the thin straps away from the ruined bodice. Naked, Emma shivered in the slight breeze. Regina quickly stepped up behind her and pressed her warm flesh to hers. Now that there was nothing separating them, Emma could feel the wetness between Regina's legs against her ass.

Regina placed her hands over Emma's, pressing them to the cool stone of the railing. She rubbed against her soft skin and noticed Emma's breathing was picking up and she was trembling slightly. Regina could tell she liked the aggressive move… it turned her on.

"Do you know how beautiful you look standing here all naked and bathed in moonlight dear?"

Emma shook her head, moaning softly. Regina nudged her legs apart and slipped her hand over the small thatch of curls covering her mound.

"I've travelled all over the world and seen some of the most incredible works of art and beauty. I've seen beautiful women that would steal a persons breath away, but I've never seen anything or _anyone_ that could compare to you. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Regina whispered, kissing Emma's neck.

Emma gave herself over to the soft words and arousing touch.

_If it was like this… if she was like this all the time, I'll never be able to resist_ she thought. She groaned when Regina placed a finger over her clit. Emma could help but push her hips forward to meet Regina's probing finger.

"You like that don't you… my dear?"

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

"Do you want more? Do you want me to give you more?" Regina's finger was so gentle and teasing it left her gasping for more.

"Yes… yes."

Suddenly, Regina spun her around and swept Emma up in her arms carrying her over to the table. The blonde yelped loudly at the cold touch of the glass as Regina laid her down. The brunette chuckled at her shocked yelp and hooked a chair with her foot before she dragged it over to the table.

Regina gazed at Emma spread out before her.

_God I want her so badly… here she is, naked and beautiful and gasping for my touch,_ she thought. Her clit was good and hard and Regina knew she would never be able to wait to finish Emma off before she would need some attention.

Regina positioned Emma's legs hanging over the edge of the table in the same way she herself had been positioned on the pool table. She pulled the chair closer and sat between Emma's legs. Emma was gazing up at the night sky, panting softly. The sound was the only thing Regina could hear. Quickly, she lowered her head to Emma's open pussy and wildly consumed her with lips, tongue and teeth. Emma's hands flew to her mouth, trying to contain her screams of pleasure as Regina fucked her with her fingers and sucked hard on her clit.

She was overwhelmed by the brunettes aggressive actions. There was no slow build up, only a swift attack on her senses. She was screaming out her orgasm before she knew one was approaching. Emma panted and gasped as the shockwaves passed through her, leaving her feeling dazed and trembling. But she wanted more.

Regina slowed things down after she felt her slump, stunned by the force and speed of Emma's climax. She didn't expect her to come so quickly and was amazed at how responsive the blonde was to her touch.

_She is going to make the most amazing lover,_ she thought.

She reached a hand between her own thighs and stroked her clit steadily while she continued to suck and lave at the juices flowing from Emma She didn't think it would be long before the blonde was ready to come again.

"Emma dear… give me your hand," she whispered.

She released the grip she had on the edge of the table and brought her hand to Regina's wet face.

"Rub your clit… while I fuck you with my tongue." Regina smiled when she gasped at the dirty words. She was pleased when Emma did as requested.

"Good girl… that's it… just like that… Oh! Fuck, Emma that looks so good… now don't stop…"

Panting, gasping and moaning, Emma shook her head.

Regina stroked her clit harder and faster and groaned with Emma as together, they sped towards fulfilment. The brunette wanted to come with her, she was so close. Regina could feel the pressure of her own climax building painfully and worked faster.

Emma was rubbing her clit, moaning and writhing on the table before the brunette.

_Fuck she's so hot,_ she thought. Regina pushed two fingers into Emma's tight wetness and fucked her steadily for a few minutes before replacing her fingers with her tongue.

When she pulled away to draw breath, Emma moaned at the loss of contact.

"Emma dear… put your feet on the arms of my chair. Yes… that's it. Now scoot a bit closer to me."

Emma wriggled her bottom to the edge of the table.

"No a bit further… just until your pretty little ass is over the edge. Oh that's perfect dear. Now don't stop rubbing your clit."

Regina viewed her and thought Emma looked fucking magnificent.

She pushed two fingers into her again while stroking her own clit with faster, harder strokes, wishing the angle was right to thrust inside. When her fingers were good and wet from Emma, Regina pulled one out and positioned it over her sensitive rose. At her first gentle touch Emma bucked and her head flew up from the surface of the table, alarm clearly written on her face.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I'll just touch you like I did before. If you want me to stop just tell me and I'll stop. I promise… okay?"

Her expression was tinged with alarm and hesitancy, but also curiosity. Emma gave her a small nod and dropped her head back to gaze again at the night sky.

Regina knew this was new to the blonde and was thrilled she would be the first person, male or female, to ever touch her in this way. She knew if she was gentle and made sure Emma liked it, eventually she would let Regina do other things, so getting this right was very important.

Very important.

Emma moaned as the brunettes wet finger gently rubbed the sensitive flesh, making her gasp and pant. Emma was unbelievably stimulated by the sensations her fingers were creating, one gently fucking her pussy while the other rubbed and caressed her softly. She continued to rub her clit, adding to the bliss she was experiencing and she trembled, feeling the moisture flow down between her legs, where Regina would rub her finger in it and spread it over her rose.

Gently, she pushed the tip of her finger in and Emma gasped, but didn't tell her to stop so she pushed in a little further, watching the blonde carefully. She was so tight and felt so good. Regina pushed deeper until her finger was buried inside Emma, then waited for her to grow accustomed to the feel, before she slowly pulled out and pushed in again. Regina kept the pace slow, fucking her gently building her higher and higher until Emma was ready to explode, but somehow the brunette managed to keep them both from the edge, waiting for Emma to tell her she was ready.

"Regina… please… I don't think I can take any more… Please just make me come… please," she begged.

Regina pumped them both faster, harder, fucking Emma with her fingers and stroking her own clit in time to the blondes loud gasps. Regina got her wish as they came together. Regina all but roared as she came, feeling Emma's tight holes clench and contract around her fingers.

As soon as she stopped coming, Regina gently pulled her fingers from Emma and lowered her head to lap at the flood of juices flowing. Emma lay beneath her mouth making little noises and twitching, as the aftershocks of her orgasm passed through her. When her breathing returned to normal, Regina picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Under the covers Emma clung to her with her arms and legs draped over her chest and hips.

"Did you like that darling?" she asked smiling. She knew Emma had liked that very much indeed.

"Yes… oh yes" she whispered sleepily.

Regina kissed her passionately on the mouth, stealing her breath away, beyond glad Emma had admitted that she had enjoyed it. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No."

"Good, because I only wanted you to see how nice it will be between us. How much you can trust me not to hurt you… and I meant what I said. I'll stop any time you tell me to, especially when we're trying something new or something you're unsure about… okay?"

"Okay."

"A lot of people find that scary the first time, but you were perfect. I've never seen anything as beautiful as you when you're lost to passion. You're incredible." Regina kissed her brow.

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight," the blonde whispered.

Emma lay listening to the steady beat of Regina's heart, as she drifted off to sleep feeling the smallest measure of safety since the first time she had met the other woman.

Regina lay listening to Emma's steady breathing as she went over the events of the day in her mind; feeling happy and hopeful for the first time in years.


	12. Chapter 12

So, this might be the last update for a few days as I'm really busy with work and revision, but knowing me, the next part will probably be up asap lol - thanks again to all the reviewers, esp the ones who keep letting me know how you feel the story is progressing, you know who you are, maybe don't read the last half of this with other people near you, I'm just saying...

Warnings: Smut, violence, language

Hurricane - Chapter Eleven

Robin returned on Wednesday. Emma gave him a hesitant smile at the breakfast table. She thought he seemed serious and a bit detached with her but she didn't think too much of it. She suspected he wanted to appear that way in front of the others. Emma was surprised to hear Regina announce that Robin would be taking over all of Archie's duties, except his role as her P.A.

Emma wondered if she'd be able to ask Regina why. At least now she wasn't so afraid to ask questions and Regina seemed willing to talk and put her mind at rest about almost everything. Though, she didn't ask any more questions about Neal since their afternoon at the ranch.

After her first meeting of the day, Regina led Emma into the rose garden where she had instructed the kitchen staff to lay out a picnic. Emma smiled at the sweet gesture and sat with the brunette to eat lunch and talk.

She remembered to ask Regina how old she was and was surprised to find out the woman was thirty-five, nine years older than herself. Regina laughed at the look on her face and kissed her sweetly, telling her the advantage to their age difference was that she got a woman who was mature and experienced. Regina was in such a good mood Emma ventured to ask a few more questions; nothing too adventurous just little things she'd wondered about. Like how did the brunette intend to treat her in front of her friends and family, and would she allow Emma to ever see them again on her own? Regina's answers were always cautious and well thought out, but she reassured the blonde she would be very careful to treat her in a correct manner when in the company of her friends and family but never really answer the question on whether or not Emma would ever get to see them alone again properly. Emma felt her resentment rise and wanted to lash out at the brunette before her but she managed to quell the urge and steer the conversation to more neutral topics.

Her second meeting of the day proved to be a bit more problematic than the first. The client, as Emma preferred to think of the people she was helping, was not the easiest person to get along with. Ms. Zelena Oswald was in her mid thirties, tall with a figure to die for and a face to match with flowing red hair. She made it clear to the much younger Emma she preferred to be called Ms. Oswald. Emma smiled tightly and decided to ignore that. In a sly way, Zelena hinted at her doubts that the younger woman could do her job, but Emma smiled diplomatically and patiently went over her assessment of the staff problems plaguing Westgate Prep.

Emma soon realised Zelena was only listening to half of what she said, and when Emma caught her staring at Regina from her seat on the patio, she lost her patience.

Annoyed, Emma glared at the leggy redhead.

"If you think there's something Miss Mills can help you with, I'd be happy to call her out here for you Zelena, but I can assure you if you'd just pay attention to my report, you'll see there is a workable solution to the staff problems you've been experiencing."

Zelena didn't even bother to look embarrassed at getting caught staring at Regina. Regina, for her part, chose to ignore Emma's angry tone. She had noticed the way Zelena Oswald looked at her when she was escorted through the door. Right away, she pegged her for a real femme fatale. The brunette had met enough to recognise one when it was right in front of her face. She had to admit Zelena was a knockout, and Emma's reaction was something of a surprise. She seemed more annoyed that the sultry Ms. Zelena wasn't taking her and her work seriously, than with the way the beauty was trying to get _her_ attention. Regina pretended to be oblivious to what was transpiring between the two women. If she stepped in now, it would undermine Emma's position and that was the last thing the brunette wanted, so she pretended to be absorbed in her paperwork, but listened carefully to what was happening.

"I'm sure your report is adequate Emily, but if you had a few more years of experience in the field I'm sure you'd see that what you've been discussing will only cover our more immediate problems. What we really need are long term solutions and since this is all so new to you, it might be a good idea if Miss Mills took a look at my files," the redhead coolly informed her.

Emma bristled at the woman's mistake with her name, especially when the redhead had gone to such pains to insist she be addressed as _Ms_. Emma was sure it was a deliberate mistake, a rebuff for calling her _Zelena_. Then to imply Emma didn't know what she was doing due to her lack of experience made Emma's blood boil. The blonde saw through the self assured redhead's little ploy to spend some time with Regina and that made Emma see red.

Emma smiled politely and made her way over to Regina's desk. She didn't see the look of triumph in the other woman's eyes as she walked away. She stood in front of Regina's desk, patiently waiting for the brunette to acknowledge her.

Regina glanced up, her expression neutral. "Yes Miss Swan, is there something you wanted?" she said quietly.

She kept her voice low to prevent Zelena from hearing her. "Yes. I wanted to know if I have to clear any decisions with you concerning my clients."

Regina arched a brow at her and sighed heavily, giving Emma the impression she was slightly irritated with the interruption. "No you don't. I already gave you _my_ opinion on your reports and so did Robin. Your solutions were perfectly feasible," she replied.

"And what if the client disagrees with my findings and refuses to even acknowledge my suggestions?" the blonde was on a roll.

Frowning, Regina sternly answered. "Well then Miss Swan I'm sure if that were to happen, you would think of a way to deal with the client. I have every faith in your ability to do the right thing and you have my full backing in whatever decision you come to. Now, if you don't mind Miss Swan, I have a lot of work to catch up on." Regina winked at her and flashed a wicked grin that told Emma what she was really thinking and feeling.

Emma nearly laughed, but thankfully she controlled herself. She returned Regina's grin with a shy half smile and walked back out onto the patio.

Emma picked up her report and closed the plastic file, containing the paperwork. "If you'd care to follow me Zelena." Emma gestured for the other woman to follow her.

Zelena smiled brightly at Regina as Emma led her back into the study, but her smile soon faded when Emma walked straight by Regina's desk and opened the study door. She stood next to the open door looking at Zelena, who was glancing at Regina expectantly and crossly at Emma.

"Zelena," Emma snapped, gesturing with the plastic file in her hand towards the open door and the hallway beyond.

"Miss Mills?" Zelena gave Regina one more appealing look, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and glanced back at her paperwork.

Annoyed and smarting from the obvious brush off, Zelena flounced out the door. Emma shoved the plastic file into her hand when she passed her.

"I suggest you read my report Ms Oswald and when you have and you're ready to discuss my findings, you can ring me. I'll make an appointment to see you, but you'll have to wait until I've dealt with all the other clients first. They don't deserve to lose their appointments just because you weren't willing to take me or my work seriously… good day Zelena." With calm dignity, Emma closed the study door on the woman's surprised face. She let out a loud annoyed sigh as she threw herself into her desk chair.

She glanced over at Regina. She was scribbling away on her notepad and didn't even bother to look at her. Emma walked out to the patio and collected all her notes and stationary, muttering under her breath about leggy redheads with over blown egos.

Her afternoon was a washout thanks to that 'move over and let me at her' redhead. Emma sighed. She hated it when other women did that. It was demeaning and unnecessary. Her work was good and if the stupid woman bothered to peel her eyeballs off of Regina and read her report, she would know how good it was… but no, the stupid woman didn't give her or her work any real consideration. Well now she was paying the price. Zelena would have to wait weeks before Emma would be willing to even take her call, and even then she would make her wait for an appointment.

Regina could see Emma was distracted by the incident with Ms Oswald. She tried to think of a way to restore the blondes good mood.

"Since you now have the afternoon free, do you fancy a swim in the pool or maybe even a soak in the sauna?" she asked.

Emma's face lit up. The idea appealed to her. "That's a good idea… I'll just go and get a suit. Are you sure you can spare the time?" She was half way out of her seat.

"Oh… I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean _us_… I meant _you_."

Regina was pleased to see the flash of disappointment cross Emma's face as she sat back down.

"Oh… okay then, but… who will you get to take me down?"

There was something in the way Emma said that, that suddenly put Regina on alert. Her thoughts jumped to Jefferson and before she could think it through, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Jefferson."

Emma's face said a million things, most of them unreadable but Regina did pick up on one, _fear_, and then it was gone, her pretty face slipping into an expression of uncertainty. She smiled weakly.

"You know, I don't know about a swim right now. Maybe I should just stay here and go over my next appointment, just in case he turns out to be as difficult as the last one and then we could go for that swim when we've both finished," Emma said hopefully.

Regina hid her feelings and smiled. "Now that sounds like a lovely idea. I get to finish my work and look at you at the same time and as a bonus, I get to watch you swimming naked as the day you were born," she smirked.

"I never said anything about being naked," Emma said indignantly.

"Oh I know dear, but you don't have to say it, you just have to do it."

Emma shook her head half smiling, half frowning as she turned in her seat behind the desk and started browsing her files again.

SQSQSQ

That evening, Regina took Emma for a drive after dinner. The brunette was using the downtime to think things over because she was unable to come to any real conclusions why she felt restless. One part of her was feeling smug over the way Emma handled Ms. Oswald. She was impressed with how the blonde dealt with the situation, and even more impressed with how she kept her cool. She'd handled herself professionally.

Regina believed Emma would do very well as her PA and as soon as the blonde completed the projects she was handling now, Regina would switch her duties and again Archie would be able to assist her. It would give the man spending so much time with her even more credibility. Regina knew she needed to broach the subject of Archie with Emma and wondered if she should just tell her to accept the other man's presence or try and explain her reasons for deciding it was necessary for Emma's own protection.

As she mulled over these things, Emma sat beside Regina, silently watching the surrounding countryside pass by. Since her run in with Zelena, a quiet mood had settled on her, even when they finished work and escaped to the pool Regina could tell she was distant and thoughtful. Regina wondered if she was building up to another round of questions. There was a very serious expression on her face. If the brunette was correct, she felt it was better to let Emma work it out on her own. Regina could wait for her to open up.

A half hour later, she still needed to talk to her about Archie but her mind was worrying over more difficult subjects.

_Jefferson_

Emma's brief look of fear was plaguing her and she wondered why the blonde was so afraid. Then she thought about Robin's warning. Robin hadn't spent that much time in Emma's presence, so how was he able to discern Jefferson was watching Emma, or that he meant her any harm? Regina could only think of one time when she saw all three of them together. It was the night Tamara came home. The night she lost her temper and treated Emma so cruelly. Did something happen that caused Robin to suspect Jefferson would hurt Emma? The questions were eating her up, but she didn't want to discuss it with Emma. She didn't want to risk upsetting the blonde. Regina would have to wait and talk to Robin, then she would get her answers, even if she had to beat them out of him.

Emma was having her own crisis. She was thinking about Regina and her new life. Emma worried about how she was going to explain everything to her mother.

"_Hi mom, dad, guess what? I'm gay. Meet Regina."_ She hoped Regina would let her handle the explanation. In fact, it might be a good idea if she spoke to them before she went up to visit Henry at the weekend, to let her mom and dad know about the new changes in her life.

Then there was the bigger problem of Jefferson. How could she tell Regina she didn't want to be alone with him again? What if Regina didn't believe her? Jefferson had been with her for years. Though Emma was sure Regina could always tell when she was lying, she was just too uncertain about her reaction to want to risk her losing her temper. Emma wasn't sure what she would do and even though the blonde had told her she was willing to be the brunettes mistress, if she suspected Emma had encouraged Jefferson in any way, she might decide she didn't want her after all and send her to Gold. Regina had already said she would kill anyone Emma let near her, but she hadn't said what she would do if she caught her with someone else. Emma didn't need to guess how bad it could be. She remembered only too well the look on Regina's face when she broke her promise and touched Neal.

It was no use. She couldn't take the chance that Regina would understand. Emma was terrified she'd be the one held responsible. She would just have to deal with Jefferson herself. She prayed if he tried anything again, she would be able to fend him off with threats of Regina.

They'd been driving for quite a while and Regina thought it would be a good idea to take a break and find somewhere to stop. She spotted a sign for a bar and restaurant that looked halfway decent and pulled into a parking spot outside.

"Fancy a drink dear?"

Emma looked through the window at the bar. The restaurant was filled with people and their families. She could see several tables with moms and dads and their children. The bar that adjoined the eating area was only occupied with adults, and only a scattering at this time of the evening

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Inside the bar, they seated themselves in a small booth tucked away in a corner by a window. Emma liked the bars friendly atmosphere. The happy, busy chatter that spilled over from the restaurant was reminiscent of many outings with her family and friends. Regina ordered them both a glass of wine and some fries.

Emma arched a quizzical brow at her when she ordered the fries. Regina looked at her sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "I know… I'm a salad woman, but I can't resist."

Emma gave her a small smile and gazed out of the window. When the waitress brought their drinks and food, Regina tried to broach the subject of Archie.

"I need to talk to you." Emma was immediately paying full attention to her. The blonde looked at her with wide eyes, an expression of fearful uncertainty on her face and Regina wondered if she was always going to be like this. Would Emma ever learn to relax completely and trust her?

Sighing, she continued in a rush. "I've decided to assign Archie to be your bodyguard. Now I know you're going to hate the idea of being followed everywhere you go, but if I didn't think it was necessary for your own safety I promise, I wouldn't do this to you… but it is. Now Archie says that he'd be willing to teach you self defence and if you want, he'll take over your exercise program. Since I want you to take over his post as my PA, he'll also be able to show you the ropes." Regina paused for breath, hoping Emma would give her a chance to finish before she threw a fit.

"And like I said, if I didn't think this was necessary, I'd never put you through this… but it is. I have too many enemies and you're too vulnerable. I need to know that when I'm not with you… you'll be safe… and there's no one I'd trust more with your safety than Archie other than Graham. He'll protect you. Emma… please don't fight me on this. Its too important and the last thing I want is to argue with you about it, but if I have to I will because I'm not going to change my mind." Regina released a harsh breath, her hands fisting apprehensively as she waited for Emma to explode.

Emma was almost _overjoyed_. This solved all her worries about Jefferson. Though Regina was right, she didn't much like the idea of being followed everywhere she went, it was still preferable to being attacked. If Archie was willing to teach her self defence, then she would jump at the chance to learn anything he cared to teach her. Regina had stressed how much _she_ trusted him… but then the brunette probably trusted Jefferson and look what happen with him.

"Why Archie… why not one of the others?"

Regina wondered if she was trying to fish for information on Archie or in a roundabout way maybe Jefferson was her real concern, but Emma didn't or couldn't voice her worries.

"Because out of all of my men I've known him and Graham the longest and they are the only ones I can honestly say I'd trust with your life. Graham has too much on, but Archie can free himself up now. The others have no problem with following orders and I know they'd do a good job watching you, but Archie won't _watch _you. He'll look out for you. I trust him to look after you and to put your safety first every time. If it became necessary, I know he'd die protecting you and that's important to me."

It was very obvious Regina believed every word she said and that was good enough for Emma. "Okay."

Baffled by her reply, the brunette asked her to explain. "Okay what dear?"

"Okay that you want Archie to be my bodyguard," she sipped her wine, relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about Jefferson any more.

Regina was so sure she would put up a big fight about the whole thing and her simple answer left the brunette totally flummoxed. Suspicious, she wondered at her meek acceptance and tried to think it through and the only conclusion Regina could come to was that something had definitely happened to make her welcome the idea of a bodyguard. It could only mean she'd a bad experience with Jefferson.

The possibilities of what might have already happened made her blood run cold. Now, more than ever, she needed to talk to Robin. Regina could feel cold anger and hatred coiling in the pit of her stomach. If Jefferson had dared to touch Emma, he would pay a heavy price. Hiding all her dark thoughts from the blonde, Regina smiled and tucked into her fries.

The bar began to fill up and the noise level increased, making conversation impossible. A band started setting up on the stage and a good crowd of the patrons moved to the dance floor. Regina sat back, content to watch Emma sip her wine and bounce in her seat every time a song or beat caught her fancy.

Pulling her from the booth, Regina tugged her onto the dance floor. "Come along dear, lets see what some of those moves look like out on the dance floor," she laughed.

In a really good mood and feeling almost carefree, Emma laughed along with her. She was moving to the beat before they found a spot on the crowded floor. The blonde loved to dance and anyone could see she was lost to the music. Regina was left panting with sudden arousal, watching Emma move. She could feel herself heating up and it had nothing to do with the crowd of dancers sharing the floor with them. Emma mesmerized her. She was sexy and sensual and it wasn't long before she attracted the attention of more than one admiring glance from both men and women. Seeing her in this new environment, Regina wanted to stick pretty close to her. The brunette was enthralled by her and unwilling to let Emma out of her sight for a second. She matched her move for move and Regina could tell this was one more thing they seemed to do perfectly together.

The brunette caught her by the hips and gazed down at her intently, devouring her with a hot gaze. Emma's breath caught in her throat. She wound her arms around Regina's neck, pulling them closer together, as they moved as one in their small space.

_Oh! God… is there anything this woman can't do?_ the blonde thought as Regina's hips gyrated against hers. The brunettes hands felt like they were burning her through the fabric of her jeans and the way she was looking at her had her so aroused, she was sure everyone must see it written all over her face.

Emma was confused. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved when they broke apart, but for a fleeting moment she nearly grabbed hold of Regina just so she could feel her body. She pushed the urge down and danced on, closing her eyes and losing herself to the beat, yet still oddly aware of Regina close by.

Regina watched from the bar, having just ordered herself a water, she was driving after all. Her mouth watering at the sight of Emma. Unable to resist her body and smiles any longer, Regina fought her way back to the blondes side. There was a sheen of sweat coating her flushed face and Emma was breathing hard when she reached her. The beat slowed to a more sensual thrum and the brunette pulled the blonde in close to her body. Emma gasped and then groaned when Regina slipped her hand under the blondes top and caressed her damp skin.

"Look at you dear… you're all worked up," she whispered in her ear. Regina pulled back when Emma didn't respond and gasped at the undisguised look of desire in her eyes. The blonde smiled sexily and licked her lips. Regina gulped. Emma pulled the brunettes head down and whispered into her ear, panting as she did so, "I am a little worked up. Do you want to take me somewhere and help me… calm down?"

_Fucking hell_

Smiling, Regina asked, "Just to calm you down… or would you like me to work you up a bit more first dear?"

"Well actually, I was thinking of working you up first, but if you insist then I don't have any objections to going first," the blonde answered saucily.

Regina loved her sexy playfulness and smirked as she licked the side of Emma's neck.

"I always let my lady go first. I love watching you."

Emma gasped. "Regina?"

"Yes dear," she rubbed against her, one thigh between the blondes.

"Take me out of here and… make me come," she pleaded.

Regina gazed at her flushed face and saw Emma's lust and need burning in her eyes. She was just about to pull her from the dance floor, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Annoyed, she turned angry eyes on the man who'd dared to interrupt her.

"Yes?" she snapped.

The man was nearly twice Regina's size and clearly drunk, but that didn't seem to faze Regina at all as she glared at the hulking drunk, angry and fierce.

"Move over little woman and let the hot for it babe dance with a man," the drunk said.

Emma felt Regina tense and braced herself apprehensively. Regina pushed the blonde behind her defensively but didn't take her eyes off the drunk.

"Look, we were just leaving and I don't want any trouble. So why don't you find some other lady to dance with because _my_ girl's off limits," Regina said calmly.

The drunk laughed.

Regina's eyes narrowed as out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a couple of other men closing in on them and figured they were the drunks friends.

A circle opened up around them, everyone moved back, whispering and shuffling out of the danger zone.

The drunk leaned forward in a menacing manner that might have made others feel nervous, but had no apparent affect on Regina.

"I hate fucking dykes. Move out my way and let me dance with the hot blonde… because the way she's been moving all night, she's ready for a real good seeing too that you obviously aren't giving her," the drunk said as he tried to reach over Regina's shoulder to grab Emma.

The vein on Regina's forehead was twitching with suppressed rage at the drunk's words. She had finally had enough of trying to be nice when the big man made a grab for Emma.

Emma didn't have time to scream. Regina moved with what seemed like super-human speed. One moment the drunk was reaching for her and the next, he was lying unconscious on the floor at her feet. Regina was pummelling the hell out of two other guys, smiling and bouncing around like her feet were on fire. Emma gasped, unable to keep up with her quick movements. One of the men broke away from the fight and made a dive for her, but Regina was quicker and before the guy could get anywhere near her, Regina hauled him back by his hair and punched him several times in the face and twice in the small of his back with a big grin on her face.

The man sagged back against Regina, clearly in agony from the powerful blows. Feeling disgusted, Regina shoved him away, letting him fall into a heap on the floor next to his drunken mate. Smiling, she swiftly turned on the other man who was staggering about with blood trickling from a split lip and a shallow cut over his eye.

The man, angry and humiliated by the beating he'd taken from the woman, grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and smashed it against the wooden tabletop before he lunged at Regina.

Regina laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "Idiot, don't you understand when you are beaten that its best to stay down?"

With a quick jump, Regina kicked the man's arm high to the side and gleefully jerked his wrist as it swung down, sending the broken bottle skittering harmlessly across the floor. There was a crunch of bone breaking and the man fell to his knees screaming and clutching his shattered wrist. Viscously, Regina kicked him. Reaching down Regina grabbed the first drunk up by his hair and slapped him awake.

"You shouldn't have tried to touch her. Maybe the next time you and your pals think about touching someone else, you'll remember I could've done a lot more than break your friend's fucking wrist and smack you all around a bit. Just because you're bigger than someone doesn't mean you're better, quicker or stronger, you fucking asshole." Regina grinned and let the drunks head thump to the floor.

The brunette backed away cautiously from the trio of men on the floor and kept a careful watch on the crowd in case there were any more of the drunks friends lurking among the dancers. Regina reached for Emma.

The blonde glanced at her, nervously flinching as Regina's hand closed over her wrist, pulling Emma to her side. Frightened by the vicious fight, she looked at the three men lying on the floor. Dazed, she blinked at Regina who was talking to her, but Emma couldn't focus on what she was saying. The blonde was still caught up in the ugly violence she'd just seen the other woman unleash on the three men.

Once outside in the car parking lot, Regina raised a hand to brush a strand of hair out of Emma's face, but she pulled back from her when the blonde flinched. Emma was staring at the blood on her knuckles. Regina cursed and quickly unlocked the car door and helped her in before she grabbed the box of tissues from the glove compartment and wiped the blood away. The brunette sighed and glanced at Emma. She seemed to be in shock as she gazed out of the window sightlessly.

Regina started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, keen to put as much distance as she could between them and the upsetting scene.

She drove for ten minutes before pulling off the road onto a dirt track. It wound its way to a small clearing that opened up with views over the winding coast road and the distant ocean.

"Emma dear, are you alright?"

In the darkened interior of the car Regina watched her nod her head. Suddenly, she was fumbling for the overhead courtesy light. She gripped the brunettes hands tightly and pulled them into the light to inspect both the palms and the knuckles. There was nothing to see, not a trace of blood remained, though Regina's knuckles looked a bit red.

"Emma what are you looking for?"

"There… there was blood… I thought that you'd… Oh God! Regina how did you do that and not even get one scratch? You were so… so…" Emma flung her hands back and quickly opened the door, escaping from the close confines of the car.

She didn't get far before Regina was standing in front of her, frowning at her. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as she struggled to come to terms with what she'd just seen. Regina had beat three men, all bigger than her into bloody pulps without breaking a sweat, she had even broken one man's wrist. The violence had looked second nature to the brunette. She'd moved so easily… so smoothly and Regina had loved every second of it. Emma blinked at her.

If at any time she'd forgotten who and what Regina was, and she very nearly had, she had been violently reminded in the most graphic way possible. Emma was sure she would not forget again.

Red's bruised neck and arms, along with her cut and bloody lip came to mind and Emma was appalled at how she could have forgotten that Regina was a woman of such brutal violence. Maybe it was because she hadn't witnessed Red's rape first hand that she'd allowed herself to forget. Or maybe because she simply didn't want to accept she was now involved with this cruel and violent woman. Emma thought she might be sick. She shivered and corrected herself. Regina wasn't a woman. She was an evil monster… and she had defenceless women raped. She had imprisoned Neal and took delight in tormenting him on a daily basis. She had blackmailed Emma and was forcing her to accept being a mistress or face possible death. These were not the actions of an honest decent woman. Regina was a soulless monster and she would be a fool to forget again.

Regina was frowning at her. Catching hold of her shoulders, she gave Emma a little shake.

"What is wrong?" she questioned.

"Everything," she answered tortuously, tears shinning in her eyes.

"Let me take you home dear. You've had a nasty shock." Regina placed a gentle hand on her arm and guided her back towards the car.

Emma marvelled at her gentle touch and gazed at her hand. She wondered how Regina could appear to be so gentle when she knew the truth and the lie.

SQSQSQ

Back home, Regina ordered a pot of hot chocolate and sat with her. Emma was too quiet and she guessed the violence had frightened her a lot more than first thought, but there was nothing she could do about it. The blonde just needed some time to come to terms with it all.

Silently, they got ready for bed and Regina cursed the trio of idiots that had ruined what was shaping up to be their best night ever. Emma had definitely been giving her all the right signals and had even gone as far as to request Regina take her somewhere so they could fool around. Regina remembered the thrill that had zinged along her veins when the blonde asked her to _make_ her come. Maybe it was because they'd been in the middle of a crowded dance floor that it had affected her so much, but Regina didn't think that was the case. She was sure it was because it was the first time that Emma had ever asked her to get her off without Regina having to coax her in some way.

Then those brainless morons had killed her mood and now Regina felt frustrated and still worked up despite the gratifying spot of violence. She moved closer to Emma in the bed, but the blonde stiffened as soon as she felt her approach. Regina thought it would do more harm than good trying to coax her into anything, so she merely cuddled her close and whispered reassurances to her as she stroked smooth limbs through the silky fabric of her gown.

Regina made sure Emma was asleep before she slipped from the bed and redressed. Satisfied that the blonde would be safe and undisturbed, Regina strode off in search of answers.

SQSQSQ

Robin wasn't sure what woke him. Upon first opening his eyes, everything seemed to be as it should be. He was in his room, in his bed. It was the middle of the night and everything was still, dark and quiet, but there was something… wrong.

He jumped, as the sudden flare of a lighter striking up startled him. The yellow glow illuminated Regina's face. She was sitting in a corner of the room on the high backed chair Robin always sat in when he was reading and wanted a view of the gardens.

Recovering quickly Robin waited for his boss to speak, knowing it must be something very important to bring her here in the middle of the night. It was either that or he was about to die.

"I'm sorry Robin, did I wake you?" Regina said sarcastically.

"No not at all," Robin replied just as sarcastically.

"Good, because I'd hate to think of you losing sleep."

Robin didn't bother answering. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and waited, watching his boss stare at the flame from the lighter. Regina turned on the small lamp on the table next to her and finally set the lighter down.

Now that Robin could see her face he realized he should be worried. Not that it wasn't already worrying having his volatile boss wake him up in the middle of the night. It was just that now he could see Regina's cold dark eyes, he knew things could get very ugly, very quickly. Robin half guessed what this was about.

"What did he do to her? And don't even think about playing dumb because I'm in no mood to play the question and answer game with _you. _So just tell me." Robin could hear the warning in her voice.

He wondered if Emma had said something or if Regina had figured it out for herself. Not that it really mattered, but Robin still didn't want to get Emma into any trouble.

"Before I tell you what he did, let me first tell you what Emma didn't do. She didn't encourage him or ask for it in any way. In fact, she tried to fight him but he…" he fizzled off.

"Tell me," Regina whispered with menace.

Bracing himself for the explosion, Robin said, "He attacked her and if I hadn't stopped him, I don't believe he would have stopped himself."

Regina glared at him. "Just give me the whole thing and don't worry about who you think was in the wrong. I'll be the judge of that."

"Fine, but I can tell you it wasn't Emma's fault," Robin said, glaring right back at her. He was determined to make sure Emma wasn't going to be held responsible for Jefferson's vicious attack. Hesitantly, he recounted the details of the attack.

"It was the Saturday before last. I saw you down by Neal's room and you were all worked up over something. You ordered me to get all of Emma's things moved into your room. When I got to your living room, there was no one at the door, but I could hear Emma screaming at someone. Without thinking, I rushed right in. I found Jefferson attacking her. He had her pinned to the couch. He'd ripped her blouse open and trapped her arms in the sleeves so she couldn't fend him off. She was sobbing and screaming at him to get off of her, but like I said he wasn't stopping, despite the fact she was screaming at the top of her lungs." He sighed, remembering the frightened sounds of her cries. "I managed to reach him and haul him off. She was pretty badly shaken but luckily, he hadn't had enough time to do any real damage. I helped her up and stayed with her until you arrived, because there was no way I'd have trusted him alone with her again, despite the warning I gave him."

Robin thought Regina looked too calm… too relaxed, and that could only mean one thing. She was about to erupt. Her cold dark eyes never wavered from Robin's face as he recounted the details of the attack and Robin didn't flinch under the cold scrutiny.

"What warning?"

"When Emma went into her room, I dragged Jefferson out onto the balcony and pushed him over the rail. I warned him if I so much as saw him looking at her in the wrong way, I'd tell you what he'd done, and if he touched her again I'd kill him. As far as I know, he took me seriously, but I wish I'd just pushed the bastard over the edge and spared that poor girl what must have been an agonizing death." Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "Did you notice how similar that kid was to Emma… makes you wonder doesn't it?"

Sickened, Regina had heard enough, but she still needed answers.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened? Why didn't Emma say something?" she demanded coldly.

Robin scoffed, "Maybe because that day you were in a practically foul temper. Neither myself nor Emma were sure in your present mood, who you would've believed Plus, I think she was more afraid of what you might do to her if Jefferson convinced you it was her fault. So I persuaded her to say nothing, but after what happened to that girl I regret that deeply, but I was only thinking of Emma. So I hung around knowing she would be okay when you got back."

Regina anguished over what had happened once _she_ arrived back. She remembered how angry Emma was. Now it would seem she had every reason to act the way she had. Regina had assumed she'd been in a sulk because the brunette had given her a deadline and moved her into their bedroom, but it wasn't that. Emma had probably been frightened and unsure of what was going to happen to her if Regina found out about Jefferson and blamed her.

Jefferson's attack would have scared her, but because she was more scared of Regina, Emma had masked it with anger, which had earned her another attack. No wonder she'd angrily demanded Regina let her go. Regina had never felt so sick in her whole life, but it didn't change anything. She had already made her vows not to let that happen again and the regret she felt at the time had been sincere and heartfelt and she was feeling it all again.

Something had to be done about Jefferson. Regina had to make it clear to everyone Emma was hers and hers alone, and anyone daring to touch her would pay for their mistake. The cold anger that had been building inside her ever since Robin had first hinted Emma wasn't safe was ready to spill over. Regina felt a small measure of regret for what she had to do, but Jefferson should've known better… he did know better.

Regina looked at Robin and realized the man had braved _her_ anger on more than one occasion to help Emma. Regina hadn't expected Robin to prove himself loyal or to fit in for a long time, but now she recognized Robin had protected Emma, first from Jefferson and then from herself and that earned Robin a great deal of respect and gratitude towards the man who had only been in her employ for two years.

Regina stood and stretched tight muscles. Quietly, she moved about the room, scanning Robin's possessions, but not really looking at them. Her mind was on other things.

Abruptly, she turned and strode to the door and just as her hand was about to grasp the handle, Robin asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I have to," she replied curtly.

"Emma… you're not going to-"

Regina cut him off angrily, snapping, "Emma is none of your fucking business."

Robin bravely pushed on. "But if you do feel something for her, surely you must know it wasn't her fault?"

"You know you can be really fucking stupid sometimes Robin. Of course I don't blame her, I never did… not for one second. I've spent enough time with her to know she's not capable of any real deceit or blame and the fact that she didn't let slip about any of this only proves to me how frightened she must have been… and probably still is and that I can't allow. I won't allow."

"You do realize that's a contradiction, because she's as frightened of you as much as everything else."

"And again you prove just stupid you are. Of course I know she's scared of me, but I'm trying to put that right. What the hell would you suggest I do? Let her go… let her take her chances that Gold won't have her killed?"

Robin hadn't considered she was in any danger from Gold. "But why would he want to kill her? I thought you needed her to keep Neal in check."

"I do, but if Gold wants Neal back he'll either order me to send her with him or get rid of her and that's why I've been trying to secure her to me. To protect her."

Robin stared at Regina and realized she was telling the truth.

"Now I know you don't know me that well Robin, but this is the very last time I'll indulge you and explain myself to you… do you understand me?" Robin nodded. "Good because the next time you question me about Emma, I'll have Graham and the lads beat the living hell out of you."

Regina slammed out of the room and Robin smiled.

SQSQSQ

The breakfast meeting proceeded as usual with Emma and her men going over all of the days planned events. Graham had some new business connections to try and finalise with a group of security firms. If they joined, their business would expand Gold's organization and help secure Regina's standing and wealth by an impressive degree, but Graham explained the directors were a bit twitchy. They were proving hard to convince they would be better off under Gold's extensive network.

"I suppose I could put pressure on them, but I didn't think you'd want these guys handled in that way, but if I don't do something soon, they'll back out completely," Graham told his Boss.

Emma, who'd been listening to the conversation, couldn't help but wonder why Graham thought putting pressure on these people would help him achieve a good or lasting result.

"What did you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"Well Mr. Midas is a family man as are a couple of the other directors. I could arrange to have Jeff take some photos of the kids and just imply they might not be as safe as they believe them to be."

Emma made a small squeak from her seat next to Regina. Everyone looked at her. Regina guessed she was thinking about Henry and the photos that had been taken of him.

"You want to say something Emma?" she asked coolly.

The blonde turned angry eyes on her. "Yes," she snapped. "Why do you have to pick on their kids? Can't you find some other way to persuade them?"

Regina smiled at her indulgently. "If you can come up with a better suggestion, I'll consider it but until then Graham-"

Emma cut her off. "I can. You said they were all family men… right." Graham nodded his head and glanced at Regina. "Well then what you need to do is make them feel secure not threatened. If they think their children's futures are safe with you they'll have no worries about linking their business to you, but if you threaten their kids and families they'll spend years trying to break away from you."

She looked at Regina. "What you need to do is meet them on common ground." Regina could see she was thinking quickly. "Invite them and their families to a reception and show them that they have nothing to worry about. They've not even met you yet right? How can you expect them to be completely at ease with the idea, if they've not even met you? Welcome them into your home… wine them and dine them… flatter them and coax them if you have too, but don't threaten their children. If you do, all you'll achieve will be their resentment and mistrust for years to come... you catch more fly's with honey."

The stunned silence from her men was heavy. Emma was new to all this and didn't realize that no one interrupted the Boss or questioned her methods. Graham, like the others, waited to see what Regina would do.

_This could be interesting,_ he thought.

Emma stared back at her, a look of hopeful trust on her face. Regina noted the look and thought she had never seen anything more beautiful than that expression of trust on Emma's face. She smiled at her and covered the blondes hand with her. Regina had been wondering how she could make it obvious to her men that Emma was more to her than just a hostage. Unknowingly, Emma had just given her the perfect opportunity to demonstrate her position and importance to Regina.

She looked at Graham. "Since its Emma's idea, I want her to work on it. Its now her project. Compile your list of potential clients and give it to Emma and invite them all… in fact," she paused as an idea blossomed. "You all might as well draw up a list of your new clients and give it to Emma to look at. We could open the house and throw one big reception and try and secure all the new businesses in one go." Regina scanned the surprised faces of her men. Jefferson's was especially shocked.

Then she looked at Emma. "This could be a pretty big event and you might need to think about how you'll organize it and you'll be responsible for its success. I'll give you to the end of next week to come up with a working plan and you'll have a month to make it happen."

Regina looked at the surprised faces of the men at the table. "That means she'll need your client lists by tomorrow," she told them. The brunette looked each one of them in the eye and waited for their acknowledgement of her orders. She noticed the look of approval from both Graham and Archie before she looked back at Emma.

She was just about to open her mouth. Whether to protest or back out Regina wasn't sure, but she looked as if it could've been both. Swiftly, Regina silenced her. She squeezed Emma's hand gently. "Well, you said you had a better suggestion. Surely you're not going to back out now because Graham could still have Jefferson take those photos," she challenged.

Her chin rose higher and she answered quickly. "No, its just I've never organized anything bigger than a birthday party before… don't you think I might need some help?"

_She's right_

Regina glanced at Archie. He would be spending a good deal of his time with her anyway and it could very well help them bond. Archie shrugged and gave her a tiny nod.

Emma noticed the exchange and guessed Regina would name Archie. Since he was going to be her bodyguard, she didn't see a problem with him helping her out on this reception, but she was taken by surprise when Regina asked her who she wanted to help her. For a moment, she struggled to find her voice. Regina was making a significant point when she asked her who she wanted to work with. She knew she could have just assigned someone to the task. She met Graham's eyes across the table and saw the compelling look in the depths of his. Emma remembered what he'd said about her being the rock that Regina would break herself against. She looked back at Regina.

"I don't mind. I'm sure you know your men better than me. Why don't you choose?" The look on Regina's face was noticeably approving and Emma felt an irrational sense of pleasure with the knowledge that she approved. She felt it was too important, considering all her men were picking up and reading the significant point they were both making so Emma added, "I trust you to choose the right person for the job."

Regina squeezed her hand again and leaned forward to brush her lips with a brief kiss. "Archie."

"Yes boss."

"You'll help Emma with her new project."

"Yes Boss."

Regina released Emma's hand and continued the rest of the breakfast meeting as if the strange exchange had never taken place. Emma blinked and wondered just what she'd let herself in for. She caught Graham's eye and nearly choked on her coffee when he gave her a ghost of a smile and nodded his head at her.

Regina, who was carefully watching everyone, caught the exchange between her first man and her soon to be mistress. The small smile and nod was all the confirmation Regina needed to know. Graham approved of Emma's actions and she noted Emma's surprised reaction. The brunette smiled to herself. Given enough time, Regina was sure she would win them all over. Robin from the very beginning had felt a strong sense of protectiveness towards her and now out of all of her men, it was Graham who was giving her his own seal of approval and Graham was the hardest person to impress. Archie's opinion of her was perhaps coloured by Regina's open admission that she wanted her and David would probably only see her as his Boss' mistress. Only Jefferson's opinion wasn't worth taking into consideration.

SQSQSQ

As soon as she closed the study door, Regina pulled Emma into a warm embrace. "Come here you wonderful woman," she breathed in her ear as she pressed her close, kissing the blondes neck and face.

Emma didn't struggle in her arms, but neither did she return the embrace. "And what did I do that makes me wonderful?" she asked.

"Oh nothing much… just made me very happy." Regina kissed her softly at first, but as her tongue brushed over Emma's, the kiss turned heated and soon she was plundering her mouth, drawing Emma into her passion with a power that took the blondes breath away.

Regina let her hands slide down to rest on Emma's ass and pulled their lower bodies together. Emma's hands gradually crept up to wind around her neck as she was swept away with her own rising arousal. There was a knock at the door and they both broke apart guiltily. Regina nearly laughed out loud at the foolishness of the two of them, acting like a couple of teenagers caught fooling around by a parent.

"Yes," she called out. She watched Emma go to her desk and try to compose herself. Archie opened the door and strode in. He froze for a second… then glanced towards Emma who was busy at her laptop. He could see her face was flushed and her clothes looked slightly displaced. He continued into the room smirking at Regina who showed a more obvious mark from the heated kisses they must have been engaged in with dark lipstick smeared across her mouth.

Seeing Archie's smirk Regina frowned. "What are you grinning at?" she demanded to know.

"You… or should I say that very pretty shade of lipstick you're wearing that seems to have stayed everywhere _except_ your lips."

Emma's head snapped up and her eyes locked on Regina's mouth. She could clearly see the smudge of lipstick smeared across her lips and above and below them. She looked at Archie blushing. He grinned even wider.

"Alright… alright you've had your fun," Regina said as she wiped the lipstick off with a hankie, smiling at Emma and her pretty blush. "Now what did you want?"

"Me… nothing… you're the one who left a message on my desk telling me to come see you."

Regina snapped to alert. "Yeah… that's right… I do need to see you. Emma has a meeting in half an hour, so I'll come to your office and talk to you then, but since you're here, you might as well tell me, did you get all your work cleared?"

"Yep, Robin's all set to take over things for you and I'm just about free to tutor Miss Swan here in all that is required to become a first class PA. Though we might have to share those duties for a bit while we work on her new project."

Regina nodded. "I've already told Emma you're going to be her bodyguard and she's agreed to let you teach her self defence, but I think I might just lend a hand with that," Regina smiled at Emma who blinked nervously at her. "Be free by tomorrow to start your new role and I'll talk to you in a bit about my plans for the weekend."

"Alright… I'll be in my office when you need me." He nodded and smiled at Emma before leaving.

After Archie's departure, Regina settled herself behind her desk and pulled the first of a stack of papers. She knew Emma was looking at her. Probably wondering what she meant by 'plans for the weekend' but she didn't lift her head to look at her. Long minutes passed and they both worked quietly. Emma began to set up the patio for her meeting. Regina had noticed she seemed to prefer the garden for all her meetings, but worked at her desk to do her reports. The brunette had told her she would get a secretary to do her typing for her, but Emma insisted the workload was well within her capabilities. Until she was unable to cope with the few reports she had, she was happy to do the work herself and keep busy.

"You haven't forgotten about the appointment with the doctor this afternoon have you dear?" she asked as Emma passed back through the patio doors.

"No, what time is it at?"

"Its not until five thirty, I thought we could drive over… take a good look around and maybe stop off somewhere and get dinner on the way back."

"Okay, just as long as you don't decide to start anymore bar fights."

Regina looked at her astounded. "Emma you can't possibly think I started that fight. I know it must have shocked you because you've never seen me act like that before, but Emma I tried to get that drunk to back off, but when he made a grab for you, he'd pushed things too far." Regina got up and moved to Emma's side as she watched the play of emotions dance across her face doubt… fear and distrust.

"I should've talked to you about this first thing this morning, but I had other things on my mind, but if it makes you feel any better we can talk about it later?" she assured the blonde.

"No, what's the point its done now. Its just I couldn't believe you did those things. You broke that mans wrist and it didn't seem to bother you at all. You looked as if you were enjoying yourself," she said.

Regina sighed, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to confess to Emma that a part of her _had_ enjoyed beating the crap out of those idiots. "Emma look, I know you might find this hard to believe, but we live in a violent world... a world in which we sometimes have to protect ourselves. What do you think would've happened if I hadn't defended the two of us?"

Emma shrugged.

"The chances are he'd have got his friends to keep me busy while he raped you. You did hear him say how he thought you needed a good seeing to… didn't you? And then after he was done with you he would have moved on to me."

Emma looked uncertain as she searched her memory. Then she looked up into Regina's face as the drunks suggestive remarks replayed in her head. Regina was right. If she hadn't been able to defend them things could have gone very differently. Emma had tormented herself about it needlessly and blamed Regina wrongfully.

"I guess I was wrong. I didn't remember he'd said that. I just remember seeing you and you were laughing… and you kept hitting them and I thought I saw blood on your hands, but then when I looked in the car there wasn't any. I guess I was wrong about that too, but God! I've never seen anyone do what you did…" her voice was quiet as she spoke.

Regina wondered how much of the violence from last night was affecting Emma. She'd seemed pretty out of it at the time, but then it wasn't really the first time she'd seen Regina act violently. Though last night she hadn't held back that much, Regina had used what force she thought was necessary to get them safely out. What Emma didn't realize, was at the time when she'd tied her up and used her knife on her, the brunette had been in full control of herself. Though she'd been madder than a rabid dog, she had still known exactly what she was doing. Regina had intended to bend Emma to her will and she had not stopped until the brunette had seen the blondes submission in her eyes, but as soon as she had Regina had stopped.

Yet, Emma had recovered. She'd dug deep into her well of inner strength and was still questioning and challenging the brunette. Emma had hidden strengths that she had no idea she possessed and Regina knew the only way to make her feel comfortable about the violence was to give her control and power. If Emma learned how to defend herself, she would understand just how much force or control she would need to use, in order to protect herself. If she could be taught that, then she could learn to recognize it in others. More importantly she would recognize it in Regina and that could only be for the good because it would help her understand and trust the darker woman.

Regina made her decision and took hold of Emma's shoulders. "When we get back tonight, I'm going to give you your first self defence lesson. When you've learned how to take care of yourself… you'll see that you'll never need to be scared again… okay?"

She looked doubtful, but she nodded her head.

SQSQSQ

Regina left when her appointment arrived. Making her way across the hallway, she knocked sharply on Archie's door and walked in. Archie was on the phone ordering coffee. He hung up and pointed to an empty chair on the other side of the desk.

"Is it okay to talk?" Regina asked.

Archie nodded.

Regina sat down, then asked, "So you got everything tied up nice and neat and Robin knows what he's doing?"

"Yes and yes." Archie replied. "Now what's really on your mind?" he said getting right to the point.

Regina settled back into the chair.

"I've made some arrangements for the weekend starting with Emma taking a shopping trip with her pals. They'll be ere in the morning after breakfast. You're to go with her and stick close. Until I make my intentions clear to Gold there's still a slim chance she could be in danger, so don't let her out of your sight… understood?" Archie nodded.

Archie had guessed Regina's feelings for the blonde were more than just physical. With her announcement of her intention to speak to Gold, Archie knew Regina would fight for her if she had to. "When do you intend to speak to Gold?"

Regina thought about it for a moment. "I'll wait until after we've netted all those new clients, that way I'll have a good bargaining tool. If Emma helps us bag all those clients in one go I'll be in a much better position with Gold… better than anyone before… even Neal never managed to pull off a thing like this."

"And if it goes wrong… don't you think you're taking a big risk?"

"Its no riskier than anything else I've ever tried before."

"Emma doesn't know how important this is… does she?"

"No, and I don't want her too. She doesn't need the pressure and if I didn't think she was up to the task, I wouldn't have taken her suggestion seriously. Besides, its only the organising of the event itself she'll be responsible for. Bagging the clients will still be up to us, but her idea is good. Okay, I know its simplistic, but it has a certain charm… a certain innocence… like Emma. I have a feeling with her by my side, all those potential clients will be unable to resist her charm and innocence… and though she doesn't know it, she'll be the honey I'll use to bait my trap and catch all those flies. She'll draw them in for me."

Regina voiced her plans openly because Archie needed to know exactly what was going on and how important it was for Emma to succeed. This was a perfect way to insure her position in the family. If it worked, it proved she was worth keeping around. It would show her willingness to work for the benefit of the family and then Regina would be in a more secure position. With Emma's help, she could prove herself capable of running the entire Boston branch permanently.

Archie broke in on her thoughts. "What are your other plans for the weekend?"

"I've arranged to take Emma and Henry up to the cabin. You're flying us," she smirked. "There'll just be the three of us, but I doubt I'll need you once we arrive, so I've booked you into the hotel in town. I made the arrangements last Monday so everything should be ready, but you can ring later and check to see if everything's okay."

There was a knock at the door and Mary Margaret entered with their coffees. She placed the tray on a side table and turned to leave.

Regina stopped her. "Mary Margaret."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast I want you to pack enough clothes for Miss Swan an I for a weekend trip. Pack a few warm sweaters it might be cold at night, and a heavy coat each."

"Yes ma'am. Will there be anything else?"

Regina shook her head and Mary Margaret quietly left.

Looking back at Archie Regina said, "We'll be leaving as soon as I've read everyone's weekly reports. So if you could arrange to inform the guys at the air field that we'll need the plane ready and on the runway by five, we'll get an early start."

"Well if you can drive yourself over to the air field, I'll go on ahead, once I get back from escorting Emma around town that is. I'd prefer to do my own checks on the jet before we take off. Not that I don't trust the guys at the hanger, its just I trust myself more," Archie said.

Archie's statement made sense. "Okay that's not a problem. I'll bring Emma with me and we'll meet you there at five. Robin is going to go and pick up Henry and meet us at the jet."

Archie handed her a coffee and sat back behind his desk.

"So… these friends of Emma's… any of them my type?" he asked hopefully.

Regina smirked at him. "Yes, as it happens they're both your type."

Archie smiled drinking his coffee. "Really?"

"Yes, they are all whores."

Shocked, Archie sprayed coffee all over himself and half his desk in surprise.

Regina chuckled as her friend choked and spluttered.

"Are you serious?" Archie demanded, patting at the brown stain on his shirt.

"Yes, Red and Belle."

"Aren't they the girls-"

"Yes."

"And you're going to let her associate with them?" Archie asked, surprised.

"I can't choose her friends for her with the girls she's been friends with for years, even if they are whores." She frowned as she recalled what they had made Emma believe at the very start.

_Maybe we should put her right on that one. I know Graham would appreciate it_

Archie looked hard at his friend. For the first time, he noticed the changes in Regina. This whole business with Neal and Tamara had turned the family nearly on its collective head, but then Gold had given Regina control of the Boston branch and permission to hunt down Neal and punish him. Getting Tamara back at the time had been an equal consideration for Regina and now she was back, but Archie suspected she'd been replaced even before Regina knew of her illness. Archie was glad for his friend. Tamara had been bad news from day one. Though he knew Regina would probably never see it that way.

Emma was young and fresh, and Regina was right, she was charming and innocent. In fact, she was probably exactly what Regina had been looking for all these years. How ironic was it that it would be Neal, the man who had always come between her and Tamara, who would inadvertently introduce her to the woman she would really fall in love with. Archie shook his head and offered a silent pray that this time things would work out for Regina.

The two friends worked through the rest of the morning until there was a timid knock at the door. Archie called out a distracted enter and Emma put her head around the door.

The two looked at her. Regina's eyes lit up when she spotted her and Archie couldn't help notice the faint blush that appeared on Emma's face when Regina's eyes swept over her. Regina was right, her blushes were very pretty.

"I kind of finished early… so I thought we could have lunch if you've finished, but I can see you haven't so I'll just…" she was pulling the door closed, backing out of the room as she spoke.

Regina jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Not so fast dear. If you give me a moment I'll be right with you. Here, take a seat." Regina pulled up a chair next to her and guided Emma to it.

Emma gave Archie a shy smile and sat next to Regina. Her eyes wandered around the room, but Regina's eyes hardly left her.

Archie coughed and Regina's focus snapped back to him. Emma frowned at the two.

"You know, I can finish up here if you want to take Emma to lunch," Archie offered.

Regina jumped at the offer. "Don't forget to make those arrangements."

"Consider it done Boss."

Regina pulled Emma with her as they left him to it.

SQSQSQ

Regina tugged Emma behind her and before she could make a protest she had her halfway across the hallway. The brunette pressed the button to call the elevator and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the doors to open.

"My meeting went well," Emma said.

"That's nice dear," Regina replied distractedly. All she could think about was kissing the blonde.

The doors opened and Regina yanked her into the small metal box. She was kissing Emma before the doors shut again.

Overpowered and overwhelmed by her, Emma melted, swiftly losing her ability to think clearly. When the doors reopened, Regina had her shirt half undone. The brunette quickly strode down the landing with Emma right beside her. She pushed the living room doors open and kicked them shut. Emma giggled at her antics and Regina kissed the giggles right out of her mouth.

She could tell Regina was worked up and marvelled at how quickly she could become fully aroused. Sensing her need, Emma wriggled out of her arms. Regina made a grab for her as she stepped back but the blonde held up a warning finger and wagged it at her.

Regina froze.

Emma smiled at her when she realized Regina was going to do as she was told. Slowly, she finished undoing the buttons of her shirt. Gently she let the garment slip down her arms and fall to the floor, revealing a sexy purple bra.

Regina gulped.

Then just as slowly she reached for the fastening on her skirt. Regina couldn't believe how long it took to undo two buttons and a zipper. With a sexy little wiggle, Emma stepped out of her skirt, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room wearing nothing, but her matching purple bra and thong and a pair of silk lace topped stockings and heels.

Regina stared.

Emma smiled at the expression on her face. She walked slowly towards the brunette. Regina backed away from her, drinking in her beauty as she moved. She was sensual and deadly in a feminine way. The brunettes back hit the door and she had nowhere else to go. Emma slowly ran a finger down her chest, stopping at her waistband, making little swirling patterns on the skin beneath with her fingernail.

Regina swallowed hard.

"Lock the door."

Swiftly, Regina fumbled at the lock, struggling to turn the key without taking her eyes off of Emma. The damn thing finally clicked into place.

Emma quickly undid the buttons on Regina's slacks and she rested her small hand gently against the skin below, caressing the brunette through the fabric of her underwear, teasing her with fingers and pressing their breasts together as she smiled at her. Emma licked her lips and Regina groaned.

"If I do this for you, you have to do something for me…" Emma cupped Regina's core with her palm and applied pressure.

Trying to work some moisture into her mouth, Regina croaked. "Anything dear, whatever you want… just don't torture me like this."

Emma nearly laughed at her admission, but she pulled herself together and continued.

"You have to promise to scream for me," she whispered.

Regina moaned, anticipating _how_ Emma would make her scream because she didn't doubt the blonde could. Her skin felt like I was on fire.

"I promise."

Emma smiled and walked away from her. The sight of her firm round ass moving towards the balcony had her panting.

_Wait! Where's she going?_ Regina's slow brain asked her.

She snapped out of her daze and followed Emma, keeping her eyes locked to a swaying ass. Emma walked out into the bright sunshine that bathed the balcony, her high heels clicking on the stone slabs. Regina marvelled at how she could at times be so uninhibited, while other times so shy. Then she remembered the occasion in the game room. Regina started to take her jacket off, but Emma stopped her with a gentle touch.

"Don't take it off, stand here." She backed Regina up against the railing overlooking the gardens. Nervously, Emma scanned the gardens just in case anyone was around. Satisfied no one could see them she smiled shyly at the brunette. She grabbed a cushion from one of the chairs and dropped it in front of her. "Would you like me to kiss you?" Emma asked.

"Oh god yes."

With a definite teasing light in her eyes, Emma pressed a kiss to her fingertips and placed her fingers over Regina's lips. The brunette was just about to complain when Emma dropped to her knees and opened the remaining buttons on Regina's slacks before she pulled them down. Regina groaned, but didn't take her eyes off of Emma, determined to watch every single second of this gift she was giving to her freely… willingly.

Emma leant forwards and couldn't help herself as she ran her tongue around Regina's clit a few times, the blonde watched as it pulsed.

Regina's hand shot down and tangled in blonde locks, but it didn't pull or force Emma's head closer to her. There was no need. Emma was diving in all on her own.

_I don't think I'll stay standing for this_

Emma moaned to herself as she was immersed in everything Regina. .

"Yes…" Regina called breathlessly, her hips rolling forwards as Emma's tongue moved from her clit to her opening.

Drinking in every drop, Emma pressed the tip of her tongue deeper, finally entering the brunette who was babbling words Emma couldn't make out.

But she felt it when Regina's hand tightened in her hair.

"Em… ma-"

Feeling the pressure on her scalp, the blonde pressed her face in closer, thrusting her tongue inside faster as her nose pressed in against Regina's swollen clit. Regina's hips flared again in a response of pleasure, her legs tensing slightly as one slid up bending at the knee to help push her body closer to Emma before she was forced to lower it or crash to the floor. She didn't trust herself not to fall down or over the balcony railing with only one foot on the floor.

Quickly, Emma set a steady pace, never taking her eyes off of Regina. Watching her face shift from one expression of bliss to agony and back to bliss again and again.

Regina could hardly believe Emma was doing this to her. She had never been so turned on in her life. The blonde knelt at her feet, dressed in her sexy lingerie, going down on her while Regina was still basically fully clothed.

_Yes… she sure can turn me on._

She was so close to coming when Emma slowed and stopped. Regina looked down at her, her eyes full of need.

"Tell me what you want?" she whispered, her eyes full of uncertainty.

Stroking her hair and face, Regina smiled at her, breathing hard and heavy. "You Emma… I want you."

Thrust for thrust, Emma met Regina's body, her hands gripping the back of the brunettes thighs, just under her ass, pulling Regina to her and spreading her wide open so Emma could get as much as possible.

_I can't get enough of her…_

Regina felt the muscles of her inner thighs tremble, caught between tensing and relaxing as Emma brought her unspeakable pleasure. She eased the grip she held on the blondes head, not wanting to cause Emma any pain.

Emma pulled back just a little and grabbed the hand Regina had just eased off her scalp to put it back in place, her own grip tight.

Regina's pupils were blown wide, her arousal taken higher by Emma's actions as her grip tightened as she pulled Emma to her with more force, basically riding her face.

"Oh God Emma… that feels… Oh! Yes… Oh!... Yes…" Regina panted, thrusting forwards. "Please baby… want to come… let me… I need you… I want you,

Emma looked up at her and once more pulled back. "I want you to cum Regina, now." she moved her mouth back and soon resumed the pace she had set.

That was all it took.

Emma let her hit her peak before she moved closer, her lips closing over Regina pulsing clit to suck lightly. Regina's screams of Emma's name became a jumble of moans and pleas to her as she pressed closer still, taking all Emma was making her take.

Finally, she could take no more and Regina had to gently nudge Emma's head away. The blonde smirked and slipped her lips back to Regina's clit, giving it one last kiss.

Emma pulled away and stood up and Regina couldn't help a small laugh when the blonde politely wiped her mouth clean before the brunette pulled her into her arms and kissed her neck before moving up to nibble her earlobe.

Emma rubbed against her, enjoying the feel Regina's breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt and bra. She reached for the brunettes shirt buttons.

Regina was grinning at her. "Something you want dear?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "I want to feel you… touch you."

"Anything else dear?" Regina was delighted Emma was becoming more vocal with her desires.

"Yes," she moaned. Her hand was inside Regina's shirt now, rubbing her nipples after Emma had pushed the bra out of her way. "I want you to touch me… feel me… please."

Regina pulled Emma's hand from her shirt and kissed the back of it. Gently, she moved her towards the bedroom.

Thinking about how she wanted to do this, Regina smiled as she caught sight of the mirror. Emma was writhing against her, her need and arousal nearly taking her over. Her hands were everywhere and she kept kissing her.

_Fuck if she keeps this up, I'll need another go,_ she thought.

Regina pushed her towards the mirror and said, "Put your hands on the glass dear."

Emma didn't hesitate. She put her hands on the mirror and watched Regina as she panted with desire.

Regina kneeled behind her and pulled her thong down until it was around her knees.

"Now lower yourself down the glass," she instructed the blonde as she caught hold of her hips and pulled Emma back towards her.

Emma was at a sharp angle and Regina could smell her arousal as she gently ran her hands up and down her thighs.

The blonde whimpered.

"Now spread your legs as wide as you can dear." She did, but was stopped by her thong. Emma was just about to kick it off when Regina stopped her. "No leave it on… it looks sexy as hell and I want to see if you can manage to keep it up while I make you scream and tremble."

Emma gasped.

Regina knew Emma loved to hear her say naughty things. The brunette smiled as she watched her face colour with a pretty blush as Emma looked back at her.

"Emma?" she whispered, kissing and nibbling the smooth flesh of her thighs and ass.

"Yes," she panted.

"I want to try something new."

She met Regina's eyes in the mirror, alarmed.

"We won't if you say you don't want to, but I think you'll enjoy it," she reassured her.

Emma gulped. "What is it… will it hurt?"

Regina was thrilled she was at least curious. "Only in a good way darling. It might be a bit uncomfortable to begin with, but you'll soon get used to it."

"What is it?" she nervously asked again.

"I want to put something here," she brushed a finger over Emma's puckered hole. "A small plug… it'll make you feel good when I fuck you with my fingers."

She looked at her with doubt and a little fear evident on her face. Regina could see she was hesitating, but arousal warred inside her.

"Remember what it felt like when I fucked you here with my finger… you liked that didn't you?" she whispered as she rubbed her little rose.

Emma nodded her head.

_god did I ever_

"Well this will feel even better… and I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you. I don't want to frighten you."

She was still panting. Regina hoped it was her suggestion that had Emma all worked up. She kissed her warm thighs and brushed her fingers through the nest of curls over her mound. Regina looked up to see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. The brunette dipped a finger into her pussy. She was wet and tight. Emma moaned as she gently pumped her finger in and out of her.

Regina smiled at her in the mirror. "Yes, that's it, let go… let yourself enjoy it." She pushed two fingers into Emma's dripping pussy, pumping fast and then she eased in another finger. Emma panted as Regina stretched her.

Regina removed her fingers and licked flesh, lapping at her juices. Emma squeaked and her eyes shot open when she felt Regina swirl her tongue over her puckered hole. She flinched away from her in surprise, but the brunette caught her hips and pulled her back onto her mouth. Emma gasped and moaned at the contact.

"Oh god that feels…"

"I can make you feel better… much better… if you want me too." She brushed a wet finger around Emma's hole and gently pushed the tip in. The blonde trembled. "Do you want me to Emma?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

Regina swiftly walked to the bedside table and fetched the lube and butt plug. She was back before Emma had time to notice she was gone. Regina coated the small plug with a generous layer of lube before spreading more on her fingers.

She stood behind Emma when she was ready. "Okay dear, I'm just going to stretch you a little bit first, but relax and I'll make sure you enjoy it." Regina smiled at her in the mirror and Emma gave her a small nod back.

The brunette caressed her with wet fingers, feeling Emma tremble under her light touch. "Emma dear, open your eyes and look at me."

She looked at her in the glass, her eyes full of desire and need. Her breath was coming in shaky little pants as Regina pushed a finger slowly in. The brunette eased back gently and slowly pushed in again. Emma was moaning constantly and Regina's clit was twitching again.

Slowly, she began to push a second finger into Emma. The blonde gasped in shock, inadvertently bucking back onto Regina's fingers.

"Easy dear, you don't want to hurt yourself. That's it… calm down… let me take care of you," she soothed.

Gently and slowly she began to pump her fingers in and out of Emma's tight opening and she could tell the blonde was enjoying it. Her eyes were fixed on Regina's, full of lust and her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. Bending slightly, Regina caressed her breasts, pushing the fabric of her bra out of the way so she could pinch her nipples. Emma whimpered and licked her lips.

"You are so beautiful Emma."

Emma moaned and closed her eyes.

Regina pulled her fingers out and gently replaced them with the slippery butt plug. Emma trembled against the small hard plug. Regina quickly dropped back to her knees and plunged her tongue into Emma's pussy, laving her with swift sure strokes.

Emma squealed and thrashed against her, helpless to stop what she was doing to her. She wanted her. She needed her. Her cries of ecstasy filled the room and she thought she was going to collapse with the overwhelming flood of new sensations Regina was invoking in her. The plug was stretching her and she could feel electric thrills each time she moved in the slightest way. Regina was swiftly propelling her towards something wonderful and for the first time, she surrendered herself over to the other woman, trusting Regina to look after her.

Regina slipped two fingers into her wet pussy thrilled with her response. She watched Emma in the mirror as she fucked her with her fingers. The time for slow and gentle was gone. Her need was so obvious that Regina did the only thing she could. She thrust her fingers in and out of Emma at pace, making her moan and scream in bliss. Regina could see the blonde was desperate to come, so she rubbed her clit and covered the end of the butt plug with her mouth and wiggled it about with her tongue.

Emma screamed.

Regina held her up for as long as she could. Then she helped her stagger to the bed, carefully positioning her so the brunette could remove the plug. Once it was removed, she pulled Emma's limp form to the edge of the bed and fell to her knees to lap at the moisture that flowed from her twitching pussy.

"God Emma… you taste so good…"

Emma raised her head weakly to gaze at her as she gently cleaned her of all her juices. She softly caressed Regina's hair and face. The brunette looked up and smiled and then pressed a small kiss to the palm of her hand. She opened her arms in invitation and Regina crawled slowly up her body and hovered over her. The brunette kissed her passionately as Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Regina deeper into the kiss.

When they broke apart, they just stared at each other. Emma knew there was no use in fighting Regina any longer. She wanted her as badly as the brunette wanted her and she was only lying to herself when she denied it.

She sighed softly and Regina smiled at her knowingly as she kissed her brow and held her, gently rocking Emma in her arms while whispering pretty words to her… telling her how beautiful she thought she was… how sweet… how much she wanted her and promising to look after her. Smiling at Regina's pretty nonsense, Emma drifted off to sleep, cradled against her chest.

As she fell asleep Regina tucked her up with a soft throw and slipping off the bed, headed to the bathroom for a quick freshen-up. She planned to let Emma nap for thirty minutes before waking her for lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews ppl, to rowenwolf, I don't have a tumblr acc so can't reply that way. Thank you though for the kind review and I'm glad you gave the story a shot despite the summary lol thanks to all the guest reviews, I love reading what ppl think of this one. Now, this chapter is a little rockier than the last few for Emma and Regina, but please bear with it, and let me know what you think of the end of this chapter.

Warnings, violence, a little anyway, language and a little smut as well as hurt feelings

p.s this chapter wasn't supposed to be up until next Sunday, but there is only so much revision a person can do before they throw their toys out of the pram… hope you guys enjoy

Hurricane - Chapter Twelve

Looking in the rear view mirror, Regina navigated the early evening traffic. They were on their way back from visiting the doctors clinic and she was torn.

The doctor had seemed like he knew what he was doing. The clinic was bright and friendly and all of his patients seemed pretty happy. Emma had pointed out the doctor had two other patients with the same condition as Tamara, and therefore he and his staff had first hand experience in dealing with cases like hers.

Emma had proved invaluable. She'd noticed Regina's discomfort and had taken over asking the questions. She got the doctor to explain how he would treat Tamara and even questioned the staff about their methods of care and discipline. She asked about alternative treatments and medications. Regina marvelled at her. She kept on quizzing the man about everything from the daily menus to whether the patients were allowed out for home visits. After an hour of exhaustive questions, Regina's head was spinning. The doctor suggested they have a look around and inspect any part of the clinic they cared to, but informed them they would need a member of staff to escort them around the closed wards, if they wished to see how the more difficult patients were cared for. Then they could meet back up at his office to discuss any lingering worries or doubts they might have.

Regina clutched Emma's hand as they wandered around. The clinic and the Doctor seemed great, but Regina hated it. Hated that it had resorted to this. God knew how long Tamara would actually have to stay, months… years?

Driving back towards Boston and home, Regina asked if Emma minded just eating at home as she wasn't feeling up to going to eat at a restaurant.

Emma gave her a small smile and shook her head. "No that's fine with me."

They were quiet for a few miles then Regina remembered something. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I cancelled your appointment in the morning."

"Why?" Emma frowned over at her.

"Well I've arranged for you to spend the morning with your friends," she explained.

"With Tink and Kathryn?"

"No, with Red and Belle. I booked you all in at the beauty parlour and lunch at the Golden Grove. I thought you might as well have a look at Mr. Midas' hotel. Get a feel for the man we need to wine and dine." Regina glanced at her to see how Emma was taking this news. She chuckled at the shocked expression on her face. "Archie will be going with you because from tomorrow, his first priority is your safety so don't give him a hard time, be nice to him. He'll be your friend if you let him Emma, and I think you'd prefer to have another friend rather than a bodyguard."

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't think Regina was ever going to let her talk to her friends again, but now here she was arranging outings for them.

"I've given Archie a credit card so don't worry about the bill and if you do bit of shopping, you can spend as much as you like," she said.

Emma snapped alert. "No, that's not necessary. I can pay for lunch and the salon and I really don't need any more clothes."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this Emma. Archie has the card and I'm paying for everything. Its my pleasure to look after you and treat you like the lady you are," she gave Emma a no nonsense look that stilled any protest the blonde might have. "And who said you had to buy clothes. You can buy anything your heart desires, jewellery, shoes, lingerie, or some toys. I just bet your friends know all the good shops," Regina waggled her eyebrows at Emma suggestively.

"Regina!" She protested. "I am not asking my friends to take me shopping for… for that kind of stuff," Emma said mortified that she would even joke about a thing like that. "And besides, how could you suggest that… _Archie_ will be with me?"

"Archie would probably give you pointers." Emma was blushing and she wore a look of absolute horror on her face. "Okay, don't panic, I was only kidding. I wouldn't dream of asking you to go shopping for sex toys with Archie. I'll wait until I'm free and then I'll take you."

Emma chose not to answer that because she didn't think Regina was joking. Emma wondered what the brunette would introduce her to next.

Pushing the naughty thoughts away, she asked, "So what time am I meeting with the girls? I'm going to get Henry tomorrow as well, he's been bugging me to stay over." She still wasn't sure about that, not with _him _still lurking about. Maybe once Archie had taken up his new role and Emma felt safer.

"They'll be at the house after breakfast. Archie will drive you all into town so you don't even need to worry about transport," Regina informed her, while side stepping the issue of Henry. The brunette wanted the cabin to be a surprise, and she knew Emma still wasn't sure on bringing her so to their home.

Emma was surprised again that Regina asked them to the house, but then she thought how horrible it would be for Red if she happened to see Graham. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she said hesitantly.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well think how awkward it would be for Red, if she came face to face with Graham."

"About that…"

Regina went on to explain that it had all been a set up, that Graham had not actually raped Red that night. "He might have hurt her, but only because she struggled at first. He explained what was about to happen and told her it was in _your _best interests that she play her part."

"How can you be so sure that he didn't rape her? You weren't in the room and I saw the state of her clothing when she came back out. You _made_ that happen. How could you even do that to another woman? To make someone believe that you were capable of doing that?" Emma glared at her angrily.

"Because I trust Graham. And he told me he never raped her. And Emma, desperate times called for desperate measures." Regina glanced at Emma from the corner of her eye. She was frowning and biting her lip nervously. "It frightened you at the time… I frightened you. Do I still?" the brunette said, clamming down a bit.

"Sometimes."

Regina could understand that. She sighed wishing that she had handled things a bit differently at the beginning. If she'd known just how innocent Emma was, she wouldn't have gone to such graphic lengths to get her attention. "Ask Red tomorrow how she feels about what Graham did. I think you'll be surprised by her answer."

Regina looked at Emma wondering how they'd managed to get into a row about Graham and Red. Then she remembered that Emma might be thinking about Jefferson's attack rather than Red's. She cursed herself for being so thoughtless.

"You know I think it might be a good idea if we spent an hour in the gym before dinner. I'll show you a few self defence moves just to get you started and I can visit Tamara later after dinner or even in the morning when you're out with your friends."

Emma wondered why Regina was so hell bent on teaching her self defence. Not that she minded, because she certainly never again wanted to be in a position of weakness like the one Jefferson had put her in… or even the one Regina had subjected her to when the brunette had tied her up.

They were nearly back at the house and she still hadn't had a chance to talk to Regina about her mother.  
"Regina?"

_Oh no… there's that tone again,_ she thought. "Yes dear?"

SQSQSQ

It had been decided that yes, Emma would tell her parents about her new relationship and then her mom, dad and Henry would all come down for a visit.

"So you'll ring them tomorrow and we'll work out the details of their visit when we have a date to work with… okay?"

"Yeah." Emma felt a bit better now that she'd got that out of the way and it had been surprisingly painless.

They pulled into the drive way and Regina drove the car to the front door. "Thank you for coming with me today Emma. You were a great help. I don't think I could've made up my mind about if you hadn't asked all those relevant questions. I kind of went a bit blank. Which isn't like me at all, but with you there, I didn't have to worry about anything, you were my saviour." the brunette leant over and kissed her lips lightly and grazed her cheek with the back of her hand.

Emma smiled at her shyly and hopped out of the car.

SQSQSQ

Regina had shown her quite a few moves. She had gone through some basic warm up exercises and moved quickly onto some hard hitting throws and gabs, explaining each time what the throw, hit or kick was supposed to achieve and what effect it would have on an attacker. Emma caught on quickly and by the end of the hour she'd managed to throw Regina.

The brunette lay on the matting, grinning up at her like a loon, her hair a mess. Regina's dark eyes twinkled with her delight at Emma's correctly executed throw.

Springing to her feet, Regina grabbed Emma and spun her around. "I knew you'd be great at this. You're a natural."

Emma laughed at her.

Putting her down, she said. "I'll have a word with Archie and see if we can work out a schedule. Maybe start with a couple of hours every day until you know enough to defend yourself then drop it down to a hour," she saw Emma pull a face. "Now don't look like that. This is important. I need to know you'll be able to take care of yourself if you have to."

Emma nodded, knowing Regina was right. For once the brunette was only doing what was best for her. She was still feeling buzzed from the exhilarating feeling she'd got from throwing the other woman. With Regina showing her exactly what to do, Emma had managed to throw her almost effortlessly.

Emma smiled at her coyly, licking her lips to distract the brunette. The little ploy worked. Instantly, Regina was staring at her mouth. Moving in close, Emma teased her by winding her fingers in dark, damp hair. "Aren't you afraid that when you've taught me all these really cool moves that I might use them on you," she murmured against the brunettes neck.

In a breathtaking flurry, Regina pinned her to the matting, her body weight nearly crushing Emma's. Regina was looking at her, lust and sex burning in her dark eyes.

"Baby you can use any moves on me that you care to try… and you can be as rough as you like. Just as long as you realize it'll be me that will be tumbling you when you're done." Regina rolled them both so Emma was on top, her chest heaving as she pulled in sweet drafts of air into her abused lungs.

Regina was gazing at her breasts, her eyes glazed and dark. She rolled them again, pulling Emma's t-shirt off over her head as she did. Hovering above her Regina snatched her hands away and pinned them to the matting beside her head. Swiftly, she lowered her mouth to the soft swell of the blondes breasts, taking a moment to admire her sheer bra that did nothing to hide her hard nipples.

"Yes…" Emma couldn't believe how much the mock fight had gotten her worked up.

Gleefully, Regina sucked her breast hard and Emma gasped. When the brunette pulled back, there was a red mark in the shape of her mouth just above the bra line. She smiled and lowered her mouth over it again to deepen the love bite. Regina was happy to note that Emma was panting. Her eyes were fixed on the brunettes mouth at her breast and she was biting her lip, trying to hold back the moans of pleasure that were escaping her.

Regina was just about to reach for the conveniently placed clasp on the front of Emma's bra, when the blonde screamed. Shocked, the brunette jumped up to confront the danger, while Emma scrambled up to hide behind her. Graham, Archie and Jefferson stood in the doorway.

Regina glared at them.

Emma madly looked about the floor for her t-shirt, but when she spotted it, she realized it was too far away to reach without leaving the cover Regina's back provided. She peeked at the three men around Regina's arm. They were just inside the doorway and all three were trying to see around Regina to her. Archie looked amused. He was grinning and chuckling. Graham seemed vaguely curious, but Jefferson was staring at her, his face blank while his eyes burned with malice and something else that Emma couldn't identify. She shivered against Regina's back.

A good ten seconds must have ticked by before Regina snapped. "Get the fuck out. Now." She was glaring at all three of them, but mostly at Jefferson.

Graham and Archie mumbled apologies as they hastily retreated back out of the room, but Jefferson didn't say a word, he just stared at Emma's blushing face as he moved slowly towards the door, oblivious to the fact that Regina was glaring at him.

"What do you think your looking at?" the calmness was scarier than the loudness, and everyone took notice.

Jefferson froze, looking nervous. He stared back at Regina, but wisely didn't try to reply. Graham and Archie edged back into the room, shooting anxious looks between Regina and Jefferson.

Emma tugged at the back of Regina's t-shirt whispering furiously at her, pleading with her not to make a fuss, to just forget it and let him go. Regina turned her head slightly and glanced at Emma's fear filled face. She was looking at Jefferson, her eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears. Regina quickly looked back at Jefferson as he saw him shift slightly to the side.

_He's trying to get a better look at her… he must be _mad_ if he thinks I'll let him get away with that,_ she thought.

Angry, Regina took a step toward Jefferson, rage burning in her eyes. Emma pulled her back. Regina wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid of losing her protective covering or because she was afraid of what Regina might do.

Figuring to sort out the first problem before the second, Regina pulled her own tee shirt off and handed it to Emma who fumbled with the shirt, trying to get into it quickly while still hiding herself behind Regina's back. As she settled herself, Regina moved towards Jefferson, but Emma grabbed her back again.

"Regina stop… what do you think you're going to do?" she asked desperately. "He didn't mean any harm. Did you?" she looked at Jefferson who sneered at her slightly, though it could've been a smile.

"Of course not, I'd have to be mad to mess with the Boss' girl," he rasped looking at her directly.

Regina wasn't in the least bit satisfied and tried again to cross the room to him, but yet again, Emma pulled on her arm, holding her back. Angry, Regina shook her off.

"Regina please-"

"Shut up!" Regina spun on her, scowling angrily and Emma took a nervous step back, a look of fear crossing her face. Regina relented slightly, remembering her reaction to the bar fight.

Gruffly, she turned back to the men, "Archie, take Emma back to our room and stay with her."

Archie nodded and walked over to Emma. Gently, he took her by the arm and led her from the room. She glanced back at Regina, but her dark eyes were fixed on Jefferson. The brunette didn't look at her as her friend escorted Emma from the room.

SQSQSQ

Once inside the elevator, Emma turned to Archie, "What do you think she'll do?"

Archie shrugged. "If Regina thinks Jefferson was acting in any way… improper or disrespectful towards you, she will probably beat the crap out of him."

Emma looked pale and her eyes were large and watery.

"She'll keep Graham there to witness things, but she won't expect him to join in. Regina's not the type to try and tip the odds. Besides, she doesn't need to… she's the fiercest fighter I've ever come across and quite capable of looking after herself," he replied.

"I know."

"Huh?" Archie turned to look at her, wondering what Emma meant.

The doors pinged open and they moved down the landing towards the living room.

"There was this fight last night. Regina beat three guys up without even breaking a sweat and they were all bigger. One of them even had a broken bottle," Emma explained.

"Yep, that sounds like Regina. What started it?" Archie opened the door for her and let her pass through.

"Me. I mean this drunk guy wanted to dance with me and he said some stuff and kinda insulted me. Then he tried to knock Regina out of his way so Regina hit him, but he had friends and Regina hit them too and before I knew what the hell was going on, it was all over," Emma said.

Archie could see she was getting upset. "Regina broke one guy's wrist… the one who tried to attack her with the bottle and the other two she knocked out. I've never seen anything like it in my life and Regina looked like she was having fun… all smiling and hopping about like a mad bunny. She explained when she had to fight, and I get it now, but she _enjoyed _it." Emma flung herself onto the couch, sighing loudly.

Archie realized the fight had frightened her and wondered whether it was because Emma had seen Regina beat up three guys or because the blonde thought his Boss had enjoyed it. He suspected it was the latter.

He sat on the chair next to her. "What bothers you the most? The fact she beat them up or that she was having fun?" Archie watched her closely.

"I don't know."

"Really?"

Emma looked at him puzzled.

"Do you think Regina would've hit him if he hadn't tried to push by her? I assume he was trying to push Regina out of his way to get to you… right?" Emma nodded and told him she knew that, Regina had explained why she had done what she had done and Emma _understood._

"So, then what really bothers you is that Regina enjoyed beating them. She was having fun hopping about with a big grin on her face no doubt?"

"No one should enjoy violence."

Archie chuckled. "Yes, violence for violence sake is wrong, but Regina didn't intend to do them any real harm. I'm sure she even tried to minimize the damage. You know Regina has a pretty bad temper… right?"

"Yes," she said pointedly.

Archie chuckled again. "And yet three drunks attacked her and she managed to hold onto her temper… only knocking a couple of them out and disarming the other by breaking his wrist. When she could've done a lot more… they're lucky they're not all in the hospital. Or worse."

Emma was shaking her head in denial. "But she was smiling and hopping about like it was fun."

"And that was nothing more than a disarming tactic." Archie explained, looking right at her. "I'll teach you all about them soon enough."

Emma was frowning at him a look of disbelief on her face.

"Think about it Emma… you're being attacked by three drunks and you're out numbered. You've only got a limited number of choices. One, you can make a run for it. Two, you can let them beat the crap out of you. Or three, you can stand your ground and come out fighting." He paused to see if she wanted to say anything, but continued when Emma remained silent. "Regina is a skilled fighter and she knows in a situation where you're out numbered, you have to throw your opponents off in any way you can. By acting confident and cocky, she was trying to gain the advantage over their greater numbers. Acting like it was fun and that she was enjoying herself was merely her way of trying to gain a psychological advantage. It was either that, or reach for her gun, and with you there, I'm sure Regina wanted to avoid gunplay."

Emma thought about that.

"Tell me, when the fight was over what was Regina like? Was she still grinning and hopping about, maybe even laughing and joking about the whole thing or did she calm down?"

Emma thought about it. Once Regina had got her outside she had only seemed concerned about Emma. Regina had tried to reach for her to make sure the blonde was okay, but Emma had flinched from her. Archie was right. Regina had calmed immediately after the fight.

Archie watched her face and could see he was right. "She calmed right down didn't she?"

Emma nodded.

"Now I'm not saying there wasn't a part of Regina that didn't enjoy the fight. Its only natural to get a buzz out of the kind of physical energy that fills you when you're in the moment, but Regina isn't the type to enjoy it just for its own sake. I've known her to seek a release with physical violence, but that usually takes the form of sparring or intense exercise and I've been on the receiving end of many vigorous bouts of her special brand of battle when she is in a foul mood. Regina uses it as a method to control that temper. Its just her way of venting."

Emma was gazing at him and Archie could see why Regina was so attracted to her. Her appeal was obvious. "So what you were seeing wasn't really her having a good time. I'm certain she'd have preferred to dance with you and mind her own business rather than fight those three drunks, but you'll be making a big mistake if you think she won't use every scrap of knowledge or skill she possesses to defend herself or anyone with her. Whether its from a bunch of drunks in a bar or from one of her own men because Regina is not looking for violence, but it invariably finds her and she will always meet violence with violence."

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She is going to beat Jefferson senseless isn't she?"

Archie shrugged. "Yes. She is."

The blonde sighed before Emma decided to wait for Regina before ordering dinner. She left Archie watching TV and went to take a shower. Archie watched her go, shaking his head and wondering what Regina would do, if she wasn't able to come to terms with her new life. He hoped Regina was right in believing she was strong. She would need strength. It was exactly what she needed to carry her through the next few months of hard transition. Now, more than ever, she would benefit from the training and he would definitely insist on Regina taking an active role in that training.

SQSQSQ

Graham watched his boss unwind the protective wrappings from her hands. Jefferson lay unconscious on the matting and Graham knew he would probably have a couple of broken ribs to go along with the multitude of bruises that were already beginning to appear on his face and upper body.

He glanced at Regina. She didn't seem satisfied that she had beaten the man unconscious. In fact, she still looked pissed off and Graham was beginning to worry that Regina's jealously over Emma would continually come between her and her men. They'd all have to be extra careful how they looked at Emma if this was the way their boss was going to react every time she thought someone was out of line.

Not one to worry about voicing his concerns, Graham asked, "Is this going to happen often?"

Regina scowled at him, her mind still on Jefferson. "It had better not."

"Its just that Archie 's up stairs with her now. Does he need to worry you'll be stringing him up and thrashing him with a bull whip because he smiled at her?"

Regina was in no mood to explain herself, but this was Graham. She was still pissed off and pounding on Jefferson hadn't done a thing to lift her mood, but she knew Graham wouldn't let it rest and besides, he had everything backwards.

"Is that what you think this was about… that I got annoyed because he looked at her?"

"Wasn't it?"

"No. Well not entirely." Regina frowned. She needed to tell Graham what was going on. Jefferson would need watching while she was away. Regina didn't need another whore lying in one of the beds to come back to. Disgusted, she looked at Jefferson, lying spread eagle on the floor and fought the urge to kill him where he lay. She had a plan, and a death this quick was no part of them.

"Get rid of him, put him in one of the empty cells and come and find me in fifteen minutes. I'll be in my study." Regina didn't give Graham a chance to reply, she simply strode away in the direction of the showers, stopping only long enough to pick up Emma's t-shirt.

SQSQSQ

Regina put a glass of whiskey on the desk and pushed it towards Graham asking.

"What do you think of Emma?"

The question surprised the man. His boss had never asked him his opinion about a woman before and Graham wasn't sure he liked that he was being asked now. The wrong answer could be a disaster, but it wasn't Graham's habit to be afraid. Regina was his friend as well as his boss.

Graham shrugged. "I think she's smart, if a bit naïve, but that's because she's young. She'll grow out of that quick enough around here," he took a pull on his drink. "I think given enough time she'll learn all the rules and procedures we all take for granted, in short I think she'll fit in just fine… eventually."

"So you like her?"

"Yeah sure, what's not to like. She's sweet and honest and like you said she's sassy and brave."

Regina looked at him in a steady measuring way. "Yeah, she is all those things and more. I'm keeping her."

Graham nodded. He hadn't really needed his boss to tell him Emma was going to be a permanent member of the family, but then it was Regina's way to always state her intentions to Graham if she thought something was going to effect things in a big way, and Emma was certainly affecting things in a very big way.

"Okay, Emma stays. I guessed as much when you backed her up at the meeting."

Regina sucked in an angry breath between clenched teeth. "Jefferson needs watching. I'm taking Emma away for the weekend and I don't want to come back to any fuck ups or dead whores. Have David tail him if he leaves the house and try to keep him and Robin apart."

"Do you think he'd do it again?" Graham was referring to the dead whore.

"Are you telling me you think he won't?"

"So is that what it was about? Because of that kid. Do you think he'll do something stupid again? Maybe even something to Emma?"

Regina was silent for a long time, her steady look turning cold and hard. "He already has," she said through gritted teeth.

Graham knew this was bad, but he had to ask. "What did he do?"

"He attacked her. Robin caught him in time before he could do any real damage, but Robin knows if he hadn't walked in when he did Jefferson would've done a lot more than just pin her down and tear her clothes," her voice was icy and so were her eyes as she stared at Graham. "He'll pay for touching her. No one touches what's mine, no one."

This was so much worse than Graham had first thought. It was one thing to look at her in a certain way or tease her, but Jefferson had crossed a line that should never be crossed. Graham didn't need to ask Regina what she was going to do. She had her rules even before Emma arrived on the scene.

"Do you need me to make any arrangements?"

With that question Regina knew Graham not only understood what she was going to do, but that he was willing to offer his support just as she suspected he would.

"No. I've got everything covered. Just watch him while I'm away. Emma and the others aren't to know a thing. Archie knows because he is her new bodyguard, but that's it. Emma doesn't need to have a thing like this on her conscience and the others will find out about it when its over, but Emma's never to know, you understand me?" Regina fixed him with a chilly glare.

"Absolutely Boss. I'll let Jefferson spend the night in the cells."

Regina nodded. "Okay, but I don't want to see him until after breakfast. By the way Red will be here in the morning with the others. It might be a good idea if you hung around. Emma seems to think Red will be upset. I explained what actually happened, but I think it would do her good to see the two of you interact."

Graham arched a brow. "I got her address. I thought I'd drop by. You know, get to know her a bit better," Regina looked mildly surprised. "She wasn't too happy to see me at first, but she came around. I was planning on seeing her again this weekend, but with this business with Jefferson I'll catch up with her another time."

Regina chuckled and stood up to leave the room. Done for this evening.

Graham opened the door for his boss, his face fixed in a bland expression that matched his tone of voice. "What can I say? The woman's a wildcat, in or out of the bed. Who knows I might even buy her a dress one of these days."

Regina merely chuckled as she made her way to the elevator.

SQSQSQ

Regina figured she would have to do some damage control with Emma. The blonde would probably either be hurt or mad at him for yelling at her. As she pushed the door open she braced herself for a confrontation of one kind or another, but was completely surprised when Emma gave her a weak smile from the couch.

The brunette returned the smile with an equally weak one of her own. Archie was sitting with the blonde and Regina noticed they were playing cards. It was a relief to see them interacting. She realized she should've noticed Emma never acted in any way friendly or natural with Jefferson, but she had with Robin and now she seemed at ease with Archie. At the time Regina had thought the blonde was just being her usual stubborn self, rebelling against her captivity.

Sighing she draped the blondes t-shirt over the back of the couch and asked, "Have you eaten dear?"

"No I thought I'd wait for you. Would you like me to order now?" Emma could see Regina had showered and changed and though she looked carefully the brunette didn't look hurt or bruised anywhere she could see.

"Yeah that'd be fine." She went to the bar and fixed herself a drink. "Anyone want one?"

Emma shook her head, but Archie, guessing Regina wanted him to stay, said yes. Regina carried the drinks over to the seating area. Emma was on the phone ordering the food so Archie leaned over and whispered, "Is everything okay?"

"He'll wake up sore, but he'll live."

Emma sat back down in her spot on the couch looking from Regina to Archie. "I ordered enough for Archie since he's not eaten. You don't mind do you?" she asked Regina.

"Of course not dear."

Dinner arrived and Emma instructed Mary Margaret to set everything up at the table in the corner. They'd never eaten at that table before as Regina always seemed to prefer to eat on the balcony even when it was full dark.

Emma didn't add much to the conversation at dinner preferring to let it wash over her. She often noticed Regina looking at her with a serious look in her eyes. She wondered what was going on behind those dark ones watching her. Sometimes the way the brunette looked at her made her feel as if she could read her mind. Emma looked at her as she talked to Archie and was surprised to see Regina looked tired. Emma had never seen her look tired before. The brunette always seemed to have such energy and she guessed that whatever had happened with Jefferson must've drained her of her reserves.

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to her. What if Jefferson had said something to Regina about what had happened, painting a twisted picture of the events in an effort to put the blame on her? Fear gripped her heart for an instant, but Emma shook it off, unwilling to allow her fears to overtake her. She reassured herself that if Jefferson had done such a thing Regina would probably have burst through the doors and grabbed her by the throat. Besides, what could Jefferson hope to gain by even mentioning the whole thing anyway? No, she was safe, Regina didn't know.

SQSQSQ

Regina crawled into bed, expecting to see Emma fast asleep but the blonde turned to look at her. The room was dark, but she could see Emma was alert. Regina slid over next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Can't sleep dear?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry I questioned your actions in front of the others."

Regina half smiled. "No doubt there'll be things that you'll be able to

change my mind on, but you must know that I have to maintain discipline. They don't call me Boss just because I pay their wages. Its a sign of respect Emma and that respect wouldn't last long if I didn't keep a tight hold of things. I make the rules, I give the orders and they obey. That's the way it works and although I'm willing to bend or soften that for you a bit, it still applies to you in general and always in front of my men. I can't let you weaken me in front of them."

Graham had said something similar. Emma wondered how either of them could think she was capable of weakening or influencing Regina in such a way.

She was irritated by what Regina had said, but she didn't want to push her luck and have the brunette lose her temper. She'd known all along Regina ruled her men with an iron will and she certainly dominated Emma at every turn, so her behaviour in the gym was only in keeping with everything she knew of the brunette so far. " I said sorry. I won't do it again," she said, her irritation ringing in her voice.

Regina sighed. She knew she had annoyed Emma. From her point of view it was better the men clearly saw she wouldn't let the blonde get away with questioning or defying her than try and baby her. Graham had made a good point when he'd said she would fit in just fine… eventually, so Regina ignored her irritation and snuggled into Emma.

"Emma I don't want to argue with you. I ache all over and all I really want right now is an orgasm and a good nights sleep, but since you're in a mood I doubt I'll get the first so I'll settle for a good sleep," she yawned as if to emphasize just how tired she was. "So come here and give me a kiss and lets get some rest."

Regina rolled slightly, trapping Emma beneath her. The blonde resisted her kiss, but she wasn't about to let Emma back slide and start fighting her again. Regina nibbled and licked her lips coaxing Emma to open her mouth, but she was annoyed and being stubborn so the brunette left her mouth in favour of her neck knowing the blonde was sensitive there.

Emma couldn't help it. Regina was kissing and licking her neck in all the right places, in all the right ways. She moaned, hating herself for her weakness as Regina kissed her way down the blondes throat across her collarbone and over her shoulders.

Regina chuckled when she heard Emma moan. She kissed the soft skin of the blondes shoulders and breathed her in, letting her scent fill her. Regina lowered her mouth and kissed the soft swell of Emma's breast, seeking the spot where she had marked her. In the dim light the brunette could just make out the faint bruise and licked the blemish gently before sucking on it deeply. Emma gasped and Regina quickly lifted her head to capture the blondes mouth in a deep kiss.

Satisfied she had achieved what she'd set out to do, Regina rubbed against Emma's hip causing the blonde to moan into her mouth. Gently, she sucked on Emma's tongue, deepening the kiss and forcing her to respond. Gradually, Emma returned the kiss, her mouth moving skilfully against Regina's.

When Regina ended the kiss they were both breathless.

"Bitch." Emma whispered.

Regina chuckled, kissing the end of her nose. "Yes dear, I certainly am, but I think you like that. I think you like it a lot." Regina released Emma's hands and moved off of her, half asleep before she had finished rolling back to her side of the bed. "Good night Emma," she mumbled patting her ass.

Emma fumed at her arrogance and smacked her hand. Regina chuckled sleepily as she rolled away from her. Emma glared at her back, her temper very close to boiling over at Regina's casual treatment. Angry, she lay next to her, listening to her breathe steadily, wondering how _she_ could sleep so peacefully when she knew Emma was annoyed with her. Then she reminded herself, the reason Regina had no trouble sleeping was simply because she didn't care about Emma's feelings, as long as she did as she was told and submitted. Regina probably wouldn't trouble herself over the blondes emotions.

Unable to sleep Emma slipped from the bed and went into the living room. She settled herself on the couch and searched the TV for a late night movie, hoping to find something to distract her from thoughts of Regina and Jefferson and Neal and Regina. She wanted to talk to her mother, but even though she would be talking to her in the morning she knew she would be unable to talk to her about her real concerns.

The girls would also be arriving in the morning and she wasn't sure she would be able to talk to them either. Not with Archie most likely listening in. She smiled when she thought about Archie. She liked him. He reminded her of Robin. He was friendly and seemed sincere.

There was nothing on the TV so she grabbed a DVD from the shelf and stuck it in the machine. Regina had a surprising collection of movies, ranging from horror and action to comedy and romantic classics. She settled for a romantic comedy, hoping the light-hearted movie would lift her sprits. Her mind wandered as she thought about what would happen on Saturday. She would become Regina's mistress. Thinking about Regina led to thinking about Neal and the first time they had been together. For once Emma allowed herself to remember how she had felt wrapped in Neal's arms. Safe, adored, loved. She smiled sadly at the memory. The movie played for an hour or so before she started to feel sleepy. Her eyes drifted shut as her mind slipped into slumber and that's how Regina found her.

Emma was laying on the couch fast asleep while the TV cast glow over her. The brunette sat on the edge of the coffee table watching her for a few moments. She loved watching Emma sleep. Looking at her, Regina wondered if she woke her would Emma still be mad at her. Then realized it didn't matter. Emma couldn't spend the night on the couch. She needed a good nights rest and so did the brunette, but she wouldn't get that if Emma wasn't next to her.

Gently, Regina shook her awake. Emma grumbled and turned over burying herself deeper into the couch cushions. Regina tried again, but she absently swatted her hands away mumbling something about boats and water. Regina chuckled. Okay, maybe she couldn't get Emma to bed, but the couch was big. She could sleep with the blonde. Carefully, she stretched out beside Emma and settled the blanket over both of them. Instantly Emma turned to her and snuggled against her chest. Regina smiled at her, a sense of happiness swelling inside her.

Gently, she kissed Emma's brow and the blonde nuzzled her neck mumbling against her skin. Her breath caressed Regina as she kissed her and softly sighed,

_"Neal."_

Regina froze.

She held her breath, listening hard to Emma, but deep sleep must have claimed her because she didn't speak again.

Regina's heart was thundering in her chest and a sudden sweat chilled her. There was no mistaking what Emma had said. Though she'd murmured it soft and low… almost breathlessly.

She was angry. Emma had kissed _her_ and sighed _Neal's_ name. Regina was raging mad.

Gritting her teeth she carefully manoeuvred herself off the couch. Emma slept on, oblivious to her white hot rage and boiling hate. The brunette stared at her, feeling more anger and rage towards Emma than she had ever felt before. It was too close to what Neal had tormented her with. Stories of Emma happy and carefree, sighing his name softly as he made love to her… sighing his name as she fell asleep in his arms… sighing his name as she slept… sighing _his _name.

It kept going round and round in Regina's head.

Emma was still in love with Neal and somehow she had managed to lie to the brunette. Why else would she whisper his name in her sleep?

Regina was sure of it.

When Neal had told her stories about himself and Emma in love it had brought the entries in the journals vividly to life. Regina had wanted to lash out and hurt Neal which was why she had told him about her encounter with Emma in the poolroom. Maybe they had been in love. Maybe they still were, but Emma was hers now and whether she was in love with Neal or not Regina wasn't going to let her go. Emma was hers and she'd waited long enough. Her time was up and Regina wasn't going to back down or relent in any way.

Leaving her to sleep on the couch the brunette went back to bed with her angry thoughts swirling in her head. Regina could feel things were about to change again, but this time she vowed she wouldn't be the one to end up hurting.

_Why Emma?_

SQSQSQ

Emma woke up stiff and sore on the couch. Regina was standing in front of her with a cup of coffee in her hand. She placed the cup on the table and retreated back to the cart to fetch her own.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Emma struggled to sit up. "Oh God, I hate it when I fall asleep in front of the TV," she groaned.

"Well maybe if you didn't want to fall asleep in front of the TV you should have stayed in bed," Regina said dryly.

Grouchy, she replied. "Well if someone hadn't annoyed me maybe I'd have been able to sleep."

"And yet you still managed it on the couch," the brunette snapped.

Emma frowned. Regina was in a mood. She supposed it could be because of what had happened with Jefferson or the disagreement they'd had when she came to bed. Or it could be that it pissed the brunette off to wake up and find Emma not in the bed.

_Yeah, that's probably it, she's probably miffed because she didn't get to fool around this morning. Well maybe she shouldn't take things for granted,_ Emma thought.

Finishing her coffee, Emma uncurled from the couch stretching sluggish muscles. Pointedly, she ignored Regina and sauntered off to the shower. She closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief glad to have a moment to herself. Regina must have been up for a little while. She had obviously showered and changed before coming to wake her. She wondered how long the brunette was going to sulk. Then Emma shrugged and thought that since Regina had been so mean to her the night before, two could play at that game. The brunette should know her well enough by now to realize that if she snapped at her, Emma would snap back.

When she came out of the bedroom she wasn't surprised to find Regina had left for breakfast without her. Eric was the guard on duty and he escorted her to the dinning room politely making small talk all the way down in the elevator. Emma was laughing at some silly nonsense he was telling her about Mary Margaret and an accident with one of the food carts. She was still laughing when they reached the dinning room door. They entered the room. One look at Regina's face and her laughter froze. The look in her eyes was decidedly cold and angry. Eric wisely backed away and escaped the nasty glare being directed at him. Silently, Emma crossed the room and sat down. Regina joined her at the table scowling angrily. The men followed her one step behind. Emma noticed Jefferson was missing from the breakfast table.

When she lifted her eyes to glance at Regina, she was glaring at her. "Next time you'll wait for me before sitting at my table. Like everyone else," she said coldly.

Emma frowned and scanned her face. She was taken aback by Regina's mean words and frosty tone. Her face flushing with embarrassment, she replied. "If you prefer I could just leave."

"If you dare move from that chair, I'll tie you to it because we both know how well that works in keeping you right where I want you," she said with quiet menace.

Emma gasped. She was acutely aware of everyone looking at her. She caught surprised looks from Archie and Robin, but David and Graham's expressions remained blank and unreadable. A sure sign they were waiting to see if Regina required anything from them. They both seemed alert and ready for action.

Emma met Regina's cold gaze with a bluff courage. "And what you want is all that counts… right?"

"Not always. I want you, but you don't count unless I say so, and right now I say sit there, eat your breakfast and shut your mouth unless I tell you to speak." The look in her eyes dared Emma to reply.

Emma realised Regina was in more than just in a mood. The brunette looked ready to snap her neck. She knew by now when not to push the other woman and this was definitely one of those times. She dropped her eyes to the table confused as to what had set her off this time. Wisely she kept quiet.

As Regina began to conduct the usual breakfast meeting, the kitchen staff appeared and served everyone as the business talk rolled from one person to the next. Each man passed her their client lists and Regina reminded Emma of the deadline.

Breakfast was a long and torturous affair and not once did the brunette address her in such a way that required Emma to make a reply. She deliberately excluded her from the conversation and except for the orders about the client list Regina ignored her completely.

Finally when the ordeal was over the brunette pointedly dismissed her like a servant. Emma escaped to the study to make her call to her mother with Regina close on her heels.

She sat at her desk waiting for the switchboard to connect her. Regina lurked at her own desk making no effort to give Emma any privacy. She could hear a ringing tone and smiled as she heard her mother's voice come on the line.

The conversation didn't last too long, but for the fifteen minutes Emma was on the phone she felt a lightening of her spirits. She listened to her mother tell her about the goings on in their town, about how Henry was doing at school and about the deer her father had shot that morning.

Emma filled her mother in on a few of the changes that had occurred in her life. She explained about her new job and her change of address. Her mother was a bit surprised, but she was delighted with the invitation to visit. Emma had expected her to ask more questions and she even expressed her surprise to her mother when she didn't.

_Why does my mother choose now to treat me like an adult? No, it would clearly be too much to ask to have her ask all the right questions now,_ Emma thought.

When she rung off Emma was feeling both happy and sad, a mixed and confused state she was beginning to suspect would be a permanent part of her life from now on.

Regina was looking at her through hooded eyes, her expression giving nothing of her feelings away, but Emma didn't need an obvious facial expression to tell her the brunette was angry with her. She thought she knew the cause of Regina's mood earlier, now she realised she'd got it wrong. Regina was angry. She was very angry, but Emma didn't know why.

Rising from her desk she slowly closed the distance between them until she was standing directly in front of Emma.

Regina gazed down at her, a cold hard light in her dark eyes. Gently, she brushed Emma's hair back from her face saying, "You did that very well. Who'd have guessed you could lie so well. It makes me wonder what else you've managed to lie about."

Emma blinked at her, baffled. Regina was beginning to frighten her. She had been so cold and angry with her since she woke and Emma could tell somehow things had reverted back to how the brunette had treated her when she had first arrived. Something was definitely off with Regina, but what?

Emma wished she would just yell and rant at her or grab her like she usually did and try to kiss her. Then it occurred to her that Regina hadn't even tried to touch her let alone kiss her. Now she knew something major was wrong.

Emma stood up and faced her. "What's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

Regina stared at her, cold and remote. Suddenly she grabbed Emma and pushed her down on the desk. The blonde yelped in surprise and fright.

"I don't like being lied to Emma. I've told you countless times not to lie to me, but I still keep finding you have." Her face was inches from Emma's.

Her heart was thundering fearfully in her breast. She was afraid to move, to breathe. Regina's cold eyes stared into hers and she was sure the brunette was about to do something terrible to her, but just as the thought crossed her mind, Regina released her and pushed Emma into her chair.

She looked at Regina. She was staring at her, breathing hard. Emma stared back, afraid to speak.

Quickly, Regina pulled her from the chair and pushed her against the door, kissing her hard. Emma held still, submitting to the kiss. She couldn't respond to her, there was nothing to respond to. The kiss wasn't fuelled by passion or desire. Regina was punishing her.

She whimpered under the brutal pressure of Regina's mouth and the brunette tightened her grip on Emma, grinding their hips together. Emma pushed her away then, prepared to kick her if necessary. Regina eased back breathing hard.

"You'd better go. Archie and your friends are waiting. I'll talk to you later." Regina looked into Emma's teary eyes, torn with doubt and anger with the blonde for making her feel this way. She wanted to hurt Emma like the blonde had hurt _her_. "You have a nice time with your friends at the beauty parlour and don't forget to get little pussy of yours all trimmed," her hand slid down Emma's body and rubbed her mound through her clothes. "And just in case you're wondering, that's not a request Emma. Its an order. If you defy me and don't get it done, I'll do it myself when you get back," she hissed as she released Emma and stood back.

Emma slapped her hard across the face, but she didn't react the way the blonde thought she would. Regina scowled at her. "If you hit me I'll hit back, but since I haven't got enough time to punish you now, that too will keep until later. Now get out before I change my mind."

Slowly, Emma opened the door and without looking back, she crossed the hallway steadily making her way to the lounge. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself before going in.

She was surprised to see both Archie and Graham in the lounge with her friends. She looked at Red and Belle, expecting to see them scared or intimidated, but they were all laughing and smiling at Archie, who was doing his best to charm the lot of them. Emma wondered why Graham was there. He wasn't needed as a guard or in any other way Emma could discern. He wasn't even adding to the conversation. He was just sitting there observing, though he did seem to look at Red more than the other two.

Belle spotted Emma in the doorway and called a hello. Hiding her emotions, Emma offered them a warm smile and greeted them, but as soon as the pleasantries were exchanged, she hustled them from the room, keen to get out of the house and away from Regina even if it was only for a few hours.

As they passed Regina's study she opened the door. The girls froze, unsure whether they should just keep going or wait and see if she wanted to say something to them. Silently, Regina took in their appearances. They were all dressed casually, but casual on these beautiful women still tended to look stunning and as usual, Emma stood out among them as the most stunning.

"I don't need to remind you to behave while you're away do I Emma? Or what will happen if you don't?" Regina said coldly.

"No," she replied simply, her voice flat and devoid of her feelings.

Regina nodded and turned back to her study.

Emma sighed and started the girls moving again. The car was waiting out front for them and Archie opened the front passenger door for her. She made herself comfortable as the girls climbed into the back, chatting as if nothing was off. Emma looked up to see Red and Graham talking on the house steps. He handed her something and she looked slightly smug as she turned away from him and got into the car.

Emma threw her a look over her shoulder and Red just shrugged her shoulders at her. She tucked what looked like a credit card into her purse and winked at Emma.

"Looks like he changed his mind and decided to replace my dress after all," she said.

Emma gaped at her. "You mean you're letting him buy you a new dress to… to replace the one he ruined?"

"Yeah… sure… why not? He's the one that tore it… bastard should pay and that's not all he should pay for," she replied coolly.

"Huh?" Emma could see Belle nodding.

"The bastard should pay me for the first time he screwed me."

"Red! You slept with him? Even after they made me believe that he had raped you? After _you _made me believe he raped you?" Emma asked shocked before something registered. "First time, does that mean you've been… seeing him?" Emma had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Yeah sure, his money is as good as anyone's," she replied.

Emma was stunned Regina had been right all along. Annoyed because Regina had been right she snapped back.

"Oh I don't want to hear any more. Please shut up now." She turned back to face the front, scowling.

Archie kept his eyes on the road and wisely stayed quiet.

"Don't go getting holier than thou on me Em, not when you're doing what you're doing," Red shot back.

Emma jumped around in her seat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Red scoffed. "Guys pay me for sex Emma you know that now, so tell me what's Regina paying you for?"

Emma gasped indignantly. "How dare you. She is not paying me anything for anything."

Belle and Red shared a look before Red scoffed again. "Yeah right Em, you keep telling yourself that, but I bet Regina is not asking you to chip in with the rent and utilities and that's a great new outfit you're wearing and tell me what else she has bought you. Huh I bet she even opened a bank account for you and wouldn't we all like to know what's in there… and one last thing Emma. Who's paying for today's little outing?"

Emma didn't know what to say. She stared at her friend disbelieving her cruel words. "Why are you saying that? You know why I'm here, why I'm doing this."

"Yeah and I know why I did it too. Welcome to our world."

"How can you be so cruel? You know this isn't my fault."

"Really Em? Because I think maybe it is. We warned you a long time ago not to get involved with Neal, but you ignored us and this is the price you're paying for not listening, so don't whine at me. You're in this up to your neck and now like us, you'll have to make the best of it. I'm glad you seem to be okay, but you need to wake the fuck up Emma."

Red turned her head away and gazed out the side window. Emma looked at Belle, but the two girl couldn't meet her gaze. Hurt, Emma turned back to the front. She glanced at Archie from the corner of her eye. He glanced at her, giving her a sympathetic smile, but Emma could tell his opinion matched with Red's. They all thought she was bought property. Regina's property… Regina's mistress… which was as good as saying Regina's whore.


End file.
